En el ultimo instante
by Satoshi Vampire A
Summary: 2552 La guerra Humano-Covenat llega a su clímax con la batalla de Reach. Sigue a Kari-312 mejor conocida como Noble 6, en su ultima batalla. En el ultimo instante. En que otra cosa podría pensar la joven Spartan, sino es en su hermano caído. Tai&Kari fic. Capitulo 10: LA BASE SWORD.
1. Prologo: Memorias

**En el último momento.**

_**By Sato Vamp.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Notas del autor:**

**.**

**.**

Hola queridos lectores me presentare por si aun no me conocen. Soy Sato Vamp. Un empedernido escritor amateur con tendencia a los crossovers. Y en esta ocasión vengo con este nuevo fic que marca mis particulares crossovers. Con el empiezo a publicar mis primeros fics formales de digimon en esta sección de fanfiction.

_**N.A:**_

Una rápida pasada de la historia. Para empezar cronológicamente está ambientada en el futuro lejano 500 años en el futuro más específicamente, que es el mismo periodo cronológico donde se sitúa la saga de Halo. Lo más resaltante es que podría ser un Universo alternativo donde no aconteció nada parecido a lo que normalmente vimos en Digimon. Por ende no habrá nada de digimons en este fic, es algo inusual pero así es la historia que quiero contar.

Los personajes son los hermanos Yagami, Tai y Kari sobre quienes girara la trama, más específicamente sobre Kari y una serie de memorias de Tai. Ahora, por ser una especie de UA otros personajes de digimon tendrán presencia en el fic, aunque no tan relevante.

Finalmente diré que en esta historia tendremos participaciones especiales de algunos personajes del anime Pokemon. Si bien este es un crossover de Halo y Digimon, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Bien entonces aclarados estos puntos pasemos a una rápida sinopsis del fic.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**2552:**_

_La humanidad ha dominado el vuelo hiperluminico y salido al espacio extendiéndose por varios mundos colonizados. Estamos en guerra._

_Una alianza de razas alienígenas denominados el Covenat, ah visto a los humanos como una ofensa a sus dioses y determinado erradicarles de la existencia._

_En esta guerra de 3 décadas la derrota se hace cada vez mayor. El planeta Reach, es la más importante colonia de la humanidad la joya de la corona. Y ahora se encuentra bajo ataque._

_En este momento más oscuro, la única esperanza de supervivencia como especie, recae en una pequeña elite de poderosos súper-soldados modificados genéticamente. Estos soldados son llamados Spartans; hombres y mujeres que podrían inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor._

.

.

_Sigamos a Kari-312, mejor conocida como NOBLE-6, una Spartan que enfrenta su primera y última batalla contra el Covenat; La caída de Reach._

_Mientras lucha por la humanidad y por sus recuerdos. Recuerdos de una vida en la que alguien muy querido para ella le espera en el Elisión. Su hermano; Tai-290._

**PROLOGO: **_**Memorias…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**1930 horas. 1 de Agosto 2527. Calendario militar. Sistema Épsilon Erídani. Planeta Reach**_

_**Población Visegrad Epozt. **_

.

.

Una pareja de hermanitos jugaba muy alegremente en ese pacifico claro. El día estaba llegando a su fin. El sol blanquecí iba cayendo en el horizonte dejando un cielo pintado de tonos salmón, durazno y cedrón. Solo el Gigante anillado de tonalidad azul celeste y turquesa desentonaba por apenas encima de la neblina típica de esta época del año.

El contraste de tonalidades así como la presencia de aquel gigante de anillos delgados y claros creaba un paisaje de fantasía digno de un cuento de hadas como las que se contaban desde hacía muchos siglos atrás, cuando la Tierra era el único planeta poblado por personas. Pero eso último, poco o nada les importaba a los dos niños que inocentemente seguían su juego.

La pequeña que era la más joven solo tenía una cosa en mente en estos momentos, que era atrapar a su hermano mayor el cual huía de ella mientras gritaban y reían a todo pulmón.

Ambos corrían en torno a ese prado y luego en derredor mientras pasaban sobre una colina que daba vista a una pequeña castaña donde un arroyo trazaba su camino y sus plateadas aguas reflejaban parte del cielo vespertino. Era una curiosa escena teniendo en cuenta la persistencia de la pequeña quien aun con muestras de cansancio se negaba a abandonar la persecución hasta haber atrapado a su hermano de una u otra forma.

Tan centrada estaba en la persecución que no se dio cuenta de la piedra en su camino y al encontrarla, la niña cayó al suelo apenas poniendo las manos para evitar lastimarse más. El golpe contra el sólido piso hizo un considerable sonido de choque que advirtió a su hermano mayor y le forzó a mirar hacia atrás a donde se suponía su hermana venia. Sorpresa la que recibió al ver como la niña se sentaba en el suelo mientras lloraba y se tomaba la rodilla que al parecer había sido la que más le dolía.

Presa de la preocupación, el hermano mayor se devolvió a doble velocidad hacia donde su hermana se encontraba para darle auxilio con su pierna.

.

.

"_**¡Kari!"**_ El mayor llamo a su hermanita por su nombre. _**"¿Te encuentras bien? Dime algo."**_ Sin embargo la pequeña seguía llorando por el dolor de la caída, sus lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas para caer de estas hacia el suelo. Claramente era algo muy doloroso. Su hermano se recriminaba por ser el causante de esas lágrimas, así que en el acto se dispuso a ayudarle arrodillándose a su lado.

"_**Duele…duele mucho…"**_ Eran las únicas dos palabras que la pequeña dijo entre lagrimeo y lloridos. _**"Tai…ayúdame…" **_Finalmente llamo a su hermano pidiéndole ayuda.

"_**Déjame ver. ¿Si?"**_ Pacientemente Tai le pidió que le mostrase la rodilla que le dolía quizá había necesidad de usar algo más que alcohol para remediar esto. Pero cuando se acercó más y comenzó a ver a su rodilla descubierta. Todo paso tan deprisa que ni supo que hasta que sucedió.

"_**¡Te engañe!"**_Fueron las palabras dichas entre risas por la pequeña que se lanzó sobre su hermano. Ante esta sorpresiva jugarreta Tai solo pudo darse cuenta de ello cuando se encontraba boca arriba en el suelo y con su hermana Kari sentada sobre su estómago riéndose de lo efectivo que había sido su plan para burlarse de él.

"_**Eres un tontito hermano. Caíste en mi trampa sin gran esfuerzo." **_La niña rio de nuevo. "Sabía que no podrías negarte a ayudarme si te lo suplicaba, y más con estas lágrimas." La pequeña sonrió con sus lágrimas aun en sus ojos.

"_**¡Kari eres injusta! ¡Así no se vale!" **_Su hermana menor había hecho uso de sus debilidades como una ventaja esas falsa lagrimas fueron su mejor arma.

"_**¡Y tú perdiste hermanito! Eso significa que me tienes que dar un beso."**_ Kari se apoyó con sus manos sobre el pecho de Tai y preparo para darle un beso a su hermano.

"_**No. No lo hare…fuiste una tramposa y no voy a aceptar lo que quieres porque no jugaste limpio."**_ Tai se rehusó al castigo.

"_**Vamos Tai, solo es un beso. Que no fuiste tú mismo quien dijo que cuando fuéramos mayores nos casaríamos, eso nos hace novios como los de los cuentos. Y los novios se besan; así como en los programas de infra-red y los videos en línea."**_ La pequeña hacía referencia al equivalente moderno de TV por cable y el cine casero.

"_**Si lo sé. Pero los novios que tú dices son adultos y además no están relacionados. Nosotros solo**_ _**somos unos niños y además somos hermanos."**_ Fue su respuesta mientras cruzaba los brazos aun acostado.

"_**Eso no importa Tai podemos al menos darnos un beso de mejilla. Además yo gane y me lo debes.**_ _**¡Bleh!"**_ Le saco la lengua juguetonamente.

"_**¡Pero eso no se vale, mentirosa y tramposa!"**_ Tai se negó rotundamente.

.

.

.

Ante esta respuesta Kari soltó llanto de golpe, lo que tomo a Tai de sorpresa nuevamente. Iba a enmendarse cuando el aire en su abdomen salió de golpe, y su fuerza se le fue de los labios como si un puñetazo hubiera recibido en el estómago.

.

.

.

"_**¡Que malo hermano! ¡Eres muy malo!"**_ Kari comenzó a saltar sobre Tai mientras hacía berrinche. Una mala idea si consideramos que estaba sentada sobre su estómago, y que cada salto le quitaba de tajo el poco aire que alcanzaba a tomar.

"_**Como eres Tai." Aun sabiendo que vamos a casarnos, me niegas un beso. Que malo eres."**_ Kari no se había dado cuenta pero las manos de Tai la detuvieron en el aire justo cuando este pudo reunir el oxígeno necesario para protestar.

"_**Está bien. Está bien. Lo siento…pero, pero por favor. Deja de brincar, me estas lastimando…"**_

"_**Oh…lo...lo siento mucho, por favor perdóname."**_ Kari se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo hecho, se sintió muy apenada por sofocar a Tai, por suerte solo necesitaba descansar y esperar por mas aire. Así que se bajó de él y se recostó a su lado mientras Tai recuperaba el color de su tez.

.

.

.

Tai estaba agotado, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Kari había subido de peso ya que se sentía realmente pesada. Estuvo respirando cada vez más calmado y mirando el cielo anaranjado que ofrecía esa tarde de verano en Visegrad hasta que sintió la presencia de Kari a su lado. De inmediato viro su vista para encontrarse el rostro de su hermana menor opacando una gran porción de ese panorama. Lo primero que miro fueron sus ojos. Aquellos dos luceros de tonalidad castaño que irradiaban un brillo sin igual, una luz que daba calidez y ternura, unos ojos que lo cautivaron como siempre lo hacían.

Kari se había agazapado para quedar mirando a Tai en sentido invertido. De ese modo aparecería desde la parte superior de su campo visual. Ella le sonrió mientras observaba como su hermano recuperaba el aliento y a la vez quedaba deslumbrado por su acto de acercarse tanto a él. Tal parecía que en verdad anhelaba ese beso.

"_**Hermano…"**_ Kari le miro, sus ojos expresaban algo de inquietud en su ser. Algo quería saber. "_**Tú siempre me vas a querer." **_

"_**Porque lo dices tonta…"**_ Tai le pregunto confuso _**"A caso alguna vez te mostré lo contrario…o algo por el estilo…"**_

"_**No…no es eso. Es que…yo…yo solo quiero estar contigo siempre hermano." **_Por un momento la duda entraba en su mente. Tai sin embargo compartía los mismos sentimientos y la misma fraternidad que Kari, al menos lo que creía él. Así que sencillamente le respondió:

"_**Kari…yo siempre te eh cuidado. Siempre te eh querido y te eh protegido de todo. Y siempre te voy a cuidar. Nosotros vamos a estar siempre juntos…lo prometo."**_ Extendió su mano y ofreciendo su dedo meñique espero a que Kari cerrase su parte del trato. Sin embargo la pequeña negó esto bajando la mano de su hermano, y acercándose más al rostro de Tai, que sus mechones y rizos se colaban rozando el rostro de este.

.

.

.

Ante esta situación Tai se quedó inmóvil esperando lo que posiblemente se había imaginado. Kari se había hecho a un lado uno de sus mechones y cerrando los ojos le dio un beso inocente pero considerablemente prolongado en la boca, uniendo sus labios con los de su hermano. Por un momento el tiempo parecía detenerse y solo el calor fraternal de Kari era lo que Tai podía sentir. No era algo malo para ellos, después de todo aun eran unos niños de 7 y 10 años, no había maldad en esos besos y caricias. Ellos no conocían las maldades que el mundo plagaba, aun cuando muchos de esos tabúes discriminaciones e irracionalidades se habían quedado atrás en la Tierra.

Luego, tan pronto como sucedió, el momento de intimidad ceso y Kari se levantó de nueva cuenta, se mostraba con un fuerte color rojo inundando sus mejillas, sus ojos se encontraban entreabiertos y en cierto modo eran felices. Tai le miro, por un momento el halo de luz proveniente del sol "Épsilon Eridani quedo tras de su hermana radiándole con un efecto parecido a un aura de luz que parecía emanar de ella. Kari era muy hermosa, parecía ser un ángel.

Tai quedo sin palabras mientras su hermana se bajaba de su abdomen y quedaba semi acostada a lado suyo.

.

.

.

"_**Hermano…Tú…me odiarías por amarte." **_Pregunto con cautela.

"_**No lo creo Kari…"**_ Tai le sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello. "Un hermano mayor no podría odiar a su hermana, solo por decirle que lo ama. Después de todo...yo también te amo." Fueron las palabras de Tai con las que cerraba esa plática y recargaba a Kari en su pecho mientras le acariciaba el cabello al par de seguir miraba el ocaso proseguir.

.

.

.

Kari entendió que su hermano había mal interpretado las cosas a como ella le había dicho. Pero no podía culparle, después de todo; él era muy atento sobre todo al cuidar de ella y a veces era razón suficiente para entender su torpeza. Quizá era por eso que no le entendería nunca, sin importar cuanto se esforzase.

Así que se aseguraría de guardar sus verdaderos sentimientos como un secreto que preservaría a toda costa. De ser posible para siempre; aunque…para siempre era demasiado tiempo, además de ser algo desalentador.

Así termino esa conversación entre ellos. Admirando las bellezas de ese mundo exótico que era su hogar y de su familia desde hacia ya unas generaciones. Contemplaban al cielo nocturno aparecer, sin saber que esa sería la última noche que pasaría junto a sus padres, su familia y sus vidas en Visegrad. Pronto serian sumergidos en un mundo lleno de dolor, sufrimiento y brutalidad que rozaría la tortura máxima.

.

.

_**.**_

_**AÑO 2527:**_

_**GUERRA HUMANOS-COVENAT - 2525 A LA FECHA:**_

_El gobierno unido de la Tierra y sus colonias (GOE) despliegan al comando espacial de las naciones unidas (UNSC) para frenar la destrucción de las colonias y centro de población civil._

_El UNSC lanza su respuesta al Covenat recuperando la colonia perdida de Harvest. El resultado; La victoria a un precio demasiado elevado._

.

.

_**PROYECTO SPARTAN II 2517 -2525 (8 AÑOS ACTIVO)**_

_75 reclutas originales enrolados y adiestrados desde la infancia en el proyecto. Cerca de la mitad sobreviven al entrenamiento, 35 elementos forman la fuerza final de súper-soldados. Equipados con la Armadura de batalla Mjlonir Mark V._

_35 Spartans II en camino para la guerra_

.

.

_**INICIO DE PROYECTO SPARTAN III FECHA (2527 ACTIVADO)**_

"_Voluntarios" y "Reclutas de las colonia destruidas o atacadas por el Covenat, como de otros sitios utilizando la antigua practica del secuestro empleada en el proyecto Spartan II. La idea; consolidar una segunda generación de super-soldados. Mas numerosos y fáciles de equipar_

_Edad promedio de los reclutas: 8 años._

_._

_._

_**PROYECTO SPARTAN III ACTIVADO. 300 RECLUTAS ACREDITADOS.**_

_Los candidatos seleccionados serán transportados al planeta Reach para su adiestramiento. 18 especímenes selectos en la misma colona. 8 ejemplares confirmados._

_Operación de captura y transporte: IN PROGRESS_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Bueno ahí tiene el prologo, espero las fichas técnicas les ayuden a comprenderlo mejor. Espero poder dar un buen trabajo con este fic de modo que también una agilidad en su desarrollo es muy diferente narrar una historia que jugarla por muchos factores en mi opinión personal. Pues bien En el siguiente capítulo que sería el primero veremos que sucede al avanzar e tiempo unos cuantos años. Pero será otra historia.

De momento sean bienvenidos y claro está, sus comentarios son el humilde pago que recibo de su parte, cualquier opinión o incluso ideas o puntos de vista son bienvenidos. Nos leeremos luego.


	2. Bienvenido a Reach, Noble 6

**Hola que tal es bueno saber que ya comentaron sobre la historia, estoy muy agradecido. Tenía algunas dudas o prioridades pero lo dejare de momento. Ahora tenemos el primer capitolio. Que lo disfruten, puede que haya algunas sorpresitas.**

**Capítulo 1: Bienvenido a Reach.**

El amanecer tomaba por sorpresa la silueta de un planeta cuyo resplandor se vislumbraba en un iris celeste y nubloso. Sacado casi de un atributo celestial, sin embargo al contemplar un poco más de cerca su superficie aquellas referencias cambiaron totalmente por algo mas parecido al hades.

Patrones geométricos de un tono luminoso naranja surcaban la superficie dejando grandes regiones en un negro cristalino más parecido al vidrio volcánico. Zonas tan vastas como continentes eran marcadas con amplias sendas de fuego que recorrían su superficie y los patrones cristalizados abundaban por doquier. De lo que alguna vez fue verde y azul ahora el negro y el naranja llameante dominaban todo el planeta.

Grandes cantidades de vapor surcaban la atmosfera, señal de que los mares se habían evaporado y que toda vida en aquel planeta hacia mucho había dejado de existir. Una región específica del mismo mostraba un amplio valle dominado por lo que había sido una majestuosa montaña, algo había sucedido ahí.

Nuestra perspectiva ahora nos ubicaba sobre la superficie en ese valle desolado, la temperatura era tan elevada que incluso la vista misma se distorsionaba por el calor que emanaba del suelo. La montaña regia ese panorama apocalíptico, mientras descendiendo podían admirarse construcciones o vehículos, naves derribadas metal y concreto, todo parcialmente fundido. Al final se alcanza a ver algo sobre el suelo. Incrustado sobre el pedregoso suelo vítreo, un casco se alza a la vista, parece muy desgastado, pero no por el calor o la erosión de este, el visor parcialmente quebrado y las abolladuras daban crédito a que este fue dañado en batalla. Su portador. Posiblemente no haya tenido mejor suerte. Si…definitivamente no la tuvo.

Así es ahora, esto…es Reach. No…esto era Reach.

/

_Planeta Reach _

**24 Julio 2552 calendario militar 0729 horas**

Dos manos enguantadas pero claramente féminas sujetaban aquel casco anteriormente visto pero las cosas habían cambiado, el mismo casco ahora lucia reconstruido, utilizable, casi nuevo salvo por unos cuantos raspones que mellaban el particular color que poseía. El visor permitía notar un ligero reflejo del rostro de aquel portador.

Por un momento su silueta se perdía del reflejo del visor, pero en un tiempo mas pudimos ver claramente de quien se trataba. Era una chica de cabello castaño, tez clara blanquecí y unos ojos color canela, honestamente no era muy joven pero tampoco mayor; quizá estaría aun en sus veintes, a pesar de su apariencia, ella era hermosa, su cuerpo era atlético ni muy voluptuoso ni muy plano, justo a la medida la combinación perfecta entre poder y fragilidad.

La primera vista de su "uniforme" era lo relevante, ella portaba una armadura de placas de metal negro mate entretejidos hasta el máximo y sumamente ajustado al cuerpo pareciendo casi una segunda piel, otras placas mas gruesas y vultuosas componían el equipo de blindaje exterior, estas placas eras las que poseían un patrón de colores combinados que en cierto modo era acordes a una mujer. Sin embargo podía verse que aquel patrón no había sido el original de la armadura.

La respuesta era lógica. Aquella joven era una Spartan. Solo los Spartans podían usar esas armaduras. Sus cuerpos habían sido alterados durante años de entrenamientos físicos e intervenciones quirúrgicas dando como resultado a un grupo de súper-soldados capaces de levantar mas de 2 toneladas sin mucho esfuerzo, correr a 50km por hora y dar saltos de mas de 5 metros de alto. Increíble claro esta, pero el costo humano era muy alto y peligroso.

Aquella joven Spartan miraba ese casco y su semblante era serio, reflexionando o pensativo. Las descripciones parecen sobrar podemos suponer de quien se trataba aquella Spartan, o al menos quien fue de más joven.

Después de observar su casco por lapso de unos segundos, lo coloco en posición y se lo lleva a la cabeza para colocárselo. Una panorámica nos mostro que iba en un vehículo de fachada militar, algo parecido a una camioneta o un jeep con asientos en la zona trasera para varios pasajeros. Este utilitario poseía ruedas de tracción que le permiten avanzar por el camino de terracería abriéndose paso en aquel valle lleno de pastizal y maleza.

Dos aeronaves similares a helicópteros pasan a velocidad media sobre el móvil mientras este llegaba a su objetivo; un campamento levantado con la ayuda de furgones y camiones militares. Postes de alumbrado conectados a un generador alumbran el área de recepción. Un par de furgones se encontraban el fondo y otro utilitario similar al descrito anteriormente se hallaba en la zona, sin embargo este se encontraba equipado con una pesada ametralladora de cadena compuesta por tres cañones, la cual se podía operar con suma destreza.

Finalmente el vehículo se detuvo y aquella Spartan descendió de este. Su casco era en si una parte de aquella armadura que le daba a la usuaria un aspecto inhumano, era algo más propio de un robot o un autómata. Su aspecto parecía ser mas parte máquina, parte gladiador, quizá tan extraño o inusual, que pasaría muy bien como un alienígena similar a los que la humanidad confrontaba desde hacía años... En todo caso seguía siendo una humana aunque eso era duda entre el personal que había tenido contacto con ella. Usualmente esto ya no le importaba su deber era más importante y también lo era el compromiso para con sus hermanos y hermanas. Especialmente con…ella reacciono con un pesado sacudón que removió su mente hasta llegar a marearle. Aun le pasaba esto, debía de ser fuerte y superarlo de una vez. Aquello fue quizá lo que cambio por completo su persona, quizá mucho más que las aumentaciones y el adiestramiento que había padecido durante toda una vida. Pero la verdad le era muy difícil siquiera tratar de olvidarlo, algunos "añadidos" en su armadura eran prueba de eso. Eso y el significativo anexo que tuvo en su historial fueron considerables mucho más que una gran carga moral.

Ella avanzo con paso firme y constante hacia uno de los bunkers prefabricados que se encontraban instalados en la zona. Al pasar tras uno de los transportes aéreos que estaban estacionados alcanzo a ver a alguien dentro. Era otro de su estirpe. Un Spartan, podría sonar raro si lo clasificamos como un "macho" de la especie. Él se encontraba ocupado cargando bala tras bala en las cacerinas de un rifle de alta precisión. Su armadura era de un tono verdusco olivo con algunos aditamentos de camuflaje extra.

Nuestra Spartan siguió de frente y subió las escaleras metálicas para ingresar al bunker principal pues era ahí donde había sido citada.

"Anoche se perdió contacto con nuestro repetidor en Visegrad. La ONI considera el despliegue de un equipo Spartan como un despilfarro pero yo creo lo contrario." –La voz de un hombre mayor se escuchaba por el canal de radio "COM" mientras la recién llegada ingresaba en el bunker. Al parecer los datos de la misión para el equipo al que se había asignado estaban llegando ya y el líder del grupo, otro individuo de armadura que mantenía su casco al costado respondía a las órdenes dadas así como refiriendo a puntos que podrían ser de importancia una vez en el sitio.

Nuestra protagonista desvió un momento la mirada en cuanto escucho metal rozar metal. Miro a su izquierda y vio a otro integrante del equipo otro Spartan quien sujetaba un cuchillo curvo el cual afilaba contra la hombrera de su propia armadura, se trataba de n Kukri o cuchillo de combate. Al igual que los dos casos anteriores. Este otro macho llevaba una armadura de acabado diferente al suyo.

El único detalle particular era la decoración de una especie de calavera que cubría todo el rostro o mejor dicho su visera. Finalmente se percató de la intrusa y volteo a mirarla. Si bien los cascos de ambos impedían notar cualquier expresión en sus rostros el lenguaje corporal dejaba claro seña de que aquel Spartan se veían algo descontento por el escudriño de su colega.

Ella iba a avanzar cuando un brazo biónico se interpuso en su camino. Ella se detuvo y miro hacia su izquierda. Por primera vez en ese día había visto a otra hembra de su especie, otra Spartan. Aquella soldado tenía una tez bronceada claro, una cabellera parcialmente corta de un naranja casi rojizo y ojos de un verde esmeralda que le miraban de forma desafiante.

Ante esta oposición la Spartan no retrocedió, miro un instante a los ojos de la pelirroja y luego a su armadura, la cual era de un tono azul celeste aguamarina, su brazo derecho era mecánico, nuestra Spartan le reconoció por ese rasgo, seguramente lo había perdido en batalla y este remplazo era la opción a seguir, miro a hacia su pecho. El nombre MISTY -320 aparecía cerca de la funda del cuchillo táctico que portaba.

Honestamente se sentía mal por la actitud de la Spartan del equipo pero decidió esperar a ver que hacia su oponente.

-Comandante. –Fueron las palabras dirigidas al líder de equipo. Los dos soldados restantes que estaban al fondo viraron, uno de ellos el líder antes mencionado era quien tenia el casco fuera. El otro, era un gigante de al menos dos metros y algo de alto, con una armadura mucho mas voluminosa y pesada que la de cualquier otro dentro de ese grupo, parecía tan potente y pesado como un tanque andante, si se equipaba con la mochila que llevaba a su espalda y la ametralladora calibre 7,65 mm que había sobre una caja de metal a lado suyo.

-Ese es el nuevo "Noble 6". –El gigante dijo. Indicando que no había problemas. Tomando esto como pase directo. 6 miro a Misty y ella a regañadientes retiro el brazo dejándola pasar.

-Misty. Que decía su informe. Bueno aparte de lo que paso con ya sabes quien. –El individuo del cuchillo siseo. Al parecer todos ahí sabían algo acerca de nuestra ahora denominada Noble 6. O debería decir…

-Solo lo que no estaba entintado, a mi parecer era mucho. Parece ser una gran heroína para la "ONI", o mejor dicho una excelente "basurera" –Generalmente este apodo es relativo a quien se encargaba de la "basura" (renegados) que se atreviesen a ir contra la oficina de inteligencia naval, por sus siglas en ingles.

El líder de "Noble" finalmente termino su transmisión con el mando y viro para encarar a la nueva integrante de su equipo, tenía conciencia de su rango, puesto que lo había leído a escondidas de su hacker personal. Seis era una teniente. Realmente tenía méritos, a pesar de lo que sabían de ella.

Para él le resultaba más sorprendente consideran el pasado de la teniente, sobre todo por cómo fue que se incorporó al proyecto Spartan III Honestamente el no veía futuro plausible para ella dentro del proyecto, sin embargo aquí estaba frente suyo, dispuesta a su deber y el líder noble sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz de hacer

-Teniente. Expreso a la Spartan.

-Señor! Kari-312 reportándose señor. –Finalmente revelo su nombre al líder de noble.

-Yo soy Gary. Noble I –En efecto el nombre de Gary -259 se vislumbraba en su armadura de modo similar que Misty. –Ella es Misty, Noble II. Paul y Brock. Nobles 4 y 5. Acompáñame tenemos trabajo que hacer. –Sin dar mayor importancia a la presentación todo el equipo de Spartans salió del bunker conscientes de la nueva misión que debían cumplir.

-No te voy a mentir teniente. No esperes que te reciban con los brazos abiertos, por el momento lo que me interesa es tener a Noble completo de nuevo. –Gary quizá era un excelente líder pero como un alentador y motivador dejaba mucho que desear. Kari comprendía eso, pero tenía razón, después de todo eran Spartans al igual que ella, no le era extraño que los miembros de Noble se comportasen así, la vida como Spartan era dura y llena de sacrificios.

Lo único que deseaba era poder tener de vuelta a…no. Ahí estaba de nuevo, aquellos pensamientos aquejaban su mente, tenía que controlar ese factor o tendría problemas cuando se presentase algún contratiempo una misión o el combate. Por su bien necesitaba superarlo, un Spartan no debe de mostrar tales flaquezas…pero aun para ellos seguían siendo seres humanos.

-Esas son nuestras instrucciones. Me oíste teniente. –Gary le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Y ella tuvo que improvisar rápido.

-Entendido señor. –No sabía que había sido pero prefirió saltarlo así como así.

El equipo se dividió en dos grupos de 3 Spartans y abordaron los dos transportes "Falcón" que se encontraban estacionados en el patio. Kari siguió a Gary hasta el primer Falcón donde se encontraba aun aquel primer Spartan que también pertenecía a Noble.

-Una cosa más…eh leído todo tu expediente. Incluido lo que la ONI tapo con tinta. Me alegra contar con tus habilidades, pero dejemos eso de la hermandad del lobo. Ahora somos un equipo. Un equipo completo ¿Entendido? –Acentuó más esto último... Kari no se inmuto, solo asintió y dejo claro sus prioridades para con su nueva unidad.

-Sí señor. –Después de oír su respuesta Gary hizo una señal a ambos pilotos y los dos Falcón comenzaron a despegar del suelo. Kari miro a su compañero quien había visto primero.

-Mi nombre el Tracy. Soy Noble 3. Bienvenida a Reach.

-Gracias…si…-Musito casi en susurro. –Bienvenida…

Kari guardo silencio y contemplo como el suelo se alejaba más y más conforme las aeronaves tomaban la altitud adecuada y comenzaban a avanzar hacia el horizonte de Reach a donde el deber los llamaba. Ninguno de ellos sabía que en los siguientes días las cosas no serían tan fáciles ni rutinarias como lo creerían.

_**Continuara…**_

Bueno de momento tenemos este primer capítulo como verán hemos conocido ya al equipo Noble.

Primero. Se denomina así al équido de Spartans III exceptuando por Brock 042 quien es un Spartan II. Ellos integraban una unidad de seis Spartans y cuyo miembro, el original noble seis murió en acción durante una ofensiva contra el Covenat. Por ello es que Kari pasa a formar parte de Noble como el nuevo noble 6, este seudónimo será el dominante durante la historia, asi como simplemente 6 o teniente, quizá muy allá le vuelvan a nombrar por su nombre genérico: Kari.

Segundo. Ah por cierto si aún no lo han captado, Kari es ahora una Spartan, los años han pasado y ahora es una Spartan especial. Tan especial que paso a convertirse en un espectro de la ONI que es la oficina de inteligencia naval dentro de la UNSC. Algo asi como la CIA actual. Y como tal, mucha información respecto a ella y a cierto asunto, paso a ser confidencial. Pero bueno ustedes se preguntaran… ¿Qué paso con Tai? Bien eso se ira develando más adelante con el paso de los capítulos. Asi como también veremos como fue que todo llego hasta ahora.

Y dejando claro lo del prólogo, se habrán dado cuenta que mencione a algunos personajes del anime Pokemon. Si, así es. Los miembros del equipo Noble originales son distintos así como sus apariencias. Y de acuerdo a mi criterio cloque a ciertos personajes según el Spartan en partan en particular. Es una locura lo se, pero descuiden ya aparecerán todos nuestros digielegidos uno por uno o dos o tres de un jalón pero de que aparecerán y serán de punto crucial, lo serán.

Como nota final le comentare sobre algunos puntos que pueden ser confusos sobre todo si no se está relacionado con el juego.

Veamos.

Spartan II. Super-soldados con modificaciones genéticas e implantes mecánicos que los vuelven mucho mas fuertes, agiles rapidos precisos y certeros que cualquier otro humano sus reflejos son casi supernaturales. No son meros humanos en armaduras de fantasia. Comparar un Spartan con un humano estandar o incluso con un elemento de fuerzas especiales ODST, seria como comparar el acero con la carne. Mucha diferencia no creen.

Sus armaduras son una ovra de la ciencia y tecnología un logro apenas menor ue el del vuelo hiperespacial. Tan erfecta y compleja que el coste de manufatura equivale al de una pequeña nave. Blindada, pesada y poderosa, le añade fuerza y resistencia al Spatan. Volviéndole casi invensivle. Pero estas dotaciones son apenas suficientes para efrentar a las armas y poder del Covenat.

Spartan III Son una clase eficiente en cuestiones de coste envergadura y capacidad operativa. Son Spartans en entrenamiento y especialización pero s les considera soldados desechables y el secreto de su superioridad radica en su facilidad de ser sacrificables. Poseen menos recuersos invertido en sus armaduras y poder. Pero esto lo contrarrestan con un prototipo superior de armadura, llamada Mjlonir Mark V serie-B l cual integra por primera vez escudos de energía en conjunto con el Blindaje más compacto y versátil.

Estos Spartans fueron reclutados para entrenarse en un promedio de edades más amplio que el de la serie II con edades que iban desde los 4 a 5 años hasta los 11 o 12. Kari forma parte de eta generación de Spartans. Y curiosamente. Por primera vez en el proyecto Spartan, la selección incluyo hermanos de sangre.

El Falcón es una nave de ingreso y extracción de uso militar similar a un helicóptero, diseñado para albergar a 5 integrantes mas el piloto y armado con dos rotores gemelos que le dan mayor estabilidad dos reactores traseros que le brindan una mayor velocidad de empuje, y equipado con una ametralladora de calibre 50 mas pesada que las 2.62 de los Warthog.

El Warthog es un vehículo rápido y maniobrable de velocidad rápida perfecto para exploración y racionamiento, es el vehículo de caballería motorizado estándar de la UNSC adaptado para llevar tres pasajeros; conductor, pasajero y artillero, armado con una ametralladora de cadena con tres cañones en un sistema giratorio. Este modelo estándar tiene al menos otras 4 variantes según su uso. Un cañón gauss, un lanza misiles o espacio para 3 pasajeros extras.

Bien creo que será suficiente aporte técnico por el momento.

Ahora, me alegra ver que ya alguien se apareció y comenzó a leer mi fic así que anaiza18, muchas gracias por tu comentario, de veras que me siento bien pagado con una opinión, un cometario, una crítica constructiva o una sugerencia. Y claro, espero poder corresponder bien al desarrollar este fic.

Ok ya para despedirme. No les mencione que también soy dibujante y que estoy realizando algunos bocetos de Kari y de Tai como estos poderosos Guerreros. No pierdan de vista mi link a Devianart en mi perfil ahí les mandara directamente a los dibujos para que puedan serles de ayuda y además es un curioso fanart que normalmente no se lo esperarían. ^^

Bueno nos vemos para la próxima.

Sayonara!


	3. Esas son marcas de plasma

**Buenas nuevas queridos lectores. Fue una larga espera pero tenía que revisar algunas cosas, saca ideas nuevas reeditar y jugar una cuantas horas en la madrugada, en legendario o en heroico, a manera de hacerme id de cómo le iría a Kari enfrentándose la turba de Covenat. **

**Lamento decirles que si es como a mí me salieron las jugadas. La pobrecilla terminara en silla de ruedas o postrada en una cama totalmente inmóvil.**

**Bueno lo que me consuela es saber que no será así. Creo…Por cierto, eh reeditado el prólogo y el primer capítulo, en parte para refinar aspectos y añadir tecnicismo en caso de complicaciones sobre terminologías. Si gustan darse un vuelta antes de son libres de hacerlo, igualmente no tiene que hacerlo. Solo es opcional.**

**Muy bien pasemos a lo interesante, el capítulo en breve.**

**Capítulo 3: Esas son de marcas de plasma.**

Los dos Falcón se dirigían a toda marcha hacia su destino, el recorrido fue silencioso sin escucharse nada más que los motores de las aeronaves y el viento que golpeaba contra el metal de las aeronaves y las armaduras. Nuevamente cualquier expresión por parte de alguno de los Spartans era disimulada por los visores de sus cascos aunque cierta Spartan tenía una serie de pensamientos encaminados a su autoevaluación. ¿Cómo se había desarrollado como soldado y como había terminado así? Repudiada incluso por sus condescendientes.

Un recuerdo fugaz respecto a Visegrad le rondaba la mente, Gary comento sobre las órdenes del mando. Al parecer el coronel "Harrion" dio informes de que se había producido un corte de comunicación con la región y el mando sospechaba de una posible intervención de insurgentes. Kari no era ajena a ello. Después de todo había pasado buena parte de su adolescencia y vida actual sirviendo de cazadora de insurgentes y rebeldes. Una autentica _perra de caza._

Originalmente el proyecto Spartan había sido creado para evitar insurrecciones, revueltas y atentados contra la UNSC y su gobierno sobre las colonias de la Tierra. Rastrear, capturar o neutralizar células de grupos rebeldes, movimientos de resistencia, grupos insurgentes, traficantes, piratas, corredores del mercado negro y demás grupos radicales y criminales que durante muchos siglos habían surgido y caído en su intento de fragmentar al "GOE" y hacerse con el control total de colonias pequeñas o distantes.

En teoría; los Spartans funcionarían como un tipo de súper-policías en vez de soldados. Pero al fin y al cabo los eventos actuales; es decir la guerra contra el Covenat había lanzado a los Spartans, de grupos de infiltración y asesinos cubiertos en el anonimato. A la categoría de héroes enmascarados, condecorados impulsores de la moral y el espíritu de lucha, auténticas leyendas vivientes. Queridos y despreciados por igual. Pero claro estaba; esto era el ejército y la armada, aquí a fama es muy diferente del mundo civil, donde también se tenía ya conocimiento de ellos.

Kari había tenido una juventud muy interesante de hecho podría decir que a sus 15 años lo más divertido que tenía era merodear las Barracas y almacenes de las bases y campos de entrenamiento vecinos, como la misma Base castillo. En esas (misiones) se consistía en buscar víveres y equipo que podrían servirle para sus campañas de entrenamiento durante su formación. Evadir la seguridad, burlarse de los guardias y robarles todo lo que quería en sus narices le parecía algo muy divertido además de ser algo que se le daba muy Bien, sobre todo cuando Ta…

Espera un momento….

…Visegrad…

No era acaso esta región donde ella había nacido y crecido viviendo pacífica y alegremente sus primeros años de vida. Costosamente le era plausible recordar a sus padres su familia o su vida en ese entonces, prácticamente ya no lo reconocía y eso a veces le hacía sentirse mal. Lo único que quedaba de aquella vida pasada había sido su hermano. "Tai" Kari se recargo un poco más en su asiento y por un momento fugaz recordó lo que había pasado hacia tantos años: Cuando todo esto comenzó.

_/Flash Back:/_

2527 Calendario militar sistema épsilon Eridani complejo militar Reach, campamento de adiestramiento N601. Epotz.

Lo primero que vino a la mente de Kari luego de recuperar la noción del tiempo fue que se encontraba encerrada dentro de un tipo de habitación. No savia que había sucedido desde…bueno desde que podía recordar. Haciendo memoria lo último que paso fue que ella se encontraba acostada en la litera superior de su cuarto, el mismo que compartía con su hermano. Y en plena noche, sintió como si alguien hubiese entrado en su habitación alguien diferente a sus padres, le habían sujetado con agilidad y rapidez y luego un pinchazo en su asentadura como si se tratase de una inyección, su visión escasa se hizo borrosa luego hubo pesadez y lejanía. Al final…ella se había dormido.

Eso fue lo último que recordaba y ahora se encontraba en un sitio sumamente oscuro. Un remezón le tomó por sorpresa y ella cayó al suelo frio y lizo. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, al intentar sentarse como había sido en un principio. Percibió un sonido lejano pero constante al igual que un ligero temblor que mecía todo el sitio. Si bien ella nunca lo había experimentado antes, la sensación le dio a entender que esto no era un lugar fijo, que se estaba moviendo. "una nave" ella pensó. Sabía que las personas viajaban en naves desde hacía mucho tiempo y ella había visto algunas de ellas en los videos de infra-red y hologramas publicitarios e informativos. Sin olvidar los juguetes que su hermano poseía.

Como sus ojos no le ayudaban de mucho decidió usar sus manos para tantear el sitio en busca de algo que entendiese luz o que abriera una ventana o puerta. Pero lo que encontró enseguida fueron los barrotes de una reja. Al sentirla a fondo le recordaba algo parecido a una ventana con muchas varillas. No le costó mucho darse cuenta de que se encontrar en una jaula, esto era malo, como había terminado encerrada como un animal en la oscuridad y sin compañía. Aquellos que la habían puesto aquí eran seguramente gente muy mala, y una sensación que se reconocería como miedo circulo por su espina dorsal, que iba a ser de ella o que iban a hacer con ella.

Quería llorar todo ese ambiente le daba mucho miedo, y no era para más. Pero algo más se escuchó en ese sitio. No estaba sola. Comenzó a escuchar los quejidos y gemidos de otras niñas. Reconocía que eran niñas porque al igual que ella, sus voces eran frágiles e infantiles. Y al igual que ella, ninguna de sus compañeras si es que estaban ahí mismo se animó a hablar o llamar por ayuda a sus padres, no sabía que decir. Si bien todas ellas se quejaban ninguna de se dejó dominar por el miedo y ninguna de ellas lloro.

El estruendo de aquello que seguramente era una nave se detuvo y por varios minutos se mantuvo latente, hasta que el último sonido de acción por parte de dicho transporte se detuvo. Todo quedo en silencio salvo los sollozos de las niñas que se encontraban ahí. Kari también se encontraba en dichas condiciones además se sentía sumamente cansada. De repente escucho unas cuantas voces de personas que se acercaban luego y sin aviso, una sección de esa oscuridad se segmento y una puerta se abrió, la luz cegó todo lo que se encontraba ahí dentro.

Apenas pasaron unos segundos cuando una serie de siluetas opacaron ligeramente dicha luz, y entonces Kari pudo contemplar lo que la rodeaba. Aquello era una nave tan grande como creía estaba en una habitación de un tal tamaño que su casa seguramente podría caber muy bien en ella. Miro entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de estante y se encontraba en una especie de perrera, esa era la mejor descripción, abajo de ella pudo apreciar otra jaula donde se escuchaba otra niña que ya comenzaba a llorar por el temor de lo que veía.

Las siluetas se convirtieron en hombres y mujeres uniformados que a la orden de alguien superior les gritaba desde afuera dirigieron hacia los estantes que cubrían los tres lados de esa bodega de carga. Al estar ubicados en el centro del almacén cada guardia se encamino a una jaula correspondiente y usando una llave magnética liberaban a cada niña de su prisión.

Las primeras en ser liberadas tomaron la elección de huir pero de inmediato fueron aseguradas por sus libertadores quienes de inmediato tomaron de sus manos o de plano les tomaron en brazos y sujetándoles como si de bultos de arena se tratasen y les sacaron de la bodega llevándoles hacia la luz. Algunas de ellas que intentaron resistirse al sometimiento fueron doblegadas a punta de bastones que los guardias acercaban a ellas y de inmediato como si fueran varitas mágicas violentas forzaban a las pequeñas a caer al suelo sintiendo dolor y debilidad.

Kari miro esto atemorizada en serio, no sabía que hacían esos bastones plateados pero no quería saberlo, no quería ir con esos sujetos pero tampoco quería hacerles enojar. Cuando fue su turno de ser retirada de su cautiverio. Una mujer pelirroja de cabello lago atado a cola de caballo y de ojos azules abrió su puerta, la primera reacción de Kari fue la de echarse para atrás. Aquella mujer levanto un bastón similar al que había visto, lo acerco a la jaula y chispas votaron de la punta que dirigía hacia ella.

"Sal de ahí recluta. No me obligues a sacarte." Su voz era firme y fría, aun a pesar de su aspecto bello y refinado. En la parte derecha de su camisa se alcanzaba a leer (L.S. Asuka), pero esto a Kari no le importaba más que evitar a toda costa ser castigada por desobediencia. Sin chistar gateo hasta la salida y comenzó a bajar pero a causa de su debilidad lo hacía muy lentamente, más para el gusto de la soldado.

"¡Rápido!" su cuidadora le golpeo las piernas con el bastón evitando darle una descarga. Aun así el dolor del golpe hizo a Kari caer al suelo y sus lágrimas por fin salieron a brote del dolor. Comenzó a llorar.

"¡Dije arriba holgazana! La pelirroja iba a tirar un duro golpe contra la niña pero fue detenida por el capataz de ese sitio. Ella levanto la mirada y se detuvo. Kari no se fijó en quien le había salvado. El dolor, el miedo y las lágrimas no le dejaban pensar con claridad.

"Soryou. Es suficiente. Los golpes pueden esperar…necesitamos tenerlas integras y en su mejor condición posible."

"Señor. Esta hembra es una debilucha, a mi parecer entre más pronto…" fue silenciada por un gesto desaprobatorio de aquel dirigente.

"¡Suficiente! La doctora Halsey decidirá eso no tú. Ahora levántala y llévala afuera." Terminando el asunto aquel extraño volvió hacia la luz no sin antes seguir moviendo a los guardias que seguían sacando a las cautivas de su encierro.

"Tienes suerte mocosa" La pelirroja enfundo su bastón y luego como si se tratase de un perro agarro a la niña de su camisa de piyama y la acomodo bajo su brazo como un bolso o un paquete. Retirándose hacia la salida.

Kari quien seguía dolida no pudo dar más resistencia pero tampoco quería hacerlo. No quería hacerla enojar de nuevo. Al ser llevada de bulto comenzó a reaccionar conforme se acercaban a la luz. El brillo se sentía tan fuerte que pensó que iba a quedar ciega, pero en breve disminuyo y le permitió ver con más claridad donde estaba y que sucedía.

Gran sorpresa se llevó al ver afuera un gran alboroto. Varios uniformados claramente de teñida militar, muchos de ellos llevaban a más pequeñas de un modo similar. Algunas iban por propio pie llevadas de la mano por sus guardias. Quizá descubrieron que cooperar con sus guardias era mejor, o que estos eran más diplomáticos.

Todos se encontrar en un enorme sitio tan grande que para las pequeñas les parecía increíblemente titánico. La escena era la de un muelle de carga donde una fragata de la clase MAKO se encontraba encallada, las rampas de sus bodegas abiertas y en esos puentes de metal y plataformas de concreto un centenar de militares descargaban cientos de niñas y al parecer…niños también. Si había niños. Aparentemente les había separado por géneros durante el viaje de traída aquí, claro. Donde quiera que sea aquí. Y ahora la distinción parecía ser olvidada ya que la prioridad era bajarlos de esa nave y rápido.

"Para ser un costal de huesos, pesas bastante" la mujer se quejó y esta vez se acomodó a la niña por sobre su hombro, óvidamente este movimiento poco sutil le dolió. Pero no quería quejarse mucho.

Al cambiar de lugar, tuvo una perspectiva más amplia del enorme sitio que era, las plataformas de concreto donde se hallaban se encontraban muy arriba, el ver el suelo lejano le produjo vértigo y sin querer se aferró más a su guardiana. La mujer parecía no inmutarse por esto y prosiguió su marcha. Kari pudo ver a los chicos más de cerca cuando la mujer le llevaba por las rampas que descendían hacia el suelo. Algunos de los niños intentaba poner resistencia incluso después de recibir una descarga de esos bastones y en ocasiones los guardias aplicaban fuerza más directa una patada un puñetazo por ejemplo.

Kari quedo sumamente aterrada. Acaso esto era un secuestro. Un secuestro en masa. Quien era capaz de tomar a tantos niños y hacerles esto. Sea quien sea de seguro era alguien muy malo.

El miedo se apodero de ella, solo quería saber una cosa. Algo nada más y con eso se conformaría. "…Tai…"

Cuando la mujer y otras de sus colegas llevaron parte del grupo de pequeñas hacia el suelo firme Kari por fin pudo notar la luz diurna, era una mañana fresca y el sol, uno muy similar al que resplandecía donde ella vivía se asomaba en el horizonte.

Esta vista termino cuando una vez en tierra firme, su tutora la tiro al suelo sin la más mínima muestra de preocupación ni interés.

"¡Se acabó el paseo holgazana! Levántate y camina, tengo que bañar a los puercos." Kari quien traía aun su `piyama de color durazno quedo de inmediato tiznada de polvo fino y de un color cobrizo. El suelo estaba cubierto de este polvo fino como harina.

Algunas otras de sus compañeras recibieron un trato similar. E incluso hubo una que fue despojada de su camisa de dormir, rasgada por la brutalidad de su guardia. Apenas la pequeña castaña iba a levantar cuando miro un edificio grande y de aspecto similar que se encontraba al otro lado de donde la nave se encontraba anclada. Al parecer esta no estaba del todo fija en el suelo.

Aquel edificio tenía sus puertas enormes abiertas, era como una especie de fábrica y los niños y niñas que ya habían desembarcado se dirigían hacia allá como obreros al sitio de trabajo. "¿A caso los pondrán a trabajar?" una pregunta válida para la pequeña, pero su capataz no estaba ahí para responderle sino para llevarle a punta de bastón hacia allá.

"¡Arriba te dije!" Asuka descargo la primera tanda de corriente eléctrica del bastón sobre la niña quien se retorció en el suelo y casi se queda sin aliento. "¡Arriba soldado! Sabes hacia donde es arriba ¿Cierto?" La mujer estaba más que dispuesta a repetir su sesión si Kari no se levantaba y rápido. Por des fortunio nuestra pobre pequeña se hallaba muy conmocionada para poder levantarse siquiera. Sin duda seria castigada

"¡KARI!"

Una voz resonó entre un grupo de niños que avanzaba cerca de donde ellos se encontraban de entre los niños y los guardias que surcaban la zona Kari abrieron fuertemente sus ojos. Acaso…

"¡Oye tú! ¡Regresa aquí! Uno de los guardias surgió entre sus colegas a la caza de un renegado entre los pequeños. Pronto ese rebelde salió del grupo y Kari reacciono con más esperanza en sus ojos. Lo vio y entonces su corazón latió de alegría.

"¡hermano!" La niña grito con todas sus fuerzas restantes lo que le molesto a su capataz.

En efecto era Tai; quien vestía una playera blanca y unos pantalones cortos de color azul marino posiblemente su piyama, salto de entre el grupo de infantes y corrió tan fuerte como pudo. Al parecer había visto a su hermana hacia un momento y la necesidad de ayudarle le impulso a burlar a su guardia y cargar contra la pelirroja que lastimaba a su hermana.

Por otro lado la guardia estaba consciente de esto desde que la niña grito hasta dejarle casi sorda. Volteo y miro al pequeño endiablado que venía hacia ella. "muy bien cabron. Con que quieres jugar. Entonces juguemos." Amenazo blandiendo su bastón de nuevo.

Tai en carrero a toda velocidad pero antes de poder saltar contra la mujer, esta le detuvo de un patada que lo derribo. Cayó al suelo y sintió la bota de la mujer aplastando su espalda e impidiéndole escapar. Lo siguiente que le vino fue la sensación de cientos de agujas que le picaban el cuerpo exaltando la columna vertebral. Eran descargas del bastón.

Antes esto Asuka sonrió satisfecha. "Con que querías desafiarme eh enano. Espero que aprendas a mantenerte quieto cuando te lo ordenan." Lo que a la ojiazul provocaba risas, a Kari le causaba mucho dolor y sufrimiento, pesar que descargo llorando.

Ya sea por el escándalo que la niña hacia o porque sentía que el mocoso ya tenía suficiente, la pelirroja dejo de usar su bastón y luego retiro su bota de la espalda del muchacho.

"Más te vale que hayas aprendido la lección. Y eso va para ti también llorona. Ahora levántate." Señalo el bastón hacia la niña y Kari no quería obedecer, ella gateo un poco hasta Tai pero la bota de Asuka casi le muele los dedos. La castañita levanto la vista, estaba aterrada, tanto que sin darse cuenta se había orinado. A esto Asuka desactivo la corriente del bastón y le advirtió con señas de golpearla.

Finalmente fue Tai y no la pelirroja quien incito a Kari a seguir las ordenes. Debilitado y adolorido por la descarga le dijo que lo hiciera.

"Kari…por favor…no lo hagas más difícil"

"Hermano…" la niña le dirigió.

"Estoy bien Kari…por favor…haz lo que dice."

"Pero…"

"Shh shh tranquila. Estamos juntos. Podremos estarlo luego. Obedécele por favor…no quiero que te lastime." Tai casi lloraba pero estaba decidido a no hacerlo, debía ser fuerte para no asustarle.

Aun contra su voluntad de no dejar a su hermano ahí Kari tuvo que hacerlo. Se levantó y dirigiéndose a su instructora paso de lado a Tai viéndole un momento intentando no llorar frente a él. Luego el empujón de la mujer le hizo caer pero de inmediato se puso de pie para continuar su camino.

"Veo que estas entendiendo esto eh." La oficial de ojos azules comenzó a avanzar mientras veía a uno de sus colegas acercarse al chico caído y de un brusco agarre levantarlo para incitarle a caminar

"Maldito mocoso. Veamos qué tan valiente eres cuando te tenga a mi merced en los entrenamientos. ¡Muévete, hay que tomar un baño! En castigo Tai fue forzado a caminar con las manos a la nuca sin permiso de bajarlas bajo pena de azote con el bastón. Kari pudo ver como se reincorporaba al grupo de infantes que subían por la nueva rampa hacia la el edificio antes visto. Ella y sus compañeras también se encontraban ingresando a tales instalaciones

Su mente estaba conmocionada en escala olímpica, y no era exagerar, en serio las cosas habían sido tan drásticamente rápidas, y para una pequeña de su edad era demasiado. Que era lo que iba a pasar con ellos, la verdad o estaba segura y tenía miedo de saberlo, por otro lado si esto lo enfrentaba al lado de su hermano, al menos tendría la certeza de que no iba a enfrentarlo sola, era un caso en cierto punto egoísta y en cierto punto culpable.

/END Flash Back/

""El repetidor está al frente." –La voz de Misty se escuchó resonar por el intercomunicador del canal de radio (COM).

"Señor estoy detectando patrones térmicos en las estructuras aledañas, y una baliza de reconocimiento al sur suroeste." –El piloto recomendó al líder de Noble revisar el área en primera instancia

-"Puede que intenten derribarte. Déjanos en el peñasco delante y luego elévate. –La voz de Gary nuevamente saco a Kari de su recuerdo trágico, llevándola con cierto revés de regreso a presente...

"Muy bien seis se acabó el descanso. Prepara tu equipo y armas.

"si señor" La Spartan saco su rife de asalto modelo MA5B y retiro el seguro. Era hora de trabajar.

El Falcón se detuvo sobre la elevación que coronaba una serie de terrazas pequeñas donde un conjunto de tres niveles les separaba del suelo donde se ubicaban las construcciones.

Visegrad era una zona montañosa llena de colinas elevaciones cañanadas y hondonadas que hacían el paisaje extravagante. Y en algunos casos la arquitectura tenía que acoplarse a la geografía, dando como resultado, pequeñas secciones donde una o dos familias vivían mientras sus vecinos podrían estar ubicados medio kilómetro más abajo en la montaña.

Una vez al nivel del suelo los miembros de Noble bajaron cual orden inmediata había sido. Kari fue la última en descender y casi de inmediato la nave se elevó para cubrirse con la neblina presente en la zona. Solo Tracy se había quedado en el Falcón donde Kari venia, él se encargaría de brindar reconocimiento desde el aire y una ocasional bala acertada si se requería.

El equipo de tierra se dividió en dos grupos, Brock y Gary en uno y Gary, Misty y Kari en el otro. Su primera indicación era confirmar si el sitio de la baliza estaba libre o si era una trampa, a la orden de Gary…Paul subió sobre un risco y espió la zona del siniestro mientras Noble se movía en sigilo por la maleza y los cultivos de la terraza para bajar una vereda.

Tras confirmarse el paso seguro, todos se habían deslazado hacia el sitio de exploración. Según Harrison, pequeños grupos de fuerzas locales, es decir soldados pertenecientes al ejército de defensa planetario, se habían desplegado en la región para confirmar la cusa del cese de transmisiones con resultados negativos. Cosa que Kari y el resto de Noble confirmarían en breve.

Al llegar al lugar este era la entrada de un silo perteneciente a una propiedad privada, una especie de finca. Aun pese al particular aspecto, la atmosfera estaba densa, al ambiente calmado, demasiado calmado. Solo las llamas de en los restos de un warthog y unos cuantos restos de madera, casquillos gastados y lo que parecían ser ciertas huellas que el lodo y la llovizna presente había deformado. Paul fue el primero en registrar el sitio, no tardo en descubrir la susodicha baliza, tan rápido de hallar que parecía ser demasiado obvio.

"Que dices de eso genio" Paul le lanzo a baliza a Misty quien la cacho en el aire, la inspecciono y confirmo su activación de emergencia. Kari miraba esto y también como Gary se acercaba a inspeccionar los restos del vehículo.

"Esto me parece extraño. No hay quemadura, ni metralla…"

"Parece un daño limpio, crees que haya sido un mortero." Misty opino su teoría. Aun mirando la baliza.

"Lo dudo. No hay señas de impacto, todo el resto del lugar se muestra intacto. Parece que el daño fue dirigido."

"No parece ser acción de explosivos"

"Plasma…quizás…" Gary soltó la sugerencia muy sarcástica. Kari tenía cierta mezcla de curiosidad y algo de nervio, no miedo, pero si nerviosismo. Si era lo que ella pensaba…sería algo…interesante de ver.

"No…no en Reach" Bock si parecía sentirse afectado por esto, pero la verdad creo que era lógico tener cierta preocupación…más si ellos como Spartans sabían exactamente de qué se trataba esa señal.

"Señor, al parecer estoy captando señales térmicas en la construcción aledaña, norte-noroeste." El piloto volvió a interrumpir en el canal COM indicándole a Gary sus observaciones.

"entendido, lo revisaremos en breve, cúbrenos, puede que lo necesitemos." Noble líder mato la señal y reunió a su equipo. "Bien Noble ya oyeron, puede que no sean rebeldes así que atentos, ya saben lo que puede pasar. Ok teniente, hay algunas cosas que varían de lo que normalmente haces, pero recuerda, si sangran puedes matarlos." Gary se dirigió a Kari con dejo de permanecer atenta.

Kari le asintió, después de todo ella nunca había entablado combate con el Covenat, tenía conocimiento de sus fuerzas y habilidades, pero una cosa era leerlo e investigarlo y otra muy distinta enfrentarlo en un tiroteo. En cierto modo ella confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades y en su armadura.

La Mjolnir Mark V-serie B poseía un generador de escudo que rechazaba los ataques directos de armas, además este formato ofrecía habilidades con los escudos que podían ser de gran ayuda y que habían sido de gran ventaja cuando se enfrentaba a armamento rebelde. Claro que el Covenat no utilizaba armas de fuego. En su lugar habían dominado el plasma en todos sus formatos y aplicaciones, desde ser parte de los sistemas de propulsión de sus naves, hasta el armamento que utilizaban.

Para la joven Spartan, esto era trascendental en su vida. Por primera vez iba a enfrentar cara a cara al peor enemigo de la humanidad. La pregunta seria. Estaba ella preparada para hacer frente y más a aun. Para vencer.

Continuara…

Ok gente aquí llega la tercer entrega, como se darán cuenta las cosas parecen ir de pequeños recuerdos a la vida actual de Kari, espero que esta alternancia de escenas y sucesos no sea confuso y logre aclara como paso todo de acuerdo a esta historia, seguramente ya notaron que el ser recluta no es fácil y menos cuando eres un niño aun. Y claro los instructores no ton tolerantes con eso.

De seguro ya se dieron cuenta de que metía un personaje de otro anime totalmente diferente. Si estoy loco bien loco pero que se le puede hacer. Descuiden esto no terminara siendo una salsa de personajes anime, lo prometo, al menos en parte.

Seguramente estas alturas, ya se preguntaran una cosa. O dos: Si estoy metiendo personajes de Pokemon, porque no aparece Ash. Bien digamos que tendrá una aparición en este fic. Algo así como un actor invitado, o una actuación especial. Pero será mucho más adelante. Además no iba a meter a todos los personajes de pokemon, porque si no esto ya no sería un crossover entre Halo Digimon. Y hablando de eso. En la siguiente entrega al fin podremos ver a otros personajes de este anime por cierto, pero no se sorprendan por lo que encuentren, las casualidades suelen darse en estas locuras del universo del crossover.

Como aportes técnicos diré lo siguiente: El canal COM hace referencia de un acrónico de canal militar operativo por sus siglas en inglés, en todos los cuerpos militares o similares se llevan a cabo comunicaciones con el mando o el control y entre los mismo miembro del equipo, estos para confirmar y dirigir más eficazmente sus esfuerzos.

Baliza: es una especie de dispositivos que envía una señal silenciosa a un grupo especificado, normalmente las utilizan para marcar zonas seguras, puntos de encuentro y demás. Es una señal, para acortar palabras.

MAKO: Las fragatas Mako pertenecen a una serie de naves que son estandarizadas por la UNSC como parte de su flota espacial. Se trata de naves pequeñas de más o menos 400 o 500 metros de longitud y que se caracterizan por ser veloces, y eficientes en transportar de todo. Poseen un blindaje inferior y solo un cañón Gaussiano o Cañón MAC, son fácilmente costeables y de rápida producción, por ello la UNSC las utiliza mucho.

Mjolnir es el nombre que recibe el martillo de Thor en la mitología nórdico, y este nombre se trasladada la armadura Spartan seguramente no se tiene que decir el porqué de esto.

Ok creo que eso sería todo por englobar. Ahora me despido y los veré en la siguiente entrega.

Bye. bye..


	4. El Plan de Invierno Primera Parte

**Hola de nuevo queridos amigos, lamento haberme demorado tanto pero tuve que terminar mis cursos de verano y bueno francamente ya estaba muy frustrado por ello,. Afortunadamente en ese lapso de tiempo pude terminar esa continuación que ahora les traigo, asi también realice algunos bocetos y dibujos que estoy subiendo a mi perfil de Devianart, y claro tuve dedicación a otros trabajos que también tengo pendientes. Las cosas son complicadas cuando no puedes dedicarle uno o dos días exclusivos a este tipo de hobbies pero dejando eso de lado volvamos a lo nuestro.**

**Como una serie de recomendaciones hechas por pare de nuevos lectores y futuros amigos que espero poder forjar, seguí sus criticas teniendo en cuenta la complejidad de la historia. Así que eh hecho arreglos con esta continuación. Espero sea más cómodo ahora poder digerir y entretenerse con la saga que espero les caiga bien para pasar el rato.**

**Críticas y comentarios son bien recibidos. Corre cámara…**

**Capítulo 4: El plan de invierno. Primera parte.**

_2236 hrs. Octubre 28. 2526 calendario militar. Sistema Epilson Eridani Planeta Reach. Epotz región de Visegrad._

Las lluvias eran algo comunes en esta época del año, de hecho era extravagante reconocer que los "otoños" de este planeta fueran algo mas parecidos a los veranos de la Tierra, con lluvias nocturna; pero esto era irrelevante, a fin de cuentas Reach era un mundo humano, pero no ofrecía garantía de tener condiciones climáticas similares a las de la Tierra.

Un relámpago apuñalo el cielo mientras un pasillo era iluminado y una silueta se escondía de aquel momento de lucidez. La ventana al final del mismo pasillo mostraba el temporal que azotaba con fuerza aquella campiña. El relámpago ceso con la misma violencia que se desato.

Un gemido se escucho callar. Un par de ojos castaño canela se vislumbraban en la oscuridad revelando a quien se mantuvo en silencio. Una infantil Kari se llevo las manos a la boca y se agazapo en su posición. En un momento, unos pasos se escucharon sonar desde aquel pasillo. La niña se encogió, ella se encontraba dentro de una habitación colindante y la oscuridad lo disimulaba. Al parecer estaba sola, pero lo que ella sabia muy bien era que estaba siendo perseguida. Algo…había algo en la casa, y ese algo andaba tras ella.

Kari camino de puntillas hacia la pared más lejana donde podía ver la salida de esa alcoba, siendo esta su salida. Un retorno al pasillo. La estrategia era sencilla. Burlaría a ese monstruo que la perseguía y saldría dando un rodeo usando el muro como cubierta.

El Monstruo que estaba justo al otro lado de la pared le venia persiguiendo pero la niña casi podía sincronizar sus pasos con los de aquello, moviéndose hacia la derecha, mientras su perseguidor lo hacia a la izquierda.

La niña dio un paso, y otro y otro más. Intentando que sus pasos fueran disimulados por la lluvia y por aquel que le perseguía quien daba paso tras paso; de pronto, las pasos cesaron y Kari quedo muda con un pie a medio asentar en el suelo. La niña estuvo quieta. Su respiración se oía relativamente escandalosa, el sudor se colaba a chorros por su rostro, espalda y pecho. Temblaba como una gelatina.

Quizá la percepción realzada de la situación era la culpable de ello o quizá cierto temor que tenia, después de todo lo último que quería era que la encontrasen. En un lapso de tiempo, ella percibió el borde de la pared, tal vez una rápida mirada le daría algo de calma.

Cualquier cosa que haya anhelado o que tuviera prevista no le dieron alerta cuando algo húmedo y pequeño rozo su oído, seguido de una exhalación en su nuca.

"Te atrape…" un pequeño susurro hizo a Kari ponerse a morir de miedo. Un relámpago cegó todo lo que paso en ese instante breve mientras sucedía aquello. Y cuando las cosas volvieron a acentuarse, un juvenil Tai tenía a una sorprendida Kari en el suelo recibiendo un ataque de cosquillas que sin tregua le sacaban lágrimas de los ojos.

"Vaya…pero que preciosidad tenemos aquí…" Tai jugaba mientras podía tomar el pie de su hermana y hacerle mas cosquillas. Al parecer le agradaba esa sensación de torturarle y que mejor que hacerle cosquillas en los pies…aunque a veces sentía sensación de algo mas allá de cosquilla, cosa que no sabía como describir.

"Eres un pervertido…déjame en paz. En serio Tai lo siento. Tu ganas." Kari quien se encontraba sometida no podía hacer mucho para evitar el sometimiento de su hermano. Podría hartarse de aquella acción de Tai, pero la verdad es que últimamente le estaba gustando mucho tener contactos físicos con su hermano, no entendía exactamente porque, solo que sentía algo cálido, algo…lindo…quizá…rico, cuando la piel de su hermano se rozaba contra la de ella.

"Sabes deberías de ser mas cuidadosa si en realidad te escondieses de un monstruo como el de aquella película que vimos en infra-red." Tai le amonesto porque el juego que tenían le salió distinto al de la trama de dicha película; la chica debía de escapar del monstruo, no esperar a que este apareciera para someterla contra el suelo y así poder comerle los pies, que era exactamente lo que Tai estaba haciendo, bueno…el solo se los estaba lamiendo.

"Y tu deberías saber que el juego ya termino…tonto. Deja de lamerme los pies, es asqueroso." Lo dijo una Kari que se le notaba en sonrojo por demás decir.

Finalmente Tai dejo su labor para levantarse de su hermana mientras ella trataba de no sentir nauseas por como se encontraban sus pies. "Eres un tonto. Pero que puedo esperar de un chico como tú."

"Corrección pequeña, de tu hermano. Y la verdad te diré, que si alguna vez te enfrentas a un monstruo, puede que este no se conforme con dejar babeados tus pies. Quizá este quiera comerte…como el lobo feroz." Tai imito el gruñido del lobo pero fue callado por un cojín que Kari le lanzo, acto seguido la niña se sentía tan agitada que de inmediato se lanzo hacia el cuarto donde dormían, encerrándose y con ello dejando a Tai sin lugar donde dormir.

Al llegar y cerrar la puerta se sentó contra la misma y suspiro mientras su pecho subía y bajaba estaba agitada, valido esta si decimos que se encontraba excitada. Luego de sumirse en sy fantasía el brusco tocar de Tai contra a perta le llamo de vuelta a la realidad.

"Kari vamos abre la puerta, vamos…no seas injusta. Sabes que papa y mama dejan su cuarto cerrado y no volverán hasta mañana. No hay otra cama en la casa" Tai se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta pero su hermana no le contestaba.

"¡Ese no es mi problema! ¡Duérmete en el sillón!" La niña sentencio esto y paso seguido dejo a su hermano hablando frente la puerta.

Para Tai las cosas no podían ser mejores…había disfrutado hacerle maldades a su hermanita pero ahora se encontraba en una situación que seria típica de un adulto fracasado que es mandado a dormir al sofá por parte de su esposa, pero diablos ni siquiera era su esposa. Era propia hermana, su hermana. Pero más aun, era su infantil hermana y él era un chico.

Kari quien se encontraba recargada de la puerta dentro del pasillo se encontraba sumamente sonrojada, es mas parecía estar enferma pues tenia señas de fiebre, sin embargo no era nada relacionado a su delicada salud, no…era algo…digamos…mas complicado. No tenia ganas de seguir hablando con su hermano pero aún podía escucharle, quizá esperaba ver cuanto tiempo se quedaría ahí.

"Maldición. Supongo que no tendré otra…rayos. Esta bien, quédate ahí. Cuando los monstruos vengan no estaré ahí para ayudarte.

Estas últimas palabras parecían tener más hondura en la mente de Kari, quien se detuvo a pensar en ello. Realmente podría ella algún día ser totalmente dependiente de su hermano. Para una niña de su edad era creíble dudarlo

/

**1021 hrs Julio 27. 2552 Calendario militar, sistema Épsilon Eridani. Planeta Reach, Visegrad, Epotz.**

"_Cuando los monstruos vengan de verdad, no estaré ahí para ayudarte_·"

"Que razón tenias hermano... " La teniente Noble 6. (Conocida por la mayoría de nosotros como Kari-312) avanzaba hacia la construcción donde hacia unos segundos se detectaron patrones térmicos. Ella y Paul tomaron la delantera por parte de Gary en espera de cualquier posible emboscada, el resto de noble reforzaría su posición.

Unos cuantos moas provenientes de la granja había tomado a los Spartans de imprevisto, pero lejos de ser ellos los causantes de las señales térmicas, la destrucción parcial de la residencia hacia ver que esto era mas que una aves prófugas.

Paul hecho un vistazo y luego indico a Kari entrar, apenas subir unas escaleras, sus sensores de movimientos en su (HUD) detectaron patrones 5 señales en la habitación cruzando el patio de la casa. Una señal (NAV) se marco en la construcción y todo el equipo de Spartans encamino hacia la entrada, misma cuya puerta empezaba a abrirse.

Un hombre al parecer de rasgos caucásicos apareció levantando las manos, por la vestimenta que traía, pasaba bien por un local de clase trabajadora, sin embargo no podían fiarse solo por ello, quizá este individuo era señuelo de una trampa. Noble reacciono como debía de hacerse.

"¡Al suelo! ¡Vamos, las manos sobre la cabeza! ¡Ahora!" Paul indico apuntando su escopeta y marcando órdenes firmes, el sujeto al parecer no era amenazante, ni siquiera estaba armado. Luego otros individuos se asomaron temerosos por la puerta. Al parecer tampoco parecían ser hostiles.

"Esperen…no son rebeldes. Son solo granjeros." Brock apareció para calmar la tensión. Paul y Kari bajaron sus armas y soltaron los músculos. Para la Spartan era la primera vez que veía civiles al menos en lo que iba del año. Normalmente sus tareas para la ONI la mantenían casi inexistente aun para las esferas dentro de la UNSC. De hecho su último trabajo la mantuvo en el anonimato por lo menos desde enero pasado hasta apenas un mes.

Los locales al parecer no usaban el español. Kari hablaba a la perfección este idioma, así como el ingles, el chino y otros tantos idiomas que eran algunos de los principales lenguas oficiales en la UNSC. Pero en esta región en particular la gente parecían hablar una especie de dialecto cuya estructura gramatical parecía ser nativa de alguna región de Europa oriental, honestamente no reconocía donde.

"Húngaro" Brock hizo saber a Gary indicándole que podía ayudar de interprete.

"Bien. Pregúntale que paso aquí." Noble 1 exigió mientras dirigía la mirada hacia el habitante.

El gigante Spartan II pronuncio la pregunta en el idioma requerido. Y el sujeto les respondió con un tren de palabras que por la rapidez con las que pronunciaba parecían sonar algo asustado. Kari le hubiese gustado saber que decía o al menos poder comprenderlo. Tenía noción de los nuevos software de traducción que permitían comunicarse con otras personas en distintos idiomas. Pero la interfaz de computadora en su armadura no había sido equipada con dicho software. Y por lo visto nadie de Noble lo tenía.

"Se están escondiendo señor". Brock traducía. "Dice que escucharon mucho ruido con los vecinos anoche. Dice que hubo disparos…cesaron al amanecer. Y dice…que algo…mato a su hijo, en el campo." El Spartan termino de traducir casi en un timbre emulando las emociones del lugareño.

"Señor." Tracy interrumpió el momentáneo silencio del lugar por medio del canal COM. "insisto hay patrones térmicos en la zona aledaña. Noble 3 indico mediante un punto NAV, a una construcción ubicada unos 200 metros hacia el noreste, cruzando un puente que se erguía por sobre un arroyo que llevaba una caída de agua.

A una señal de Noble I índico instrucciones a Brock y Paul de centrarse en los sobrevivientes. Luego dio otras señas a Misty y a Kari de moverse rápido hacia dicha posición. Los tres Spartans arrancaron a correr los 200 metros en unos 5 segundos. Apenas llegaron, notaron una construcción similar a la anterior, parecía ser la entrada a los establos. Gary hecho un vistazo y luego los tres ingresaron hacia el complejo. Lo que vieron era algo desalentador. Sobre todo para toda la gente que vivía en Reach.

"Maldita sea" Esto no puede ser." Gary murmuro mientras sus colegas Spartans entraban desde el portal de la edificación.

Kari quedo en silencio ante lo que miraba; por un momento sus sentimientos rozaron el odio total, el rencor y muy allá, una ligera sensación de inseguridad. No temor, inseguridad. Ante ella se hallaban sin vida al menos una docena de lugareños; hombres y mujeres. Todos masacrados por un enemigo inhumano despiadado que no discriminaba edad, género ni estatus. Y cuyo único fin era el de dar muerte a cada humano en la galaxia y de momento sobre este planeta.

Algunos de los cadáveres eran pertenecientes a los soldados de choque que formaban parte de las fuerzas de defensa planetaria, los mismos que habían sido referidos por el coronel Harrison. Las heridas de acuerdo con Misty, fueron producidas por armas de plasma, y solo un grupo peculiar de enemigos usaban este tipo de armamento.

"Señales térmicas…" Gary menciono, dejando de lado los cuerpos con las placas de identificación en sus manos. Noble avanzo hacia un pasillo en alto. Los Spartans una vez reunidos salieron al patio de la propiedad, era un claro circular en medio de la construcción, la lluvia ligera chispeaba en el sitio, la tormenta matinal ya había acrecentado. En un momento Kari y sus colegas se vieron rodeados de siembras, cultivo en cubiles y terrazas en derredor del patio. Más allá el cuerpo de una mujer joven se vislumbraba a la vista.

Kari camino y se detuvo, se inclino, y miro el cuerpo inerte, la chica se veía mas joven que ella, su cabello en coleta era de un castaño similar en tonalidad al suyo. Mas allá de eso, la seña que tomo a la Spartan en ascuas fue el gesto catatónico que el cuerpo presentaba, sus brazos se habían quedado paralizados en ángulos normales aferrándose a si misma. El gesto era lógico. Aquella mujer tuvo en brazos a un pequeño. Y se suponía ello ya que el cuerpo del menor no se hallaba a la vista.

Otro sentimiento de incertidumbre y algo que la Spartan tomo en cuenta. Que habrá pasado con los niños. Los cuerpos hallados no eran más que de adultos. Esto podía significar una de dos; que los niños escaparon, o que tuvieron un destino aun peor que el de sus padres.

Esa opción era aterradora para cualquier persona, sin embargo Kari tenía prioridades, para empezar su deber con Noble, la misión por ahora era seguir investigando. Si eso era obra del Covenat necesitaban entonces terminar su misión y dar a los habitantes de Visegrad como MIA o KIA en todo caso. Si desperdiciaban su tiempo en hallar sobrevivientes, entonces habría muchos más civiles inocentes muertos que los que había aquí.

"Avancen por el frente Noble." Gary indico mientras mantenía el dedo en el gatillo de su rifle de combate DMR. Kari siguió de frente junto con Paul, y Misty atrás. Brock en la retaguardia. Los dos miembros de noble entraron otro edificio donde pudieron apreciar una serie de escalones que los llevaron a la segunda planta, siendo este único camino. Al llegar encontraron un par de habitaciones vacías y un corredor que llevaba hasta una zona en alto donde un par de ventanales daban hacia el exterior de la propiedad. Ahí fue cuando sus sensores de movimiento pulularon en rojo marcando más de una docena de Blancos.

"¡Contacto enemigo!" Paul grito mientras apuntaba su escopeta hacia el ventanal, Kari levantaba su rifle de asalto y el resto de los Spartans se sumaba a la acción.

"¡Mándenlos al infierno Noble!" Gary y Misty se sumaron al pelotón de fusilamiento y todos abrieron fuego.

Los ventanales se hicieron añicos cuando las balas salieron en dirección del contingente de invasores alienígenos pertenecientes al (Pacto) o mejor conocido Covenat. Las balas encontraron las armaduras, carnes y huesos de un grupo de los bastardos enanos que comúnmente se denominaban (Grunts).

El Covenat usaba a estos robustos y toscos alienígenas como carne de cañón. Siendo solo considerados una amenaza cuando se encontraban en grupo. Según lo que Kari había estudiado, tenían el aspecto de perros bípedos por la forma en que gruñían y chillaban, así como por su comportamiento e inteligencia. Sin embargo este primer contacto que ella tenían de primera mano, le hacían ver un punto de vista distinto. Sus armaduras y aspecto peculiar eran más acordes al de tortugas bípedas en vez de perros.

Eran monstruos que llevaban trajes medioambientales, simulando su gélido mundo de origen. Torpes y asustadizos, son los habitantes de un mundo frio y congelado mas allá de lo limites del territorio de colonias humanas

En este momento a Kari le valió un maldito comino de donde venían esos infelices. Lo que en verdad le interesaba y estaba consciente de ello, era el mandarlos a todos al infierno de una vez por todas. Kari había luchado contra distintos enemigos humanos, asesinándoles a tiros, apuñalándolos o quebrándoles los huesos con sus propias manos.

La situación de ahora no seria muy distinta. Estos seres no eran muy distintos de los enemigos rebeldes, pues podían morir ante el fuego cruzado. Las diferencias sin embargo, terminaron cuando los enemigos respondieron a la agresión.

Ya sea porque su adrenalina literalmente le nublaba la vista, o porque lo que veían sus ojos, eran bolas de luz en colores verde y rosado que venían en su dirección. No tardo ni una fracción de segundo en responder y casi de inmediato que su contador de munición se iba a marcar en cero. Se hizo a un lado, dejando camino libre a las cargas de plasma proveniente del arsenal Covenat, mismas que impactaron sin piedad contra el muro que estaba tras ella.

"Buena movida linda." La voz de Paul se escucha a su espalda. Kari quien se encontraba agazapada en una forma similar a estar en cuatro patas de un animal giro hacia su retaguardia.

Paul, con su peculiar adorno de calavera sonriente le saludo de forma lasciva. De inmediato nuestra Spartan se dio cuenta de que sin querer le estaba ofreciendo el trasero a su colega masculino. Por fortuna sus hábiles movimientos permitieron dar una patada a Paul en la calavera que debido a su molestia parecía expresar dolor por lo menos a su orgullo.

"Pervertido…" Noble 6 le dijo mientras escondía sus nalgas sentándose en el suelo e introducía un nuevo cargador a su rifle de asalto.

"Sucio" Misty le dio un codazo a Paul para después usando el aumento de su pistola acertaba a los hijos de puta más lejanos. La estrategia funcionaba bien, sin embargo pronto nuevos enemigos aparecieron en el campo de batalla. Cosa que la segunda al mando hizo saber a sus colegas. "Jackals, tenemos Jackals en el patio." Noble II informo.

"Muy bien equipo hay que darles con todo a esos tipos." Gary retomo su papel de líder y dio instrucciones. "Misty, tú y Brock quédense aquí. Teniente. Tú, Paul y yo vamos a la planta baja. Sera mejor si luchamos en el suelo.

"Si señor" Fue la inmediata respuesta de Noble VI.

"De acuerdo señor" Paul comenzó a introducir cartuchos nuevos a su escopeta

Los tres Spartans corrieron hacia las escaleras a su derecha. Al ingresar al cubil de estas, Kari se encontró de inmediato con el cuerpo de un soldado que estaba a un lado de donde iniciaban las escaleras. El uniformado aun poseía un cinto de granadas, así que con todo permiso Noble VI tomo las granadas y junto a ellas, la placa de identificación.

Al llegar a la planta baja, descubrieron que la puerta doble de metal y madera se hallaba abierta completamente. El sitio parecía solitario hasta que los nuevos enemigos aparecieron como un grupo de dinosaurios prehistóricos buscando su comida.

Los Jackals como se les conocían; eran otra de las razas alienígenas del Covenat. Ellos eran totalmente opuestos a los Grunts. Y también eran muy distintos de matar. Su aspecto era similar a aves o reptiles-saurios. Su comportamiento no distaba del de un ave, pero si sabían como luchar y evadir ataques. Quizá su fuerza no era mayor que la de los Spartans ni resistentes a las balas, pero contrarrestaban esto con el uso de armaduras más fuertes o de escudos energéticos, los cuales podían soportar mucho castigo antes de ceder.

Estos Jackals sin embargo eran distintos, pues llevaban puestos las susodichas armaduras y el detalle fue el saber que eran muy hábiles para escaparse. Y Kari se dio cuenta cuando al lanzarles una granada justo al grupo cerrado de 6 alienígenas, la explosión solo atrapo a 3 de ellos, los otros 3 lograron evadir la trampa y de inmediato respondieron al fuego. Kari se lanzo hacia una especie de mesa la cual tiro a si misma para hacer de esta un pertrecho. El fragor de los impactos fue tan momentáneo, la adrenalina fluía al 100 % que no noto el sonido típico de alarma de su armadura indicando que un porcentaje del escudo se había reducido.

Kari estaba familiarizada con ella. La armadura Spartan Mark V serie-B que portaba contaba ya con la novedosa tecnología de un generador de escudos de energía. Tecnología que había sido robada del Covenat y que les daba a los Spartans una especie de campo de fuerza de cuerpo completo, el cual ofrecía la suficiente potencia para soportar castigo más que suficiente. O eso creía ella hasta ahora que estaba con los escudos bajos.

"Demonios no me di cuenta de ello." 6 reflexiono. Esta era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a armamento extraterrestre superior. Tenia que ser más consciente de ello, el plasma eran una munición sumamente efectiva, mucho mejor que las municiones perforadoras o de alto calibre que lo humanos usaban.

En un santiamén Paul y Gary se sumaron al tiroteo, Kari se levanto de su escondite y roció a los alienígenas, luego rodo para evadir una serie de tiros de plasma bien librados, eso fue hasta que unos rayos rosas venia hacia todos los miembros de noble, los Spartans se cubrieron junto con nuestra heroína. Y casi sin creerlo, la maldita ráfaga rosada viro en el aire y persiguió a Paul, pero por fortuna las agujas solo lograron rebotar o estrellarse sin mayor efecto en su armadura. Aun así ese factor era de tomar en cuenta.

Gracias a los esfuerzos coordinados de los tres Spartans los Jackals cayeron por acción de las armas, y justo cuando el moribundo líder se preparaba a levantase, la Bota de Paul lo regreso al suelo seguido por el cañón de su encopeta y su dedo en el gatillo.

Esta vez noble I y VI dirigieron sus rifles hacia la entrada del sitio donde otro contingente de Grunts era atendido por Misty y Brock. Unos Jackals con escudo aparecieron para atacar a los Spartans y fue de nuevo hora de luchar.

La batalla aun estaba lejos de terminar, cuando un haz luminoso purpura tomo a Kari por sorpresa. Un plop le hizo retroceder y luego una explosión le lanzo hacia atrás. Cuando un segundo después se encontraba levantada corriendo hacia el muro de cubierta. Sus escudos sonaba en alerta, al parecer otra de esas malditas agujas esta con un poco mas de fuerza le había tomado casi por sorpresa. Pero no fue la única. Gary se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta con un par de esos malditos arpones propias clavados en su pecho, la fortuna de la Spartan fue notable, ya que su armadura soporto todo el peso de la explosión dejando solo una zona mellada en a parte derecha media de su peto. Al parecer un par de Jackals con plumaje similar al de aves venían dando saltos desde los tejados equipados con una especie de rifles, los cuales disparaban esos cristales rosados con una potencia letal. La ventaja era saber que al menos no perseguían a sus víctimas como los de las otras armas.

Protegiéndose de los tiros de aquellos Covenat, Kari cambio su rifle por la pistola mágnum la cual tenia integrada un zoom de 40x. Usando el zoom acabo con los dos Jackals no sin fijarse de otras amenazas que por ahora eran contenidas por Paul y Gary.

Con la amenaza de Jackals tiradores fuera del juego, Nobl bajaron finalmente desde su posición integrándose al resto de noble y juntos la unidad Spartan avanzo hasta el patio para eliminar al resto de los enemigos que se daban a la fuga.

El último Grunt cayó fulminado por el plomo de las armas del equipo. Y sin embargo el combate no había terminado aún.

"Enemigos en las cercanías" La voz de Tracy sonó por el canal de radio COM indicando la nueva amenaza en las afueras de la propiedad. El equipo Noble se dirigió hacia la posición donde una loma descendía hasta la rivera de un arroyo. Las dos orillas se mantenían unidas por un puente de concreto recubierto por un todo de lámina y acero que ofrecía un pequeño fortín para los nuevos enemigos. Los Grunts y Jackals que venían a confrontar a los humanos eran apoyados por un Spirit, un vehículo de transporte Covenat que tan pronto como apareció al otro lado del rio, descendió su tropa y se preparo para salir, sin embargo el Falcón de Tracy le ataco a fin de mermar el apoyo enemigo.

Gary ordeno a su equipo dirigir el ataque hacia el puente. Las balas destruyeron al enemigo sobre este en unos cuantos segundos. Brock anoto la mayoría delos puntos de esta refriega, su potente ametralladora calibre 50 acabo aun con los escudos de los Jackals los cuales tintinearon antes de colapsar y seguidamente la sangre purpura de los alienígenas boto hacia el suelo.

Equipo Noble arraso la resistencia del puente y avanzaron hacia la loma al otro lado donde un contingente Covenat recién desembarcado había establecido una especie de fortín entre las rocas y arboles de las laderas. Aquí tuvo lugar la siguiente escaramuza.

"Tenemos un montón de enemigos." Paul parecía estar de humor al momento de descargar su escopeta sobre los enemigos atrapando con la ráfaga a un Grunt alfa.

"Blanco comprometido" Misty exclamo cuando las munición de su rifle de asalto lograba colapsar el escudo de un Jackals.

"Me dispara el enemigo" Brock era recibido por algunas ráfagas de plasma de las armas Covenat. Justo entonces Paul flanqueo al contingente de Jackals y se cargó a dos con su escopeta, Gary francotiro a tres Grunts y finalmente Kari salto desde atrás de Brock para descargar su rifle de asalto sobre los enemigos, acto seguido Misty lanzo una granada bien acomodada y fue el fin de la patrulla del pacto. El último líder Jackal en pie vio esto como su señal de huida sin embargo antes de poder emprender la retirada Kari le voló los sesos con una ronda de mágnum bien acomodada.

"No eres tan rudo sin tus amigos" Kari libero el cargador vacío de la pistola e introdujo un cargador fresco en el arma.

"Nada mal. Para ser tú primera vez." Paul le dijo mientras hacia énfasis en "primera vez" Por lo visto a la teniente si se le daba bien esto. Matar Covenats y "levantar" el ánimo de sus colegas.

"cabrones apestosos" Misty bufo mientras pateaba a un Grunt en la cara.

"Tranquilos noble todo esta bien" Gary intento tranquilizar a sus hermanos de armas.

"No, nada esta bien. Es el maldito Covenat." Brock estaba realmente frustrado. Y la verdad no había porque culparle, estos Grunts y Jackals solo eran una patrulla Covenat, seguramente habría mas, y lo mas posible es que fuesen solo la avanzaba de toda una fuerza combativa mucho mas numerosa y fuerte. La situación era clara, debían de alertar cuanto antes al mando si querían acabar con este cáncer de raíz.

"¿Tracy me recibes?" Gary se comunico con el Spartan abordo del Falcón.

"Te recibo comandante. Estamos bien. Pero estoy captando señales de movimiento al noreste de su posición."

"Entendido Noble. Te veremos en posición destinada en breve. Cambio y corto." Gary mato la seña COM para dirigirse a su equipo. "Muy bien noble avance por el noreste. 6 tú guías." Ordeno a la Spartan.

Kari asintió. Quizá el visor en su casco no dejaba ver su rostro pero ella se encontraba extasiada. Al parecer esta batalla le había hecho fluir la adrenalina. Si los Spartans fueran susceptibles al impulso humano, podrían decir que la Spartan olía a feromonas.

En una carrera rápida, 6 atravesó el naciente del arroyo. Subió la loma y al estar ahí sus sensores de movimiento marcaron unas cuantas señales. Un grupo de moas, pero al parecer aquella aves no eran las responsables de nueva cuenta. Otra patrulla Covenat. Esta conformada por Grunts en su totalidad. La teniente no dudo, apenas estuvieron al alcance del zoom de su mágnum inicio la tarea de liquidarles. Los pequeños aliens apenas lo notaron intentaron huir hacia las rocas y pacas de heno en busca de cubierta.

Las señas de sus colegas en su sensor de movimiento aparecieron tras de si en un santiamén. Gary ordeno avanzar y todos los Spartans triunfaron para enfrentar a estos enemigos. Kari corrió tras un Grunt y de un tiro atravesó el tanque de metano en la espalda del alienígena. Ella lo noto en el combate anterior; disparar a los tanques de metano de estos tipos los convertía en bombas andantes. Así que porque no sacarle provecho a esto.

Los Grunts no duraron mucho, pero el tiroteo no había acabado aún, y como nuestra heroína experimentaría en breve, no todos los adversarios serian fáciles de vencer.

Lo próximo que alcanzo a ver mientras corría hacia el campo fueron otras ráfagas de plasma de coloración azulada, distinta a la que haya visto recientemente. Luego y a una velocidad sorprendente, un grupo de enemigos enfundados en armaduras blanquecí y una capa interna de un tono negruzco aparecieron por el flanco desde otra loma. Aquellos nuevos enemigos portaban las armas de plasma que disparaban estas ráfagas a un ritmo rápido y constante. Aún lejos Kari podía distinguir mas o menos que aquellos seres eran mas altos que ella quizá tan altos como Brock y fue este quien de inmediato centro su atención sobre ellos.

"¡ELITES!" El poderoso Spartan II grito mientras desplazándose hábilmente por el campo de batalla disparaba a los nuevos Covenats con su pesada ametralladora.

Eh aquí a los verdaderos enemigos. Los Elites, como se conocían, eran una de las razas poderosas del Covenat, y el nombre no era en balde. Pues aquellos Covenats eran más que simples soldados, eran verdaderos guerreros. Hábiles, eficaces astutos y despiadados, Quizá los únicos capaces de dar muerte a un Spartan. Mas bien; aquellos que podían y gozaban de asesinar Spartans.

"¡Fuego sobre ellos noble!" Gary dirigió su arma hacia otro de los nuevos enemigos.

Cuando Kari realizo lo mismo y el pelotón de fusilamientos Spartan abrió fuego. La sorpresa de la teniente, fue ver un resplandor eléctrico de tono azulado envolver a las criaturas mientras estas advertidas por la nube eléctrica saltaban para evadir el ataque. "Escudos de energía" Kari reacciono en un milisegundo; Esto no le era del todo nuevo pero si inesperado.

La tecnología Covenat ofrecía a sus guerreros de más alto rango y a sus naves de batalla con escudos de energía, una tecnología que los humanos habían robado y que intentaban reproducir mediante algo llamado Ingeniería inversa, por obvias ventajas que esto brindaría en combate. Pero por des fortunio la versión disponible solo había sido posible en una replica de escudos pobre y deficiente en comparación a la original.

Traduciendo esto en una ventaja considerable para los Elites al disponer de escudos mas fuertes, eficientes y duraderos que los de los Spartans. Sin embargo la doctrina Spartan no dejaba espacio para excusas, así que esa desventaja no era un factor determinante.

Kari dirigió su fuego hacia el bastardo saltarín, disparo de nuevo su rifle atrapando al mismo elite en la línea de tiro, sabia que había a lo menos otros 3 hijos de perra dando brincos, piruetas, barridas al par que usaban sus armas y rugían maldiciones en su dialecto hacia los Spartans, asi como ella y el resto de sus hermanos corrían y se cubrían del fuego mientras disparaban sus armas.

Todo esto se había vuelto de un segundo a otro en un tiroteo desenfrenado mientras balas y descargas de plasma volaban a diestra y siniestra por doquier, un par de granadas de fragmentación detonaron inútilmente en medio del campo de batalla resultando los Elites sin mas allá de un leve aturdimiento, pero aun así sus escudos de energía seguían tolerando ese castigo.

Los Spartans se dispersaron en patrón de abanico con Gary y Brock en el frente seguidos por Misty y Paul en el flanco derecho, Kari rodeo el flanco izquierdo el cual ofrecía un muro de acantilado cubriendo totalmente la espalda e izquierda. Así podría centrar su atención total sobre sus enemigos. VI abrió fuego, pero antes de poder infligir más daño o simplemente sobrecargar los escudos, el alienígena dio un salto de maroma para evadir el ataque. La Spartan se fijo que había quedado cerca de dos de sus colegas y sin dudarlo lanzo una de sus granadas. En esta ocasión y para mala suerte los tres alienígenas saltaron de modo similar evacuando la zona de explosión sin daños aparentes.

Quizá cansado de ser blanco de la humana, el elite dejo de atacar al mayor de los enemigos y se centró en la pequeña hereje que le perseguía, las ráfagas de plasma salieron a discreción contra la teniente. Los Spartans con sus reflejos sobre humanos y con la adrenalina fluyendo por su sangre hicieron maniobras de evasión sin embargo el plasma era mas rápido y su radio de efecto era mayor al de las municiones humanas. Una serie de ráfagas golpeo contra Kari centrándose en su pecho y costado.

La aturdida reacción casi la noqueo, y por un momento le parecía similar a un fuerte golpe como aquellos que casi había olvidado en su entrenamiento, el calor se hizo sentir intenso mientras el gel hidrostático de su capa más interna luchaba por repelerlo. Todo esto en solo un segundo y milésimas. Brevemente la alarma de escudos colapsados de su armadura sonó insistentemente.

De un salto barrido la Spartan evadió la mayoría de una segunda ronda que pudo haber sido grave. Por un momento se vio a si misma arrastrarse fuera de la zona de fuego para ocultarse tras la enorme roca junto a un árbol el mimo que los Grunts habían querido utilizar,.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo me pudo pasar?" Ella se recargo sobre la piedra y apoyando el rifle contra la roca disparándolo a ciegas para mantener a raya al enemigo. Cuando retiro su arma para recargar, se dio cuenta que Gary y Misty estaban a su lado en un plan similar.

"Fue una excelente idea Spartan" Misty estaba realizando la misma acción con su propio rifle de asalto. Gary realizaba disparos consecutivos mientras pasaba de un elite a otro.

"Muy bien noble hay que sentar a esos caras de pulpo. Paul, Brock llamen su atención, Misty. Kari. Vamos a por su flanco." Esto último lo comunico a los Spartans que se hallaban al otro lado del tiroteo. "Ok chicas. Tenemos tres tipos. Yo voy por el del centro, Misty ¿crees que el de la derecha acepte bailar contigo?" Pregunto a su segunda.

"Creo que le daré un par de lecciones de baile" Introdujo un cargador nuevo en su pistola.

"¿Que dices tu Kari?

"Ese maldito me disparo…voy a devolverle el favor..." Obviamente el tono de su voz se escucho claramente molesto.

"Esa voz me agrada teniente." Gary preparo su arma" Listos. ¡Ahora! A la orden de Noble I una granada de parte de Paul detono en frente de la roca, haciendo a lo Elites retroceder casi 5 metros. Su agilidad les permitió evadir en parte la explosión. Pero no les permitió ver las ráfagas de la ametralladora de Brock rociarlos un par de veces hasta hacer que ellos mismos buscasen refugio y redirigieran su fuego.

Al dar el flanco Los tres Spartans tras la roca saltaron al unísono y rociaron a los Elites con fuego agresivo y avanzando hacia lo enemigos. Los Elites al verse en breve rodeados por disparos hicieron uso de sus reflejos pero debido a la situación no tuvieron opción mas que dispersarse.

Puede que separados sean mas fáciles de derribar pero eso esta lejos de ser cierto. Fue entonces que los Spartans se detuvieron. Esa estrategia de los elites era claramente una invitación a combate cerrado. Así que en breve Kari y Misty se lanzaron sobre el infeliz que luchaba contra Gary. Este elite quien había llevado su justa con noble I ahora al verse rodeado preparo su sorpresa final en caso de ser derribado.

Al verse con sus escudos sobre cargados y sus dos colegas ocupados con los otros enemigos, el elite rugió y tomando una especie de esfera azul de aspecto metálico en su cinto, lo llevo a si mismo y lo encendió. Seguidamente un destello azul neón similar al plasma de sus armas rodeo al curioso objeto. Y lo lanzo hacia las Spartans entrantes,

"Granada de plasma. ¡6 aléjate!" Misty empujo a Kari lejos, la granada iba en dirección de ellas como una estela llameante de tono azul. Misty lanzo su rifle al aire y por obra de santería o por sus sobre sentidos el arma intercepto la granada alienígena, la cual al tocar el metal del arma se adhirió a ella para luego caer al suelo donde finalmente detono en una nube de fuego azul electromagnético.

Kari quien ya estaba de pie había visto el efecto del arma y sus peculiaridades, debía tener eso en cuenta a la siguiente. Pero…y Misty? La Spartan se estaba incorporando cuando el elite se dirigía a ella había evadido a Gary por ayuda de su otro amigo reentrando a la acción. Viendo la situación desventajosa de su compañera. Kari tomo la iniciativa.

El elite tardo en verlo venir, pero si sintió la embestida que termino por tirarlo al suelo y lo último en ver fue a la humana de armadura empujar el rifle de asalto contra su propio casco. Kari jalo del gatillo y las 20 balas restantes en el cargador fueron a dar al cráneo del elite. Sangre de color purpura mancho el arma y las manos e incluso parte de la armadura de la Spartan, así como se vertió en el suelo. Una autentica ejecución, apropiada para un monstruo como ese, sin embargo, el color purpura hacia verlo menos perturbador.

Cuando Misty y Gary se levantaron miraron a Kari aun sentada sobre el elite. Su actitud parecía ser satisfactoria. Se había anotado al primer elite del día. "Buen trabajo 6."

"Gracias por la ayuda teniente." Misty le agradeció con cierto tono de franqueza pero sin dejar de ser seria.

Justo en ese momento el penúltimo enemigo rugió siendo derribado por las rondas de parte de Brock. De Repente el saltarín blanquecí que quedaba salió de su escondite para lanzarle una de esas granadas de plasma a Brock que de repente y como si hubiese activado algo en su armadura hizo resaltar sus escudos de energía de forma brillante al par que se hincaba quedando en el suelo fijo y su puño golpeando el suelo. En breve el Spartan se convirtió en una especie de estatua resplandeciente. La granada se adhirió a su armadura corporal detonando en breve. Pero sorpresa fue ver que no había pasado nada tras la nube azulada. Parecía no haber sufrido ningún daño.

"Esta usando su bloqueo de armadura. Rápido Noble hay que ayudarlo." Gary jacto mientras corría hacia Brock para prestarle apoyo.

En este lapso los tres Spartans avanzaron listos para fusilar al Covenat restante pero solo llegaron a tiempo para ser espectadores del siguiente espectáculo: cuando Paul apareció desde atrás del elite e insofacto desenfundo su Kukri (cuchillo curvo) y tomando por sorpresa al elite termino por atravesarle el equivalente a la yugular del alienígena. Sangre purpura broto con lujo de sadismo al momento que el elite soltó sus armas y se llevó sus manos de 4 dedos a su cuello, musitaba gemidos ahogados por la sangre que literalmente desbordaba por su herida.

Ante tal asalto lo único más notable fue el escudo del alienígena colapsar por el ataque del Spartan. Después su dueño Covenat soltó el cuerpo y cayo muerto casi al tiempo que Paul sacaba su hoja de la herida.

Con el último elite neutralizado se había dado fin a esta contienda, lográndose una victoria Spartan. Brock interrumpió su bloqueo de armadura de modo parecido al de un shock electromagnético y a sabiendas de lo que vio y escucho dio buen gusto. Sus escudos ni siquiera habían colapsado, el Spartan II estaba en una pieza. Aquel equipo era de ensueño.

Noble descanso. Su primer encuentro con el Covenat pudo ser el último, pero era una posibilidad remota aun. Y para Kari había sido su bautizo de fuego. Había hecho frente a los guerreros Covenat y había personalmente acabado con uno de esas Elites, ayudando a una colega en el proceso. Seguramente cierta persona estaría más que orgullosa.

"Bien hecho Noble. Y seis. Buen trabajo." Gary dio una ligera felicitación a su subordinada mas reciente.

"Señor. Gracias señor." Kari acepto las felicitaciones de mismo modo.

"Sabia que esta pequeña podía hacerlo. Lo sabia" Brock se acercó al grupo y como si fuese un padre cariñoso, levanto su enorme mano y acaricio la cabeza de Kari imitando la acción de frotar los cabellos de la teniente por debajo del casco. Kari por su parte no sabia muy bien como reaccionar, esta acción de afecto por parte de otro Spartan le era tan sorprendente, que por breves momentos le pareció sentir como si aquella persona que tanto quería era quien hacia esta acción.

El gesto de parte del Spartan II para la teniente tenía a Misty un poco irritada. No tanto por celos o algo así sino por la actitud sentimental de su colega de serie II. Pero el que se mostro mas encantado de jugar bromas fue Paul quien terminaba de enfundar su cuchillo ya limpio.

"Hay que lindo…vamos grandote, ahora ponle una estrellita en la frente y dale un dulce. Jeje. "Se burlo de su camarada sabiendo que iba a enfadarse con él pero era una forma de aliviar la tensión presentada por el hecho de encontrar al Covenat en Reach.

"Basta ya de cursilerías." Misty rompió la burbuja de relajo que se había creado en torno a noble, centrándoles en lo que debía de importar. El repetidor aun no esta funcionando y además hay que avisar al mando de que el Covenat esta aquí.

"Tiene razón." Esta vez fue Gary quien tomo la palabra. "Tenemos que informar a Harrison y declarar el _Plan de Invierno_." Luego de escuchar tales palabras, todo rastro de serenidad en el equipo se esfumo. Gary intento contactar a Tracy quien tenia detalle del terreno. "Tracy. ¿Me recibes?"

"Fuerte y claro señor." La voz de Noble 3 resonó en el canal COM del equipo. No me lo va a creer señor pero eh detectado actividad radial al este de su posición, al parecer aun hay alguien mas por aquí.

"Te copio, pero tenemos prioridades. Así que tú, Misty y Paul irán hacia el repetidor para que Noble II pueda ponerlo en marcha de nuevo. Brock, seis y yo iremos a investigar." Declaro las nuevas órdenes.

"Entendido señor, voy por ellos."

"Muy bien Misty, Paul ya tiene sus ordenes, los demás iremos a investigar el área designada por Tracy. Nos veremos en la estación del repetidor."

"Entendido jefe le vemos allá." Paul asintió mostrando el pulgar arriba. Y Misty solo respondió un simple si señor.

El Falcón apareció entre la neblina mientras Kari. Tras haber agotado la munición de su pistola, decidió descartarla por una de la nuevas armas Covenat que portaban los Elites. Eligio una y la estudio rápidamente, luego se la llevo a la espalda y quedo sujeta a ella. Fue entonces cuando avanzo hacia Gary y Brock quienes emprendieron la marcha hacia una bajada que llevaba a un sendero aledaño.

La aeronave volvía a despegar llevándose al resto de Noble consigo. Los tres Spartans en tierra avanzaron unos metros cuando una débil señal interfirió en su canal COM

"¿control…copia….a…Charly 2-5…me copia…?" ante este hecho Noble se detuvo e intento ajustar la señal para entender lo que era. "este es Charly 2-5 ¿Me copian…? ¿Hay alguien ahí?" Por la forma de hablar se escuchaba algo agitado. Finalmente Gary ajusto la señal y por fin contacto al individuo.

"Aquí Noble 1. Spartan-254 le recibo." Estática breve se escucho antes de volver a escuchar al mencionado.

" ¡Spartan! Genial. Aquí el sargento Matt Ishida. Pelotón Charly…es…" La señal se cortó por unos instantes, al parecer algo había interrumpido al sargento.

"Sargento. Me recibe…sargento." Noble espero un momento mas. De repente la estática ceso y en esta ocasión unos gritos seguidos de disparos se escucharon. Por ultimo la voz agitada del sargento Ishida.

"El Covenat nos ataca…posición comprometida. Civiles en peligro…dense prisa. No..." el canal COM murió dejando a los Spartans sin nada mas que estática en sus radios.

"Esto no esta nada bien" Brock rompió el silencio. "deberíamos ir a por esos civiles."

"Debemos investigar la zona primero Brock. No sabemos si es una zona comprometida. Podríamos estar ante una emboscada si vamos a pie."

"Quizá no sea necesario ir a pie, señor." Kari finalmente hablo señalando una especie de furgoneta de montaña, ideal para servir de transporte para el equipo.

"Buena idea seis, usémosla." Gary asintió.

"Genial. Yo voy atrás." Brock encamino.

"Seré quien maneje" Kari avanzo rápido. Este día aun estaba lejos de acabar.

Continuara.

_**Oficina de Inteligencia Naval**_

_**ONI**_

_**ID: Sierra-312**_

_**Pasword: xxxxxxx**_

_**Perfil Adeptus: Acceso a red/Acceso a archivo Histórico./Acceso a Covenat**_

_**Covenat, o el pacto. Son una alianza de razas alienígenas y cuyas causas de conflicto con la humanidad se desconocen o son restringidas. El Covenat vea la humanidad como una herejía a sus dioses es un hecho palpable, pero las causas siguen en el misterio.**_

_Desea leer la documentación o saltarla…(Opcional)_

_**Actualmente el Covenat lo integran 7 razas conocidas las cuales conforman una estructura jerárquica con castas y rangos bien definidos.**_

…_**/Covenat/Perfil de especies/Datos.**_

_**Ingrese Chip-Neuroimplante.**_

_**Enlazando con grabación HUD**_

_**Recopìlando hechos…**_

_**Gato…especies clasificadas…**_

_**Nombre científico: Unggoy (Conocido comúnmente como Grunts)Son una de las razas incorpóreas del Covenat. Considerados a menudo débiles y cobardes son complemento o carne de cañón dentro de las filas del Covenat.**_

_**Miden mas o menos metro y mediose mueven en grupos y acompañados de aliados mas fuertes,su fuerza física es de tomar en cuenta pero su espíritu de lucha es pobre, pueden caminar a dos o cuatro patas, poseen 4 dedos con el pulgar incluidopiel de tono morado grisaseoy una sangre de tonalidad celeste, hecho posiblemente debido a las condiciones de su mundo de origen. Poseen brazos y pies anchos mencionando una pequeña cola.**_

_**El equipamiento que portan parecer ser un traje medioambiental que imita las condiciones de su hábitat frio. Y esto los pone como posibles tortugas bípedas.**_

_**Para leer más información…presione enter.**_

_**Para pasar al siguiente artículo presione next.**_

_**Next.**_

_**Nombre científico: Kig Yard (Nombre común Jackal) Otra de las especies integradas al Covenat su estructura jerarquica es similar a la de los Grunts siendo estos de un rango ligeramente mayor, considerados a veces de un estatus medio un poco mas privilegiado que el esclavo Grunt.**_

_**Son alienígenas rápidos y agiles a menudo siendo directos en ataque pero viéndose presos de miedo cuando se encuentran indefensos y solos.**_

_**Sus características morfológicas los hacen verse similares a aves o dinosaurios, con picos llenos de dientes y plumas que coronan su cabeza, siendo también de una constitución liviana y menuda. Poseen una suerte de pezuñas en sus patas lo que les brinda rapidez y velocidad asi como poder dar saltos de considerable altura y longitud. **_

_**Su debilidad en combate lo contrarrestan con el uso de escudos energéticos que se manifiestan en forma de escudos de mano que cubren al portador en casi su totalidad, haciendo uso de su flexibilidad. Esta raza tiene una diferencia más o menos clara entre los machos y las hembras, siendo los primeros los portadores de plumas en la cabeza.**_

_**Desea seguir leyendo el documento presiones Enter.**_

_**Para pasar al siguiente Documento presione Next.**_

_**Next.**_

_**Nombre científico: Shangelios (Nombre común: Elites)**_

**son una raza de guerreros originalmente pertenecientes al****Covenant****. Los****Humanos****han denominado a estos guerreros como ****Élites****, por su actitud y destreza en el combate. En el campo de batalla, son aproximadamente equivalentes a los Súper-Soldados del Proyecto****SPARTAN-II****.**

**En general, los Elites miden como mínimo 2.24 metros hasta 2.60 metros de altura,****incluyendo el casco de su armadura. Su anatomía física resulta ser interesante, pues cuentan con cuatro mandíbulas muy fuertes que poseen poderosos dientes afilados en cada una, lo que indica que los Elites se alimentan de carne principalmente. Poseen cuatro dedos en cada mano, dos en medio y dos en cada extremo como pulgares, permitiéndoles manipular objetos de manera similar a sus contrapartes humanos. Sus piernas están doblemente unidas, y tienen una forma inusual de sus pies que les da un perfecto balance y una capacidad de saltar a una altura considerablemente**

**Tienen una piel oscura color café, y el color de su****sangre****es azul púrpura. Se sabe que poseen dos corazones que bombean la sangre a través de sus venas probablemente la coloración se deba a la****Hemoglobina bimetálica****, que posiblemente se base en el cobalto-hierro, mientras que los humanos poseen una hemoglobina mono metálica basada únicamente en el hierro. A pesar de esto aún no se sabe cual es la verdadera razón del color de su sangre.**

**Su cuerpo en general es muy musculoso, indicando que son bastante fuertes, por lo que pueden valerse de ataques cuerpo a cuerpo cuando sea necesario. Su fuerza es mayor a la de los Soldados****Spartan-II****. Parecen tener un sistema doble de músculos la cual puede ser la razón de su fuerza. Los músculos de sus antebrazos son tan fuertes que tienen comparación con el hierro. Pueden fácilmente estrangular grandes cuerpos o romperle los huesos principales como la columna vertebral.**

_Bueno queridos lectores aquí llega esta nueva versión de dato técnico, la idea no fue mía de hecho el leer el fic de __**Sombra de maldad**__ me sirvió de influencia por lo que aprovecho para agradecerle por la influencia, pero también para asegurar que no intento hacer nada de copia._

_En el último caso me centro mucho en los Elites porque ellos de verdad son enemigos mortales y de difícil batalla por ello los pondré como verdaderos enemigos en el fic. Kari sabrá de primera mano a lo que les quiero explicar._

_En fin aún hay términos que quizá no reconozcan pero que aclarare en breve:_

_NAV:_ Punto de referencia o de señal que indica la posición o coordenadas a las que se presenta un objeto o punto de interés.

_HUD: _eferente a un visor técnico que permite informarte de condiciones médicas, suministro de energía datos de interés rastreador de movimiento panel de comunicación y señal de radio para operaciones especiales. En el caso de los Spartans el HUD de sus cascos les permite medir la carga de sus escudos el nivel de salud que lleva, su sensor de movimiento, mirilla de blancos contador de munición entre otros. En esencia una pantalla de computadora en tu visor frontal.

_KIA: _Termino Militar apelativo a una persona que ha caído o muerto en combate. Killed In Action.

_COM: _Camal de comunicación radial generalmente de frecuencia cerrada y exclusivo de la unidad o unidades que lo utilizan.

Bien creo que eso es suficiente. Ok espero que les haya gustado, y despreocupen las cosas solo están iniciando. Y tenemos indicio de un digielegido. Mmmm esperemos que sea lo que sospechan…Pero prefiero dejarles la duda.

Sale Los veré luego. Y muchas gracias por leer el fic espero seguir complaciéndoles. _**Sato Vamp**_ se retira. Cambio y fuera.


	5. El Plan de Invierno Segunda Parte

**Hola que tal amigos pues cayéndoles con la nueva buena. Que debido a la dedicación que eh tenido y a las noches de larga duración que dispongo. Me place en traerle la siguiente continuación de este interesante fic. Entre más pronto pueda publicar más pronto podemos avanzar en las historias que traigo para ustedes y así poder hacer más y mejores fic. **

**En este capítulo podremos conocer a algunos de nuestros digielegidos con los que nuestra heroína Kari no solo salvara o asistirá, sino que se irán sumando poco apoco hasta llegar al clímax de esta historia y luchar juntos en la batalla final. Claro hay que aclarar que esto es la guerra, y que la supervivencia de todos no está asegurada. Así que lo mejor es ir haciéndose a la idea de que algunos de nuestros protagonistas encontraran el fin en esta o las siguientes entregas. Algo duro sobre todo para los fans de los mismos Para así es esta historia. **

**Muy bien. Entonces disfruten y aprecien este elaborado capitulo. Espero les agrade y puedan opinar o comentar. Todo es bien recibido. Ahora…corre cámara.**

**/**

**Capítulo 5: Plan de Invierno segunda parte**

_1048 hrs Julio 27. 2552 Calendario militar. Sistema Épsilon Erídani Planeta Reach. Región de Visegrad. Epotz._

Las ruedas del utilitario derraparon por el lodo del camino mientras descendía por la montaña. Los Spartans del equipo recientemente nombrado Noble-Alfa conformado por Gary, Brock y Kari se propusieron investigar el resto de la región por recomendación de Tracy quien además había mencionado sobre actividad de posibles sobrevivientes. Esto fue confirmado por Alfa Noble cuando interceptaron una señal de socorro. Misma que ahora rastreaban hacia su origen.

"_Sigue por el sendero seis. Según (Dott), la señal proviene de aquella coordenada_." Gary revisaba su tablilla ordenador mientras evaluaba la intensidad de la señal y seguía indicaciones de la (IA) que les acompañaba.

Esta IA; Dott como se autonombraba, tenía una naturaleza femenina. Para Gary y por consiguiente para todo el equipo, ella era de suma importancia pues podía hacer enlaces de canal COM en situaciones dificultosas así como llevar códigos maestros, registros de mapas, agendas e itinerarios. En fin todo lo que una buena secretaria podía ser. Y lo mejor de todo es que toda ella solo tenía el cuerpo físico de un pequeño modem instalado en el hombro izquierdo del Spartan, protegida con una amplia y gruesa hombrera que parecía un pequeño escudo.

Seis (Tengo que reafirmar que estoy hablando de Kari, solo por si acaso.) Asintió y apretó más el acelerador mientras dirigía al camión por la bajada. Visegrad no era una región que se dijera muy poblada ni que fuese del todo activa y prospera. De hecho el ambiente del sitio se sentía tranquilo y hasta cómodo. Los sonidos de las aves ocasionales se entremezclaban con el viento que movía los árboles que si bien no colmaban la zona al menos se hacían presentes.

"_No es raro que hayamos encontrado gente de ascendencia Centro-Europea, después de todo este clima y esta vegetación es acorde a esa región de la Tierra_." Brock menciono esto puesto que recordaba su plática con los lugareños. Tampoco era de extrañarse, después de todo mucha gente que colonizo Reach provenía de ascendencia Centro-Europea principalmente de Hungría y países conexos, por ende el Húngaro era un idioma materno para muchos de aquellos colonos. Está de más decir que algunas regiones del planeta tuviesen nombres en este idioma.

"_Tampoco sería raro encontrarnos con Chinos, Brock. Ahora céntrate a lo que estas. Esto no es un paseo._" Gary le hizo volver al trabajo, no tenían por qué actuar como si fuese uno.

Pero para nuestra heroína, esta región era su autoexploración. Ella podía quizá recordar…o reconocer ciertas ubicaciones. Visegrad había sido su hogar. Entonces cabía la posibilidad de que su familia…y entonces su mente se detuvo en seco. La imagen de los lugareños masacrados en la anterior propiedad la dio un deje de intranquilidad.

_Si su familia o conocidos aún seguían viviendo aquí entonces…_

Volvió a apaciguar sus pensamientos y centrarse en el camino. Habían quedado en dar a los habitantes de Visegrad como KIA. Sus prioridades ahora eran asegurarse de que eso fuese cierto.

Vadeando un paso bifurcado doblaron a la izquierda por instrucción de Dott quien dio señas NAV en su visor. Sin embargo la nueva ruta tomada le dio cierto parecido con algunas imágenes que ella podía recordar…Un claro en medio del sendero con vista a una cañada con un rio cristalino. Entonces ella levanto la vista.

El cielo era claro y de un tono más o menos azul celeste blanquecí. Neblina presente y el sol de Epilson Eridani se hallaba en una postura ascendente. Regreso su atención al camino. Y entonces los vio.

"Señor. Tenemos contactos…al frente." Kari alerto a sus colegas de presencia enemiga.

En efecto la posición donde la señal había sido originada resulto ser una nueva finca que se encontraba en medio del camino y que por el relieve característico de la zona, había sido paso obligatorio en este sendero. Por un lapso de segundo a cierta Spartan le resulto conocido el sitio.

"¡_Maldita sea…Seis esos nos son contactos…! ¡Es una maldita estación!_" Gary se aguantó las ganas de lanzar maldiciones.

Las esperanzas de hallar sobrevivientes en esta área se esfumaron cuando un grupo de Grunts y un trio de Jackals dirigidos por un par de nuevos Elites de armadura azul cobalto y de cascos que permitían apreciar sus feos rostros. Con todo ese aglomerado de enemigos Noble-Alfa tendría que golpear duro y rápido si querían la victoria.

Seis derrapo el Utilitario justo para quedar en medio del que fuera el patio de la propiedad, estando esta como una media luna y siendo el utilitario su único parapeto. Apenas detuvieron Brock se bajó del vehículo y comenzó a disparar su ametralladora. Gary se bajó por la entrada del vehículo y luego se pasó al frente donde el capot para tener cobertura del vehículo.

Finalmente Kari quien quedo de frete al enemigo salió por la zona de arriba. Al fin y al cabo el utilitario no tenía un techo ni puertas, y su chasis era similar al warthong militar. Así que salto por arriba y se pasó a la batea donde había estado Brock. Apenas poniéndose en guardia para recibir el plasma Covenat.

En efecto, tardaron más los alienígenas en ver a los humanos que en dispararles con sus armas. Agujas purpuras, plasma verde y azul sobrecalentado fueron a dar con fuerza sobre el pobre vehículo donde se cubrían los Spartans, el daño letal era disipado pero ese chasis no iba a soportar tanto castigo por mucho tiempo. Por fortuna Brock y Kari de inmediato respondieron con sus armas.

La ametralladora de Brock era despiadada pero aun así algunos blanco como los Jackals ofrecían más resistencia y no olvidar a los Elites con sus saltos y maniobras evasivas así como sus ataques ofensivos.

Kari quien había capturado un arma de plasma de los elites abatidos anteriormente no le tomo mucho aprender la técnica, y tampoco le tomo tiempo descubrir que esa cosa se sobrecalentaba al punto de quemarle las manos aun usando la armadura. Esto lo evitaba lanzando ráfagas cortas y controladas, pero ofrecía menos devastación sobre todo a los escudos Elites. A esta distancia no causaría el daño debido.

"_¡Seis! ¡Brock! Concentren fuego sobre los pequeños, yo mantendré a raya a los Elites."_ Gary ordeno mientras usaba su DMR provisto de una lente.

Con esta nueva estrategia las cosas mejoraron para los Spartans. El fuego combinado con el plasma aliado minó al número de enemigos haciendo que incluso se replegaran hacia la construcción. Sin embargo estos últimos fueron franco-tirados por el líder Gary.

Con sus inútiles compañeros ahora más inútiles por estar muertos. Los dos elites rugieron mientras se introducían al edificio.

"_Cobardes..."_ Brock salía de su escondite. Seis se bajaba de la batea y Gary saltaba sobre el abollado chasis, entonces vieron al pobre utilitario.

"_Por lo visto no tiene el mismo blindaje que los warthong_" Gary musito. "_Muy bien equipo. –Hay que patear culos a esos caras de calamar_" Una vez listo el equipo, se movilizaron hacia el edificio.

La propiedad en si tenía una estructura de media luna con un edificio principal al centro el patio donde además había unas terrazas de cultivo estaba al centro un árbol se levantaba en medio de este sitio, donde además se hallaban muertos los pobrecillos Covenat.

Un segundo edificio se hallaba del lado derecho este posiblemente tenía un uso distinto pues estaba separado por un pequeño tramo. El tercer edificio estaba al extremo izquierdo y se encontraba comunicado por una especie de cochera que además de ello tenia paso libre por el sendero.

Es más, el paso ahora estaba libre y ellos podrían bien dejar de lado la búsqueda en esta posición pero los Elites presentes…no podían dejarlo libres.

"Bien hay dos entradas. Brock quédate afuera, por si alguno intenta escapar o flanquearnos. Seis. Tu por la izquierda, yo a la derecha. "

"Entendido señor" Kari bajo los escalones con su rifle de plasma a la mano.

La entrada izquierda estaba dando a la cochera y por ende al sendero. Cavia la posibilidad de que los infelices Elites vinieran de este lado. Si todavía tuviera una granada se los cargaría en breve, mas siendo un sitio cerrado. Pero tenía el arma de plasma quizá aún podía tener una oportunidad.

"Seis entra. Te sigo" Gary le ordeno por el canal COM.

Al ingresar…la teniente se quedó en silencio, pero no por evitar alertar su presencia. Sino por lo que veía.

El salón en si era una sala acondicionada a un estilo de vida que nada tenía que ver con Europa central, era algo más acorde…al estilo oriental, quizá japonés. Los muebles y el sitio en si se hallaban desordenados. Había vidrios rotos, tierra y lodo. La tela de los muebles rasgada y un par de escalones arriba…el cuerpo de un soldado como los vistos anteriormente.

El uniformado se encontraba derribado con sus manos en su vientre y un charco de sangre manchaba la madera del suelo. Una pistola se encontraba tirada a lado suyo. Kari se inclinó a revisar el cuerpo y noto que sus placas aún seguían ahí.

Como buen soldado ella retiro la placa dejando una de ellas como debía de hacerse. La limpio con su pulgar, la sangre aún estaba fresca y pronto un nombre salió a la luz: "Willis". Kari guardo la placa pero en eso fue que noto un rastro de sangre distinto al de Willis. Dicho rastro provenía de unas escaleras. Nuevamente cierta noción similar a la inseguridad se mostró presente en su psique. Sospechas planteadas, quizá algo notorio.

Sin nada de actividad enemiga en la zona, la teniente siguió este rastro de sangre, subió las escaleras. Pero al llegar al segundo nivel tuvo una revelación. Un pasillo, un pasillo que daba a una ventana en el extremo siguiente…era algo…similar.

El rastro de sangre aun procedía de lo que al parecer era una habitación. La Spartan en todo momento mantuvo su arma empuñada, sus pasos en la madera sonaron muy escandalosos pero aun así no había respuesta de nadie, como si no hubiese nada ni nadie en esa casa más que ella. El rastro continúo hasta acrecentarse más y persistente en seguirlo cruzo el pasillo hasta donde apareció el umbral de una habitación.

Las similitudes, de la habitación, del pasillo y de las circunstancias fueron más que acordes. No había ninguna duda. Ninguna…

"_Cuando los monstruos vengan. No estaré ahí para ayudarte._" La Spartan se volteo de inmediato, quizá por el recuerdo, quizá por las palabras que resonaron en su mente, quizá…porque tal vez ahora si había un monstruo que venía por ella. Sea cual fuera no había nada de qué alarmarse. Entonces consternada ingreso al cuarto siguiendo el rastro de sangre. Finalmente este la llevo hacia una cama de diseño oriental. Un futon.

Lo que vio ahí la dejo sin aliento, totalmente fría…e inmóvil.

Los cuerpos sin vida de una pareja de civiles, ambos yacían en esa habitación. El hombre, ya entrado en años recargado de la pared, con un agujero en su pecho el rastro de sangre provenía de él. La mujer, de igual edad se hallaba derribada sobre la cama con la vista al lateral y su mirada perdida en el umbral donde la teniente había ingresado.

Para Kari esto era quizá demasiado. Por extraño que parezca fue como si los años de entrenamientos, la disciplina, las misiones y su doctrina militar desaparecieran de tajo, dejando solamente a la niña frágil y asustadiza que alguna vez fue.

El rifle de plasma cayó de sus manos y torpemente ingreso al recinto dando paso tras paso. Era como si…como si hubiese corrido durante días y ahora incluso ella se sintiera realmente agotada. La visión que tenía no podía ser tan cruel, mejor dicho la vida no podía ser más cruel.

Por un momento se centró en el cuerpo de la mujer. Al llegar al futon. Se dejó caer de rodillas. Observo el rostro de la difunta. No tendría más de 40 y tantos años, y por sorpresa para Kari parecía tan pequeña a lado suyo. Casi como si fuese una loca paradoja donde ella era una gigante comparada con la gente normal. Ella aún conservaba la belleza de sus años mozos, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta teñía de un castaño claro, unas cuantas canas se vislumbraban en su cabellera.

Luego la Spartan se fijó en sus ojos, que aun inexpresivos podían destellar un tono castaño canela muy similar al que veía en sus propias iris…Una lagrima se coló y fue a dar a su HUD haciendo algo distorsionada la imagen, luego sus manos temblando y sus gimoteos constantes.

Mas lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas aun dentro del casco los sollozos y su intento en vano de limpiarlas no mitigo su dolor. Pronto…noto que aquella mujer tenía algo entre sus manos. Más allá de haberse sujetado la herida sangrante en su vientre parecía tener algo en sus manos.

Con venencia seis abrieron las manos para ver aquello. Descubriendo así…la verdad absoluta. Una fotografía arrugada y desgastada por los años. Aun este nuevo material se desgastaba pero no por eso impedía apreciar a detalle lo que contenía:

Aquella pareja varios años más joven y feliz acompañados de unos niños, posiblemente sus hijos. Un varón notoriamente más grande una linda niña pequeña y divina. Ambos pequeños tenían cabello castaño y ojos café radiante. Y abrazados sonreían a la cámara mientras un plateado silbato se alcanzaba a ver colgado de un cordel en el cuello de la pequeña.

Este silbato plateado resplandeció en las manos de la mujer. Parecía como si ella lo hubiera conservado tras la ausencia de su…

La Spartan estaba tan adentro de su revelación que no se percató que algo en medio del cuarto se movió, pronto y como si de repente una sección del aire en la habitación adoptase forma parcial y comenzara a moverse hacia la humana mientras empuñaba algo hacia su víctima.

El sexto sentido de Kari le alerto y entre lagrimeo viro para ver como el aire literalmente la golpeaba para tirarla al suelo. Apenas paso esto la teniente se recuperó de reflejo pero no hubo necesidad que ella se pusiera en acción.

"_Te encontré maldito._" Brock apareció destruyendo un muro y literalmente envistiendo al Elite que se materializo en el aire mientras su camuflaje de invisibilidad fallaba y sus escudos colapsaban en un patrón azul eléctrico. El Spartan II al parecer había olvidado su arma pero en cambio portaba un enorme cuchillo que a distas parecería más un machete.

A pesar del elite preparando su contraataque, Brock cargo contra el monstruo que de un santiamén, ambos salieran por la ventana eludiendo el futon y a los difuntos que había ahí.

Con este brutal escándalo. La Spartan se incorporó sabiendo que había cometido la estupidez de dejar su deber y las consecuencias de ello eran un gran error.

"_Seis. ¿Dónde demonios estas? Necesito ayuda._" La voz de Gary trono en el canal COM y la teniente salió en seguida en busca del líder Noble.

Por fortuna no demoro en hallarlo mientras evadía las descargas de plasma que el elite dirigía hacia él. Gary había quedado arrinconado contra el árbol del patio central. Honestamente Kari no supo cómo había llegado hasta ahí pero no demoro más de un segundo en cambiar de idea.

El elite estaba tan centrado en acorralar al humano que no se dio cuenta cuando la Spartan de 300 kilos le caía encima aplastándole en el acto. Sus escudos colapsaron y sangre morada salpico de sus fauces segmentadas, esto porque la Spartan le había desnucado con su rodilla en caída libre. El Covenat quizá tenía un escudo más débil o quizá era menos fuerte que los anteriores oponentes de la humana, posible dando el simple aspecto de su armadura. El caso fue que su cráneo había cedido y su cuerpo ya muerto termino de colapsar sobre el piso empedrado.

Para cuando Kari se levantó, falseo un poco de la pierna con la que había golpeado al extraterrestre. Posiblemente el elite era un cabeza dura y tal vez la Spartan tendría alguna leve fractura o desgarre. Nada que la detuviera de forma seria. Y dejando de lado eso, se dirigió hacia su superior.

"_Comandante. Señor…"_ Fue lo único que dijo.

"_Maldita sea. Kari… ¿Qué estabas haciendo?"_ Noble I estallo con enfado hacia la teniente. "Ese hijo de puta me iba a matar. Y tú te desapareces. ¿Qué te dije sobre los hermanos lobo?" Gary refuto. Pero Kari no dijo nada ni siquiera se inmutaba.

"_Señor. Hubo un…tropiezo._" Termino de declarar.

"¿_Tropiezo…? ¿De qué hablas?… ¿Dónde está Brock?_" Gary refirió a su colega por lo que la Spartan hacía alusión. Para ellos, un tropiezo era algo más allá de una simple palabra, significaba muchas cosas que normalmente los Spartans no podían manejar adecuadamente. O bien tenían un compañero herido, o una posición comprometida, o civiles asegurados….en fin muchas cosas de ese tipo.

Un disparo solido se escuchó desde el otro lado de la finca e hizo a ambos Spartans voltear en aquella dirección. Apenas esto pasó decidieron ir a investigar. Gary al frete seguido de Kari quien al pasar por la cochera y mirar la puerta por donde ingreso sintió deseos o ganas de encaminarse hacia donde había estado. Solo para asegurarse que todo ello no fue ilusión suya.

Apenas estaban por salir del otro lado de la cochera donde el camino iniciaba de nuevo. Un bulto cayó al suelo apareciendo desde un flanco. A esto los dos soldados enfundaron sus armas pero no hubo necesidad de utilizarlas. El bulto resulto ser el otro elite quien yacía en el suelo mientras sangre purpura brotaba de su cuello, su cabeza se hallaba en una posición anormal símbolo de que le habían quebrado el cuello, y un agujero de considerable tamaño en su costado izquierdo a la altura de uno de sus corazones. Finalmente los gruñidos victoriosos del Spartan II dieron por certeza a lo acontecido.

"_Ahí tienen su merecido._" Brock salió de los arbustos mientras limpiaba su cuchillo para luego devolverlo a su funda. El machete mejor dicho, goteaba de sangre purpura. Señal de que había sido usado recientemente.

"_Brock. ¿Estás bien?_" Gary le pregunto después de ver el estado del Elite y compararlo con el de su compañero de armas.

"_Estoy muy bien. Ese infeliz intento sacar ventaja de su camuflaje, pero como ven, ya no le servirá de mucho. Sobre todo con ese color que le sienta bien._" Brock se burló de la referencia al color de la sangre del elite. "_Por cierto. Kari… ¿Te encuentras bien?_" ahora con un cambio rápido de humor centro su atención en la más reciente miembro de Noble.

Para la Spartan que se mantenía en silencio las cosas parecían confundirle. Gary estaba enfadado por su negligencia a la hora de batallar y el hecho de que Brock y el tuvieron que hacerse cargo de los elites arriesgando más de lo debido fue algo que considerar. Pero finalmente, la teniente decidió tirar por la borda todas las dudas y ser directa como siempre lo era. Así que comenzó a hablar

"_La verdad. No me he sentido bien desde que llegamos a Visegrad_" Comenzó. "_Seguramente ustedes saben más que bien que soy originaria de esta región. Y tengo el presentimiento de que mi familia aún vivía aquí. Mejor dicho…estaba viviendo aquí, cuando los Covenat llegaron…_" Termino de decirlo mientras su ímpetu se apaciguaba y bajaba la vista ante comprensivo Brock y un menos molesto Gary.

Puede que los Spartans fueran máquinas de matar, pero valoraban la vida por encima de la necesidad de matar. Todos y cada uno de ellos habían sido adoctrinados con la ideología de que su estructura jerárquica y de mandos era una familia. Todos los Spartans eran hermanos si bien no de sangre si de armas y ello hacia merecer respeto y apoyo entre sí. También dentro de su ideología estaba la prioridad de ser "_**Los héroes de la Tierra y sus colonias.**_" Su deber para con los ciudadanos de la UNSC y la despiadada y cruel venganza contra todos los enemigos de la misma.

La prioridad de defender a cualquier oficial o soldado por el rango más bajo que fuera y el proteger a los civiles cuando la prioridad o las condiciones de la batalla lo permitan.

Ante todo ello la razón por la que el equipo Alfa-Noble se había planteado la tarea de hallar sobrevivientes y por ende, la teniente había localizado posibles sobrevivientes. Así que tanto noble prestaron atención y siguieron a VI de nuevo al edificio donde había tenido aquella revelación.

/

Los tres Spartans ahora se desplazaban por el inmueble con cuidado de no hacer más ruido del debido. Encontraron de nuevo el cuerpo de Willis y sin poder prestarle más servicio del que la teniente había brindado se desplazaron por la vivienda hacia el segundo piso. A su paso Brock se topó con algunas fotos que estaban en cuadros de la pared, algo en una de esas imágenes capto su atención.

Para cuando la teniente y Gary volvían a la habitación por la misma entrada del pasillo nuevamente aquellos dos caídos seguían ahí sin ninguna seña de querer levantarse. Los dos guerreros acompañantes se desplazaron por la habitación mientras Brock llegaba por el mismo agujero que había hecho en la pared del costado.

Con el ambiente calmado, Kari pudo centrarse de nuevo en sus…digo…en los civiles caídos. La mujer quien seguía sobre la cama no cambio para nada su semblante, sus ojos aun abiertos mostraban serenamente aquella nostálgico mirar de una madre que lloraría por sus hijos, posiblemente aquella mujer en sus últimos momentos deseo poder ver a sus hijos aunque fuese una sola vez.

Kari que estaba hincada de nuevo frente a ella pasaba su mano acariciando la frente de la muerta quizá intentando comunicarse, intentando asegurarle la obsiza que su hija estaba bien y que ella velaría por la pequeña que ahora quedaban huérfana.

Durante esta escena Gary y Brock solo miraron detenidamente, atentos. Por un momento olvidaron su misión, por un momento….se sintieron humanos normales. Por un momento se sentían en compañía de su colega fémina y le acompañaban silenciosos en su pesar. De cualquier otra forma aquello no duraría más de unos minutos. Por lo que la teniente tuvo que darse prisa. Ella lo sabía más que bien.

Kari finalmente pasó sus dedos enguantados por el rostro de la mujer y cerró sus ojos para que pudiese descansar en paz. Luego, tomo de las manos de la difunta aquel silbato plateado que tenía una cuenda para colgárselo en el cuello. La fotografía fue la siguiente, y después de mirarla un momento decidió devolverla a la madre quien la tendría de nuevo y para siempre.

Tomo al hombre en brazos y los acostó al lado de su mujer, ambos caídos ya habían sido reverenciados…sus ojos cerrados y reunidos con esa foto en señal de recuerdo de la que había sido su familia. Al final…Kari lo pensó un poco y entonces se arrancó una de sus placas de identificación. El nombre: KARI-312 se miraba claramente forjado en la placa, ahora descansaba sobre el regazo de la mujer. Y acto final, la Spartan los cubrió con las propias sábanas.

/

Cuando los Spartans de Noble-Alfa salieron del edificio nadie había pronunciado palabra alguna. Para la teniente…honestamente le hubiera gustado tener las placas de ese alguien especial para ella, y colocarlas con la suya en aquel improvisado lecho mortuorio. Pero su idea fue cortada por el canal COM que crujió volviendo a la vida con nuevas señales.

"_Habla Charly 2.5 Me copian…Aquí Charly 2.5. Alguien me recibe…Este es Charly 2.5 a Noble Team. ¿Aún están ahí? Habla el Sargento Matt Ishida a Sierra 254…"_ Finalmente Gary se llevó el rifle a su espalda y contesto.

"_Le recibo Charly 2.5. Los creíamos muertos…Nos encontramos en punto de origen alfa. La situación aquí estaba muy activa, y no había señas de alguno de ustedes."_ Gary interrogo al sargento

"_Lamentamos el inconveniente Noble….El Covenat saqueo nuestra posición. Tuvimos que replegarnos."_ Fue la respuesta entrecortada de parte del interpelado.

Ante tal noticia, Kari callo. No podría culpar al sargento de que no todos los civiles hubieran sido evacuados con éxito. Y como el cuerpo de Willis y el de otros dos soldados lo indicaba la situación pudo haber sido peor. Pero no lo había sido. Aun había sobrevivientes, la misión aún tenía sentido.

"_Sargento Tenemos tu señal pero es bastante débil. Necesitaos coordenadas precisas para dar con ustedes más rápido." _Gary cuestión al sargento. A estas alturas del partido y con la señal aun estable el soldado debería de darles su posición exacta.

"_Sur-Suroeste, más o menos dos (clips) de su posición noble. Escuchen no duraremos mucho en este sitio pero aguantaremos lo posible. Venga pronto por nosotros."_ Suplico Ishida con un timbre agotado.

"_Bien sargento. Aguanten estaremos ahí en breve. Cambio y corto."_ Gary mato la señal mientras avanzaba hacia su magullado transporte acompañado por Kari y Brock.

El utilitario que no era un vehículo militar había recibido una tunda como pocas. Plasma, agujas de energía y solo faltaron granadas de plasma, el pobre camión estaba más que abollado, parecía que no podría dar más de unos metros antes de desarmarse y morir. Noble lo examino con detenimiento y francamente dieron mal visto.

"_Creo que nos quedamos sin ruedas Comandante."_ Kari le dijo a Gary quien miraba insatisfecho el rodante.

"_Olvídenlo Noble. Sera mejor que empecemos a caminar." _Gary meneo su cabeza de un lado a otro desaprobando el utilitario como vehículo de asalto.

"_Ni hablar…por lo menos, nos salvaste la vida amigo."_ Brock le palpo la carrocería. Y quizá fue esto el límite del pobre móvil, puesto que de inmediato la suspensión cedió los neumáticos se pincharon y el motor se cayó de donde estaba sonando fuertemente, finalmente las llamas que estaban recién surgiendo se propagaron por el resto del panel y finalmente circuitos comenzaron a hacer chisporroteo seguido de una fuga del depósito de hidrogeno.

"_Te odio Brock…"_ Fue todo lo que Gary pudo decir cuando el móvil voló en pedazos lanzándolos por los aires. Bueno en realidad solo saltaron unos metros hacia el edificio.

Cuando los restos del vehículo finalmente encontraron descanso. Nuestros héroes estaban tirados en el suelo y curiosamente Kari había desaparecido. Algo…poco ortodoxo fue que Brock había caído quedando su cabeza incrustada en el estómago de Gary. Ambos estaban intentando recuperar su aliento.

"_Ah. Carajo. Ahora sé porque dicen que el Hidrogeno es más peligroso que el plutonio en los vehículos."_ Brock levanto la cabeza e intento sobarla con su mano sabiendo que esto era solo reflejo, ya que el casco le estorbaba.

"_Brock…"_ Gary se quejó _"Si no fueras un Serie-II…te golpearía….hasta la muerte."_ El pobre estaba pasándola mal en serio.

"_Lo lamento pequeñín pero lo soy." _Dejo claro que como rival, un Serie II siempre sería más poderoso que un serie III, mas con esa armadura modificada_. "Oye… ¿Dónde está la niña?"_ Mirando que no tenía a la Spartan a la vista.

"_Como quieres que lo sepa si me estas aplastando"_ Gary recordó a Brock que aún seguía sobre él y seguramente una de sus piezas estaba dejando al líder Noble sin atributos.

"_Pero si ya levante…"_ Brock miro hacia abajo y se quedó en silencio.

"_Qué diablos te pasa…no te dije que...Diablos…"_ Gary miro hacia sí mismo y también se quedó mudo.

La situación…o mejor dicho…la escena. Que ante nuestros ojos estaba desarrollándose seria digna de una película porno de 5 estrellas.

Pues el rostro de Kari aun con su casco puesto, estaba recostado en el blindaje corporal que cubría aquella zona del Spartan líder. Pero ahí no acababa el cuento. Lo siguiente fue que Brock quien se había puesto de rodillas había quedado digamos…con su zona pélvica en copula con las asentaderas de la chica.

Si no fuera por los cascos…podríamos ver el gesto de dolor de Gary…la expresión de incredulidad de Brock y finalmente el rostro de rabia de Kari quien después de recuperarse de tener al infeliz gigante sobre su espalda ahora descubría que estaba en medio de una peli XXX con ella como protagonista.

Si Paul y los demás los vieran, la verdad no sé si se reirían de ellos. Y más aún. Podía apostar que los mismos elites se reirían si los vieran ahora mismo. Realmente era algo de mucha molestia.

"_Kari…no…no te enojes…"_ Gary levanto sus manos en forma de disculpa. La pobre intento levantarse pero sintió que ahí solo empeoraba las cosas en la retaguardia. Finalmente no pudo más y estallo.

"_¡IDIOTAS!"_ Acto seguido le dio a Gary u puñetazo en la zona baja que literalmente el pobre Spartan sintió dolor más que el que pudo aguantar. Puede que sean súper-humanos pero ella también lo era y estaba enojada, de mas esta decir que todo está a nivel.

Acto seguido Kari se tiro sobre Brock quien por estar de rodillas quedo a su altura. La Spartan estaba gritando y pegándole al pobre Serie II. Para Gary que estaba recuperándose en serio que no lo podía creer.

"_Y decías que un serie II era más poderoso…hahaha"_ Se rio por lo curioso que se veía el grandote siendo acorralado por la pequeña Spartan.

"_¡Kari por favor perdóname…! No fue intencional…"_ La chica ya solo se había limitado a darle de manazos como una niña berrinchuda, parecía que había olvidado que era una máquina de matar. Algo realmente raro, y también patético. Pero porque este comportamiento.

"_Son unos pervertidos…si mi hermano estuviera aquí…les daría una paliza-"_ La Spartan se detuvo. Casi como si un interruptor se hubiera encendido o apagado.

Ante esto Brock no dijo nada. Gary que se había sentado también lo noto. Entonces…la chica se levantó de su colega y camino hasta el claro. Donde hacía un rato se libró la última escaramuza. La chica se puso de rodillas frente a la residencia y en silencio rompió en llanto.

Los dos Spartans de Noble quedaron impactados. Es decir, cuando habían visto llorar a alguien de ellos, nunca. Ni el dolor de las heridas les lastimaba al grado de hacerles lagrimear. Sus últimas lágrimas habían sido tajadas en sus años de novicios bajo los puñetazos y patadas de sus guardias-entrenadores les forzaban a seguir su deber. Ahora ni siquiera sabían bien como o porque había porque llorar.

Para Gary la actitud de la Spartan hacia que contrastara con lo que su historial decía, bueno salvo ciertos detalles. Pero ahora su cualidad le convertía más en una carga que un apoyo. Más allá de ser intolerante los dos Spartans varones se levantaron y dirigieron hacia donde su colega fémina estaba, ella se había arrodillado manteniendo su puño contra el árbol y su cabeza apoyada en este.

"_Kari…"_ Brock inicio. _"¿Estas bien…?"_ Fue su única pregunta.

"_Yo- Yo solo…necesito estar sola….solo un momento."_ La teniente expreso estas palabras con entrecortado dolor…no quería ser débil, pero honestamente este no había sido su mejor día.

"_De acuerdo seis…te daremos un tiempo. Solo recuerda que aún tenemos órdenes y una misión…"_ Fue la prorroga que Gary le indico. _"Vamos Brock. Ayúdame a encontrar ruedas nuevas."_

De ese modo Nobl dejaron a VI el tiempo acordado mientras buscaban un medio de transporte nuevo que les sirviera para localizar a Charly 2.5. Tiempo suficiente fue el que les tomo hallar en la finca un nuevo utilitario. De modelo similar al que anteriormente habían usado. Y esta ocasión tendría en cuenta no golpearlo más de lo debido.

Esta vez Gary fue el conductor, y con su paciencia agotada fue un demonio al volante del utilitario mientras derrapaban por la hondonada en búsqueda de los sobrevivientes de Charly 2.5. Seis se había recuperado y con seriedad había abordado el asiento de copiloto mientras empuñaba un nuevo rifle de plasma Covenat. Brock nuevamente tomo posición en la batea. Su ametralladora tenía un cinto de alimentación que venía desde la mochila en su espalda. Aquella arma tenia munición suficiente para un largo rato de diversión.

/

Nuevamente sobre el camino del nuevo utilitario de Noble Alfa los Spartans avanzaban por la senda dirigiéndose hacia la posición de Charly 2.5. En el camino se toparon con algunos cuantos Covenat exploradores que seguramente andaban haciendo patrullajes y que al encontrar a los humanos en dicho vehículo pues no dudaron en dispararles. Afortunadamente o des fortuna para ellos, Gary apretó el acelerador y literalmente paso entre ellos arroyando a los que alcanzaba a tener. Los pocos sobrevivientes eran repelidos por los tiros de Brock y Kari quienes respaldaban al chofer.

Pasando aquellos pequeños roces entre el Covenat y ellos, los Spartans volvieron a hacer contacto radial con Charly 2.5, al parecer el sargento Ishida estaba algo angustiado, su voz por el canal COM indicaba aquello.

"_¡Equipo Noble! ¡Aquí Charly 2.5…me recibe!"_

"_Le escucho Charly 2.5. ¿Qué sucede?"_

"_¡El Covenat ataca nuestra posición! ¡Están acorralándonos!... ¡No aguantaremos mucho!"_

"_Charly 2.5 Resistan por favor. Vamos en camino."_

"_¡No le garantizo nada señor!" _el sargento mato la señal COM.

Gary y pidiéndole a Dott solicito ubicación NAV. La IA con tardo más de dos segundos en indicar el punto de navegación en el HUD de los tres súper-soldados. La señal fue indicada también con un contador de distancia la cual se cerraba velozmente. Gary apretó más el acelerador casi hasta hundirlo en el chasis y el utilitario brinco por sobre un vado rumbo a una tercera finca que se hallaba enjoyada contra una ladera entre dos colinas cubiertas de árboles al lado del camino.

"_Nave enemiga en cercanía."_ La voz artificial de Dott alerto al líder noble, seguido a ello una lanzadera Covenat conocida como (Spirit) apareció en su plano izquierdo superior. La nave alienígena en forma de Y redondeada emergía desde el acantilado junto al camino por donde conducían, el vehículo poseía una torreta de defensa, un lanzador de plasma o una cañón de contusión, pero dicha arma nunca se centró en el vehículo humano que iba en la misma dirección. Noble Alfa tampoco respondió con fuego de sus armas, pues tenían que acudir en auxilio de los soldados de Charly 2.5 y no podían perder más tiempo, puede que el sargento y sus hombres no tengan otro tiempo.

Pero no hubo necesidad de seguir la señal, puesto que la lanzadera enemiga término por guiarlos hacia donde se encontraba su objetivo. Siendo más rápida, la nave ingreso posiblemente dejo nuevas tropas en la zona y luego de marcho saliendo por el norte.

Unos metros más arriba el punto NAV se redujo hasta unos 40 metros a sus 3 de reloj. La finca que admiraron metros abajo ahora ofrecía su entrada a lo que parecía un almacén o bodega, una cortina corrediza se alcanzaba a ver en el fondo.

Un contingente Covenat compuesto por Grunts y Jackals encabezados por un nuevo tipo de elite, este cabron tenía una armadura de tonos entre dorado y cobrizo, su casco era diferente del de los blancos saltarines o los dos tipos de cara partida que Kari había visto las dos veces anteriores, este usaba un acelerador de plasma similar a la primera arma que Noble VI había tomado de los saltarines blanquecí y ordenaba a sus subordinados.

Los restos humeantes de un Warthong ardían unos metros más fuera de la entrada. Algunos bidones, barriles, cajas de madera y tablones que en conjunto con el Warthong humeante formaban una trinchera para tres soldados que disparaban sus armas desesperadamente.

Noble no tuvo que admirar más la escena. A un unísono asentir. El ariete improvisado paso de lleno cargándose a los que se atravesaban. Al menos la mitad del contingente Covenat terminaron bajo las ruedas del camión mientras los que lograron evadir la envestida fueron regados de balas y plasma provenientes de las armas de Noble-Alfa. Pasaron de lleno y de hecho, literalmente se metieron hasta la cocina.

Los soldados que cubrían la trinchera tuvieron que hacerse a un lado cuando notaron el camión avanzar arroyando Covenats y luego destrozando su trinchera para ir a dar hasta uno de los pilares de la entrada. Un fuerte golpe sonó en seco después de la inmersión Spartan y momentos después, el utilitario parcialmente destruido, yacía incrustado en la pared del andén. A esto, los Spartans de noble-Alfa tardaron relativamente poco para saltar a la acción a favor de los soldados.

"_Ya era hora que vinieran…"_ Uno hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules quien estaba tras el Warthong cercano se dirigió a los recién llegados.

"_Informe solado."_ Gary lanzo un panel de carrocería que le obstruía la salida y asumió control del grupo.

"_¡Señor! ¡Sargento 1ro Matt Ishida, 10mo batallón del (RPD)!"_ El sargento Ishida se presentó ante nuestro líder Noble.

"_¡Señor! ¡Están regresando!"_ Un joven cabo al otro lado le grito al sargento.

"_Descanse sargento. Hemos venido en su ayuda. Así que vayamos a lo que importa."_ Gary tomo su DMR y comenzó a dar órdenes a su nuevo escuadrón.

Lo primero fue reforzar la posición. Así que dejo a Brock en este lado del pertrecho apoyando al sargento. Después Kari y él se desplazaron hacia el otro lado de los escombros donde además un basalto petrificado ofrecía una cobertura magnifica.

Cuando los dos Spartans se posicionaron en este lado pudieron notar a los dos soldados que defendían este flanco. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello pelirrojo y corto al estilo militar, sus ojos cafés mostraban mucha frustración producto de la batalla, estando acostado contra su improvisado refugio recargaba su rifle de asalto.

El segundo de ellos fue quien había llamado al sargento, era al parecer el más joven del grupo, su casco había desparecido y su cabello negro y estaba algo despeinado. Sus ojos de castaño oscuro se notaban con un deje de rencor y rabia, misma que un joven cadete tiene en sus días de novato. Misma que mostraba a la hora de disparar su rifle de asalto. Finalmente ambos soldados notaron la ayuda suprema y Mientras Gary se postro al extremo de ellos, Kari se abrió espacio entre los dos, siendo literalmente una gigante para estos dos jóvenes soldados.

"_¡Señor...señora!" Dijo mirando a Noble I y luego a Seis. "Cabo Izumi Izzy…señor…técnico-"_ Fue cayado por Gary.

"_Guarda las presentaciones para luego cabo."_ Apunto su DMR y se cargó a un Jackal sobreviviente del anterior golpe.

El contingente Covenat había sido mermado pero no vencido. El elite había sobrevivido así como dos de los Jackals y unos cuantos Grunts. Pero gracias a la fuerza combinada de los Spartans, y los soldados con la moral restablecida, lograron repeler este ataque acribillando a los alienígenas y forzando al Elite de armadura cobriza a escapar no sin lanzarles un rugido de odio.

"_¡Aquí te espero, cabron!"_ El joven cabo grito intentando hacerse escuchar para el maldito cobarde.

Con este asalto terminado, por fin hubo un lapso de descanso para el grupo de soldados y suficiente tiempo para que Gary revisara a su nueva unidad.

"_Bien sargento. Quiero su informe."_ Gary llamo al sargento Ishida y a sus hombres para pasar lista.

"_Bien señor. Como vera…soy el sargento Ishida."_ Dijo el hombre rubio bastante cansado _"Este es mi especialista Técnico. Su nombre es Izzy Izumi."_ Se refirió al chico pelirrojo. _"Aquí está el cabo Cody Hida. Mi soldado más verde. "_

"_¿Dónde está el resto de su gente?"_ Brock intervino mientras se acercaba a los soldados.

"_Aquí está mi gente, señor…bueno, los que pude juntar"_ El sargento saco de uno de los compartimentos de su chaleco una montón de placas de identificación, señal de que su gente ya eran finados. _"Solo quedamos nosotros, y mi médico que está adentro. Los llevare con él. Por si acaso-" _Termino de pasar lista.

"_Y los civiles que había mencionado en su transmisión"_ Gary cuestiono, era cierto. No habían visto a ninguno de los civiles que supuestamente el equipo Charly había asegurado.

El sargento se quedó en silencio unos instantes, pasándose la mano por su cabello liberado del casco, sujeto este con la mano libre y luego miro al Spartan, al parecer su rostro indicaba malas noticias.

"_Vengan adentro…"_ Señalo a los Spartans entrasen al andén. _"Cody. Mantén posición, por si acaso vienen más de esos infelices."_

"_Si señor"_ El cabo se mantuvo en su lugar mirando hacia donde había huido el elite.

"_Izzy, quédate con el e intenta contactar al mando. Pide un (Mediav)"_ Para que nos saque de aquí.

"_Señor"_ Izzy aprovecho el descanso para tomar la mochila radio que portaba y hacer lo previsto.

Sabiendo el riesgo ante un posible asalto enemigo, Gary prefirió dejar que sus subordinados le acompañasen, después de todo los tres habían estado en esta misión y habían luchado con fiereza a fin de lograr su objetivo. Lo justo era que tuvieran la satisfacción de saber que no había sido en vano.

Después de entrar en el almacén no avanzaron mucho, cruzaron algunos estantes y gavetas de acero y lámina que obstruían mucho de la vista de afuera hasta encontrar una especie de oficina parcialmente desarmada, ubicada en la esquina al fondo dentro del recinto. Al parecer ahí había sido montada una especie de hospital de campaña. Posiblemente el medico se encontraría dentro

Lamentablemente lo que encontraron fue muy desolador, indicio de un completo fracaso. Pues ahí se hallaban al menos 5 cuerpos, que alineados en el suelo eran cubiertos por una lona, al ser quizá lo único que había para cubrirles, solo sus pies se alcanzaban a ver; zapatos y botas eran un conjunto de calzado civil, todos marinándose en un charco de sangre que brotaba de debajo de la lona.

Y en medio de esta "morgue" se encontraba el medico de campo, intentando detener la hemorragia descontrolada que sufría su paciente; una joven mujer civil, quizá tan joven como los cabos de fuera. Su cabellera larga de tono lila caía por el borde del camastro donde se encontraba, el piso en su cercanía estaba entintado de sangre que seguía saliendo del cuerpo de la joven. Sus ojos se había quedado a medio cerrar, mientras el doctor; un hombre algo mayor que el sargento, de cabello negro-azulado y de ojos oscuros detonantes de un cansancio y rendición total, visible aun tras su gafas, dejaba de hacer masajes cardiacos sobre el cuerpo de la ya difunta joven.

"_Vamos…por favor…respira…vamos…no te rindas…por favor…vamos…"_ Fue lo último que dijo el doctor tras notar lo descrito anteriormente. Cuando ya no hubo más que hacer, el soldado-medico reviso su reloj de pulsera y luego, con pesar y un suspiro pesado, retiro las gafas de la joven mujer y cerro por completo sus ojos, finalmente tomo una manta y la extendió por encima de su rostro.

"_Joe…"_ El sargento le llamo con cautela. _"Hiciste…todo lo que pudiste hacer…y más aún."_ Intento reconfortarlo. No es fácil para un medico ver morir a tus pacientes y más si lo hacen en tus manos.

"_Yo…no…no pude salvarla…se me agotaron las reservas…use el biofarmaco y…no fue suficiente. Sus heridas eran muy graves…"_ Durante todo esto Joe no había siquiera volteado. No fue sino hasta que la mano enguantada de una Spartan le palpo el hombro.

"_Hizo lo que pudo doctor. Ella se lo agradeció de todos modos. "_ Por increíble que parezca. Kari había dado el paso para tranquilizar al soldado. Después de todo era aquella faceta de una mujer que sin importar que tan disciplinada y seria podía ser, no dejaba de ser mujer en situaciones como estas. Puede que su actitud anterior no cuente para mucho lógico pero lo que ahora mostraba…eso realmente era radiante.

"_Es un ángel."_ El medico Joe le dijo, tal vez su desesperación, o el hecho de que ahora había una o mejor dicho tres Spartans que habían venido en su ayuda. De más está decir que era un milagro.

/

Noble-Alfa y los soldado de Charly habían reforzado su posición en menos de unos minutos, no había pasado mucho tiempo entre su pasada al "hospital" y su actual situación. Izzy había contactado con el mando y después de oír la voz de Noble I y la noticia de que el Covenat estaba en Reach, pues fue suficiente para llamar la atención. Un mediav iba en camino y estaría en su posición en poco tiempo, sin embargo Dott había captado también señales satelitales que indicaban presencia enemiga de nuevo en su cercanía. Quizá era el segundo asalto del Covenat así que por ello se encontraban ahora atrincherados de nueva cuenta, usando tanto la carcasa del Warthong como el utilitario para reforzar su parapeto.

Estaban listos para luchar. Distribuidos equitativamente con el fin de proteger a los soldados y prestarse apoyo mutuo. Con Gary al centro, Brock en la izquierda y Kari a la derecha, seguro podrían defender bien este bastión.

Kari estaba atenta al constante murmullo del viento que estaba siendo alterado por presencias ajenas. Pudo notar como el cabo más joven le miraba de reojo. Quién sabe si por curiosidad o por algo más serio. Eso no le importó en absoluto. De hecho lo único en que pensaba era en lo acontecido hacía ya largo rato, en aquella otra finca. Esa revelación…fue muy fuerte para ella. Pero no podía distraerse, así que dejo esos pensamientos de lado y se ocupó en lo que estaba.

"_¡Lanzadera Covenat a la vista!"_ El sargento Ishida Grito, mientras la ya conocida nave Spirit que habían visto anteriormente hacía de nuevo acto de presencia, posiblemente trayendo tropas frescas. Para cierta Spartan, este era tiempo de ajustar cuentas.

**Continuara…**

**Oficina de inteligencia Navla**

**ONI**

**Egresando a Covenat/Tecnología/Transportes & Vehículos:**

**Ingrese Neuro-Implante**

**Enlazando grabación HUD**

**Recopilando eventos…**

**Nave Covenat Identificada**

**Transporte de Tropas T25: (Para ver imagen pulse al vínculo) Conocido como Spirit ****es una nave de infantería del****Covenant****hecha para el transporte de artillería, equipo e infanteria. Transportador de 10 a 12 pasajeros o tripulantes. El Spirit cuenta con una capsula de carga para la infantería en cada costado. Entre ambos compartimentos hay algún tipo de campo energético visible el cual posiblemente sirva para generar el efecto de vuelo del Spirit y tambien permite el transporte de maquinaria como los****Ghost****,****Torreta Shade****y****Wraith****.**

**Saliendo de Covenat/ …**

**Ingresando a UNSC…**

**Concedido…**

**UNSC/Tecnología/Jerarquia/Ejercito/RDP**

**Convedido…**

**RDP: Abreviación de Reach Defense Planetary. Se trata de la legión de fuerzas armadas de defensa planetaria del planeta Reach. Por la importancia de la colonia para la UNSC y por ende para la humanidad, se encomiendo la defensa de primeria línea a esta rama de las fuerzas armadas. **

**El personal de RDP forma parte del ejército no de la armada. Son la punta de lanza para cualquier posible intervención enemiga, hacia el planeta, esto también incluye a sus dos lunas y a las demás infraestructuras espaciales que la UNSC, la ONI y demás instituciones tiene apostadas en órbita, como las plataformas de defesa orbital y laboratorios espaciales.**

**Fue formada a principios de 2510, como respuesta a los graves daños sufridos en la supresión de la rebelión de Eridanus II en 2497 al costo de 5 Destructores y al menos una docena de fragatas UNSC. Los rebeldes habían tomado control de naves postradas en Diques secos en otras colonias vecinas y formado asi una fuerza naval pirata que amenazo el control de la UNSC en ese sistema. (Eridanus, un sistema diferente a Epilson Eridani).**

**Actualmente lo integran cerca de 15 legiones, divididas en batallones que se dispersan en varios puntos estratégicos o importantes del planeta. Fieros y rudos, como cualquier otros soldado del UNSC, estos hombres y mujeres serán la fuerza mayoritaria en la batalla siguiente y apoyo militar de los ODSTs y Spartans sobre todo, de Noble Team.**

**Saliendo de UNSC Army…**

**Ingresando a UNS/ Tecnología / Informática / IA**

**Concedido…**

**IA o Inteligencia Artificial a****breviado**_**IAs**_**, son construcciones Artificiales que muestran un Inteligencia****a la de un ser sensible . Por lo complejo de su creación y lo misterioso que resulta, lo sencillo es tomar que es una presencia artificial que elige su personalida, aspecto y rasgos, pero que esta claramente definida como una IA hembra o Macho. Y que puede ser lista o tonta. Por asi decilo. Es una forma de entender la complejidad que una IA puede hacer. **

**Las IA tontas son sencillamente Ias que necesitan forzosamente una estructura física para existir, siendo a veces un pedestal holográfico donde pueden tomar su forma deseada. Las Ias listas son aquellas capaces de existir incluso si un cuerpo físico, y pueden brincar de un portal, a un ordenador o incluso una nave. Los Spartans suelen ser supervisados o apoyados por IAs, generalmente tontas. Pero pronto una nueva serie de IAs estará lista para apoyarse en sus armaduras. Una Ia realmente muy listas.**

**Ingresando a Jerga-Tecnicismos-Términos-Modismos…**

**Concedido…**

**Mediav: Es un término referente a un equipo de rescate o evacuación de emergencia, a menudo representado por el apoyo aéreo. **

**Biofarmaco:La nueva generación en lo que refiere a atención medica en el campo de batalla, el biofarm es una espuma bioquímica que literalmente sella las heridas a fin de evitar el desangramiento del herido, esto permite literalmente parchar al soldado para evitar su muerte por la hemorragia, es más, podría luchar de nuevo aunque no con la misma resistencia.**

**TRANSMITION LIMITED **

Bueno queridos amigos, con eso llegamos al fin de esta entrega para nuestro fic. Debo considerar esto un logro `pues el capítulo quedo terminado prácticamente en estas dos semanas que fue de la última publicación. Ojala y pudiese trabajar así de rápido pero últimamente la pasión e inspiración son escasos. Agradezco a todos ustedes por su apoyo y recomendaciones, así como todos los que leen esta historia y disfrutan de ella.

En la siguiente entrega podremos leer el término de esta misión para Noble Team, pero ello no significa el fin de nuestra historia, más bien el inicio de la batalla. La que por des fortunio será la última para más de uno de nuestros héroes.

Con esto el agobio en sus mentes me despido y les deso buen verano .

Sato Vamp Fuera…


	6. El Plan de Invierno Tercera parte

**Saludos que tal queridos lectores, vengo de vuelta para entregarles la siguiente continuación de este crossover. Eh estado entonándome en cuestiones de redacción, lectura y gramática. Tuve recientemente un pequeño reto que me plantee sobre escribir fics de calidad en corto tiempo, el resultado…ah sido un éxito considerable…teniendo en cuenta que fue una entrega diaria de 10 capítulos. Pero eso es aparte.**

**Ahora pasemos a la historia, en esta entrega veremos el fin de la misión de Noble Team en Visegrad. Las cosas no podrían ser de lo mas tensas, pues la llegada del Covenat a Reach, puede marcar el comienzo de la mas grande e importante batalla que la humanidad haya enfrentado la mas grande batalla que reunirá lo máximo y lo mejor de nuestra especie, elevándola por encima de su origen, y buscando juntos todos como uno solo, luchando por el derecho a vivir oh…a sobrevivir…**

**Como nota de autor dire que eh cambiado la imagen por este traajo que hice en paint es Kari con su armadura de Spartan III de esta forma hare al resto de Noble Team. Y los publicare en mi perfil de Deviantart por si se interesan.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 6: **_

_**Plan de Invierno 3ra Parte**_

.

_1142 hrs Julio 27. 2552 Calendario Militar. Sistema Épsilon Erídani. Planeta Reach. Región de Visegrad. Epozt._

.

.

"_**¡Lanzadera Covenat a la vista!"**_ La voz del sargento Ishida había alertado a todo mundo de la proximidad de la nave enemiga. La fuerza de combate combinada de Noble-Alfa y los sobrevivientes de Charly 2-5 se preparaban para entablar combate con el Pacto de nueva cuenta.

.

Entre las filas de Noble, la teniente Noble Six (De quien todos sabemos ya quién es) no había tenido ciertamente un "gran día"; los acontecimientos recientes le habían devuelto cierto conjunto de sentimientos y cualidades que no veía hacer desde….desde hacía mucho. Mitigado su capacidad operativa haciéndola un eslabón débil. Así que tuvo que poner pies en la tierra y seguir la misión, de momento esta consistía en apoyar a Charly 2-5 a ser evacuados con éxito.

Ahora ella mantenía la vista firme en el objetivo próximo, sus manos firmes sostenían su arma y su dedo sobre el gatillo de su rifle de asalto MA5B con cargador de munición perforante listo. La Spartan III había cambalacheado un DMR con el cabo Izzy quien ahora poseía el arma de plasma Covenat. Las habilidades técnicas del cabo lo hacían el mejor candidato para operar equipo alienígena.

_**.**_

"_**Aquí vienen gente. Estén atentos y aseguren sus blancos"**_ Gary había sonado la instrucción a toda su unidad. Los soldados del RDP mantuvieron posición en su improvisada barricada. Del numeroso grupo de soldados solo unos 4 hombres habían sobrevivido. La cantidad de bajas en este primer encuentro con el Covenat no podía ser tan reveladora, algo debió de pasar para que el resultado fuera este.

.

.

Kari repaso en sus rostros; el Sargento Ishida, estaba cerca de si. El pobre hombre había tenido que cargar con la pérdida de su gente, debía de estar demasiado tenso. Sus facciones rozaban la frustración y el enojo mismos que dirigía a la ya visible nave alienígena.

Miro más allá, al pobre medico de campo. "Joe" era lo único que había oído del cabo. Pero fuera de ello nada más. El hombre que era el de mayor edad, quizá el más afectado. Su rostro más que rabia parecía mostrar locura que otra cosa, pero de hecho era la pena y la depresión lo que estaba a primer plano.

Dejo de inspeccionar para ponerse de nuevo en acción. La nave Spirit había llegado, su torreta defensiva había comenzado el primer golpe. Ráfagas de plasma llovieron por el suelo hasta chocar con la trinchera. Los Soldados se agazaparon mientras los Spartans cubriéndose no perdían de vista la acción enemiga. Se podía ver a esa maldita torreta disparando líneas de plasma de alto calibre. Esos malditos alienígenos les faltaban pelotas para hacer frente a sus adversarios.

Las escotillas de la nave se abrieron y de ellas saltaron tres elites acompañados por al menos 5 Jackals y una docena de Grunts de distintos rangos, la mayoría de ellos eran de los cabrones de fuerzas alfa. Los mejores que había entre ellos. Dos de los Elites estaban armados con rifles de plasma de impulso rápido de hecho eran uno de estos el mismo cabron de armadura cobre-dorado que hacía rato había escapado. El tercero era otro saltarín blanquecí. La teniente les había puesto este apodo peculiar por su experiencia previa.

Este elite que dirigía a sus iguales, poseía un arma parecida a un rifle, era la misma arma que disparaba agujas explosivas, misma que Kari había visto en manos de un Jackal anteriormente.

Los Jackals de esta ocasión eran de distinto aspecto, pues parecían ser más grandes que los pares anteriores que se habían visto. Sus apenas visibles plumajes en su cabeza ahora eran penachos más propios de Raptores que de aves. Eran como monstruosos hombre-dinosaurio, guerreros que fieramente miraban a los humanos con desprecio y odio.

Apenas los alienígenas estuvieron en tierra, los soldados y Spartans abrieron fuego nutrido. Lo ideal era matar a cuanto cabron pudieran, y si mermaban primero a los más fáciles entonces tendrían oportunidad con los elites.

Los soldados del sargento Ishida fueron por algunos Grunts y dos de los Jackals, mientras Brock disparo hacia los elites y demás Jackals Gary le apoyo hostigando al Elite blanquecí y Kari eligió eliminar al primer elite de armadura color-cobre que había escapado antes.

Como el infeliz había aterrizado en su cercanía Kari empuño su DMR y le disparo al Elite ronda tras ronda de calibre considerable. Por mala suerte el idiota salto hacia una roca que le dio cubierta. Lejos de su alcance, Kari fue aporreada por algunos tiros de pistolas de plasma, sus escudos bajaron a un cuarta parte y se vio obligada a centrarse en los Grunts y Jackals de escudos

El tiroteo había explotado a su máximo plenitud, balas y rondas de plasma se intercambiaban de un lado a otro; de pronto un Grunt enloquecido o suicida mejor dicho, tomo dos granadas de plasma, y al activarlas emprendido la carrera mortal hacia el fortín humano.

.

.

_**-"¡Suicida!"**_ Grito el sargento Ishida.

_**-"¡Acaben con el Noble!"**_ Gary ordeno. Kari escucho y lo centro, mientras Brock le prestaba cubierta con los enemigos de su flanco. Le tomo dos tiros detener al kamikaze Covenat, y en cuanto el infeliz cayo las granadas también. No tardó mucho en que la explosión combinada de las granadas y el tanque de metano del maldito convirtieran la zona frente al fortín en un cráter negruzco llameante.

.

.

Brock había escapado del radio de explosión con un salto considerable pero sus escudos estaban muy bajos y las rondas de plasma seguían socavándole. Gary y el sargento así como el cabo Joe se tuvieron que agazapar al suelo tras la trinchera antes que las esquirlas les hiriesen.

Cody e Izzy estaban del lado de Kari habían logrado evadir la explosión pero está aún les había aturdido considerablemente. Y para remedio los Covenats estaban arremetiendo con más fuerza. Charly y Noble respondieron con tres granadas de fragmentación arrojadas a ciertos puntos de concentración alienígena. 3 estelas de explosión se levantaron alzando tierra y polvo matando a los descuidados que pillo, bajándole los humos al Covenat.

Con este revés en las filas del Pacto, los soldados de Charly y Brock rociaron fuego nutrido sobre el humo con esperanza de matar a más alíens. Gary aprovecho esto para posicionarse sobre un gran contenedor cuadrado que tenía bidones, el agua dentro de ellos, esto cubriría su señal térmica de los Elites y sus (IR). Guiándose por su propio IR apunto a donde las señales térmicas indicaban presencia o actividad enemiga. Tres rondas disparo, y tres Grunts cayeron muertos.

Los Jackals y uno de os elites cobrizos dispararon hacia donde el tirador se hallaba, al parecer percataron su presencia entre el humo. Gary se bajó del contenedor y agazapado disparo desde un costado del mismo. La formación de los enemigos les facilitaba repeler los disparos del Spartan y los soldados pero dejaron expuestas sus retaguardias a una letal y furtiva Kari quien hábilmente había saltado de su refugio y comenzado a franco tirar a los Jackals descuidados.

Dos alienígenos de escudo cayeron mientras el tercero resistía los disparos de la Spartan. En su auxilio había aparecido el maldito Elite de armadura cobriza que se le había escapado hace rato, pero esta vez Kari le tenía preparada una sorpresa para él.

El Elite roció plasma pero la Spartan se cubrió con la carrocería del utilitario que había quedado fuera de formación por acción previa del kamikaze. Se atajó tras este, el Covenat se acercaba, algunas rondas de parte de Izzy y Cody le tomaron por sorpresa. Finalmente por esta acción, Kari apareció detrás del vehículo con una granada de plasma encendida en su mano, y se la lanzo al cabron labios partidos.

El explosivo de plasma fue directo al casco del Elite, como una recta de beisbol. Acto seguido Kari salto 3 metros hasta el hormigón de su trinchera para escapar de la explosión. Sin embargo el alienígena apurado se quitó el casco y lo lanzo lejos de sí. El casco quedo unos metros lejos del campo de batalla, donde detono sin gran daño entre los combatientes.

Kari salió de nuevo con su DMR en una mano y antes de que disparase miro al alienígeno por vez primera sin su casco. Aquella morfología era tan distinta a la de ella o cualquier otro humano: una cabeza alargada, ojos negros como una serpiente, piel oscura entre marrón y gris como la de un reptil y esas fauces libres segmentadas en cuatro secciones llenas de dientes afilados. Aun para Kari le era difícil situar a esa criatura en otra cosa que no fuese la guerra.

Le costaba trabajo ver a este ente desarrollar relaciones sociales, manufacturar herramientas y algo por el estilo. Muy allá lo imaginaria leyendo un libro, cocinando pan, cultivando plantas o cuidando ganado. Simplemente era ajeno a un ser humano, pero con ciertas similitudes, como lo despiadado que podía llegar a ser y el instinto asesino.

Este muestro no tardo más de un segundo, cuando el Covenat iba a disparar su rifle de plasma, fue impactado por una ronda y luego una explosión lo lanzo contra la roca que antes fue su cubierta. Aun esto no había sido más allá de un noqueo para el alíen, sus escudos habían muerto y su casco dejaba libre su cabeza a la simpleza de una ronda 7.62X51mm del DMR de la teniente. Misma que atravesó su cráneo embarrando sangre y sesos azul cobalto en aquella roca.

Con el enemigo muerto, Kari volvió para recargar cuando noto al cabo Hida, sosteniendo un lanzagranadas individual M319. Al parecer el joven cabo aprovecho esta oportunidad para hacer sufrir al Covenat, Noble asintió con la cabeza tan pronto Hida le noto y prosiguió a recargar su DMR.

.

.

_**-"Eso fue un buen tiro Spartan."**_ Cody eufórico se agacho a recargar otra ronda al M319.

_**-"¡Se más respetuoso con la Teniente Cody!"**_ Izzy le amonesto mientras disparaba el arma de plasma.

_**-"¡Al demonio!" **_Ladro Cody. _**"¡Voy a matar a esos cabrones! ¡Los matare a todos!"**_ Cody Metió el proyectil al arma y lanzando maldiciones se levantó a disparar.

.

.

Kari ignoro esto último, palpo a Izzy en el casco indicando que prestase apoyo mientras volvía a salir. El cabo-técnico asintió y le siguió hasta la salida del fortín. La teniente se agazapo y noto que los elites y sus subordinados se replegaban hacia una pequeña loma que disipaba las balas. Luego llamando a Gary por su canal COM explico la nueva situación.

El líder noble decidió hace una ofensiva dejando a los soldados en la retaguardia. Matt asintió y sus hombres permanecieron fuera de la barricada mientras Brock y Gary salieron en apoyo de Kari. Los tres avanzaron entre los escombros que había en la zona disparando sus armas y evadiendo el fuego de plasma. Los Jackals que resguardaban la posición resistieron mientras la embestida Spartan acometía.

.

.

"_**¡Brock! ¡Kari! ¡Ahora acabemos con los Jackals!"**_ Gary levanto su mano en señal de avance.

.

.

Los Spartans cargaron contra la fila de escudos Jackal de modo similar a las batallas de la antigüedad donde los guerreros quebraban escudos y se atravesaban con lanzas. El líder de Noble se cargó a un Jackal en el camino y luego lanzo una granada hacía la barrera de escudos, esta no cedió pero los alíens rompieron la formación.

Los pequeñines no pudieron hacer mucho frente al gigante de 2 metros y medio quien usando su ametralladora como ariete o maza, lanzo a dos de los Jackals hacia la pared de piedra, mientras sus huesos crujían notoriamente.

Kari se lanzó a los puños y sus manos hicieron juego contra las garras del Jackal grande de penacho. Este le rugió mostrando sus fauces de raptor. Pero la Spartan le rompió los dientes de un cabezazo y luego con un derechazo el alíen fue a dar al suelo y la teniente solo tuvo que rematarle con su DMR.

Gary dio un salto y con su cuchillo desenfundado atravesó el escudo y armadura del último Jackal de penacho mientras un par de rodillazos hacían que el maldito escupiese sangre, para luego ser derribado y muerto. En medio de la batalla. Los Spartans se habían ligeramente dispersado, los Jackals restantes no pudieron dar más pelea y cayeron ante el poder de los súper-soldados

.

.

"_**¡Seis Muévete!"**_ Gary llamo a la teniente, y en un momento Kari salto hacia su izquierda, sus sentidos realzados habían colaborado también en su maniobra. En menos de un segundo, la pierna derecha presiono el suelo mandando impulso a su cuerpo, a su vez su armadura potenciada le daba la fuerza y velocidad para literalmente catapultarse hacia otro lado justo antes de que una descarga de energía estallase en donde había estado.

_**-"Parece que nos estaban tendiendo una trampa…"**_ Brock opino

Gary ayudaba a levantar a la teniente cuando una serie de tirso de plasma arremetió contra los tres Spartans poniendo a prueba sus débiles escudos. Una maldita aguja rosada choco contra la espalda de Gary clavándose en su armadura, Noble I tuvo que sostenerse de Kari ahora debido a la fuerza del impacto. La teniente le sostuvo, miro el proyectil en su espalda, cerca de su paquete de energía. Noble VI tomo la aguja y la retiro de su comandante, Gary consciente de ello palpo el hombro de la Spartan.

_**-"Gracias Teniente…" **_

_**-"Miren si le vas a dar el sí hazlo de una vez…luego vengan a ayudarme."**_ Brock estaba apuntando su ametralladora al Elite blanquecí que había aparecido desde unos árboles, apuntando su rifle de aguijones.

Una serie de descargas de energía percutora chocaron en la posición haciendo resonar todo dentro del área. Los escudos colapsaron y dos Spartans usaron su bloqueo de armadura para prestarse de barricada a su colega quien defendió su flanco disipando al pelotón Grunt entrante. Las descargas percutoras terminaron y Brock y Gary rompieron sus bloqueos, justo para notar al otro elite cobrizo portando el aturdidor de plasma, esta arma disparaba aquellas rondas de energía que al impactar explotaban con fuerza similar a una granada.

"_**Decías algo sobre una emboscada…"**_ Kari se espalda contra Gary.

"_**No me digas. No me había dado cuenta." **_Gary le imito y apunto al enemigo.

"_**Bien niños, golpeemos a esos tipos rudos" **_Brock El Spartan mas viejo les dijo prestándose de tercer pilar.

"_**No sin invitar a nuestros amigos a la fiesta."**_ Gary dio una señal rápida hacia los hombres del sargento Ishida atrás en la trinchera. Y en un santiamén, los Spartans se lanzaron al ataque.

.

.

Esta orden fue unánime y el sargento Matt y su gente se lanzaron a la carga para acabar con los Covenat. Cody quien llevaba su lanzagranadas dio un tiro hacia los Elites, ambos alienígenas rodaron sobre sus lomos y evadieron la granada, momentos después unos disparos hicieron aturdir al Elite cobrizo, el otro Elite apunto su arma a los soldados entrantes pero fue rociado con metralla de parte de una granada de fragmentación cercana. El alíen retrocedió pero luego avanzo hacia una teniente que encarrilaba hacia su dirección.

Sin embargo la Spartan no le tenía como objetivo, intuyo hacer creer que iba hacia el Elite y este disparo sus rondas, pero la intrépida mujer, evadió los dos tiros del arma. No fue sino cuando percibió al Spartan macho tras de la escurridiza hembra que apuntaba su propio DMR y justo ahí una ronda 7.62x52mm atravesó el brazo derecho del Elite haciendo rugir al monstruo, Kari aprovecho su carrera y paso empujando al elite. El Covenat era mucho más alto y pesado que ella pero eso no evito que la teniente lo derribase parcialmente, al menos logro aturdirlo suficiente tiempo para que Gary quien iba tras de ella, se encárguese del alienígena.

Noble VI siguió su carrera, hacia la posición previa. La táctica era dar un rodeo y hallar al maldito cobrizo que andaba por ahí con el percutor. En su tramo de venida paso al sargento Ishida y a Cody quien seguro iban hacia donde Brock se había quedado, el enorme Spartan II estaba haciendo retroceder a la marabunta de Grunts que habían sido parte de la emboscada. Aun así la ayuda era necesaria. Sin embargo mientras ella iba rumbo hacia donde Joe e Izzy estaban, una ronda del percutor de plasma le alcanzó de lleno en el costado izquierdo trasero.

El impacto le lanzo hacia adelante rumbo a la trinchera impactando contra el parabrisas y capot del utilitario, rodo bajando del chasis y cayo aturdida, perdiendo su rifle en el proceso. Sus colegas Spartans estaban lejos de ella siendo nuevamente atacados por tiros de plasma provenientes al flanco.

Con sus hermanos de armas rodeados, Kari intento levantarse con desesperación. Su alarma de escudos sonaba alarmada, indicando que estaban drenados. Si el maldito Elite volvía a atacarle iba a herirla de gravedad. Por fortuna los hombres del sargento Matt estaban ahí también Joe e Izzy dispararon al elite que de inmediato se agazapo y luego se desplazó, Izzy se dirigió atrás del chasis del camión Joe se movió agazapado hacia donde la Spartan estaba postrada, y entre tanto Izzy usaba su acelerador de plasma pudo mantener a raya al elite de manera más eficaz pero no sería así para siempre y por ende Joe debía de trabajar rápido.

.

.

"_**Teniente… ¿Se encuentra bien"**_ Joe el medico de campo se topó de inmediato en que no sabía cómo tratar a un Spartan.

.

.

No hubo necesidad que Joe interviniese, pues la Spartan se levantó considerablemente rápido y dos segundos más tarde tomo a ambos hombres de donde pudo cogerles y se lanzó con ellos a tierra, alejándoles del vehículo que en breve recibió dos disparos del arma pesada de ese Elite y fue más que suficiente para que volara en pedazos brincando un metro hacia arriba y cayendo de nuevo sobre el suelo.

La explosión fue lo suficientemente grande para sobresalir en el fragor de este tiroteo, llamando la atención de humanos y alienígenas por igual. Sin embargo y a pesar de lo duro que fue la explosión, nuevamente una Spartan III se levantó aturdida pero reacia a no caer mientras los dos soldados ilesos sin más allá que raspones y contusiones se esforzaban para seguirla.

La imagen de la teniente sujetando la única arma que le quedaba y en pose frígida hizo al Elite rugir de rabia al ver que aún no despachaba a la humana. Tanto le había costado evadir al demonio gigante para poder darle caza a esta hereje y ella se burlaba de él manteniendo esa postura sin nada que hacer. Esto al menos le permitió saber que no se iba a moverse tan rápido y apuntando su arma cargo hacia donde se hallaban los humanos para así matarles.

VI mantuvo esa postura inmutable por largo lapso de unos segundos y luego de mirar al maldito venir hacia ella, levanto su rifle de asalto lentamente apretujándolo se quedó quieta. Esperando el movimiento de parte del infeliz. Cuando el Elite entro en su campo de tiro, ella cargo hacia él, y saltando sobre el cascaron del vehículo se lanzó hacia el oponente.

La hazaña de su salto le hizo girar sobre el alienígena quien disparó su arma siguiendo a la humana. Kari viro luchando por evadir los tres tiros que pasaron a quemarropa en ese lapso de tiempo reducido. Al momento de Aterrizar se agazapo y el Elite fallo su tiro de nuevo. Al terminar esta maniobra vista en cámara lenta la Spartan quedo en el suelo frente al alienígena quien le apunto certeramente, jalo del gatillo de su arma, solo para descubrir que esta se había vaciado.

.

.

"_**Estúpido…"**_ susurro la teniente, ella jalo su gatillo y 15 balas trituradoras salieron a impactar el equivalente de los atributos del Elite, es decir; su entrepierna. La bestia rugió enardecida y dolida. Sus escudos habían bajado considerablemente, más aun. Aquello le había dolido tanto físico como en su orgullo. Así que decidido a matar a la humana postrada a sus pies, sujeto su arma y a modo de porra dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo en un mortal golpe.

.

.

Su ataque afortunadamente fue detenido por las piernas de la Spartan que le tomaron de golpe sosteniendo su vientre y usando el impulso, lanzo al alíen lejos de ella. Este golpeo el suelo y de nueva cuenta la teniente le rego de balas.

Enfurecido a más no poder el Elite se incorporó torpemente quedando de rodillas al igual que su víctima así que se lanzó hacia la Spartan, sin arma ni munición pero con ella en el suelo aun y seguramente lesionada podría matarla con sus propias garras. Gateando casi hasta arrastrarse el alíen repto hacia la teniente, quien continuo disparando cada vez con menos parque, sin embargo el Elite fue más rápido y en un dos por tres estaba ya sobre Noble 6.

En un rápido movimiento el guerrero alienígeno empuño su garra y lo que menos creía paso. De su muñeca, o mejor dicho su armadura en la zona de la muñeca, un haz de luz apareció dejando al descubierto una especia de cuchilla hecha de energía, la cual brillaba de modo similar a un láser o plasma. Esta cuchilla de un estilo similar al de los (Depredadores) fue empuñada y descargada en un golpe letal hacia Kari, quien detuvo la estocada atravesando su rifle de asalto.

La cuchilla se detuvo a centímetros de su visor; había atravesado el rifle como mantequilla, solo la mano del Elite le impedía avanzar más allá. Ante esto, Kari inicio el forcejeo con el Alíen pero no hubo tiempo suficiente para ver quien tomaba ventaja.

Varios tiros eliminaron los ya débiles escudos del elite y finalmente las rondas perforantes se hicieron con la carne y sangre azules del Elite. El monstruo rugió dolido, cediendo su agarre, Noble VI le pateo lejos de ella. El elite se alejó unos 4 metros entre la fuerza del empujón y las rondas que lo aventaban hacia atrás. Kari se incorporó parcialmente, Joe e Izzy aparecieron en su campo visual disparándole al alíen hasta que sus armas sonaron vacías.

Para des fortunio el Elite aún estaba vivo. Y su cuchilla aun activa. Rugió asustando a los cabos pero momentos después una granada golpeo cerca de su retaguardia explotando en el acto y matándole de una vez por todas. Tras disiparse el humo, la Spartan y los cabos vieron a Cody empuñando su lanzagranadas mientras Matt aparecía a lado suyo corriendo hacia donde estaba la teniente y sus hombres.

.

Kari se levantó, estaba adolorida y lastimada, Joe e Izzy presentaban heridas menores. Nada que temer. Luego de avanzar hacia la Spartan Cody quedo mirándole de lleno.

.

.

"_**Sí que sabe luchar teniente"**_ Cody mostro respetuosamente un cambio significativo de su ultimo comentario.

"_**¡impactante…!"**_ Izzy estaba muy animado. La teniente había trabado combate cuerpo a cuerpo con un elite y le había dado pelea. Si ese maldito al igual que sus compatriotas era mucho más grande que la Spartan y aun así ella había manejado a favor la lucha.

"_**Rápido teniente. Hay que ayudar al resto de Noble."**_ Matt le presto su pistola y señaló hacia donde se habían desplazado sus colegas. Los demás soldados habían comenzado a moverse.

"_**Los veo allá sargento. Es-"**_ Lamentablemente Cody no alcanzo a decir aquello pues un rápido silbido le interrumpió, y en cuanto reacciono así como los demás presentes. La aguja de energía en su costado le había alcanzado sin que siquiera lo notase.

.

.

El cabo no tuvo ni un instante para reaccionar, cuando la aguja exploto y un boquete quedo en su costado, llenando el aire alrededor suyo con sangre dispersada. El joven cabo cayó fulminado sin siquiera tener tiempo de gritar. Kari y Matt quienes estaban más cerca vieron esto de primera mano. Pudieron ver como el aire se llenó de sangre y viseras. Un charco de sangre fluía desde el vientre del joven así como podían ver que sus tripas literalmente se le salían por el vientre.

Un rugido no humano se escuchó a la lejanía, Kari fue la primer en ver al maldito Elite de armadura blanca, que al parecer herido por la batalla había disparado a la Spartan errando su tiro y dándole al cabo. Más bien que el joven Hida había interceptado el disparo de la Spartan. Sujetando su arma con un sola mano intento hacer un segundo disparo, pero un tiro de DMR le arrebato el arma de la mano y posteriormente varias rondas de ametralladora terminaron haciéndolo polvo.

El infeliz había sido derribado por Brock quien aún tras verlo caído, continuó disparándole hasta que bien quiso detenerse. Luego Gary apareció trotando hacia el grupo quienes aliviados de que el ultimo Covenat fuera eliminado, pudieron asistir al joven Cody.

.

.

_**-"¡Cody!"**_ El sargento Ishida fue el primero en llegar. Se postro de inmediato a asistirlo

_**-"Hijo de perra…"**_ Izzy ladro, estaba aturdido por la visión que tenía frente a sí. El pobre Hida estaba convulsionando mientras se quejaba, sus manos temblando como locas y sangre brotando de su boca. Sus intestinos estaban de fuera, pedazos de metralla dela aguja podían verse impregnando sus viseras.

_**-"¡Maldición…! Rápido presionen la herida"**_ Joe que ya estaba de rodillas ante el cabo saco unos vendajes de su mochila y comenzó a presionar la herida. "Rápido levántale las piernas." Ordeno a Izzy

El cabo obedeció y le levanto las piernas. Matt le presionaba el vientre con el vendaje en tanto Joe buscaba algo en su mochila. Cuando Gary se acercó, noto a Kari trayendo un botiquín de la finca de más arriba, la Spartan había corrido hacia la propiedad donde estaba la trinchera y ahora ayudaba en la intervención.

.

.

_**-"Doctor…use esto. Le podrá ayudar."**_ Kari le había pasado una lata de biofarmaco. Joe la miro pero insistió que lo mantuviera, lo importante era preparar primero la herida para luego sellar.

Cody seguía balbuceando mientras temblaba más y más, pronto notado en comenzar a llorar.

_**-"No quiero… no quiero morir…**_

"_**No vas a morir hijo. Iras a un hospital del mando. Estarás bien."**_ El sargento Ishida hacia lo posible por evitar que el joven soldado colapsase y terminase consigo mismo en su frenesí.

"_**¡Cristo!"**_ Joe clamo ante su diagnostico.

"_**Que paso doc"**_ Matt cuestiono.

"**El hígado…el riñón…comprometidos y ausente."** Joe susurro mas a si mismo que al sargento. y todo un chorro de sangre salieron de la boca de Cody.

_**Quiero ir a casa…quiero ir a casa…"**_ El pobre soldado estaba mal trecho honestamente no se veía solución su caso.

Gary siguió mirando la escena aun cuando Brock se acercaba trotando ligeramente.

_**-"Señor…escucho rotores de una nave. Debe ser el Mediav"**_ Le dijo mientras miraba a Gary que no hacía más que apreciar la escena.

_**-"Quema una bengala. Humo amarillo…"**_ Fueron sus únicas palabras. Brock entendió y saco una lata de uno de sus compartimentos. Rompió el seguro y la lanzo hacia donde el claro del camino se hallaba. Justo donde había muerto el último elite.

Kari no había dicho más palabras de las que dirigió a Joe, ni siquiera cuando el pobre Cody exhalaba suplicas de querer ir a casa y ver a su mama.

.

"_**Teniente, deme la biofarm" **_"El doctor le había solicitado a la Spartan la lata de biofarm. La espuma bio-sintética debería de sellar la herida y evitar que muriese desangrado

_**-"Vamos Joe…no lo dejes ir."**_ Izzy le suplico.

_**-"Está bien... está bien…dame espacio…"**_ Joe hacia un trabajo formidable pero lamentablemente el biofarm no alcanzo a sellar una herida tan grande. Más aun, Cody tenía esquirlas de esa maldita cosa en el hígado y había perdido su riñón derecho. La sangre seguía brotando como una fuga en un hidrante.

_**-"Maldición…"**_ Gruño Matt sosteniendo ahora la cabeza de Cody

_**-"Cody…que hacemos… ¿Cómo te ayudamos…?"**_ Izzy le pregunto con suma preocupación...

Todos incluido la teniente le miraron sin saber que poder hacer…o como ayudar al joven cabo.

_**-"Po…podrían…darme más…mor…mor…morfina…"**_ Fueron las palabras entrecortadas de Cody. Ante tal acción sus colegas incluso el sargento se quedaron fríos y sin hablar.

_**-"Sargento…"**_ Gary se acercó. _**"Hágalo…es lo mejor…"**_ Sugirió finalmente.

Todos menos Kari voltearon a ver al comandante. Luego Joe se dirigió al sargento.

_**-"¿Mas morfina señor…?"**_ Repregunto al sargento.

_**-"Dásela Joe…"**_ Matt le dio su consentimiento.

.

Joe finalmente preparo la dosis de morfina y se la aplico a Cody sin más remedio. En unos instantes…el dolor de Cody, sus temblores y colapsos habían comenzado de disminuir…pronto sus respiración fue menos rítmica…

_**-"Mama…mama…ma…ma…ma…ma…"**_ El joven siguió pronunciando a la autora de sus días ahora que estos llegaban a su fin.

.

Kari tomo su mano…y la estrujo cuidadosamente.

.

_**-"Ve en paz…ella lo entenderá…"**_ La teniente a pesar de no haberse quitado el casco anteriormente o desplegar su visor para mostrar sus ojos pudo expresarle sentimiento. Le ofreció quietud…confort y paz…y entre estos dulces arrullos, el niño cerró sus ojos.

.

.

Cuando Joe tomo el pulso…no registro nada. Meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro le hizo saber a su gente que el chico ya había descansado. Izzy se sentó en el suelo, pasmado. Matt inclino su cabeza al chico. Pasó su mano por el rostro de este y le cerró los ojos. Luego tomo la placa de identificación y la arranco dejando la respectiva. Como lo había estado haciendo desde su llegada a Visegrad.

Kari dejo la mano del chico y la puso en su pecho, luego se levantó y sin decir más camino hacia su comandante. Al momento de hacerlo, pudo escuchar los rotores de una Falcón. Una débil señal se escuchó crujir por el canal COM

.

.

"_**Noble I señor…tengo su posición, el Mediav viene conmigo. ¿Cuál es su situación?"**_ La voz de Tracy conforto pausadamente a los Spartans.

_**-"Tenemos a los descarriados Noble III listos para evacuar y retirarnos a posición predicha."**_ Gary dio instrucciones.

_**-"Entendido señor. Tenemos contacto visual."**_

.

.

El humo amarillo comenzó a ser disipado cuando dos Flacón aparecieron en el cielo. Maniobraron en el área y comenzaron a descender. Ante esto Gary se dirigió a los hombres de Charly 2.5

.

.

_**-"Sargento Ishida…El mediav ha llegado. Tenemos que irnos."**_ Se acercó al hombre de rubio.

_**-"Sí señor."**_ Matt movió a su gente. Ahora podría sacar a sus hombres de aquí. Aunque el cuerpo de Cody tendría que quedarse. Era algo duro de digerir. El resto de su unidad tampoco se iría de Visegrad. Más no podía hacer. Dio una repasada con la vista al campo de batalla y luego llamo a su gente.

Joe e Izzy ya habían cubierto parcialmente a Cody pero la prisa de evacuar los forzó a dejarlo sin más honores que los de retirar sus placas y poner sus manos en su regazo. Dejando al chico ahí caminaron hacia las naves. Izzy rengueaba de su pierna derecha y ayudado por Joe ambos pasaron ante Noble I y el sargento agradeciéndole al Spartan con un asentir. Vieron a la teniente y su colega gigante de pie a lado del Falcón, se despidieron de ellos en gratitud por todo y abordaron la nave. Fue luego el turno del sargento Ishida. Miro a los Spartans y a la teniente en especial.

_**-"Buena suerte equipo Noble. No lo hubiéramos conseguido sin su ayuda"**_ Se despidió y luego abordo.

_**-"5. 6…vámonos. Tracy dice que Misty y Paul están en la estación del repetidor y necesitan de nuestra ayuda. "**_

.

.

Todos abordaron el Falcón donde Tracy les esperaba y una vez abordo todo mundo, ambas naves despegaron. Finalmente dejaban esa zona llena de des fortuna y mal suerte tragedias y desolación. Las naves se dirigieron hacia las montañas de adelante pasando un risco y luego el Falcón del sargento Ishida tomo dirección distinta. Kari los miro partir hasta que se perdieron en la lejanía. Ahora mientras se dirigían al repetidor podía descansar y reflexionar un poco. Había visto en acción la táctica y crudeza del Covenat y su anhelo de exterminar a los humanos. Párate de estos eventos le hicieron entrar en razón. Parecía que ahora ciertas cosas tomaban sentido. Sobre todo por ser cierta persona especial para ella quien tuviera enfocados estos pensamientos.

.

.

.

Sin más que poder hacer reflexiono...mientras el Falcón se había a paso al repetidor. Al objetivo de esta misión.

.

/

.

.

_**1119 hrs Julio 27 2552 Calendario militar. Sistema Epilson Eridani Planeta Reah Epozt/Región de Visegrad/Estación de Repetidor.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

.

La aeronave sobrevolaba la zona rumbo a las instalaciones del repetidor de Visegrad. Como el nombre lo indicaba en el idioma húngaro; Visegrad significaba, la fortaleza en la montaña. Por lo que la instalación del repetidor era una base rodeada por un muro de seguridad que se levantaba en lo alto de la montaña central de aquella región.

Gary, Brock, Kari y Tracy admiraban la vista del borde del acantilado por el que serpenteaba la carreta asfaltada hasta la ubicación de aquella instalación. Las puertas de acero se encontraban cerradas. Más allá de vehículos y contenedores de alumno y vigas de acero no había mas que apreciar, salvo las fuerzas Covenat.

Un pequeño grupo de Jackals y Grunts se batían en tiroteo con los dos Spartans de Noble Team que ahí se encontraban. Fuera de aquellos dos guerreros acorazados, nadie más quedaba en pie ahí. Kari al igual que sus colegas pudieron apreciar como se desataba el intercambio de fuego y plasma.

Paul protegía a Misty quien se encontraba arrodillada en lo que se vislumbraba como un panel de acceso, frente a una puerta reforzada de titanio la cual era tan grande como para dejar paso a uno de los camiones abandonados que ahí se encontraban y que servían a Noble IV como parapeto.

"_**Aquí Noble Líder."**_ Gary enlazo un canal COM con sus hermanos en tierra. "Misty, Paul ¿Me reciben?" A su llamado la estática rompió y la voz de ambos Spartans respondieron.

"_**Señor…te tenemos a la vista.**_" Paul le dijo mientas tomaba cobertura. "Misty tiene un pequeño retraso en la puerta. Nos vendría bien su ayuda."

"_**Descuiden Noble les apoyaremos en todo lo posible."**_ Gary apaciguo a sus camaradas. "Muy bien. ¡Piloto aterriza la nave! Ordeno al operario del Falcón.

"_**La zona esta muy caliente señor…" **_El piloto excuso pero fue interrumpido por el Spartan líder.

"_**Eh dicho que aterrice. Seis se acabó el descanso."**_ Noble I dijo ahora a Kari quien asintió mientras admiraba como el Falcón sobrevolaba la zona para aterrizar a unos metros mas atrás, protegido por un par de camiones que yacían abandonados.

"_**Toma…considéralo un regalo de bienvenida**_" Tracy le paso a Kari su DMR, como la Spartan solo contaba con la pistola del sargento Ishida, quizá algo de apoyo le iría bien. "Esta autografiado." Termino dándole una sonrisa desde atrás de su HUD.

"_**Gracias"**_ Kari le sonrió igual pero su HUD opacado impidió que viésemos su gesto, solo su asentir nos indico que estaba mas que agradecida de poder recibir tal regalo.

.

.

El Falcón aterrizo sin contratiempos y noble alfa se lanzaba a la ofensiva justo para caer a espalda del Covenat quienes hostigaban a los dos Spartans que defendían la puerta. El contingente enemigo estaba conformado por Grunts y Jackals que mantenían el área intentado asegurarle para cuando llegasen lo Elites a terminar el trabajo, sin embrago una lluvia de balas dejo acribillado a medio contingente antes de notar que una emboscada se suscitaba en su retaguardia.

Los Covenat no pudieron evadir a los dos contendientes que venían a su retaguardia Pero mucho menos vieron el relámpago metálicos que fue una saeta que rodeaba el complejo justo para flanquear a los enemigos justo desde su ultimo punto ciego.

Los Jackals sobreponían sus escudos para rechazar a la ametralladora del gigante serie II así como del líder de Noble que buscaba un espacio entre los escudos para matarles una bala 7.62mm. Los Grunts intentaban escudarse con las placas de titanio y acero que había dispersas junto al furgón que estaba sirviendo de muro defensivo a noble II y IV quien por acción de su escopeta, hacia llover metralla sobre los alienígenas. Lo último que necesitaban era que un tercer flanco se abriese.

Esa era la idea de Kari- quien moviéndose como un relámpago. Se escondió y luego siguiendo sobre el furgón simplemente quedo con camino libre. Lo único que necesitaba era una granada con el seguro libre y jugueteando con ambos artilugios como si de una niña se tratase. Esto último no le gustaba a Misty quien se rompía la cabeza para abrir aquella maldita puerta.

.

.

"_**¡Deja de hacer payasadas y arrójala!"**_ Noble II grito. Kari se puso el improvisado anillo en su dedo anular y presumiéndolo a la otra hembra, dejo deslizar el explosivo para caer justo en medio de los Covenat reunidos en aquella formación.

.

.

La granada se escabullo entre los escudos Covenat los cuales no se percataron del explosivo que quedo entre sus pies hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La explosión agarro a todos los enemigos sin previo aviso y termino con su andanada.

Con el enemigo neutralizado el resto de noble se reunió y una Kari con su "anillo" en el dedo bajo de un salto del furgón. Esto fue bien recibido por Paul pero no tan bien por Misty.

.

.

"_**Genial. Ahora déjame ver…."**_ Paul levanto un pedazo de lona y le puso un velo improvisado sobre el casco… "solo me falta un ramo de flores…"

"_**Deja de hacer tonterías…"**_Brock lo empujo haciendo a un lado…estaba claro que un poco de humor caía bien pero no era para abusar. Retirándole la lona del casco y siendo a su vez apartado por Misty.

"_**Si…van a hacer circo mas les vale que lo hagan tan bien defendiéndome el trasero de esos infelices." **_Dijo la Spartan señalando el transporte Spirit que se veía ingresar en el espacio aéreo de la instalación.

"_**¡Hora de trabajar noble!"**_ Gary llamo a su equipo para reunirlos y montar un nuevo frente de resistencia.

"_**Entendido Señor."**_ Noble VI fue la primera en marchar hacia el sitio.

"_**Cuente conmigo señor"**_ Brock fue el segundo que ahora sujetaba un montacargas y lo arrastraba hacia la posición para montarlo como trinchera.

"_**Misty necesitamos esa puerta, pero rápido."**_ Obligo a su segunda al mando a regresar a su tarea.

"_**Paul el flanco izquierdo. Te cubriré mientras Kari nos trae algo e apoyo."**_

.

.

Tras el llamado de líder noble Kari corrió hacia la bodega que estaba al lado de la entrada de estas instalaciones, ambos edificios eran masivos y grandes, conformados de acero y concreto reforzado, Cuando la teniente ingreso noto claramente que había entradas por donde el enemigo podría entrar y posiblemente flanquearles. Lamentablemente no había mucho con que obstruir las entradas. Así que sin pensarlo mas, abordo el montacargas en el fondo de la bodega y luego dirigió el vehículo hacia la entrada del almacén más cercana a noble team. La idea…fácil; levantar una trinchera reforzada con parapetos de manera similar a lo que sucedió con Charly 2-5. Si funciono entonces, puede que ahora no sea tan distinto.

Con la barda levantada Kari se sumo al resto de la formación Spartan y así todos prepararon su bienvenida para los nuevos Covenat que venían en los Spirit listos a enfrentarse a los soldados de noble para tomar estas instalaciones.

.

.

El primer transporte en descender lo hizo a una considerable distancia, mas precisamente done el Falcón de noble había descendido. Tracy y el piloto habían levantado vuelo apenas sus camaradas dejaron el transporte para cubrir cuanto pudieran desde el aire y hostigar a los transportes Spirit que arribase.

La primera oleada de enemigos estuvo conformada por un grupo de Grunts de clase media, Jackals de escudo y un par de tiradores de penacho de raptor. Dirigidos por un par de elites, uno de ellos de mayor rango pues poseía una armadura cobriza como el par de malditos que alfa noble tuvo que despachar hace un rato. El otro era un cabron de armadura azul cobalto. Los dos venían equipados con rifles de plasma y sin dudar en sus aparentes rangos estaba claro que eran de prevenir, tampoco debían de subestimar a los Jackals ni a los Grunts.

Una granada de parte de Paul y el fuego cruzado inicio dándose el trabe de fuerzas que a pesar de la superioridad numérica y tecnológica del enemigo, fue la fiereza y poder de los Spartans de Noble los que mantuvieron a raya a los alienígenas por cuestión de unos diez minutos que parecieron 10 horas. Los Grunts presionaban y Brock los regaba con su ametralladora. Paul defendía el flanco derecho con su escopeta siendo apoyado eventualmente por Kari.

Gary se cargaba a los tipos mas distantes y nuevamente era apoyado por Kari que venia e iba desde la posición de Paul a la suya pasando por donde Brock se encontraba. Unas granadas de plasma detonaron cerca del fortín, levantando chispas de metal fundido que regaba sobre los escudos Spartans quienes resistían el ataque.

Plasma verde y azul acribillaba los parapetos y laminas de acero, los bloques de hormigón y los remanentes de los contenedores usados como escudos. Agujas de energía rosadas chocaban con despiadada crueldad contra todo el sitio explotando al impactar y soltando esa maltita metralla que rebotaba en la armadura de los Spartans. Una granada de fragmentación se coló de nuevo en las filas Covenat y engullo a un grupo de enemigos intentando mitigar su avance.

Un montacargas exploto debido al constante fuego cruzado y a los daños que estos causaban. La explosión mermo escudos y barreras, un elite quedo aturdido con esto y Kari salió lanzada hacia la puerta que Misty seguía intentando abrir. Gary mato al cabron labios partidos antes de que pudiese reaccionar. Un Jackal tirador le disparo al Spartan líder y este se vio obligado a cubrirse. Brock regaba más fuego sobre los enemigos. De todos ellos el gigante Spartan II parecía tener una maldita resistencia y capacidad de lucha mayor a sus congéneres.

Paul seguía atendiendo a los nuevos enemigos que seguían llegando. Dos naves Spirit se sumaron a la batalla prestando ayuda de sus armas de plasma. Esta ocasión todos noble incluyendo Kari tuvieron que regresar al combate para llamara la atención de las armas de apoyo y seguir repeliendo enemigos. Esos diez minutos en serio que parecieron ser una día de lucha. Y desafortunadamente las armas de Noble empezaban a sonar cada vez más vacías, sin olvidar la ausencia de granadas.

.

.

"_**Lo tengo…la puerta esta abierta comandante."**_ Fue la voz de Misty por el canal COM quien fue un llamado de retirada.

"_**¡Ya la oyeron Noble todo el mundo adentro!" **_La orden de Gary no tuvo que ser repetida. De inmediato Noble Team se replegó mientras mantenían sus espaldas contra la pared sin dejar de darle la cara al enemigo, y manteniendo todos sus flancos cubiertos. Con rapidez y agilidad todos entraron casi literalmente con los escudos ya colapsados y sus armaduras comenzando a recibir el daño indirecto de las rondas de plasma y energía.

.

.

.

Los impactos y explosiones casi lanzaron a los Spartans hacia dentro del edificio, una vez ahí, Brock rodo sobre su espalda y una vez de rodillas capturo a una pobre Kari que se lazaba hacia dentro aun disparando su rifle de asalto yendo a parar a los brazos del Spartan II. La puerta se cerró lenta pero segura, dejando a los Spartans a salvo detrás de dos metros de blindaje de titanio clase B.

"_**Te tengo"**_ Dijo el gigantón mientras bajaba a Kari al suelo.

"_**Gracias lo agradezco de verdad."**_ Kari se mostro agradecida por el gesto del Spartan

"_**Que lindos…si quieren una cita, sé de un buen Bar en Nueva Alejandria…si se interesan."**_ Paul se levanto del piso con dificultad al parecer estaba algo cansado de la acción.

"_**Estas celoso…cara de calavera…"**_ Le dijo una Misty que estaba ya apoyándose de Gary para poder levantarse del suelo.

"_**Están todos bien Noble."**_ Gary repaso daños. La batalla parecía haberse cegado de raíz y ni siquiera se escuchaban los rasguños del Covenat al otro lado de la puerta. Así que todos se hallaban en la recepción de la instalación. Espacio suficiente para poder descansar un poco de la acometida.

.

.

Todos los miembros de Noble se detuvieron a hacer inspección de su condición clínica. Nadie estaba realmente herido, algunas abolladuras en las armaduras, y sus sistemas de escudos estaban sobrecargadas, tardarían un poco para recargarse. Algunos tenían ciertas zonas verdaderamente calientes; el plasma era realmente una munición de temer, incluso para ellos.

Seguramente el gel hidrostático en las capas mas profundas estaría compensando el daño en sus cuerpos. Nuevas cicatrices estarían dibujándose en sus pieles. Nada que temer. Ellos eran Spartans y este terrible azote podía ser tolerado. La mentalidad de súper-soldados y los años de disciplina tenían en mente la victoria o la muerte pero nunca la rendición.

Cuando se cercioraron de estar en óptimas condiciones centraron su atención en su armamento. Todos estaban casi vacíos de munición. Pero por fortuna la base estaba surtida de equipo militar que podría venirles de buena mano. Así que con unos cargadores nuevos en sus bolsillos Noble se abrió paso dentro de las instalaciones.

.

.

/

.

.

A pesar de estar aparentemente desierta. La falta de energía en gran parte de la instalación, sumado aun par de rifles tirados en un pasillo y el cuerpo de un soldado más al fondo indicaban que el lugar podía estar lleno de enemigos. Aunque a estas alturas cualquier idea de que se tratasen de rebeldes era ya algo descartado.

Con sus visores nocturnos encendidos y a paso ligero noble se adentro en las instalaciones. Unos botiquines en las paredes les vinieron en buena mano y pudieron curar algunos rozones y quemaduras de plasma. Una maquina expendedora de bebidas fue abierta por Brock y Noble pudo darse el lujo de beber unas sodas y malteadas para refrescarse.

.

.

Finalmente despéese otros 4 minutos en constante patrullaje su objetivo estaba a la vista. La sala central de comunicaciones donde los paneles de control se hallaban, el sitio era parte de un gran cuarto donde la consola principal se hallaba de frente al pasillo donde Noble ingresaba al recinto. Una escaleras se levantaban a la izquierda y a la derecha a unos metro un par de puertas de metal se hallaban abiertas mostrando una oscura zona más allá de su umbral.

Había un civil caído en la entrada. Misty fue la primera en entrar al recinto.

.

.

"_**Noble Vi revisa ese cuerpo."**_ Noble II le dio órdenes a Kari quien se arrodillo a esculcar al obseso. El hombre era un individuo de edad avanzada pero que poseía una buena salud. Por sus prendas de vestir parecía ser más que un simple refugiado que intentaba esconderse en esta construcción. Algo brillo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Kari abrió el bolsillo y encontró una tarjeta de cristal metálico. Un bloque de memoria. Era material de alta prioridad. El artilugio no era más grande que el pulgar de Kari y con cuidado lo tomo hacia fuera.

"_**Donde están los tuyos cabo…" **_Gary había encontrado a un soldado herido en camino a la puerta de la derecha. El pobre hombre apenas y podía hablar.

"_**Nos emboscaron…eran demasiados…ellos…ah…por radio sonaba mal" **_Confesaba que se había separado de su unidad.

"_**¡Rayos! Hay daños por Plasma."**_ Misty maldijo la consola que se encontraba dañada. Siendo esta la causa del cese de comunicaciones.

"_**Encontré…esto…" **_Kari se levanto para ofrecerle su hallazgo a la especialista técnica.

"_**Me lo llevare seis…no es personal…"**_ La Spartan le arrebato el pequeño bloque de cristal metálico de sus manos y se lo llevo a si misma.

"_**¡Oigan aquí hay una viva!"**_ La voz de Brock llamo su atención. Todos Noble se hizo hacia donde Brock llamaba, las escaleras. Una chica de al menos unos veinte años vestida de civil…intentaba zafarse del agarre del Spartan II que le sacaba de su escondite. La pobre mujer se había metido detrás de la escalera para esconderse.

.

.

Al parecer la civil hablaba en húngaro puesto que las maldiciones que le decía al Spartan eran incomprensibles para el resto de los demás. Brock intentaba razonar con ella pero estaba claro que la chica estaba espantada.

.

.

"Tranquila no te aremos daño." Era inútil, y ella intentaba golpear al Spartan, mejor dicho lo hacia pero no causaba mucho daño que decir.

"_**Brock"**_ Gary le dijo que controlase a la joven.

"_**Esta bien…puedo con esto. "**_Termino por sujetar a la chica con ambos bazos dejando su ametralladora en el suelo. Siendo ahora una especie de negociante, sujeto a la chica y le dijo que estarían bien.

"_**Ellos aun están aquí…"**_ fueron las primera palabras que la chica dijo en español.

.

.

.

Casi como si esperasen a que la chica dijera esto. Un triso de Elites apareció descendiendo por el pozo de la escalera. Estos Elites sin embargo eran muy distintos a los que Kari había visto antes. Portaban armaduras de diseño distinto, y sus colores eran rojizos con tono azul neón. El mayor de ellos, el aparente líder portaba una enorme hoja bipartida que brillaba en luz blanquecí. Era una espada de energía.

El maldito soltó un golpe de su arma y estuvo cerca de decapitar a la chica de nos ser por Brock quien tomándole en sus brazos la llevo al suelo dejando siendo el un escudo entre ella y los Elites.

Los nuevos guerreros Covenat pudieron haber matado al Spartan en esta postura. Pero se lanzaron directamente hacia el resto de Noble quienes abrieron fuego a discreción. Los desgraciados tenían escudos mucho mas resistentes que los Elites anteriormente enfrentados y eran mas rápidos. Gary tomo de Misty y la retiro del golpe de la espada del Elite que de inmediato se lanzo contra Kari quien por cierto nadie se tomo molestia de proteger.

La Spartan que era pequeña para el malnacido fue tirada al piso perdiendo su arma en el trayecto. Lo último que Kari vio de ese infeliz fue como se alejaba corriendo por el pasillo por donde habían entrado. Luego de un fuerte sacudón algo tomaba de ella. Miro hacia el frete para toparse con otro de los elites quien mostrándole sus fauces levantaba su espada listo para acuchillar a la humana.

Seis fue lista y sujeto a tiempo la mano del Elite y luego dio un fuerte derechazo contra la cara del infeliz bastardo. El alienígena regreso la vista hacia ella y le rugió mostrando sus fauces segmentadas y abriéndolas a una forma similar a la de un depredador.

De inmediato el guerrero Covenat fue pateado en su vientre y quitado de encima de la Spartan. Gary quien había hecho la acción, comenzó a dispararle al Elite usando su magnum que disparaba rondas del tamaño de su pulgar contra el alíen cuyo escudo le protegía de las rondas pesadas. Gary le hecho su rifle a Kari quien de inmediato lo tomo y se puso en guardia para desafiar al Covenat.

De inmediato el Elite se levanto y salió huyendo hacia su compañero quien había tomado al cabo que por haber quedado solo, estuvo indefenso y fue tomado como rehén por los alienígenas. Ahora con su escudo humano cubriéndoles lo Elites rugieron enfundando sus armas de plasma mientras el pobre cabo lanza quejidos de dolor y la chica que Brock protegió entro en shock gritando toda histérica.

.

.

"_**Alto el fuego"**_ Gary ordeno, nadie bajo sus armas y solo miraban como los dos elites salían por aquella puerta de metal mientras Misty que se volvía hacia la retaguardia recibía la orden de Gary de encargarse de la chica mientras daba nuevas instrucciones de neutralizar a esas amenazas. Así que con munición fresca Kari y Brock se hicieron hacia la oscuridad de aquel recinto. Apenas ingresaron Kari mantuvo guardia y luego Brock cerró la puerta para que nadie más entrase ni saliera.

.

.

/

.

.

Podríamos decir que la batalla en la oscuridad fue llena de explosiones, por parte de depósitos de gas que literalmente borraron al escuadrón Grunt y Jackal que aquellas elites habían apostado en ese sitio. Dejando solo a dos Spartans y a dos elites enjaulados unos veinte metros mas al fondo de esta explosión. La zona posterior de la instalación misma que debía de dar a la salida. Ahí…unidades de refrigeración creaban un manto de neblina similar a una niebla matinal o nocturna en un bosque.

Kari se adentraba entre los tanques y unidades de refrigeración atenta y lista para aniquilar al posible asesinado que se ocultaba entre estos bidones. Brock le seguía con la vista y su arma en caso de tener que prestar fuego de apoyo. Pronto sus ojos detectaron un patrón parcialmente visible. No dudo ni un segundo.

.

.

"_**¡Seis ahí esta!"**_ Grito el Spartan y de inmediato comenzó a disparar.

.

.

Kari fue rápida, una autentica fiera. Evadió por milésimas la espada de energía del cabron Elite que hacia rato casi le matase. La hoja quedo atascada en una de las unidades y de inmediato la Spartan empujo al elite, alejándole de su arma. Dio media vuelta y descargo una patada contra el alienígena mandándolo lejos entro del aquella plataforma donde estaban. De inmediato comenzó a dispárale, pero el fuego de su arma no alcanzaba a matar al infeliz.

El elite rugió y de inmediato se levanto con una agilidad incomparable aun para al Spartan. Lanzándose hacia la chica, tomo su arma con ambas manos, y de inmediato recibió un cabezazo de parte de la humana. Los escudos de ambos destellaron en la oscuridad, ella le gruño y él le respondo rugiéndole para luego sujetarle del cuello y arrebatando su arma con su otra mano levanto a la Spartan azotándola contra otra de las numerosas unidades de refrigerante. La lamina se aboyo por la fuerza del golpe.

A Kari no le tomo en responder a la agresión, descargando un duro golpe con ambas piernas hacia el vientre del alienígena, soltándole de inmediato y casi de momento ella desenfundo su cuchillo. Cargando contra el alienígena.

El golpe que asesto la humana fue directo a una zona descubierta del pecho del Elite, la hoja de carburo de tungsteno se incrusto hasta el mango dentro del alienígena. Sangre azul-cobalto se escurrió por el mango y los dedos de Kari, mientras la criatura lanzaba un desgarrador rugido y esta vez mas furioso lanzo un puñetazo justo al rostro de la Spartan que llegando a la confusión volvía a estrellarse contra aquella misma unidad refrigerante.

Apenas estuvo en si, Kari se dejo caer para evitar la cuchilla retráctil de energía que el elite desplego para asesinarle. La cuchilla se incrusto en el metal y luego se retrajo lista para usarse de nuevo. Cuando el elite miro hacia abajo, la humana se había ido. ¿A donde? no lo sabia pero estaba cansado de la maldita hereje y debía de matarla lenta dolorosamente. Esta demonia debía de ser castigada en nombre de sus dioses.

Apenas empezó a buscarla cuando noto que su espada, que había quedado encajada en una de esas cosas había sido retirada y perdida. Entonces la misma espada destello en la oscuridad detrás de él. Este destello y el sonido que producía era reconocible para un guerrero como el. Preparando una poderosa patada el Elite lanzo su golpe barriendo el aire pero siendo esquivada por la hábil Spartan que en una rápida maniobra evadió el golpe y luego emergió con la espada en sus manos directo al vientre del elite.

Esta vez todo fue distinto…la hoja quedo incrustada en el estomago del alíen y este comenzó a hacer como quejidos ahogados agonizantes. Al parecer la sangre no tardo en salir hasta derramarse en el suelo de lámina. Por ultimo el moribundo Elite termino desplomado contra el suelo muerto al fin. Y una Kari 312 totalmente exhausta y algo maltrecha.

.

.

"_**Muérete ya maldito…"**_ musito la Spartan ya harta de enfrentar elites.

"_**¡Quédate quieto!"**_ La voz de Brock resonó por lo alto en ese sitio, luego algo realmente pesado se escucho azotar en el suelo. Y unos minutos después Noble V subía a la plataforma por unas escaleras de mantenimiento. Al parecer el fortachón había apostado con el otro elite a un juego de caídas en la zona inferior de un poco de concreto.

"_**Brock…"**_ La Spartan le llamo.

"_**Paree que me sigues sorprendiendo Kari."**_ Brock le dijo con cierto deje de dolor en su voz.

"_**¿Que pasa contigo…?"**_ Le pregunto al notar como rengueaba.

"_**Eh, ese infeliz quiso dar uso a su navaja de bolsillo pero no le di chance de hacerlo."**_ Hizo saber a su compañera.

"_**Estas herido…"**_ Kari le dijo que debía recibir primeros auxilios pero el negó

"_**Descuida estoy bien…solo es un pequeño corte. Unos puntos vendrán bien."**_ Hizo saber a la Spartan que todo estaba bien palpándole la cabeza.

.

.

Kari desplego su visor dejando ver su rostro. Admirando que un hilillo de sangre se dibujaba por su frente contorneando su nariz hacia abajo y un pequeño corte en el labio. "¿Acaso estos malditos se hacen mas fuertes a cada momento?

Descuida pequeña. Pudiste manejar bien a este Zelop. Le dijo mientras bajaba su visor también, él también se veía con el seño dolido. Y un corte en el contorno de la nariz

"_**¿Zelop?"**_ Pregunto la Spartan. Su respuesta se vio interrumpida cuando la voz de Noble líder les llamo.

"_**V, VI. Restablezcan la energía del complejo y vuelvan aquí de inmediato."**_ Por fortuna lo que buscaban se encontraba en este sitio y en buenas condiciones. Así que no tardaron en dar con el sistema de energía y darle potencia al complejo al menos en un modo de seguridad.

.

.

/

.

.

Noble Team estaba reunido en aquel recinto de hacia un momento. Paul quien se había quedado en la entrada no pudo seguir al Elite líder que había escapado porque Gary se lo negó. Así que ahora estaba junto a Kari vigilando la entrada. Misty terminaba de hacer reparaciones a la consola de control e intentar enlazar con el mando. Brock y Gary estaban de pie en medio del recinto y la joven civil estaba sentada con sus brazos sobre sus rodillas sin decir nada ni levantar la vista.

"Cuanto falta" Gary le pregunto a su segunda al mando, su especialista técnica

"_**Esa es a pregunta del millón. Si se refiere a cuanto tiempo estará listo el repetidor. Unas dos semanas. El daño por plasma es masivo en los circuitos." **_

"_**¿Una hora no es suficiente…?"**_ Opino líder Noble pero sol recibió un simple murmullo

"_**Me tapa la luz comandante."**_ Dejo claro su opinión. Así que Noble I tuvo que revisar otros asuntos.

"_**Pregúntale que sabe"**_ le dijo al Spartan II refiriéndose a la chica.

.

.

Brock se acercó a la chica e intento hacer un contacto, sin embargo ella se mantenía de forma tajante hacia el Spartan. Paul se rio de lo que hacia entonces intento de nuevo usando el idioma adecuado. Luego de haber hecho contacto con la civil, ella le revelo que su nombre era Sara y que aquel hombre caído en ese sitio era su padre. Brock se disculpo haciendo saber a la civil que lamentaba haberle preguntado.

Esto era visto por Noble IV y VI que manteniendo sus rostros ocultos por los visores miraban la escena desarrollarse.

.

.

"_**A veces el grandote olvida lo que es amiga"**_. Le dijo a Kari quien no sabia que decirle.

"_**Ah perdido a su padre…necesita atención psiquiátrica"**_ Brock interrumpió la "_charla_" de los dos Spartans

"_**No es la única…"**_ Paul murmuro por lo bajo.

"_**Cállense ustedes dos"**_ La orden de Gary revelación en la discusión. "Ayúdala a levantarse. El cuerpo se queda."

"_**Gracias señor."**_ Brock entendió y siendo quizá el Spartan de mayor edad se retiro no sin dejar claro al rebelde de Paul que debe respetar a sus mayores.

Finalmente Misty tuvo señal el repetidor estaba en marcha aunque un poco sensible. Brock ayudo a levantar a Sara y junto con Kari todos comenzaron a retirarse. Gary siguió las instrucciones de Misty y dio s mensaje al mando. El coronel Harrison hizo contacto, solo sonido. Pero suficiente.

.

.

"_**Señor soy Noble I No hay rebeldes…el Covenat se encuentra en Reach."**_ Noble I entrego la noticia que había sido resultado de la misión. Misión que había sido cumplida.

"_**Repita Noble ¿Ah dicho Covenat?"**_ La voz de Harrison seguía seria a pesar de este comentario.

"_**Si…es el plan de invierno…"**_ Termino el Spartan

"_**Que dio nos proteja…"**_

**Continuara…**

.

.

/

.

.

**Oficina de inteligencia Naval**

**ONI**

**Acceso…Sierra-312**

**Acceso a Covenat/Especies/Castas**

Los Elites Zelop son considerados escuadrones de fuerzas especiales entre los elites. Hay variantes de distintos rangos. El termino Zelop es considerado un fanático religioso dentro del Covenat y comúnmente son enviados a misiones especiales para conseguir o capturar objetos preciosos para su culto. Estos guerreros santos son equipados con las mejores armaduras y los escudos más potentes que solo son superados por los Elites Generales. Es muy raro ver a un elite General, y prácticamente son mas probables de hallar Zelops. Son quizá los más soldados mas devotos al Covenat.

**Saliendo de Covenat**

**Ingresando a UNSC / inteligencia / Estrategias y planes de acción**

_**Acceso a…**_

_**El plan de invierno**_

El plan de invierno es un protocolo de acción para una posible invasión Covenat hacia el Planeta Reach y en consecuencia a todo el sistema Epilson Eridani. Este sistema planetario esta conformado por 6 planetas que son colonias habitadas por humanos, siendo el planeta Reach el más notable de ellos. El sistema en si es una gran base para mas de un centenar de naves de batalla pertenecientes a la UNSC y siendo quizá la posición mas preciada de la misma GOE o gobierno unido de la Tierra.

El plan contempla una invasión masiva tanto a Reach como al resto de planetas del sistema . Planteando el escenario de dar lucha tanto en orbita con la armada de la UNSC como en tierra usando al RPD y a los Marines. Sin embargo una posible fuerza combativa Covenat fuertemente armada y numerosa plantea mucha desventaja en parte por las superioridades tecnológicas de sus naves las cuales han hecho añicos a sus contrapartes humanas en muchas batallas de esta guerra.

Los planes mas extremos son la detonación de dispositivos nucleares en zonas que el Covenat ah capturado con esperanza de minar tantas fuerzas Covenat sean posibles. Solo como ultimo recurso en el cual tano las naves que patrullasen el sistema haya sido destruidas o que las plataformas de defensa orbital hayan sido deshabilitadas.

**Saliendo de Oficina de inteligencia Naval.**

**TRANSMITION INTERRUPTED…**

Bueno queridos lectores y amigos finalmente eh terminado este último capitulo. Como pueden ver o mejo dicho leer…Noble Team nuestro grupo de Spartans h concluido finalmente su misión. Han salvado a todos los que han podido. Y para Kari…ah sido quizá un sitio de revelaciones acerca de sus orígenes. Siendo también la conclusión de aquella vida.

Ahora…el Covenat se encuentra en Reach. Pronto esto comenzara a cocer como el mismo cáncer. Y asid ara inicio a esta batalla de proporciones titánicas. Donde nuestros héroes pondrán a prueba todo lo máximo que son y puede que hasta mas.

Ok gente me paso a retirar deseándoles buen fin de semana y avisando que en las siguientes continuaciones podremos regresar a ver algunas memorias donde por cierto también veremos a Tai. Y puede que un poco de los eventos actuales. Así que con ese animo en alto pero con el sueño también. Me retiro.

PD: Para mas información pueden revisar Halopedia en español use Google

**Atte: Sato Vampire **

_Cambio y fuera._


	7. Recluta

**Hola de nuevo queridos lectores como verán ah sido algo de tiempo desde mi última adaptación pero ahora vengo con ánimos renovados. En parte para celebrar mi cumpleaños y en parte por que siento que pronto terminara esta etapa de mi vida. No la de escribir fic, sino que mi tiempo de libre ocio se vera reducido severamente en parte por mi carrera profesional. Pero bueno no hablemos de aquello porque no vinieron a eso. Ahora vengo a ilustrarles con esta nueva continuación de este fic. Dejemos un poco de lado la secuencia del videojuego y pasemos a ver que fue de aquellos años de dura infancia para nuestra heroína Noble Six. Asi ahondar en que fue de Tai. Y esto empieza así.**

NA: Algunos personajes son de mi propia creación, basados en la franquicia Halo.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Capitulo 7: Recluta.**_

.

.

2300 hrs Septiembre 30. 2527. calendario militar. Complejo de operaciones base Castle. (El castillo)

.

.

Que tan abajo estaba aquel recinto. Bueno…solo para recordar que las instalaciones de este nivel de importancia estratégica militar tenían, era suficiente como para comprender porque se tenía que permanecer relegado a un elevador durante 15 minutos descendiendo a máxima velocidad.

.

.

El recinto en forma de anfiteatro estaba compuesto por exactamente 6 filas de gradas de metal y concreto, interrumpidos por 4 hileras de escalinatas que llevaban desde las amplias puertas metálicas del fondo superior, hasta la base en el medio del recinto.

Ahí se encontraba una persona. Su bata blanca y sus gafas indicaban claramente que era un individuo de ciencia. Era también una mujer. Con cierta edad ya acaecida en sus rasgos finos; Un cabello parcialmente platinado por las canas que se escabullían entre sus rizos de color negro azabache. Su piel blanca como la de un fantasma y sus ojos azules percibiéndose desde atrás de sus gafas indicaban que aquella mujer estaba cansada…nerviosa agotada y ciertamente frustrada.

Como era posible que después de haber pasado por las mismas circunstancies hacia solo unos años y de ver poco a poco como los frutos de aquellas acciones cuestionablemente buenas se plasmaban en su proyecto de vida, siguiese enredada en este tipo de empresas. Pero las cosas habían cambiado hoy. Un nuevo enemigo había aparecido con intenciones de borrar a la humanidad de la existencia, en irrelevantes condiciones, sus superiores y el mando espacial de las naciones unidas; UNSC, habían dado luz verde al nuevo proyecto en el cual ella también formaría parte importante.

Como en aquella ocasión, ella recibiría el apoyo de sus asistentes; una IA diseñada para supervisar este proyecto así como de instruir a los nuevos elementos, y un instructor de adiestramiento militar que daría tonificación a este musculo que la ONI quería probar. Si tan solo hubiesen sido como en aquellos tiempos.

.

.

.

"_**¿Dra Halsey?"**_ Una fémina voz incorpórea llamo a la mujer por su nombre.

"_**Si que sucede…Karine"**_ La doctora Halsey se dirigió hacia un panel holográfico pedestal. Ahí unas cuantas señales brillaron y de repente una pequeña figura apareció en ella.

.

.

.

Karine era una IA de aspecto infantil fémina, es decir que su apariencia era similar a la de una pequeña de unos 12 años, de un cabello largo que descendía por su espalda, ojos grandes y aniñados, y una piel traslucida que dejaba ver signos binarios transitar por su cuerpo. Ella vestía una teñida de princesa como aquellas de los carnavales renacentistas, incluyendo una especie de corona de princesa. La doctora Halsey le miro fijamente costándole reconocer a esta IA como alguna otra con la que hubiese interactuado.

Generalmente las IAs elegían las apariencias que querían representar. Como construcciones artificiales asentadas sobre bases de impulsos nerviosos de cerebros humanos de donantes muertos, eran en cierta forma una representación de aquellos que fueron sus donantes. Para resaltar esto, esta IA tenía un espectro de tonos rosa y carmines que resaltaban más en su rostro y se opacaban en su vestimenta y zonas de su cabello.

Habiendo superado su nuevo contacto con la recién llegada IA la doctora Halsey retomo la palabra, a lo que Karine respondió haciendo aparecer un pergamino de tonos similares a su cuerpo con números binarios cruzándole, de inmediato lo tomo en ambas manos y desplegándole hizo como que leía el texto en el lienzo digital.

.

.

.

"_**De acuerdo con los resultados de su anterior experiencia y a las notas que aquella IA dejo referenciadas…" **_Karine enrollo el pergamino y lo sujeto en una mano mientras encaraba a la doctora. _**"Supongo que su acción de decirles la verdad a los niños será la mejor respuesta que puedan afrontar…pero…si me deja opinar…diré que en este caso; las circunstancias son algo domo decirlo….distintas."**_

"_**Eso no cambia nada Karine."**_ La doctora Halsey le reprendió _**"Como le aclare muy bien a (Deja) y como te lo aclaro a ti; cualquier mentira fabricada para motivar a los niños diciendo que sus padres se sacrificaron o que son sobrevivientes de un ataque Covenat…eso no cambia las cosas…lo mejor será, que entre mas pronto entiendan esto, mas y mejor podrán adaptarse…sin olvidar el hecho de lo que podría pasar si se enteran de la verdad genuina. Créeme que lo último que quiere el mando es a un contingente de 300 Spartans amotinándose y causando más estragos de los que puedan solucionar.**_ Halsey fue tajante y Karine tuvo que aprobar su plan.

.

.

.

Karine asintió mostrando una sonrisa simple y satisfecha. La doctora Halsey no podía decir lo mismo en su caso. No entendía porque esta IA se reía o sonreía en una situación como esa. Es que estaba descerebrada o loca. No quería ahondar en más asuntos. Así que como acto siguiente hizo llamar a su instructor en turno.

Una puerta metálica ubicada más al fondo en el anfiteatro se abro dejado pasar a un hombre en uniforme de combate de color negro. Botas de combate estándar de equipo del UNSC provocan pasos pesados y estruendosos para el mármol de la sala. Sus manos enguantadas se menean de forma fiera mientras ingresa al recinto y un sombrero de tipo pescador de mismo color que su uniforme corona su cabello corto a la norma establecida de un tono oscuro.

Aquel individuo de total negrura mostraba una tez morena y su mirar era escondido por unas gafas de operaciones que cortaba cualquier contacto visual. Este hombre era un fortachón de al menos 1.89 de altura y complexión fornida. Su pecho estaba adornado con varias medallas y listones no los sedicientes como para asegurar una larga experiencia, pero al menos si los necesarios para este nuevo proyecto.

.

.

.

"_**Capitán Marcus…"**_ La doctora Halsey le llamo. Marcus solo se detuvo en firmes saludando a la doctora con un tajando saludo militar y sin cruzar palabras le entrego un folder con documentos ajenos nuestros ojos.

Halsey leyó los documentos y luego cerro el folder. Marcus era un erudito en la marina pero también un exagerado de acuerdo a su criterio. Para empezar ella no tenia ningún rango militar porque de hecho ella era una civil, y sin embargo Marcus se tomaba la molestia de saludarle como si se tratase de algún almirante o un general de 4 estrellas. De hecho Marcus era un idealista, tal vez por ello era su actuar, y de hecho era uno de los mejores en su área. Y debido a la condición por las que atravesó su antiguo adiestrador, Halsey lo considero apto para este proyecto. Porque de hecho no era tanto que fuese el que mas medallas portase sino el que pudiera asentar en estos reclutas, la idea de ser héroes. Porque de hecho los héroes morían por sus ideales…y lamentablemente aquellos reclutas tendrían que llegar a ese punto tarde que temprano.

.

.

.

_**Capitán Marcus**_ Exclamo la doctora Halsey. _**"Que puede decirme sobre los nuevos reclutas…una evaluación personal podría ser de interés para mis análisis.**_

"_**En mi opinión doctora…muchos de ellos son por así decirlo…inadecuados para el entrenamiento, yo diría que son demasiado jóvenes para entender siquiera que es lo que hacen aquí. Sé que el mayor (Medez) me encomendó esta tarea y mi deber será cumplirla al pie de la letra señora." **_Marcus opino, en serio que era un idealista, de hecho su primera reacción ante el proyecto fue de renuencia, pero su deber hacia la UNSC le forzó a aceptarlo._** "Hare cuanto este a mi alcance para garantizarle un buen entrenamiento a estos nuevos elementos de fuerzas especiales.**_

"_**Entiendo capitán…esas son buenos ideales. Aunque puede que no se del todo una buena apuesta.**_

.

.

.

Inmediatamente terminado esta plática entre ambos individuos la doctora Halsey presiono un interruptor en un panel sobre el estrado que ahí se hallaba. Dando indicación que hicieran pasar a los reclutas.

Esta vez. Las puertas del fondo de abrieron al unísono y de ellas 300 niños y niñas siendo escoltados cada uno por un guardia instructor enfundados en uniformes militares, descendieron alineándose en las gradas. La escena era descomunal. Pues 600 almas en ese sitio hacían que la doctora Halsey se viera pequeña en serio. Por fortuna altavoces en el recinto y pantallas en la parte superior del estrado, mostraban claramente quien era la persona encargada de todo esto.

Halsey vio a la multitud de niños que fueron sentados en las gradas en contra de su voluntad. A pesar de verse limpios e impecables en sus nuevos trajes de entrenamiento, los seños en sus rostros indicaban un agotamiento que apenas podían creer. Muchos parecían haber llorado, y otros se mostraban muy asustados.

Era claro que Halsey no trabajaría con la misma materia prima eficiente que tuvo en su primer proyecto. En aquella ocasión ella y su asistente; habían recorrido la galaxia colonia por colonia, estudiando y observando a los candidatos predeterminados y descubriendo si eran aptos o no para dicho proyecto. Sin tener que cuestionarse las aptitudes físicas y psicológicas de los reclutas.

Eso no pasaba aquí, muchos de estos niños eran sobrevivientes de colonias atacadas por el Covenat; habían sido salvados justo a tiempo, pudieron haber visto las atrocidades que aquellos seres hacían a sus familiares y conocidos, habían visto el infierno, y ahora se les daba una oportunidad de ser no solo héroes sino vengadores de sus hogares destruidos. Pero por otro lado había niños que habían sido apartados de sus familias por simple acto de azar, quizás porque los encargados de investigarles decidieron elegirlos o porque sencillamente la UNSC necesitaba soldados y los necesitaba ahora.

Halsey sabia de esto con todas las razones, puesto que había tenido noticias de primera mano del asalto a Harvest, la primera colonia atacada por el Covenat hacia unos tres años. En ese entonces el Almirante (Stanford) había reunido a la mas grande flota de batalla del UNSC para retomar la colonia. En 2525 el almirante Stanford había logrado recapturar Harvest no sin haber perdido cerca de un tercio de su flota, y eso que superaba a la flota Covenat 3 a 1. Si la humanidad quería luchar esta guerra debía de hacerlo con todos los recursos a su alcance. Sin importar que tan extremos podían llegar.

La experiencia que la doctora Halsey tuvo en su anterior proyecto fue de mucha ayuda en esta ocasión; así que dirigiéndose a los menores que le miraban expectantes y utilizando su micrófono personal dio un paso hacia los niños y entonces dijo lo siguiente.

.

.

.

"_**Han sido llamados al servicio."**_ Exclamo, para algunos de esos niños este primer contacto auditivo fue relevador. Las señas de agotamiento en sus ojos intentaron asomarse mas hacia quien les había llamado. A pesar de que habían sido adormecidos en el crio sueño mientras fueron trasladados desde el hiperespacio hacia aquí, algunos de ellos fueron capturados aquí mismo pero por razones de logística, fueron alojados con el resto de tripulantes que se iban sumando en la expedición.

Halsey se acomodó las gafas e intento sonar mas seria, lo suficiente para hacerse respectar por ellos. _**"Muchos han visto de primera mano, las acciones del enemigo. Muchos más no. Pero todos están reunidos aquí hoy…para ser entrenados, y convertirse en lo mejor que podamos hacer de ustedes."**_

"_**Se convertirán…en los guardianes de la Tierra y sus colonias."**_ Para un puñado de niños estas palabras les parecieron más interesantes. La reacción era casi general en los varones, quienes por naturaleza se veían atraídos a este tipo de temas. Las niñas por otro lado no se mostraron tan interesadas, la mayoría no quería saber de nada mas que de volver a casa y ver a sus padres.

.

.

.

De entre ellas Halsey pudo notar a cierta recluta de entre las filas de sus compañeros. Ella era pequeña quizá de las más chicas no solo de tamaño sino de edad. Y parecía realmente agotada pero también muy asustada. Intento ponerse de pie, pero su instructora, una uniformada pelirroja presiono sus hombros y la obligo a sentarse de nuevo; El nombre de Kari-312 relució en la placa de identificación dorada que estaba adherida al uniforme de entrenamiento. Halsey le miro por unos segundos. Los recuerdos de sus antiguos Spartans II resaltaron en su mente. Recordó lo grandiosos y fieros que llegaron a ser.

Puede que este nuevo grupo de Spartans tengan futuros tan importantes como los primeros. Pero también debía recordar que no todos sus niños sobrevivieron al adoctrinamiento y a la aumentación. Esta niña…su destino podía terminar en unos de los dos casos. El primero; que ella lograría superar el enteramiento y quizá la aumentación, siendo entonces que se convirtiera en una autentica maquina de guerra, tan disciplinada y fiera como cualquier otro que se mereciera llamar Spartans.

Por el otro lado, ella nunca lograría adaptarse, quizás su aspecto indicaba una condición tan frágil y débil que lateralmente se desarmaría en el primer día de entrenamiento. Siendo quizá descartada con el tiempo y de ser así, no pasaría mucho antes de que se le usase como conejillo de indias en los experimentos iníciales para la aumentación, si de milagro sobrevivía a estas pruebas, su estado terminaría en una lamentable condición, tal que recordaría a aquellos Spartans que no pudieron volver a ser soldados. Un caso triste pero posible.

.

.

.

"_**Este lugar se convertirá e su hogar"**_ la doctora Halsey dijo esto en su voz mas tranquilizadora que pudo lograr _**"Sus compañeros de entrenamiento se convertirán en sus hermanos y hermanas ahora, todos serán ahora su familia. Sus entrenadores…**_ _**serán sus tutores y cuidaran de ustedes."**_ Ella se refería a los instructores, indicándoles de modelo y figura paternal o maternal. A pesar claro que ellos no expresarían mucho afecto a los niños.

"_**El entrenamiento será difícil y habrá muchas complicaciones, pero estoy segura de que todos ustedes podrán superarlos si aprender a confiar entre ustedes y en sus entrenadores."**_ Palabras patrióticas que sonaban sordos en sus oídos. Ya era la segunda ocasión en la que se aprovechaba de la inocencia o ignorancia de pequeños para hacer con ellos lo que quisiera, eran sus juguetes y podía usarlos, romperlos y tirarlos. No…ella sabia bien que era por el bien común de la humanidad, la guerra contra el Covenat era una amenaza para toda la raza humana. De ser necesaria toda la especie se salvaría a costa de una pequeña facción que se sacrificaría por el bien común. Eran Héroes y los cementerios están llenos de ellos. Y si ellos no necesitaban decir nada…era porque el mundo hablaría por ellos cuando estos se hayan ido.

Perdidas aceptables. Fue lo que le dijeron los altos directivos de la ONI. Ninguno de ellos es aceptable como perdido, fue a lo que ella respondió. _**"Descansen ahora. El entrenamiento comienza mañana."**_

.

.

.

Halsey de viro hacía el capitán Marcus. _**"Haga que los niños…los reclutas, sean escoltados a sus barracas. Aliméntenlos bien y póngalos a dormir."**_

"_**Si señora."**_ Marcus respondió y luego dirigiéndose a los entrenadores y los niños. _**"¡Rompan filas!"**_ Grito y los niños hicieron bullicio mientras eran retirados de ahí con la misma prisa de sus instructores.

Halsey miro entonces a la pequeña niña que anteriormente había despertado su curiosidad. Ella y su instructora salieron por una de las escaleras que llevaban a las puertas metálicas. En el camino pudo ver como un niño, igualmente acompañado por su instructor se le emparejaba. La doctora Halsey miro detenidamente este acto. Ambos niños subían las escaleras; la pequeña había volteado a ver a su compañero, era más alto que ella por una cabeza y media. El chico, tenia el cabello castaño al igual que la niña, entonces él le miro y por breve pudieron apreciarse ciertos rasgos que eran muy similares entre los dos niños.

.

.

.

"_**Hermanos…"**_ Halsey murmuro hacia si misma. Este curioso dato fue confirmado cuando ambos niños en silencio y sin tomar mucha atención de sus instructores se tomaron la mano y las estrujaron, la niña reprimió una lágrima, estaba triste, el varón por su parte le sonrió cerrando sus ojos. Esto era algo que se le había escapado a la doctora Halsey. Pues cuando leyó las listas de los reclutas, se había encontrado con algunas curiosidades, algunos de los reclutas habían sido registrados como sobrevivientes o "voluntarios" siendo esta vez la información muy difusa y prácticamente escaza.

Este detalle podía mostrar distintas posibilidades. El proyecto Spartan nunca había acogido a miembros de una misma familia, en parte porque la precisión y detalle del anterior programa Spartan requería de individuos selectos, muchos hermanos siendo aun gemelos, no aprobaban los estándares de uno de ellos. Simplemente el candidato era inadecuado.

Hermanos, esto podía poner en problemas el entrenamiento, ya que seguramente ellos se negarían a separarse en pos de trabajar en equipo. Halsey tendría que indagar más sobre los hermanos, de momento y para asegurar un mejor desempeño supuso la idea de separarles, pero eso seria mañana, por esta noche les permitiría estar juntos, al menos dentro de lo que se podía hacer.

Marcus se aseguro de que su hermandad no interfiriera en sus planes de entrenamiento. Y con eso aclarado Halsey se resigno a decirle al capitán Marcus que mañana los mantuviera lo mas distraídos posible, a fin de que no pudieran pensar en lo que les habían hecho.

.

.

.

"_**Eviten que piensen en lo que les hemos hecho."**_

"_**Seguro que lo haremos señora."**_

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

_**22 horas antes…**_

_2527 Calendario militar sistema Épsilon Eridani complejo militar Reach, campamento de adiestramiento N601. Epotz._

_._

_._

_._

Kari avanzaba con debilidad hacia la enorme instalación que había sido el centro de reunión para los niños que eran desembarcados de esa nave. La fragata era enorme, mucho más para los pequeños niños. Y cuando estuvo a buena distancia pudo por fin dar un vistazo rápido de la nave. Era tan larga y alta que no recordaba haber visto una edificio o casa que pudiese equivalerse, aun las edificaciones aledañas y la instalación de concreto y acero que se levantaba frente a ella era pequeña comparada con la nave.

.

.

.

"_**Mueve el trasero mocosa no tengo todo el día."**_ Asuka, su instructora le dio un empujo y la niña fue a dar al suelo por tercera vez esa mañana. De inmediato la pequeña Kari comenzó a levantarse con la mayor rapidez que podía, no quería sentir esos golpes de nuevo. No tenia que esperar, sabiendo lo que aquellos uniformados les harían si desistía. Lo veía aun mientras se incorporaba. Los niños que se rehusaban a obedecer, eran golpeados o arrastrados tomados por sus escazas ropas o de sus cabellos.

Con ánimos no tan optimistas Kari siguió su marcha hacia la instalación que había designado como una fabrica. Siendo su llegada mas próxima pudo ver que las niñas y niños se hacían una fila de uno a uno para ascender por las escalinatas que eran parte de la entrad de la fabrica. La puerta principal si bien grande, estaba delimitada por unas cadenas y pequeños postes que se habían instalado. Guardias de seguridad, estos enfundados en armaduras o corazas que protegían su cuerpo montaban la guardia frente a la entrada, los niños algunos temerosos y otros impresionados miraban a los uniformados mientras estos pasaban dirigidos por sus instructores.

Cuando fue el turno de Kari de estar frente a uno de estos espectros se mostro asustada. Estos individuos eran enormes para ella, sus armaduras o corazas les cubrían todo, incluso el rostro que era protegido por cascos de apariencia similar a la de motoristas. Todo era negro y gris opaco, tanto que era difícil para la niña poder distinguir los entramados detalles de las placas de metal y las entretejidas telas que formaban los uniformes de estos espectros.

Instintivamente Kari se aferro al pantalón de Asuka por temor a estos individuos. La instructora miro este acto y entonces agarrando a la niña de su camisa la despego de ella y la acerco al guardia de negro.

.

.

.

"_**Déjate de payasadas y ponte firme recluta. Te van a registrar."**_

.

.

.

Kari se vio enfrentado a uno de estos espectros quien de inmediato acerco una especie de objeto metálico, con una pantalla. Lo acerco a su rostro y un pequeño flash fue dirigido a sus ojos. Era un escaneo retinal. Luego de esto el espectro tomo a la niña y la metió dentro del sitio. Su instructora desapareció retirándose y dejándola sola. Kari se sintió aliviada que esa mujer se apartase de ella. Ella era un adulto muy agresiva, ella nunca había visto a una mujer así de fría y mala. Su maestra de prescolar por ejemplo; siempre les mostraba una sonrisa y se veía atenta y calmada con una sueva voz que dirigía a ella y sus compañeros de escuela.

Ahora que había visto y sufrido la dureza de Asuka, tenia miedo de cualquier otro de esos uniformados, más miedo tenía a esos espectros de negro que con esos cascos anónimos la examinaban como si fuese un objeto de estudio.

El siguiente espectro que la tomo le llevo hacia una enorme recamara que estaba inmediatamente continua a la recepción. Ella y otros 9 niños y niñas fueron acarreados como si fueran ganados en ese salón. Ahí, los espectros rasgaron sus ropas y les dejaron en la completa desnudez. Los niños se apenaron de quedar sin ninguna prenda de vestir frente a unos completos desconocidos, que significaba esto. Lo que fuera, a Kari le dio miedo mientras intentaba quitarle lo que quedaba se su camisa de piyama a ese hombre desconocido.

De inmediato los espectros empujaron a los niños a una especie de cinta transportadoras que hacia un circuito a lo largo de ese salón, cuando todos estuvieron en ella esta comenzó a moverse y los niños y niñas casi perdieron el equilibrio, aquellos individuos les seguían desde debajo de la cinta. La primera parada, los niños se detuvieron bajo unas regaderas y al accionarse, agua fría como el helo amartillo sobre los pequeños. Todos gritaron por el frio, otros intentaron bajarse de la cinta pero fueron regresados por los espectros que de inmediato comenzaron a tallar con esponjas y trapos los cuerpos sudados y polvorientos de los menores.

Cuando a Kari le tocaron en todos su cuerpo se sintió muy incomoda y mal, si bien no hubo nunca un contacto de maldad por parte de los espectros el tacto de manos ajenas que le limpiaban el cuerpo le resulto demasiado vergonzoso tanto que no pudo hacer mas que llorar. Uno de ellos enjuago su cabello y luego limpio las manchas de tierra en sus ojos. El tacto era por momentos sutil y cuidadoso. Como…si fuera alguien familiar. Pero ella no dejo de gimotear. Ellos nunca les dirigieron palabra alguna.

El agua ceso y luego la cinta inicio de nuevo su circuito y esta vez se detuvo en un sector donde maquinas verticales rociaron jabón tibio espumoso sobre los pequeños. Uno de los espectros les ordeno cerrar los ojos porque el liquido contenía OZONO eso escucho Kari. Ahora bien; ella no sabia que era el ozono, pero la advertencia de que el contacto con los ojos producía ceguera, fue suficiente para que todos cerrasen con fuerza sus ojos. Nadie quería quedarse ciego.

El baño jabonoso fue sin embargo tranquilo y sin más detalles. Los espectros siguieron frotando a los niños y luego la cinta siguió su camino. El penúltimo escalón del circuito lo compuso un baño de agua tibia que relajo los cuerpos martirizados de los pequeños. Para Kari era el baño mas reconfortarle de su vida. Y es que según un par de esos individuos dijo algo de un tratamiento especial y un agua rehabilitarte. Lo que sea, sonaba bien y a Kari les gusto mucho. Tanto que dejo de llorar incluso, una sonrisa salió de sus labios.

El ultimo cuadro del circuito fue un baño de vapor tibio-frio que secos sus cuerpos con una fuerzas mayor a la de una secadora. Kari casi cayo al suelo por la fuerza con la que soplaban estos ventiladores que se ubicaban arriba y a sus lados, aquí los espectros no pudieron estar cerca suyo no era necesario.

Terminado el circuito, los niños fueron llevados de uno a uno a una especia de portal donde otro tipo de espectro; este con vestimentas menos detalladas y vultuosas en un color blanco iridiscente y con una mascara distinta, se encontraba al parecer trabajando sobre un panel en ese portal. Los niños fueron dirigidos a ese portal que parecía bien la entrada de una capsula de vidrio cilíndrica. Una vez ahí el encargado del instrumento tecleo unos botones y luego, un flas similar a una cámara fotográfica fue radiando a cada niño incluyendo a Kari cuando fue su turno. Parecía algo sacado de película de ciencia ficción.

Después de tan singular baño, los espectros hicieron su aparición para tomar a Kari y sus compañeros, los vistieron con unas batas de papel medico y como si fuesen pacientes de un hospital les sacaron de ese cuarto mientras el siguiente grupo de 10 niños y niñas tomaban su turno. Ahora el grupo donde Kari iba, era dirigido hacia la siguiente habitación, la cual parecía ser como un hospital genuino, el sitio era blanco y contaba con todos los aspectos claros de un hospital, pero porque estaba un hospital dentro de una fabrica. Y no entendía cual era la razón de su baño, Asuka había dicho algo de un registro. Para que seria.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que ya dentro, el espectro que cargaba con ella la tomo en brazos y llevo de inmediato a una especie de cama; había otras mas distribuidas en ese enrome salón, y estas formaba a lo mucho 5 filas que en perfecto orden acomodaban a los niños para su preparación. Cuando el espectro iba a acostarla Kari se aferro a él, pero este de inmediato la destrabo y acostó en la cama. La niña estaba confundida, esta cama parecía la de un hospital, incluso había una lámpara que le dificultaba ver mas por la luz resplandeciente.

Ahora un par de espectros mas, estos enfundados en trajes blancos que parecían ser médicos y con unas extrañas mascaras que cubrían sus rostros tras visores como espejos, comenzaron a examinarla, la pesaron midieron observaron y luego uno de ellos le pico con una extraña jeringa. Kari se asusto por la acción pero no quería hacerlo enojar. Lloro un poco cuando sintió como la aguja se adentraba en su brazo y sangre era sacada en una muestra.

Luego un análisis medico fue puesto sobre ella, uno de esos espectros blanquecí debía de ser un doctor porque le hizo las misma pruebas que ella recordaba que le hacían los doctores, y otras mas que no sabia. Porque tanto escudriño. Ella no podía entenderlo.

Finalmente cuando ese escudriño sobre su semidesnudo cuerpo termino, ella fue levantada y bajada de la cama para ser enfilada con los demás niños hacia fuera de ese vestíbulo. El siguiente salón era mas pequeño, y parecía ser mas una especie de vestidores, donde casilleros alojados de en torno a las cuatro paredes del recinto y en dos por cada hilera se levantaban conteniendo una especie de uniformes.

Cuando Kari y sus 9 compañeros fueron colocados en el centro donde por cierto se levantaba una especie de plataforma de madera que serviría de asiento para los niños. Otros 10 espectros de negro que ahí se encontraban tenían 10 casilleros abiertos y de ellos sacaron los peculiares uniformes. Los entregaron a los tutores temporales y luego los pusieron sobre la plataforma de madera.

.

.

.

"_**Pónganse los uniformes reclutas. Azul hombre, Rojo mujeres. Ahora ya."**_ El aparente líder quien por cierto cargaba con Kari dio esta orden en una voz varonil fría mientras los otros espectros tenían a la mano una especie de tenis de modelo deportivo, algo que venia de la mano con los peculiares uniformes.

Kari miro su uniforme y lo extendió. Esto parecía ser una especie de piyama de cuerpo completo, o más bien una especie de traje de baño, el cual era de una sola pieza y como había dicho el líder de los espectros, era de un rojo carmín con los puños y tobillos terminados en bandas de color negro que parecían ser sobrepuestos. El uniforme contaba también de hombreras de color blanco con una circulo amarillo en el lado izquierdo en su caso. El numero 312 era bordado en negro sobre este circulo amarillo.

Lo siguiente que descubrió fue que su nombre acompañado de este numero se hallaba grabado en una placa dorada de latón que se incrustaba en su uniforme en la zona superior del pecho donde el cuello del uniforme hacia un extremo que se ajustaría a su cuello una vez ceñido.

.

.

.

"_**Rápido recluta esto no es un festival vístete." **_El espectro dio una palpada en los hombros de Kari con mínima fuerza, Kari no necesito una orden mas dura para entenderlo. Se quito la bata como pudo y luego con la poca intimidad que podía tener comenzó a ponerse el traje descubriendo la dificultad de ponérselo. Hizo unos cuantos minutos en estar completamente vestida, bueno, hasta donde sus manos y pies no podían ya que el traje no abarcaba esas partes.

.

.

.

Cuando lo tuvo puesto noto que le quedaba algo flojo, sin embargo su cuidador tomo su muñeca y presionando una especie de botón que tenia en la muñeca, inmediatamente el traje se ajusto como si de una segunda piel se tratase, el material era cómodo, cálido y fresco, se sentía muy bien. En menos de un segundo Kari lucia un adecuado uniforme que se ajustaba perfectamente bien a su cuerpo. Los calzados deportivos fueron puestos en sus pies desnudos, al parecer una tela cómoda que consistiría en unos calcetines se adhirieron a sus pies de inmediato y luego el calzado se ajusto con un simple jalón en una pequeña correa. Un cinto de cuero y neopreno fue depositado por su tutor y dejándole claro como ponérselo, la niña obedeció. En un momento Kari se encontraba limpia, peinada y bien vestida con este uniforme de cuerpo completo.

Ya terminado el proceso, el grupo de pequeños fueron enfilados y pasaron al siguiente y posiblemente el último pasó de este proceso. Ahora que lo veía detenidamente, para Kari todo esto le resultaba extrañamente similar a lo que pasa en una fabrica; es decir que el material entre por un lado y después de pasar por varios pasos o niveles donde se le hacían varias cosas diferentes, terminaban hechos un articulo o producto. Eran acaso ellos el producto que entraba en esa fábrica. Pero entonces porque ellos y para que les hacían esos preparativos.

En el recinto final del proceso por el que habían pasado, los niños fueron sometidos a una sesión de fotografías, escaneos y registros. Parecía que quienes fuesen sus captores, querían asegurarse de poder reconocer a cada uno de ellos en su más mínimo detalle. Y luego lo que pareció ser lo mas difícil de soportar.

Los niños fueron marcados con un pequeño tatuaje en su nuca. El emblema de la UNSC; un águila viendo de perfil derecho desplegaba sus alas majestuosas mientras se posaba sobre la imagen del planeta Tierra y el listón de UNSC cruzaba el planeta. Al menso esa era la imagen que Kari vio en la pantalla y supuso que era la misma que marcaron en su nuca con una precisión quirúrgica y un dolor constante aunque tolerable.

Lo que Kari no sabia; era que este pequeño signo que los marcaba de ahora en adelante indicaba que ellos pasaban a formar propiedad de la UNSC y por tanto su compromiso de por vida con ella y con su deber de soldados. Cuando la edad se los permitiera, ellos serian intervenidos quirúrgicamente para recibir su (neuro-implante), el cual era un chip de avanzada tecnología que los identificaría como Spartans. Pero por ahora este tatuaje era más que suficiente.

El detalle final fue cuando recibieron sus placas de identificación, aquellas que en resumen daban los datos básicos del soldado, al menos los más precisos ya que algunos de ellos debían mantenerse en anonimato. Cuando Kari las recibió de parte de su espectro tutor, ella las miro. Eran idénticas en todo aspecto y relucientes como el espejo. Luego por instrucción de su tutor ella se las coloco en el cuello y estas relucieron sobre su pecho.

.

.

.

"_**Bienvenida Spartan"**_ El espectro líder le dijo, siendo este gesto algo que Kari podía entender como un actuar amistoso. Ella no le dijo nada, solo miro sus placas; las cuales por cierto, indicaban la palabra Spartan.

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

Cuando Kari salió de la "fabrica" estaba calmada y limpia confusa y reluciente. Emociones entremezcladas. No entendía que había pasado. Pero sus pensamientos se nublaron cuando al salir acompañada de los otros niños, se encontraron con Asuka y los demás entrenadores propios de cada chico. En esta ocasión Kari agacho la vista y contuvo su miedo camino hacia su instructora dejando la compañía del espectro, que si bien no era un amigo, por lo menos era mejor compañía que la pelirroja.

Asuka miro como la pequeña caminar hacia ella y sonrió con diversión. No esperaba que esa hembra debilucha pudiera cambiar tan rápidamente después e pasar por su registro. No pudo evitar gastarse un comentario sobre el aspecto de la joven Spartan.

.

.

.

"_**Ese porte es mucho mejor que los trapos infantiles con los que venias."**_ Le miro mientras la pobre niña reuniendo su poco valor se paraba frente a ella.

.

.

.

Asuka le toco los brazos con un golpecito de bastón y la hizo caminar hacia fuera del recinto. Los otros entrenadores hacían un gesto similar con sus respectivos niños. Lo irónico es que algunos de ellos no eran tan rudos con los infantes, eran directos pero no tan rudos. Al menos no como Asuka. Kari se preguntaba porque no tuvo la suerte de tener a un tutor como ellos. De hecho no sabia todavía como decirle; tutor o instructor eran palabras con las que nosotros nos referíamos a ellos pero Kari y los niños desde sus perspectivas no sabían siquiera que eran. Eran personas adultas en uniformes eso eran pero completos desconocidos para ellos.

De momento la idea de tutor o instructor eran palabras que Kari podía asimilar a maestro o profesor. Porque los únicos adultos con los que había tenidos contacto aparte de sus familiares eran precisamente profesores y maestro, doctores casuales y vecinos, pero todos ellos habían sido personas normales y pacificas, personas que sonreían y saludaban. Entonces quienes o que eran estas otras personas.

Kari y sus colegas reclutas habían salido ya de la factoría, su siguiente destino…un convoy de autobuses militares como nosotros podríamos llamarles, los cuales en formación semicircular hacían fila para recibir un cargamento de diez niños y sus respectivos instructores. El camino se veía apenas distinto del resto de terrero que formaba dicha área. Pero este camino llevaba a un túnel cavado en la tierra. Seguramente les llevarían a otro sitio. Kari deseaba que así fuese, no le gustaba nada este lugar. Ella quería un sitio con mas arboles y arbustos, un paisaje mas típico a su hogar.

El grupo subió al tercer furgón que por cierto estaba vacío en comparación a los dos primeros, los cuales ya habían sido cargados con sus respectivos pasajeros. Cada niños fue sentado en el asunto que daba a la ventana, su instructor-guardia tomo el lugar de a lado, quizás para evitar que los pequeños escapasen, pero francamente a estas alturas ninguno de ellos quería hacerlo.

Kari miro por la ventanilla como varios soldados uniformados de un teñido distinto y con armaduras, patrullaban el lugar; de hecho algunos de estos soldados eran los conductores de los furgones. Otras de estas milicias mantenían guardia cerca de la salida del complejo o a lado de vehículos parecidos a camionetas con ametralladoras en la parte de atrás. Kari tenía todavía miedo. Sabia que eran soldados ahora, pero ella pensaba que los soldados eran gente que ayudaba a aquellos que estuvieran en peligro o que sufrieran a manos de un desastre natural.

Por ahora la pequeña estaba indecisa sobre que pensar sobre esa gente tan extraña. Todos en general. Sus instructores o guardias que les golpeaban y gritaban como si fueran monstruos. Los espectros de armadura negra que estaban en la fábrica, sus homónimos de tono blanco y los soldados de afuera. No era una ingenua al no identificarlos con soldados pero no entendía muchas cosas…y estaba en medio de esos pensamientos cuando su estomago gruño.

El gesto no fue pasado por alto por Asuka quien volteo a mirar a la niña. No pensaba tener que atender a la mocosa hembra mientras tuviera en servicio, ella era una entrenadora eso le dijeron mas no una niñera. Ignoro a la pequeña y volvió su atención al paisaje de afuera.

.

.

.

"_**Te…tengo…hambre…"**_ Kari musito con temor y duda, si ella se enfadaba la golpearía o le gritaría. Pero en serio tenia hambre.

Asuka volteo a verla. Estaba enfadad cierto pero no sabia que decirle o hacer. Otro niño unos asientos mas atrás dijo lo mismo y luego otro. En total los diez niños con mismo temor que Kari pidieron a esos desconocidos confesando tener hambre, aun la niña de enfrente que era mas grande que Kari por casi 4 años en lo que aparentaba confeso tener hambre aunque con la misma duda y temor.

.

.

.

"_**Menudo trabajo este que nos toco…"**_ Uno de los instructores dijo a sus colegas. _**"Parece que estos niños solo saben hablar cuando piden de comer."**_

"_**Amadeo cierra la boca"**_ Una de las instructoras, una joven de cabello negro y piel blanquecí le dijo. _**"Puede ser normal que lo tengan, han pasado muchas horas desde que comieron y el (crio sueño) no es exactamente algo benéfico para ellos."**_

"_**Regina tiene razón."**_ El instructor más grande que estaba atrás de ellos dijo, al parecer este tema del hambre despertó la plática hasta ahora inexistente en los guardias. _**"Seria bueno que al menos les diésemos una barra de cereal y fruta."**_

"_**Si. También si quieres podemos jugar con ellos y hacerle de caballito. Estas idiota Rafael. No les daremos nada hasta que lo ordene el capitán."**_

"_**A callar todos" **_Asuka metió orden. _**"Parecen idiotas hablando sobre boberías. No me importa si estos reclutas tiene hambre o no…somos sus instructores no sus niñeras."**_ Esto ultimo se lo dijo a Kari mientras la mato con unos ojos amenazadores.

.

.

.

Ante este atropello Kari se sumió en su asiento y luego se llevo las manos al rostro para llorar… otros de los niños decidieron cerrar la boca y tragarse su hambre, pero ellos eran pequeños y no entendían sobre cuestiones de ese grado, simplemente tenían hambre y querían comer.

.

.

.

"_**Oye Asuka eso es demasiado duro."**_ Otra de las instructoras le llamo la atención.

"_**Y tu que tienes que decirme Florence." **_Asuka le dijo a su colega al otro lado del asiento.

"_**En absoluto, ten en cuanta que no son reclutas formales, son niños. Es normal que este asustados y que pidan de comer."**_

"_**No me vengas con sermones. Tu también has hecho presión sobre ese mocoso que tienes a lado. Es mas no deberías quejarte. Ya que el tuyo no ah dicho palabra alguna."**_

"_**lo se. Pero esa niña que llevas es más chica y no ah pasado lo mismo que él. Es un sobreviviente de Harvest."**_

"_**Bien, ponle una medalla y cierra la boca."**_ Asuka amenazo y dejo a Florence cabreada. Florence no dijo nada y se limito a sacar una pequeña barra de granola de su bolsillo misma que ofreció al pequeño recluta a su lado. Este vio el dulce pero regreso la vista hacia la ventana.

"_**Mama…" **_Kari sollozo quería ir con su mama, quería ver a su hermano…sabia que debía de estar aun adentro de la fabrica pero ella quería verle. Él le había dicho que no llorarse y que fuese valiente, pero sencillamente no eran tan fuerte.

.

.

.

Asuka casi tuvo que luchar por contener sus ganas de abofetear a la niña. No es que la odiase pero entendía lo que estos niños iban a ser y que mejor forma de encaminarlos que hacerlos curtir desde ahora. Ella no estaba sola. Entre todos los instructores se dividía la idea de que forma tratar a sus niños, y aunque todos coincidían que le disciplina y la jerarquía debía de imponerse, algunos opinaban que mientras no fuese necesario, un contacto más propio o neutro podría inspirar confianza y apego de parte de los niños.

Asuka y sus iguales opinaban en una verdadera disciplina digna de los originales Spartans, y si bien ella no había estado en la primera línea de instructores que capacitaron a los primeros Spartans sabia bien que debían de ser bien curtidos. Y ella personalmente se encargaría de hacerlo, porque era de hecho una teniente coronel en las filas de los Marines, e iba a usar su poder sobre todos los que pudiera echarle la mano.

Los llantos de Kari se calmaron por un momento, miro sus placas y mirando de perfil a Asuka las comparo con las mismas placas que ella llevaba. Esto que significaba, que ella iba a ser entonces una soldado. Supuso que si. Porque esas placas las había visto en los demás instructores y en algunos de los soldados a los que mas pudo acercarse con anterioridad. Entonces ella y su hermano Tai…y todos esos niños iban a ser soldados…una pregunta valida si vemos quien la esta diciendo.

En breve escucho botas marchar y miro que otro grupo de 10 niños descendían por las mismas escalinatas que ella y su grupo. Otro grupo de niños marcho con sus nuevos y relucientes uniformes azul y rojo así como sus placas en sus pechos. Kari no tardo en identificar a uno de esos niños en particular.

.

.

.

"_**Hermano."**_ Kari casi grito y puso sus manos en el vidrio mientras intentaba hacer que Tai se diera cuenta de que ella estaba ahí.

.

.

.

Asuka le ordeno volver a sentarse y la bajo a su asiento, esto la lastimo un poco pero aun así ella siguió haciendo gestos a Tai para que le mirase. No tardo en que su hermano le descubriera y entonces el también intento ir en su encuentro, pero fue detenido por su instructor quien le golpeo con el bastón en su brazo. Tai grito y se sujeto el brazo. Su instructor le empujo y con ello regreso a la fila de niños. Tai miro a Kari e intento con todas sus fuerzas hacerle entender que ya se verían dentro de poco, que al menos seguían ahí. Y que tendrían tiempo de estar juntos de nuevo.

Kari miro como su hermano se sumaba a los niños que abordaban el furgón de atrás. Siguió a su hermano hasta que lo perdió de vista. Ella estaba triste y quería llorar pro se contuvo las ganas ante una Asuka que estaba mas que enfadada.

.

.

.

"_**Hermano."**_ Florence le dijo a Asuka. _**"No pensé que hubiesen hermanos en esta generación de Spartans"**_ Le pregunto a la teniente.

"_**Eso que me importa."**_ Respondió Asuka. _**"Esos idiotas de la ONI no escatimaron en llevarse a cualquier mocoso que pudieron tomar. Los primeros Spartans fueron escogidos por ser los mas adecuados. Este montón de inútiles no duraran un día de entrenamiento." **_Ella expreso su pensar sobre los niños.

.

.

.

Algunos de los niños como Kari por ejemplo, habían visto la insignia Spartan y ahora sus dudas se aclararon e parte. Los instructores como se autonombraban decían que ellos iban a ser Spartans. Esto era extraño, para empezar Kari no sabia que era un Spartan. Supuso que ninguno de los niños lo sabía y era posible que así fuese. Ella solo intuía que este secuestro era para que ellos fueran soldados. Pero no pensaba que los soldados se hicieran a ese trabajo desde niños. Muchas cosas no entendía de esto. Pero también digamos que el servicio de la ONI no especulo en muchos detalles que hubo en el primer proyecto de Spartan II. Así que era un absoluto desorden.

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

Cuando los primeros 5 camiones estuvieron cargados, los vehículos encendieron y dirigidos por sus conductores emprendieron el trayecto al siguiente destino. Kari miro como la instalación que seguía procesando a los niños a pesar de ya entrada la mañana no había terminado su tarea se quedaba atrás mientras estos camiones se dirigían hacia el túnel. Unas de aquellas camionetas armadas se sumaron al convoy y la caravana emprendió el viaje.

El túnel los envolvió en una oscuridad primaria que fue luego cortada por las luces del túnel de concreto. Los siguientes 5 minutos siguieron por el túnel a velocidad normal y luego este abrió paso a un valle desértico como la zona donde habían desembarcado, unas elevaciones rocosas se admiraban a lo lejos montañas mas altas y distantes dominaban casi todo el paisaje, el cielo azulado claro mostraba el sol radiante de Épsilon Eridani. Y el camino de terracería siguió a uno asfaltado que hizo del trayecto algo más cómodo.

A pesar de llevar ya 15 minutos en la carretera, solo un par de camiones militares que llevaban material se vieron en el camino. Era como si toda esa región estuviese aislada de cualquier persona no autorizada. Kari nunca le había prestado atención a estos temas Tai, su hermano era mas aficionado de esto y de seguro sabría un poco mas de esto que ella. Pero no había podido estar con el desde la mañana.

Siendo el paisaje un desierto, la verdad es que no hacia calor como ella esperaba de hecho el clima era benigno, parecido a donde ella vivía. Pero claro, Kari aun no se había dado cuenta que estaban en el mismo planeta Reach donde había nacido, solo que en una región mucho mas al sur donde el medio era diferente. Al final una nueva ruta les permitió al convoy dirigirse a una enorme instalación que había en medio de ese desierto.

Una vez llegados a las cercanías de esa base un primer punto de seguridad les detuvo, los soldados que iban en el primer vehículo de escolta entregaron los permisos adecuados y el convoy tuvo entrada directa hacia la base, o el segundo punto de seguridad. Lo que fuese primero.

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

En cuanto dejaron los vehículos, los cinco grupos de niños e instructores debían ahora de subir a una nave más pequeña que la que les había traído. Era pequeña pero suficientemente grande para llevarlos a todos ellos. Kari la miro por vez primera y no pudo evitar el maravillarse. A lado de esta nave donde embarcarían, otros más se mantenían en preparación. Técnicos y supervisores hacían su labor que era asegurar que las naves estuviesen listas y en buenas condiciones.

Kari miro a su hermano y de inmediato intento acercársele pero no pudo hacer más porque luego de ello Asuka y el instructor que tenia dominio de Tai les impidieron acercarse. Así que solo pudieron tener un leve saludo y un contacto visual. Siendo este mas cerca, Kari pudo ver las marcas de golpes que Tai tenia en la cara. Un ojo marcado con unos nudillos y uno de sus pómulos inflamados levemente. Al menos Asuka o le había golpeado en el rostro pero tampoco dudaba que no fuera a hacerlo.

Sin comentarios que hacer Kari siguió su camino junto a su hermano y ambos abordaron la nave de transporte (Pelican) que se encontraba ahí. Una vez todos abordaron las escotillas se cerraron y la nave comenzó a despertar. Los niños habían sido puestos en asientos en rededor de la gran bahía de almacenaje de la nave. Este Pelican podía ser tan grande que al menos la mitad de los camiones podrían caber bien en su bodega. Tan grande como el almacén donde ellos habían sido confinados de camino aquí.

A donde iban ahora…no lo sabían pero estaban seguros que al menos no estarían encerrados y que por lo menos el hambre en sus estómagos aguántese hasta que aquellos que les habían capturado les dieran algo de comer.

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

Los niños finalmente estaban en calma. Y es que no podían creer la suerte que les había sonreído. Ahora mas o menos al medio día o ya entrada la tarde, habían arribado a una gran instalación ubicada en un lugar mucho mas placentero que aquel desierto árido donde arribaron. Las instalaciones eran algo parecido a una escuela. Porque había un a serie de edificios de aspecto similar a un museo así como otros que parecían ser unidades departamentales. Estos eran rodeados por una gran propiedad cercada en medio de un bosque muy exuberante.

Cuando ellos habían arribado al área de aterrizaje marcada, Kari pudo avistar que en rededor de esa enorme finca había de todo tipos de lo que ella podía describir como patios de juego. Eso lo decía porque desde el aire se veían como canchas de tierra y arena, unos cuantos obstáculos de madera y algunas otras que no se alcanzaban a ver porque había lonas de camuflaje cubriéndoles. Antes de perder la vista Kari pudo contemplar una larga tira de asfalto que parecía una calle. Pero no había casas en trono a ella. Estaba confundida. No sabía bien pero suponía que esas áreas eran como un campamento o algo parecido.

La grata sorpresa cuando por fin fueron descendido fue la presencia de uniformados que esperaban a los niños con charolas llenas de galletas y cartones de leche. El hambre fue tan intensa en Kari, y sus colegas que no dudaron en abalanzarse hacia los bocadillos, pero fue el agarre de los entrenadores quienes les detuvieron.

.

.

.

"_**¡Bien buenos para nada!"**_ Asuka grito al grupo. _**"¡En orden formaran una fila y pasaran a tomar sus alimentos, luego seguirán a los oficiales en turno a su área de descanso! ¡Tienen el resto de la tarde libre! Sugiero que empiecen ahora." **_

.

.

.

Un bullicio se hizo entre los niños y niñas, una vez ordenados todos pasaron en fila por sus galletas y su cartón de leche. Cuando Kari tomo las suyas no dudo en comer de una vez. En serio estaba hambrienta. Y a pesar de ser rancias las galletas, se las comió sin vacilar.

Mientras empezaba a pasar, unos oficiales de indumentaria gris, llamaron a los reclutas a seguirles. Inducidos por sus instructores todos decidieron a obedecer. La formación se había roto parcialmente, con los guardias a sus espaldas dirigiéndoles como un rebaño de ovejas, Kari y Tai por fin pudieron reunirse.

.

.

.

"_**Hermano."**_ Kari se aferro a Tai a penas este llego.

"_**Kari"**_…Tai la abrazo tirando un poco de su leche. Kari vio esto y se disculpo, pero él le resto interés. Es mas, le dio el resto de sus galletas, y ella aun renuente presto más importancia al hambre que le fastidiaba.

"_**Estas bien Kari. No te lastimaron después que me fui."**_ Tai estaba preocupado de que su hermana haya sufrido bajo el azote de esa bruja.

"_**No hermano…seguí tu consejo y decid obedecerle. Y luego me llevo a esa fabrica." **_

"_**Parece una fabrica Kari, pero ahí nos hicieron todos esos…experimentos y luego nos dieron esto." **_Tai se agarró un poco de su uniforme pero estaba igual de ceñido a su cuerpo que pudo tomar poco material. Y luego le mostro su placa así como Kari le enseño la suya.

"_**¿Que es esto hermano?"**_ Pregunto con inocencia. _**"Las eh visto en aquellas personas y veo que las llevan igual."**_

"_**No estoy seguro Kari pero parecen que dan datos de cada persona que lo lleva. "**_

"_**¿Dan datos?"**_ Ella pregunto.

"**Si. Mira, la mía dice mi nombre seguido de un número. El mio es 290. ¿Y el tuyo?" **

"_**312"**_ Le enseño su placa.

"_**Nos están marcando."**_ Dijo de esa forma. _**"Este numero es para identificarnos, creo que es el numero que llevamos. Eso significa que hay 312 niños y niñas así como nosotros."**_

"_**Por eso había tantos de nosotros…"**_ Kari le fijo. _**"Que van a hacernos hermano…tengo miedo."**_ Ella seguía dudosa sobre la naturaleza de aquellas personas, algunos de ellos como esa susodicha Asuka eran realmente despiadados con los pobre niños. Otros de los guardias parecían ser más amables pero ninguno dejaba de ser parte de ese plan y parte de ese grupo de extraños.

"_**Eh oído a uno de esos instructores."**_ Dijo Tai haciendo memoria. _**"Dijo que nosotros íbamos a ser soldados…mas bien algo llamado Spartans."**_ Termino de recordar y luego miro su placa dorada en su uniforme, esta era la que mostraba aquel yelmo espartano y decía claramente el nombre SPARTAN III.

"_**vamos a ser solados hermano…"**_ Kari le pregunto. _**"Tengo miedo…quesero ir a casa."**_

"_**yo también tengo algo de miedo Kari pero estoy seguro que si estamos juntos, estaremos bien. En serio"**_ Tai intento sonar lo mas sincero posible pero también intentando calmar a su hermana.

.

.

.

Esta conversación termino justo al llegar al otro lado del pasillo donde encontraron la sorpresa mencionada. Era un claro en medio de la "escuela" un patio con césped, unos cuantos prados con arboles y una fuente central. Y lo que en verdad se desplegaba para los niños era una serie de mesas con manteles blancos y cubiertas por un toldo de lona cubrían un verdadero festín para los niños. El desayuno por así decirlo era pavo rostizado, macarrones con queso. Maíz en la mazorca y helado de vainilla con chocolates así como pastelillos con mermelada en medio.

Finalmente los niños pudieron sentirse libres de comer hasta sacarse. Se llenaron con pavo, macarrones y maíz. Se bebieron litros de helado y acabaron con los pastelillos más rápido. Sin embargo los instructores permanecieron ahí para poner orden realmente eran un puñado entre ellos la teniente Asuka y la oficial Florence, ambas así como sus colegas miraban a los niños ser ellos mismo desde que llegaron aquí. Florence sonreía pero Asuka estaba con seño fruncido, le parecía una estúpida idea que les pusieran de comer para que engullesen como cerdos ensuciado sus uniformes y en si siendo un desmadre de tropa.

.

.

.

"_**Eh aquí a los héroes de la tierra y sus colonias."**_ Se burlo Asuka.

"_**Lo serán Asuka, al menos la mayoría."**_ Florence le refuto con un leve hablar, para ella lo ideal es que los niños saciaran su hambre pintándose chocolate en las esquinas de su boca y quizás después fueran al patio de recreo, un área designada a donde los reclutas podrían tener cierto descanso entre su adoctrinamiento.

.

.

.

Cuando estuvieron satisfechos los guardias le encaminaron al patio mencionado que era una zona libre como de una hectárea. Donde si bien había vegetación todo el sitio estaba resguardado. Ahí los reclutas serian agrupados mientras llegasen de 50 en 50 hasta hacer los 300 reclutas, les dejarían descansar mientras designarían sus barracas y hacían preparativos para el entrenamiento de mañana.

Asuka al igual que Florence miraron detenidamente a los hermanos. Ellos parecían ser los mas felices porque con su tiempo libre habían empezado a jugar. Entre si. Este acto de simple naturaleza infantil comenzó a despertar la sociabilidad de los demás niños que comenzaron a interactuar un poco después de no hablarse por todo ese día. Pronto los pequeños se reunieron en grupos e incluso hubo unos que se reunieron con los hermanos.

Una hora después aquel sitio era como un campamento de verano o un festival con niños persiguiéndose, o jugando con los balones que habían designado o los otros juguetes que se habían dejado ahí. Una peculiaridad que distaba del antiguo proyecto Spartan. Pues esta idea había sido sugerida por una IA que opinaba una convivencia mas familiar entre los reclutas, de ese modo podrían formar una mayor confianza entre si. Algo que Florence aplaudía, pero que Asuka detestaba. De todos modos el Capitán Marcus había dejado claras las intrusiones. Después de la siesta de esta tarde, los reclutas pasarían por una segunda ducha y los preparativos finales para ver a la doctora Halsey.

Ambas uniformadas a su forma de ver les desearon feliz día a los reclutas, en parte porque a partir de ese día comenzaría su formación como Spartans. Los mejores soldados que el mundo hubiese visto jamás.

Y la ultima esperanza contra el Covenat…

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

.

_**Base de datos de la ONI (Oficina de inteligencia naval. Acezando a archivos históricos y registros.**_

_**Concedido.**_

_**Abriendo archivos personales. **_

_**Dra. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey.**_

_**La doctora Halsey es la maestra detrás del proyecto Spartan II es una mujer cualidades espectaculares, una autentica erudita y súper-sabia. Empleada de la ONI. Más conocida por su desarrollo en el proyecto Spartan II y la creación de la armadura de batalla Mjolnir Marck V.**_

_**Fue una persona sobresaliente dentro de la ONI y la USC aun siendo una civil se gano el respeto y admiración de los más grandes genios militares y altos mandos.**_

_**Halsey llevo gran parte de su vida invertida al proyecto Spartan. En su primera fase fue ella y su asistente el entonces teniente Jacob Keyes quien en una expedición autorizada por la ONI en 2507 investigo y estudio a losa primeros 75 niños del proyecto Spartan II. Fue ella quien descrió y asesoro siendo quizás la única madre que ellos tenían. En 2525 tras el primer contacto con el Covenat Halsey y sus asistentes el oficial mayor Méndez y la IA Deja, adelantan el proyecto Spartan a su fase final a fin de que estos estuviesen preparados para hacer frente al nuevo enemigo.**_

_**Poco después de la graduación de sus Spartans. Halsey sigue trabajando en la ONI hasta que esta le encomiendo la preparación de una segunda generación de Spartans. Los conocidos Spartans III que eran más sencillos y fáciles de entrenar y equipar que los homónimos de serie II.**_

_**Es entonces cuando Halsey vacilante acepta s nuevo cargo, así como a sus dos nuevos asistentes. El capitán Marcus y la IA Karine. Quienes tomarían roles de instructor y maestra de los nuevos niños. Es aquí cuando Halsey tiene sus primero estudios sobre los que en el futuro formarían a Noble Team entre ellos a la pequeña Kari y su hermano Tai, por ser los primeros Spartans con relación sanguínea del proyecto. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mayor oficial Franklin Méndez. **_

_**El mayor Méndez fue el primer instructor de entrenamientos y combate cuerpo a cuerpo que entreno a los Spartans II durante su adoctrinamiento. El mayor Méndez fue un encomendado del UNSC para desarrollar a los supe soldados Spartan II y III así como también se sabe fue un Spartan I.**_

_**Su destreza militar era reconocida dentro del UNSC por ser un hombre de alta eficiencia en su deber. Numerosas medallas y reconocimientos fueron los frutos de sus años de servicio incluso contra las fuerzas Covenat.**_

_**Su habilidad por ser un Spartan I lo mantuvieron fuerte y fiero aun en una edad avanzada, y entreno a los Spartans con todo el rigor posible aunque fuesen unos niños apenas. Sus sesiones de entrenamiento físico eran intercaladas con clases de ciencias, artes, historia y literatura por la IA Deja quien fue la maestra de los Spartans, y les educo a fin de forjar guerreros educados que resultan mas eficientes y tolerantes con los horrores de la guerra.**_

_**Saliendo de archivos históricos/biografías.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Accediendo a base de datos técnica. **_

_**Concedido.**_

_**Carguero transporte de tropas D77-TC Nombre estándar Pelican.**_

_**El transporte Pelican es una de las naves de transporte de tropas más versátiles de UNSC, utilizado para desembarcos y evacuaciones siendo transporte de personal equipos y vehículos. Siendo también el rol de nave de ataque o asalto equipada con sistemas de misiles dirigidos y un ajuste de ametralladoras de cadena de calibre 50.**_

_**Son naves versátiles que incluso pueden viajar fuera de una atmosfera y viceversa, pero no pueden hacer salto hiperespaciales. Son naves de rápido apoyo y puede haber variantes que de acuerdo a las descripciones varían en tamaño y cantidad de equipaje.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Crio-sueño.**_

_**El crio sueño es el estado de letargo por el cual el personal en una nave que pueda viajar por el híper espacio tiene que tomar a fin de evitar las largas estadías del viaje lumínico. A pesar de lograr este avance increíble, los viajes híper lumínicos a través de sistemas planetarios pueden durar semanas e incluso mese. Por lo que es recomendable que la tripulación duerna en crio tubos donde pueden mantenerse saludables física y mentalmente, evitando así una gran cantidad de recursos como alimento y agua. **_

_**La idea del crio sueño es hoy día una teoría que permitiría a los astronautas actuales poder hacer viajes hasta Marte y Júpiter manteniendo sus cuerpos estables y sanos. Salvándoles de los riesgos que hay en la micro gravedad. Así también tiene sus desventajas y ello es la respuesta de una persona que ah dormido por mucho tiempo sintiendo el confuso estado de haber perdido parte valiosa de su vida. Esto sin embargo sigue siendo tema de experimentación.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Saliendo de base de datos técnicos de la ONI **_

_**Saliendo de ONI.**_

_**Transmisión interrumpida.**_

Buenas noches queridos lectores como verán me eh puesto las pilas y aprovechando mi reposo en mi alcoba eh dado fin a esta nueva continuación. Ahora hemos visto que pasó con Kari y su hermano, así como los demás niños después de haber sido desembarcados en Reach. Por el momento me abstengo de mostrar a las demás niños que en el futuro formaran a Noble Team exceptuando a Brock, porque él es un serie II y en este periodo cronológico el ah de tener unos 14 o 15 años al igual que los demás Spartans-II.

De ser posible en otras continuaciones podre poner una entremezcla de líneas cronológicas donde veamos a Kari en su actual condición de Spartan Noble VI luchando en Reach contra el Covenat y en otras sigamos a ambos hermanos en su adoctrinamiento, sus luchas y momentos decisivos en sus nuevas vidas.

Quizás hasta haga saltos hasta una edad más juvenil para la Spartan, quizás una vista de su aumentación, o la llegada de las armaduras Mark V-B, quizás algunas de sus últimas vivencias de novicia y hasta algunas batallas contra las facciones rebeldes.

Si se han dado cuenta también que ah habido mas personajes interactuando, casi todos ellos a excepción de Asuka son OC que iré metiendo con pequeñas o cortas participaciones, en parte para no hacer tan solitaria esta narrativa. Espero no causen problemas en ustedes lectores. ^^. Pero por ejemplo. La doctora Halsey es un personaje que existe dentro de la franquicia de Halo, pues ella es en verdad la directora del proyecto Spartan II y creo que del III. El capitán Marcus y la IA Karine. Son OC que eh diseñado para remplazar a personajes mencionados en la novela _de Halo Fall of Reach_.

Para finalizar y como dije en un capitulo anteriormente en una entrega. Habrá la participación especial de Ash Ketchum en este fic, así como de otros personajes de Pokemon y mayoritariamente de Digimon. Claro pero eso será una sorpresa. Y bueno Menciono que también habrá una participación especial del poderoso Marte Chief; el personaje principal de la saga de Halo.

Bueno queridos lectores me despido y les dejo para que esperen la siguiente continuación. Sato Vamp fuera.

PD: El siguiente miércoles es mi cumpleaños así que estoy desarrollando entregas de otros fic y proyectos así que no pierdan de vista mi perfil en FanFiction y Devianart.

Sayonara.


	8. Entrenamiento primer dia Parte 1

Buenas nuevas queridos lectores. A pesar de las complicaciones técnicas que enfrente hace unos días, digo técnicas porque me descompuse por un tiempo y estuve fuera de servicio. Ahora vengo a presentarme al frente con esta nueva continuación de este fic que por curiosidad mía eh notado que es el único que tiene una lista de seguidores formales porque mis demás fis no tienen tantos seguidores y aparentemente no hay muchos rewies…eso me entristece porque yo siempre busco compartir estas historias con ustedes publico querido. Pero bueno ni hacer de emoción ya que yo tampoco soy un posteador formal, me duele admitirlo pero hay muchos fics que eh apenas visto o leído y no eh comentado en ellos.

Es una mala costumbre que intento eliminar con todo mi rabia. Y lo voy a conseguir pronto. Bueno pero vayamos a lo nuevo. Y eso es e este capitulo; antes de saltar de vuelta en el tiempo hacia la actualidad y la batalla de Reach en puertas. Pensé que lo ideal seria darle un seguimiento mas al pasado de Kari y su hermano durante su entrenamiento como Spartans, asi que en puertas también de que ya se no viene el estreno del ultimo capitulo de la saga Halo; Halo 4. Pues permítanme presentarles esta nueva continuación Traída exclusivamente par ustedes querido publico.

Como notas del autor diré que algunos de los personajes que aparecen son OC que inspirados en la saga Halo, aparecerán para darle mas realce a la lectura y narrativa. Los nombres de los Spartans d e Noble Team aparecen con sus respectivos números de servicio. Algunos de los mencionados personajes tienen relación con la franquicia del anime pokemon.

**Capitulo 8: Entrenamiento; primer día.**

_**0530 hrs Octubre 1. 2552 Calendario militar. Campamento base de entrenamientos de la armada. 50 km de Manassas. Planeta Reach. Sistema Epilson Eridani a 10 años luz de la Tierra.**_

"_**Arriba Recluta"**_ Kari rodo sobre su catre y se acomodó para dormir de nuevo. No recordaba que ya no estaba en su habitación y que no era la única durmiendo ahí además de su hermano

.

.

.

Una descarga eléctrica la hizo despertar en sobresalto dejándola aturdida confusa y exaltada sobre la cama, luchando por recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Estaba boca arriba exhalando rápidamente. Con ojos castaños abiertos como platos y viendo hacia el techo iluminado por lámparas blancas. Un hombre estaba a lado de su camastro. Era gigante para la pobre niña, y le veía con seño fruncido mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por gafas negras y enfundadas en uniforme militar con patrones de camuflaje.

Al igual que ella, los demás 49 niños en esa barraca despertaron del mismo modo contundente que fueron despertados por sus respectivos instructores.

.

.

.

"_**¡Arriba recluta! Sabes a donde es arriba"**_ El individuo parecía ser inhumano. Sus rasgos toscos y su voz sonaron igual o peor de fieros y salvajes que los de Asuka, su instructora. Quien por cierto no le había ido a despertar.

.

.

.

El hombre levanto un bastón plateado ya familiar para ella, el mismo que destello con chispas y que por reacción o instinto hizo a la niña descalza y en pijama retroceder hasta casi caer del lado contrario de la cama.

No fue necesario una segunda advertencia, apenas Kari cruzo miradas con el hombre, inmediatamente gateo hasta bajar de la cama al lado suyo. Kari, aun torpe por su brusco despertar no pudo mantenerse del todo atenta a su nuevo instructor quien con su enorme mano tomo todo el hombro de Kari y le forzó a adoptar la postura de firmes.

.

.

.

"_**¡Firme recluta! ¡Todos ustedes se presentaran en firmes frente a un superior!"**_ Dijo el gigante de sombrero. _**"¡Soy el capitán Marcus Rodriguez! ¡Los demás son sus instructores guardias! ¡Ellos les supervisaran en su entrenamiento! ¡Ustedes les obedecerán y responderán ante ellos! **_Sentencio el gigante, bueno la verdad es que los demás instructores eran igual o incluso mas grandes que este individuo. Y a pesar de que todos eran adultos parecían tener una edad estándar. No eran ni muy jóvenes ni muy viejos._** ¡Ahora vayan a las regaderas en una fila y regresaran aquí tan pronto salgan!**_

.

.

.

A la orden terminada los instructores obligaron a los niños a caminar hacia la zona del fondo de la barraca donde seguramente serian las regaderas. Una vez en los vestidores de anticipo a estas. Los niños fueron despojados de sus ropas de dormir. Nuevamente para Kari y sus colegas esto fue algo muy vergonzoso. De hecho; cuando fue su primera ducha recordó que había niños o niñas en su grupo que ni siquiera conocía la anatomía de sus contrarios. Pero esto fue dejado atrás casi de inmediato, cuando los mismos instructores les forzaron a ingresar a la ducha.

En esta ocasión no hubo espectros de coraza negra ni nada por el estilo, uniformados de similar indumentaria equipados con botas de hule y guantes largos de polímero, estaban preparados con los instrumentos para darles un buen baño a los niños. Para sorpresa de Kari, Asuka su primera guardiana estaba ahí presente comandando al equipo de uniformados que iban a asear a los reclutas.

.

.

.

"_**Lista para tu baño debilucha."**_ La pelirroja le dio una palmada en la cabeza a la niña quien temerosa por la ya conocida actitud de la mujer se mantuvo sumisa. Casi a punto de derrumbarse

.

.

.

El baño fue rápido y de forma similar a su primer ducha aunque algo mas rápida y mas brusca en lo que se refiere al agua fría. Una vez terminado su baño y secados con ayuda de una toallas y una gran secadora industrial, dando por terminado el baño y encaminados de vuelta a las camas.

De vuelta hacia la presencia del gigante Kari se sintió apenada por estar cubierta solo con una toalla. Sin embargo el mismo tenía su uniforme rojo de entrenamiento desplegado sobre su catre. El nombre de Kari-312 relució en dorado en la placa incrustada en el pecho de su uniforme. En cuestión de unos instantes, el mismo hombre ordeno a la pequeña que se vistiese a lo que ella tuvo que obedecer. En breve todos los niños estuvieron preparados para el entrenamiento.

.

.

.

"_**Salgan afuera a triple velocidad"**_ El gigante dio un toque ligero en la espalda de Kari, una corriente cruzo por todo su pecho o que la obligo casia caer al suelo. "Lo estoy hablando en serio." Luchando por respirar salió junto con sus compañeros mientras se sujetaba el pecho.

.

.

.

El sol aun no había salido y el cielo mostraba un tono de coloración durazno rojizo clásico del amanecer. El grupo de Kari salió siendo dirigidos por el gigante y sus respectivos guardias, el césped estaba húmedo por el roció de la mañana. Unos metros mas adelante se vislumbraba la misma pista que ella había descrito como una calle sin casas a los lados que había visto cuando sobrevoló la base de entrenamiento.

Su grupo de 50 niños fueron formados frente a las barracas que estaban frente a la pista. Los edificios tenían el aspecto típico de edificios de adiestramiento con una sola planta y de un techo bipartido. Pronto otro grupo de 50 niños se reunieron con el grupo de Kari y entonces pudo ver a su hermano por vez primera esa mañana. A pesar de la intensión de reunirse y al menos darse un abrazo, cuando Asuka apareció para someter a Tai en lo que aparentemente había sido un cambio de cuidadores.

Kari vio como su hermano fue empujado por la pelirroja quien lista para el entrenamiento le forzó a caminar hasta la formación. A su vez Kari fue forzada a moverse por acción del gigante que le había despertado. Todos fueron alineados en formación primaria mientras el resto de los 300 niños se reunieron en ese sitio.

.

.

.

"_**¡Harán filas de 10 integrantes cada una! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!"**_ Un bullicio se armó mientras los niños se formaban en las mencionadas filas _**"¡Enderecen esas filas! ¿Sabe contar hasta diez reclutas? ¡Tres pasos atrás!"**_

.

.

.

Kari perdió de vista a su hermano mientras se desato el alboroto, y de inmediato fue alineada por el hombre que cuidaba de ella. Su enorme mano la apreso de la nuca y le apretó para forzarle a caminar de vuelta. Ella termino formada en una fila de 10 niños distintos, el niño frente a ella era más alto por casi una cabeza, y la niña atrás suyo era un poco más alta que ella. Aun entre sus compañeros ella era pequeña. Su grupo de 50 niños fueron divididos en equipos de 10 y la compañía de 300 niños fue dividida en 60 grupos de 10 niños.

.

.

.

"_**Jumping Jacks"**_ Grito Marcus _**"Contando hasta cien. Ahora"**_ El oficial empezó a saltar alternando piernas y brazos. Kari le imito. Uno de los niños se rehusó a seguir saltando. Su instructor le dio un golpe con el bastón y él se doblo.

"_**Sigue el entrenamiento recluta."**_ El chico volvió a enderezarse y comenzó de nuevo.

.

.

.

Kari nunca hizo tantos saltos en su vida. Nunca que ella hubiese recordado. Le dolían el estomago, las piernas y los brazos, prácticamente le ardían. El sudor le escurría a gotas por la espalda y la frente. Su cabello estaba mojado por la transpiración.

.

.

.

"_**98-99 100."**_ Marcus se detuvo y suspiro profundo. _**"¡Sentadillas!"**_ El instructor se tiro sobre el césped _**"Contando hasta cien sin aflojar. El primero que deje de hacer el ejercicio, tendrá que dar dos vueltas al complejo y cuando regrese hará 200 sentadillas."**_ Sentencio Marcus. _**"¡Listos!"**_

.

.

.

Hicieron ejercicios de cuclillas. Luego flexiones de rodillas. Kari volvo el estomago pero eso no le dio un suspiro de recuperación. Noto que un instructor se acercaba a ella y consciente de las posibles consecuencias volvió a su sitio y comenzó a ejercitarse.

Siguieron con levantamientos de pierna y el instructor siguió como si fuera una maquina sin detenerse. Kari y los demás niños eran maquinas. Kari estaba exhausta, pero sabia que si se detenía volvería el batón y los golpes así que hizo todo el esfuerzo posible para mantener el paso. Su falta de hidratación hizo que empezase a babear como un perro y sus parpados casi caían de agotamiento, sus piernas y brazos se movían lentamente.

.

.

.

"_**¡Descansen!"**_ Marcus ordeno. _**"¡Entrenadores, vayan por el agua!"**_

.

.

.

Los instructores trajeron varias hieleras de aluminio llenas de botellas de plástico opaco llenas de agua. Kari tomo su botella y trago el líquido con desesperación. Estaba caliente y salada pero no le importo. Para ella, fue el agua más deliciosa que había probado. Agotada se dejo caer sobre la hierva.

Una niña se acercó a ella. Kari se sentó mientras el sudor caía por su espalda y frente como si fuera lluvia. Miro a la niña quien se acercó casi gateando.

.

.

.

"_**Hola…"**_ Dijo la niña. _**"Quieres un poco de mi agua. Yo estoy satisfecha."**_ La niña le ofreció la botella, Kari le miro con cierta desconfianza pero luego de ver que ella le sonrío entonces le respondió de igual forma.

"_**Gracias."**_ Kari tomo la botella y comenzó a beber mientras la chica se sentó a lado de ella. _**"Soy Lyra."**_ Se presento con Kari. En efecto, el nombre Lyra-141 se veía en su uniforme de entrenamiento.

"_**Yo soy Kari."**_ Dijo nuestra heroína. _**"¿Sabes que esta pasando?"**_ Le pregunto a su nueva amiga.

"_**No. La verdad es que no lo se."**_ Confeso la chica. _**"No eh visto a mi familia desde hace varios días."**_

"_**¿Varios días dices? ¿Cuántos dices?" L**_a verdad era cierta. Lo más probable es que ninguno de ellos sabría cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde su reclutamiento.

"_**No esto segura. La verdad eh perdido noción del tiempo."**_ Confeso Lyra.

"_**Yo no estoy segura pero también no recuerdo cuando fue que vi a mis padres."**_ Fue lo que le dijo Kari.

"_**Tu eres quien tiene un hermano aquí con nosotros ¿No?" **_Le pregunto Lyra.

"_**Cierto. Es mi hermano Tai."**_ Le dijo Kari.

"_**Que suerte que tengas a alguien de tu familia contigo."**_

"_**Creo que podemos confiar entre nosotras. Después de todo creo que vamos a estar todos juntos. ¿No crees?"**_

"_**Si. Cuenta conmigo…"**_ Lyra le dio la mano y Kari le respondió. Querían seguir conversando, así como otros niños que se habían animado a entablar comunicación.

"_**Buen inicio reclutas."**_ Les dijo Marcus. _**"Correremos ahora ¡Pónganse de pie!"**_ Los entrenadores blandieron bastones y arrearon a los reclutas por un camino de terracería. Kari y Lyra interrumpieron su charla para ponerse a trotar antes que los bastones golpearan sus asentaderas.

.

.

.

Marcus, Asuka y los demás instructores acarrearon a los niños por el camino de terracería que dio paso a uno de grava y siguió así por en derredor del complejo pasando otros de los edificios de la base. No había nadie más en ese sitio. En lo que respectaba a soldados. Los pocos que había se encontraban muy lejos como para verlos. Siguieron su marcha por el rio que cruzaba la base, en los límites más externos del bosque. Cruzaron un puente y regresaron hacia las instalaciones siguiendo la ruta por la pista de despegue donde habían empezado con la carrera.

Finalmente su carrera termino cerca de un edificio circular cuyo techo cónico estaba adornado de baldosas rojizas. Varias columnas blancas y muchos escalones llevaban hacia la entrada principal. Las insignias marcaban el nombre de "Academia militar."

Una persona…mas bien una niña se encontraba esperándolos en la entrada mientras les saludaba gentilmente. Kari quien se había rezagado de Lyra en parte por su joven edad, apenas pudo apreciar a la niña más grande que los esperaba, si no fuese que estaba cansada. Kari podría jurar que estaba viendo a una princesa. No fue sino hasta que noto como series de números binarios corrían de arriba abajo a través de su cabello y vestido, así como el visible trasluz que pasaba por ella. Entonces recordó que su hermano y ella habían visto algo relacionado. Era un IA o inteligencia artificial, Kari apenas sabía que eran las inteligencias artificiales. Sabía que eran como computadoras sin cuerpo físico. Algo así, pero no esperaba estar tan cerca de una. Los niños se formaron como un batallón completo ante la escalinata de la gran academia y sus instructores se mantuvieron al margen para mantener el orden de la formación Asuka camino hacia la IA que de hecho estaba sobre un pedestal justo en la entrada. La pelirroja dijo algo hacia la princesa digital y entonces se retiro.

.

.

.

"_**Buenos días Spartans. Yo soy Karine. Seré su maestra de clases, por favor pasen. Ninguno debe llegar tarde a su primera sesión."**_ La IA se dio media vuelta y estaba esperando a sus alumnos pasar, sin embargo muchos de los niños se rehusaron a entrar en parte por su naturaleza prácticamente renuente a tomar clases.

"_**Si desean saltarse su sesión de estudio, pueden continuar con su entrenamiento."**_ Esta ocasión la historia fue diferente, todos los niños se apresuraron a ingresar. Era increíble imaginar a 300 niños moviéndose dentro de ese museo tipo anfiteatro donde de un modo similar a su reunión con la doctora Halsey pero de una forma mas apretada, los niños se tendieron sobre el suelo de losetas de cerámico imitación de madera. Nos se sentaron con piernas cruzadas en pose de loto, otros se acomodaron de barriga en el piso con sus pies levantados como si fueran a ver un programa en pantalla LED, otros más se acuclillaron y otros se sentaron de lado con una de sus manos como apoyo. Parecía ser una función de circo un espectáculo de magia.

.

.

.

Karine apareció en el panel holográfico justo en el centro del recinto. Desfilo por los alrededores del espacio entre ella y los niños. Los proyectores alternos le permitieron a su figura ser vista mientras danzaba en todo derredor. U cuerpo era solo una forma por la que fuese vista, en realidad ella estaba ahí y en ningún lado. (Dilema del gato de Schrödinger). Pero prefería usar este medio para que los Spartans se dieran idea de donde estaba ella.

La maestra de los Spartans comenzó a recorrerlos con la mirada, realmente eran muchos reclutas. Un surtido total de niños y niñas que iban desde los 4 a los 11 o 12 años de edad. Algunos de los mas grandes quizá ya eran demasiado viejos para este programa y los mas jóvenes podrían ser muy débiles para ello. Sus directrices éticas tenían ciertas normas negativas a este proyecto pero su directriz principal tenían en claro la prioridad.

Bandejas de lamina con galletas y cartones de leche se pasaron alrededor delos alumnos quienes ante los ojos de una furtiva Asuka tomaron con pasividad. Ya con los refrigerios completos Kari se sintió insatisfecha el hambre que tenia no pudo ser aplacado con las galletas y leche que tuvo, se las termino tan rápido como las recibió. Estaba cansada, había perdido de vista a Lyra y no veía a su hermano desde hacia rato. No tenía tanto miedo ya de los otros niños, pero tampoco tenia ánimos de comunicarse con ellos. Además aun andaban ahí los instructores, y a pesar de que algunos eran diplomáticos, aquellos como la susodicha Asuka eran verdaderos ogros.

Apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas y su mentón sobre estas, quiso tomar una pequeña siesta y lo hubiera conseguido si no fue por la interesante historia que Karine comenzó a relatarles. Algo de historia universal, cosas que los niños apenas podrían reconocer, como cultura griega y batallas antiguas; entonces la IA inicio su relato centrándose mas a fondo en una batalla en la que 300 soldados griegos se enfrentaron a un millón de guerreros del imperio persa, siendo su campo de batalla un pequeño tramo de tierra frente al desfiladero de las Termopilas.

Karine explico que las termopilas era una franja de tierra entre las montañas y el mar. Un paisaje holográfico se creo en medio de la sala y los niños podían prácticamente caminar en medio de las montañas y acantilados así como ver las digitales olas romper en sus botas. Parecía y se sentía tan real. Y para Kari simplemente era un espectáculo de ensueño.

Miles de soldados persas del tamaño de juguetes marcharon hacia lo que Karine había explicado era termopilas. El paso entre el mar y las montañas era vigilado por aquellos 300 guerreros: Los soldados chocaron escudos y lanzas. Kari no pudo despegar la vista de ese espectáculo surrealista, tan atractivo y a la vez macabro, sobre todo para una niña como ella.

Los escudos chocaban, las lanzas se astillaban, espadas destellaban y salpicaban sangre en un grotesco espectáculo como solo aquellos combates de antaño podían demostrar. Kari tenia una extraña sensación recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo, un peso muy hondo en su estomago un nudo en su garganta. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y honestamente no sabía si gritar de emoción o llorar de temor. Era un espectáculo demasiado para ella.

El combate prosiguió como uno podría verlo en una película o un documental. En medio de la contienda la voz de Karine continuo su doctrina; ella dijo que aquellos 300 griegos, eran espartanos y que ellos habían sido los mejores soldados que hayan existido. Habían sido seleccionados desde su nacimiento y entrenados desde pequeños. Nadie podía vencerlos.

Kari siguió mirando hipnotizada aquel desgarrador espectáculo mientras los espartanos miniatura masacraban filas tras fila de lanceros persas. Su hambre era igual de feroz y su estomago le dolía. Desvió un momento su mirada y buscando entre los demás niños. Ella no era exactamente quien tomaba algo sin permiso, era muy noble para eso. Sin embargo el hambre y la oportunidad que este espectáculo ofrecía no le dieron de otra.

Su primer blanco fue el cartón de leche y unas cuantas galletas que tenia un chico cerca de él. Pero apenas intento acercarse a él. Este volteo a verla con una mirada intimidante. El chico no era más grande que su hermano, quizá de la misma edad, pero fue su mirar lo que mermo su empeño en hurtar sus galletas, ni siquiera tuvo que gritarle o decirle algo simplemente su mirada intimidante fue suficiente para alejarla.

Con todo este atraco Kari no lloro porque no quería llamar la atención de Asuka y sus iguales. Inmediatamente gateo de vuelta a su lugar. Del susodicho apenas y podía recordar algo, solo el numero de servicio en su uniforme; 239. Kari recordaría mantenerse alejada de ese niño.

Mientras se recuperaba de su encuentro, la pequeña niña seguía buscando algo extra de comer cuando se encontró de bruces con un par de galletas que le fueron ofrecidas. Ella levanto la mirada a quien se las había ofrecido. Un niño de al menos 2 años mayor que ella, casi tan grande como su hermano, pero este era de un tono castaño mas oscuro casi caoba y sus ojos eran de tono negro, su piel bronceada parcialmente y sonriendo amablemente.

.

.

.

"_**Ten…"**_ Le susurro el chico para no llamar la atención "Veo que tienes hambre." El nombre Tracey-266 estaba impreso en su uniforme azul. Kari no sabia como responder pero agradeciendo tomo las galletas algo sonrojada. Después de saciar pausadamente su hambre continuo viendo la batalla.

.

.

.

Al final de la contienda, los persas se dispersaron y los espartanos se pararon victoriosos en el campo. Los niños vitorearon casi por inercia, al final a la mayoría le había agradado y querían verlo de nuevo. Pero Karine detuvo la escena holográfica para aparecer en su tamaño natural caminando hacia los pequeños. A pesar que su aspecto era apenas mayor al de ellos, despedía cierta aura de madurez impropia pero confortable.

.

.

.

"_**Sera todo por hoy Spartans."**_ Dio por terminada la clase. _**"Continuaremos mañana y tal vez les enseñe uno lobos. Ahora vayan al campo de juegos."**_

"_**De juegos"**_ Kari sonrió un poco, finalmente podría sentarse en un columpio a reflexionar sobre aquello. Pero lo que nuestra pequeña Spartan ignoraba es que en este sitio, los "juegos" podían llegar a ser algo diferentes a lo que normalmente estaba acostumbrada.

.

.

.

**Continuara…**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**/**_

_**.**_

_**Accesando. Oficina de inteligencia Naval ONI**_

_**Introduzca ID.**_

_**Acceso concebido**_

_**.**_

_**Accesando a Fuerzas Especiales**_

_**.**_

_**Concebido**_

_**.**_

_**Accesando a Programa Spartan…**_

_**.**_

_**Acceso denegado…**_

_**IA guardiana activada…**_

_**Ingrese contraseña activa…**_

_**Escaneando…**_

_**Software contraintrucion activo.**_

_**.**_

_**Escaneo retinal solicitado…**_

_**Por favor retire HUD y acerque su vista a la reticula…**_

…

_**Concebido.**_

_**Bienvenida…**_

_**Retiro de Software contraintrucion**_

_**IA guardiana retirada…**_

_**Acceso concebido…**_

_**/**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Programa Spartan acesado…**_

_**Acceso a proyecto Spartan III**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Entrando a proyecto Spartan III…**_

"_**Cambiar vidas por tiempo" …anónimo…**_

_**El proyecto Spartan III fue el sucesor del primer proyecto Spartan II que fue un notable éxito considerando los fallos con el primero programa de supersoldados del proyecto Orion.**_

_**Muho mas baratos y fáciles de entrenar y equipar fueron ideados no directamente por la Doctora Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, sino propestospor directivos yatlos mando de la oni y el almirantazgo. Su idea fue refinar los desperfectos que tenían los Spartans II. Estos últimos tenían una lista de requisitos que francamente no era la mejora la hora de escatimar recursos del UNSC.**_

_**La selesccion de los candidatos, tomando en cuenta las peculiaridades que debían de reunir y sus cualidades físicas y psicológicas, cada niños tenia una dote importante ya sea física o mental, que podía traducirse a habilidad de razonar bajo estrés o en corto tiempo, o tener gran velocida o resistencia.**_

_**La alta taza de mortandad que tuvo lugar en esta generación de Spartans asi como el coste de su entrenamiento. La aumentación y la manufactura de las armaduras MJOLNIR. Teniendo en cuenta que su numero era escazo.**_

_**Estos contratiempos fueron los que dieron pase al proyecto de serie III. Eso y el gran empuje que venían teniendo los spartanas a base de su fama lograda e el capo de batalla. De esta forma los serie tres mantendrían resente la leyenda de los fieros soldados aunque no fueran necesariamente los invencivbles serie II.**_

_**Los perfles de los reclutas en esta cosasion y dados los números de las compañías de entrenamiento "300 a 330" incluian en su mayoría a niños huerfans cuyas familias habían sido masacradas por el Covenat y de esta forma los reclutas practicaente se enlistaban voluntariamente con a idea de vengarse del Pacto. Miles de niños fueron recogidos de colonias como Biko y Jericho VII. Practicamente un ejercito de Spartans se estaba gestando bajo el cuidado de halsey y supervisión de la ONI.**_

_**Muchas de estas compañías poseían niños violentros ya gresivos. A diferencia de los series II estos reclutas fueron adoctrinados con una ideología mas belicosa barbárica, siendo quizá menos aptos que un Spartan II para tomar elecciones y revisar protocolos. Sin embargo una compaia en especial fue destinada a seguir bena parte del protocolo de adiestrameinto de la doctora Halsey.**_

_**Esta compañiase encuentra actualmente activ en fase de entrenamiento en el planeta Reach.**_

_**De menor tonelaje que los serie II con sus 500 kilos on todo y armaduraactivada, un Spartan III puede esar a lo mucho 300 kilos, sus armaduras son una variante menos poderosa que los modelos de la serie II, compensando esto con el uso de equipos tácticos que sirven de gran ventaja en batalla. Sn mas agresivos y salvajes a consecuencia de drogas que estimulan estas características, menos ordenados y mas propesnos a sublivarse. Muchos aspectos dentro de su pisque y su mentalidad tienen que ver con su adiestramiento las aumentaciones y claro su pasado civil.**_

_**/**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Saliendo de proyecto Spartan III**_

_**Saliendo de Oficina de inteligencia Naval ONI.**_

_**Cerrando archivos**_

_**Saliendo de terminal….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**N.A: Juping Hanks es un ejercicio donde se brinca alternando los brazos y piernas**_

Bueno eso ah sido todo por esta pasión, aprovecho esto para desahogar parte de mi rabia que me esta matando. Y es que a veces el trabajo de toda una semana se puede ir al trasto en unos minutos, y la verdad me siento casi fulminado, me gustaría ser un Spartan. La vida aunque dura seria breve y llena de honor y gloria, morir en el campo de batalla es quizá mejor que morir en una cama todo inútil lamentándose por las malas decisiones o buenas que hiciste en tu mísera vida. Pero dejemos eso de lado no tienen por qué leer esto.

Si creen que es algo extremo lo que les digo, descuiden en este fic planteare idea y conceptos éticos que ponen en duda si la vida de Spartan es mejor que la de civil. Puede que en ciertos aspectos sea algo mejor. Pero nada es perfecto.

Como han leído Kari ah comenzado su primer día de novicia. El entrenamiento es duro y demoledor aunque quizá las clases puedan ser un descanso confortable y entretenido. En la siguiente continuación veremos que más sucede con nuestra Spartan en su primer día de entrenamiento. Puede que después de eso, volvamos de regreso a la situación actual con Noble Team y su siguiente misión frente a la invasión Covenat.

.

.

Porque esto no es guerra. Es supervivencia…

.

.

Buen eslogan aunque no sea original. Ok gente los veré en la siguiente continuación espero siga vivo para entonces sino es que me mata un derrame de bilis. O el odio que me tengo.


	9. Entrenamiento primer dia Parte 2

**Buena noches queridos amigos lamento la demora de mas de medio mes pero en serio que ando a las carreras. Tengo en puertas las residencias profesionales y eso significa ir y venir de empresa en empresa ofreciendo sus servicios a ver si logro convencerlos de dejarme trabajar por una mínima compensación. Difícil no. Bien pero dejemos de lado ello. Ahora veremos que mas es de nuestra querida Kari que lleva su entrenamiento como Spartan y puede que veamos algunas cosas relevantes sobre el entrenamiento de los niños. **

**Conoceremos algunos otros de los pequeños que han de convertirse en los legendarios super soldados del UNSC. Aunque quien sabe a veces podemos hallar hasta los que menos esperábamos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9: Entrenamiento segunda parte.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los niños habían salido de su clase de historia. Karine les dijo que su clase próxima seria mañana, lo siguiente que seguía era mas entrenamiento, cosa que Kari no le agradaba del todo, lo bueno fue que de acuerdo al gigante que custodiaba de ella dijo que irían a un patio de juegos. Eso sonaba bien, podrían jugar de igual manera que ayer después de que todo esto ocurriera.

.

.

"_**Sera una carrera corta hasta el patio de juegos"**_ Dijo Marcus mientras instruía a los reclutas de seguirle el paso. _**"Vamos muévanse."**_

.

.

La carrera corta se convirtió en dos millas. Esta ocasión el campo de juegos no era nada parecido a lo que Kari tenía acostumbrado. Parecía un bosque de postes de madera de al menos unos 20 metros de alto. Redes de sogas y puentes se extendían entre dichos postes, se entrecruzaban, tejían y subían para bajar por todos esos postes de modo parecido a un laberinto en tercera dimensión. Sogas y nudos para escalar postes para subir, plataformas colgantes y columpios de un solo tablón. Había sogas que servían para escalar y otras para hacer rapel. En fin todo lo que puede imaginarse que se haría con maderos y sogas.

Los niños se vieron divididos en esas compañías de 50 integrantes y cada grupo de 50 fue dirigido a una sección de complejo, donde pudieran ejercer distintas actividades a la vez y también con ello poder rotar las actividades.

Kari y su grupo fueron alineados para dividirse en filas, fue cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano Tai estaba con ella dentro de ese grupo. Si podían hacer lo indicado, ambos podrían reunirse un momento en el juego, sea como fuera ese mentado juego.

Los niños fueron agrupados en equipos de tres integrantes. Kari quedo mirando a su lado derecho, ahí estaba un niño de cabello castaño oscuro y por el apiñonado, sus ojos, de tonos oscuros eran de un semblante algo serio. Se veía más grande que ella y por la cicatriz en su mejilla bueno, no era precisamente muy animoso de interactuar con ella. Aun así no dirigió ningún gesto de inconformidad ante el escudriño al que fue sometido.

Kari miro su número de servicio. Era Gary-254. Si no estaba segura, ella podía recordar que este era el mismo niño del cual aquella instructora de nombre Florence tenía a su cargo. Si era el. Entonces el recuerdo de algo llamado Harvest y sobreviviente fueron dos palabras que acertó con él.

El niño le dijo un simple hola, seco pero no intimidante. Kari se quedo algo muda y después de un momento respondió con un simple hola. Disculpo son, el intento presentarse pero Gary no dijo mas palabras y solo regreso a su pose de firmes.

Kari miro entonces a su derecha. Una niña mas grande que ella de cabello rubio y de ojos canela similares a los suyos le miro con cierta molestia. Su largo cabello atado en coleta y su piel de un tono durazno encendido mostraba a una chica que ciertamente parecía ser de una posición social más elevada a la de la joven Spartan.

El nombre de Yellow-267 se veía en su mono de color carmesí mismo que el que tenía nuestra pequeña Spartan. Kari intento saludarle. Después de todo a pesar de verse poco amistosa, era una niña y Kari siempre estaba acostumbrada a llevarse con muchas niñas en su escuela. Pero ella tendría que aprender que esa forma de vida ya no volvería nunca más.

.

.

"_**Hola soy Kari. Muchos gusto."**_ Ella saludo amablemente. Pero como respuesta, la otra niña le dio un manotazo rechazando de tajo su saludo.

"_**No me importa como te llames niña. No tengo porque hablarle a una niñita de jardín de niños como tu."**_ Al parecer el mal humor de Yellow era en parte al maltrato que sufría por parte de los instructores, eso y la aparente mala educación que muchas niñas de alta sociedad parecían mostrar.

.

.

Kari se quedo callada nuevamente. Esta vez se mostro mas sumisa, y por un momento no podía creer su mala suerte. Había terminado haciendo equipo con dos persona que nada querían saber de ella y por consiguiente este juego, si es que iba a ser divertido, ya no lo seria gracias a estos dos niños.

.

.

El gigante de sombrero trazo una línea en la tierra frente a los niños y entonces comenzó a dar sus instrucciones.

.

.

"_**Este es el juego; se llama toca la campana, y consta de hacer tocar la campana que se encuentra en lo alto de ese poste."**_ El hombre señalo a la pequeña campana que brillaba en lo alto del poste más grande de todo ese complejo. _**"El camino a la campana puede ser hallado de muchas forma, les dejare a cada equipo hacer su propio camino. Una vez que hayan encontrado su camino cada uno de los integrantes del equipo debe de tocar la campana y cuando todos lo hayan conseguido, regresaran aquí lo mas rápido que puedan."**_ Marcus termino de dar sus instrucciones_**. "¿Preguntas?"**_

"_**¿Qué ganamos?"**_ Uno de los niños de otro equipo, mas precisamente aquel con quien Kari tuvo la mala experiencia de tratar, el anónimo 236. Marcus le miro y entonces dijo lo siguiente.

"_**Se ganan la comida. Así de simple."**_ El capitán les dio una pasada rápida del menú, que consistiría en cordero horneado, ensalada de papa y lasaña italiana. Esto fue mas que suficiente para encender la motivación de los niños. Sin embargo… _**"Como sabrán para que haya ganadores debe de haber perdedores. El último equipo que consiga llegar a la meta se va sin comer ni cenar asi como una sesión extra de ejercicio."**_

.

.

.

En esta ocasión los niños se mantuvieron callados, aquello era algo que no querían tener que pasar. Si el ejercicio de ahora era pesado, tener que hacer más sin nada que comer en todo el día era aún más duro de soportar. Así que todos se dispusieron a no ser los perdedores. Claro que mucho de ello iba a radicar en la cooperación de los niños de cada equipo, y para Kari eso era aún más pesado, puesto que sus compañeros no querían socializar mucho y menos iban a ayudarse entre si. ¿Pero que podría hacer? Ella no era una líder. Eso se lo dejaba a su hermano.

Ahora las cosas era diferentes, y Tai aunque quisiera ayudarle el se encontraba en otro equipo y haría algo diferente. Ella no tendría otra opción que hacer lo mejor posible su deber y seguir a su equipo. Pero ella no seria la que dirigiera, eso lo dejaría a sus otros compañeros.

.

.

"_**Soy Gary."**_ Se presento finalmente el niño serio que formaba parte de su equipo. _**"Vamos a tener que trabajar juntos."**_

"_**Olvida eso niño."**_ La niña rubia se negó a esa petición. _**"Si quiero hacer algo lo hare, si para ganar la cena debo tocar esa campana lo hare sin su ayuda."**_ Estaba claro que no le gustaba la idea de trabajar en equipo y menos la de compartir.

"_**Lo siento pero tenemos que apoyarnos, solo así lo conseguiremos"**_ Gary respondió no tan exaltado pero si con firmeza, a pesar de su animo, el jovencito no mostraba mucho espíritu de competencia en su rostro.

"_**Hump"**_ Yellow se mostró muy prepotente dando su brazo a torcer.

"_**¿Que piensas tu? Kari."**_ El niño ahora se dirigió a nuestra heroína. Por primer vez Kari pudo interactuar con uno de los ejemplares masculinos pero tenia cierto temor sobre su actuar. Eso no le impidió asentir respondiendo un simple si su cooperación. Ella no era capaz de negarse además que esto fuera de un bien común.

.

.

Todo el mundo empezó a delinear una trayectoria hacia el poste que podría darle una rápida subida a la campana. Kari miro ese revoltijo y francamente no encontró pies ni cabeza. Estaba tan metida en eso cuando sintió un toque en su codo. Gary había llamado su atención así como la de Yellow y luego indico por donde deberían de ir. Kari asintió mientras que Yellow solo miro fría y certera aquella trayectoria.

El camino a elegir fue uno que subía por un par de rampas de madera, cruzaba un rapel hacia una plataforma donde había unas sogas las cuales llevaban a un monten donde se podía alcanzar perfectamente. Ya con su plan en mente todos se dispusieron a partir en cuanto se diera la orden.

Marcus sonó su silbato y los niños salieron en carrera siguiendo sus respectivas rutas. Kari no era muy rápida y lo descubriría más cuando Gary quien intentaba hacer que su equipo mantuviera, no se dio cuenta cuando Yellow tomo más delantera dejando a ambos niños otra. La rubia en su vanidad dejo atrás a su gente mientras subía las rampas.

Gary tomo la mano de Kari y literalmente la arrastro por las rampas intentando emparejar a su colega rubia. En medio de aquella revuelta siguieron avanzando siendo empujados y empujándose contra de los demás niños por subir.

Ello aprovecho su rapel e hizo tumbar a dos niños que iban tras Gary y Kari. Otro poco y hubiera derribado a sus propios colegas. Gary estaba molesto con sus dos compañeras, una de ellas era un perfecto lastre que la retrasaba, y la otra una abusiva que se había desprendido por completo del grupo. Buscando el beneficio propio.

Cuando hubo que llegar a los rapeles, Gary se topó con la idea de que otro equipo estaba tomando la delantera y se preparaban a para usar la canasta de rapel. Eso retrasaría mucho a la pareja de Spartans así que el chico le dijo a Kari la acción a seguir.

.

.

"_**¡Hay que pelear!"**_ Fue la orden tajante. Kari se asusto por ello y en momento quiso separarse de Gary pero este la empujo más hacia adelante.

.

.

Lo siguiente parecería digno de una autentica lucha por la supervivencia. Puesto que Gary empujo a dos de los niños que preparaban a su tercera compañera para subirla a la cesta. La niña en efecto perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la cesta yendo a parar al lodazal que se hallaba en el fondo de los obstáculos. Los otros dos niños lograron mantenerse sobre la plataforma y apenas uno estuvo a punto de caer, su compañero intento sujetarle.

Mientras estos niños se encontraban distraídos en subir a la rampa. Gary se recuperó del golpe y al ver a una Kari quieta en la plataforma y a otros niños venir desde abajo. Decidió que si la victoria se podía alcanzar aun a pesar de perder a alguien bien valía la pena hacerlo.

.

.

"_**Agárrate fuerte te voy a lanzar a la cesta, por favor no te sueltes." **_

"_**Pero…y tú."**_

.

.

Acto seguido, la niña fue cargada por el chico, y con todas sus fuerzas la aventó hacia la cestas la cual estaba algo alejada por la anterior acción. Kari se sujeto con todas sus fuerzas, casi llorando pudo mantenerse en la cesta. Y una vez pudo darse cuenta, la cesta ya iba más de medio camino hacia la siguiente plataforma.

Gary se quedo en la plataforma donde partió y en lo que pudo ser una acción heroica se enfrento a los dos niños que se habían mantenido ahí. Fue entonces cuando Kari noto que aquel chico que había ayudado a su igual a sostenerse era nadie menos que su hermano. Tai. Tai estaba en el otro equipo, mismo que ella y su gente habían derribado. Una punzada de pensar le rodeo cuando vio como los tres niños entre su pelea perdieron equilibrio y cayeron de la plataforma al lodazal.

Lo ultimo que Kari quería era provocare dolor en otras personas, pero no pudo hacer mucho por ahora, sino terminar su tarea. Esto no tenia nada de divertido, no sabia por que le decían juego. Ella se aseguraría de ganar y compartir su parte de la cena con su hermano con Gary y los otros niños que perdieran.

Con este nuevo ímpetu en mente, Kari al llegar a aquel monten se sujetó lo más fuerte que pudo y comenzó a tirar, la idea era que pudiera llegar a la cima donde podría tocar la campana. Subió y subió mientras el viento le tambaleaba lejos y cerca del poste. Otra cuerda que estaba cerca suyo se tambaleaba de igual forma pero era por que alguien mas se encontraba subiendo. Quien fuese, eso no le importaba a Kari, ella haría su mejor esfuerzo, ganaría esa cena, comería y daría de comer a sus amigos y hermano. No eran sus amigos pero eso no importaba. Miro hacia abajo y el vértigo casi le hace soltarse. Aferrada más fuerte prosiguió su ascenso.

Cuando estuvo más cerca de la cima miro que prácticamente era la única aparte de esa otra persona quien había conseguido llegar tan alto. Había otros dos niños que por su fuerza y rudeza ganaban velocidad cortando distancia. Así que siguió su escalar hasta llegar a donde estaba la campana. Al fin, ahí estaba su objetivo.

Cuando se posó en la pequeña plataforma de apenas un metro cuadrado procedió a tocare la campaña. La hizo sonar tres veces y paso seguido se dirigió hasta el tubo de acero que se hallaba ahí. Ahora Kari enfrentaba un problema. Como se debía de bajar. ¿Es decir, solo estaba ese tubo y ahora que? Deslizarse como lo hacían los bomberos era una posible solución pero apenas se asomo, el vértigo le hizo volver a la plataforma.

.

.

"_**Parece que tienes miedo. No, bebita"**_ Kari se volteo solo para toparse con la rubia  
Yellow, por extraño que pareciera Kari había llegado primero. Y ahora que haría, pedirle a la rubia le ayudase a bajar. Eso no era muy seguro que pasaría. Pero intentarlo bien valía, después de todo ambas eran parte del equipo.

.

.

"_**Me ayudarías…a bajar"**_

"Que te ayude a bajar…si claro. Me parece estupendo." Yellow seamos al fondo y entonces dio la espalda a Kari. "Me parece que lo que necesitas…es un EMOUJON." Por increíble que pareciera la rubia empujo a la pobre castaña al vacío. Kari sintió perder el equilibrio y la sensación de caída fue momentánea. Ella estaba cayendo ahora, podía perder de vista la plataforma y a la malvada rubia viéndole desde ahí.

.

.

Entonces cuando pensó que su fin iba a llegar. Una sensación de rebote la mando de vuelta arriba, ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida, una vez más la caída empezó y ella casi chillo no sin repetirse aquella sensación de rebote, pero estas vez dude algo más rápido.

No fue sino hasta su cuarta repetición, cuando Kari se dio cuenta que había un conjunto de redes de seguridad en torno a ese poste y en sitio s similares, donde una caída mortal pudiera evitarse. Sin embargo este retraso, no le dejo seguir su descenso, y tardo en reaccionar cuando dio al menos a otros 3 niños descender por el poste de acero. Entonces con gran esfuerzo repto hasta el borde de la red y una vez ahí se lanzo hacia el tubo de acero, se deslizo hacia una pila de cojines en el suelo. Finalmente se había dado cuenta que lo peor había pasado y solo le restaba correr hacia la meta.

Kari se levanto y corrió lo más que pudo hasta pasar la línea de meta donde ya había otros niños. Ellas sonrieron cuando pasó por la línea de meta y por donde el gigante de sombrero le miraba. Aparentemente este mostro un gesto similar a una sonrisa, eso o su imaginación le estaba haciendo jugarretas.

Sin poder contenerse más la pobre niña se dejó caer de rodillas y exhalo mientras intentaba ganar mas oxigeno. No tardo en ver a Yellow y un sentimiento que ella podría interpretar como rencor se gesto en su ser. Ella nunca había sentido algo similar. Es decir nadie ni siquiera Asuka le había puesto en tal peligro. Prefirió evadir su mirar y dirigió su atención hacia el complejo donde aun había niños y niñas luchando por llegar no último pero si llegar.

Al final todos lograron llegar y un pobre Gary cruzo la línea de meta en último lugar, el así como Tai y su equipo. Todos ellos llenos de lodo y golpeados tanto por sus caídas o por sus propios golpes. Tai estaba agotado pero al menos una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, al menos su hermana cenaría ese día. Él podría aguantarse hasta mañana y dejar que su hermana cenara.

Finalmente Marcus levanto sus manos y llamo a todos los presentes. "Eso es todo reclutas hicieron un buen trabajo. Vayan por su agua y descansen 5 minutos. Iremos a la siguiente zona de entrenamiento después del descanso." El gigante termino su relato y prosiguió su camino con una Asuka con portapapeles tras de él.

.

.

.

Los niños se desplomaron casi al unísono, muchos se dejaron recargar entre si para minimizar su caída, otros se pusieron de rodillas y lucharon por tomar aire. Unos más volvieron el estómago de nueva cuenta.

Hubo contados casos en los que las situaciones de competencia elevaron los ánimos, ese fue el caso del equipo de Tai y el de Kari.

.

.

.

"_**Tu…eres un abusivo."**_ La niña del equipo de Tai. Una pelirroja de ojos aguamarina empujo a Gary y este reacciono justo a tiempo para evitar ser empujado por el compañero de esta quien estuvo a punto de caer al fango, mejor dicho que cayó a este.

"_**¡Déjeme!"**_ Por primera vez Gary rompió su aparente seriedad en un arrebato de rabia.

"_**Tu estupidez nos costó la comida del resto del día."**_ Tai intervino poniéndose en medio de Gary y de su compañero.

"_**pues ustedes iban a dejarnos atrás."**_ Gary le respondió. _**"Mi prioridad era ayudar a mis compañeras y a mí."**_ Gary señalo a Kari quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo intentando descansar a pesar de la acción que suscitaba en el grupo.

"_**Pues ellas no pensaron lo mismo cuando te dejaron atrás."**_ La niña le recordó puesto que Gary tuvo que lidiar con casi toda la responsabilidad de la competencia.

.

.

.

Era cierto. Yellow se adelantó dejándole a cargo de Kari. Gary se sintió dudoso. Algo dentro de su mente le dijo que la mejor opción hubiera sido dejar a la niña atrás, pero otra le decía que debía de ayudarle, eso porque él sabía lo que les pasaba a las personas que no ayudo antes.

Los guardias intervinieron y a punta de bastones separaron a los niños. Tai y su compañero fueron golpeados y tirados al piso, la niña de su equipo fue jalada de sus cabellos rojizos. Y Gary fue echado al suelo yendo a quedar cerca de Kari.

.

.

.

"_**Ni se les ocurra ponerse rebeldes reclutas. Pueden ser Spartans pero por ahora son solo unos mocosos descarriados y los descarriados se van al pozo."**_ La voz de una mujer de cabello negro atada en dos sendas trenzas apareciendo tras su gorra de uniforme le blandió un bastón contra el pecho de Gary. Este se quejó por la descarga y Kari le asistió de inmediato.

"_**¿Estas bien?"**_ La niña le tomo del brazo, siendo alejado por el castaño.

"_**Suelta. Todo es culpa tuya. Si no fueras así de débil…"**_ Gary no termino su comentario porque Tai se lanzó a los golpes contra él. No iba a dejar que Kari fuera lastimada por un adulto de esos, y menos por un niño sin nombre.

.

.

.

Gary no tuvo que preocuparse por su seguridad, pues el fortachón que le separo a el y su colega, le tomo del cuello se su uniforme y lo azoto contra el suelo. El tipo era tan grande como Marcus y de hecho más musculoso, y con ojos verdes fulminantes. Agarro a Tai como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

.

.

.

"_**Ni lo pienses enano. Sabes…creo que eres muy revoltoso. Causando problemas nada más."**_

"_**Search. Yo creo que lo mejor sería hacer de un ejemplo de lo que pasa con los indisciplinados."**_ La mujer de cabello negro opino.

"_**Si tienes razón."**_ Dijo el fortachón, mirando a Tai de nuevo. _**"Muy bien amigo, vas a conocer el pozo y después de estar ahí, aprenderás a portarte bien."**_

.

.

.

El grandulón de llevo a Tai lejos de la vista de Kari y sus compañeros. Kari in poder hacer nada solo llamo a su hermano pero fue echada al suelo por la guardia. En medio de su impotencia, Kari empezó a llorar. Sus lágrimas eran cuantiosas pero sus gemidos, callados. No quería ser castigada.

.

.

.

"_**Que pena…tu hermanito fue castigado…"**_ Yellow llego ahí siendo una fanfarrona que presumía de haber vencido y ganado la comida del día. _**"Hay cálmate bebe, seguro que tu podrás valerte por tu cuenta. Pero que digo…no puedes…eres una bebe nada más."**_

"_**¿Por qué haces esto?"**_ Kari le pregunto. Quería saber al menos que la motivaba.

"_**Ser fuerte es no sentir miedo ni pena."**_ Ella le sonrió mientras la niña estaba de rodillas.

"_**Entonces se fuerte para esto."**_ Gary la empujo enviando a la rubia de bruces al suelo. El niño en serio que era fuerte, quizá tuvo una vida más laboral.

.

.

.

Yellow se dio de bruces al suelo. En serio que no vio venir la acción del chico. Pero si le molesto.

.

.

.

"_**¿Y a ti qué diablos te pasa?"**_ Le dijo al niño, mientras luchaba por limpiarse las manos del barro y su uniforme.

"_**Me la debías por dejarnos atrás y tirar a Kari de la plataforma.**_" El niño estuvo en serio enojado, los colegas de Tai miraban como el niño había agredido a su compañera por desquitar sus acciones. Mismas que la niña no tuvo valor ni fuerza para responder. En lugar de ello, opto por salir en otra dirección. No quería enfrentar al chico directamente. No le era seguro y aunque pareciera ser fuerte, lo cierto es que Yellow así como los demás niños estaban asustados y frustrados de hacer esto.

Sin recibir respuesta de la agresora, más que su partida. Gary se dispuso a descansar por fin un momento. Al menos unos minutos más. Luego miro a Kari, la niña estaba mirando hacia donde se fue Yellow. Al parecer estaba reflexionando sobre la forma de comportar de su compañera.

.

.

.

"_**Me ayudaste…"**_ Fue la simple oración que le dijo al chico apenas volteo a mirarle.

"_**Es que, en serio puede ser muy frustrante."**_ Dijo el castaño siendo esta vez mas accesible con ella.

"_**Gracias…" **_Kari le expresó su gratitud.

"_**No es necesario…solo. Intenta hacerlo bien la próxima vez."**_ Fue lo que le dijo el Spartan mayor.

"_**Si tienes razón…"**_

"_**¿Él es tu hermano no es así?"**_ Le pregunto a la niña, esta solo asintió sin verlo de frente.

"_**Él te defendió. Lo ideal sería que valiera la pena su castigo." **_Le explico respeto a la misión que tuvieron.

"_**Perdón" **_Le dijo la niña.

"_**Sí. Solo tienes que cumplir bien la siguiente prueba."**_ Gary le mostro un gesto de disculpas acertando que por favor hiciera lo correcto en la siguiente prueba.

"_**Está bien, lo hare, si con eso logro ganar la cena, se la compartiré a mi hermano y a ti también. "**_

"_**En serio."**_ Le dijo el niño incrédulo.

"_**Si es cierto. Lo justo es que comamos todos. Así que como Yellow y yo llegamos entre los primeros. Lo ideal es que nos den de comer a los tres y al menos yo puedo darles parte de mi propia comida." **_

.

.

.

Gary no pensó en el cambio tan repentino en el ánimo dela chica pero más le sorprendió el gesto de ser dadivosa con los perdedores. Eso es un consuelo. Aunque no se sentiría bien en quitarle parte de la comida as una niña. Claro que si ella lo permite pues mejor así.

En unos minutos Marcus volvió acompañado de una Asuka sonriente, aunque honestamente esa sonrisa parecía más un gesto de perversión que de alegría.

.

.

.

"_**Reclutas levántese y caminen es hora de la siguiente práctica."**_ Hizo una pausa mientras su asistente pelirroja le pasó el portapapeles. _**"Todos nos acompañaran, menos el equipo 3 y el 6"**_.Señalando a Gary, Kari y Yellow, así como a Tai y a sus dos colegas.

"_**Que…pero si yo llegue primero."**_ La rubia refuto, Kari se quedó callada. Al parecer su idea de compartir su ración con su hermano y Gary se fue al trasto.

"_**Llegaste tú primero. Pero tu colega llego al final."**_ En esta ocasión tomo la palabra hacia el grupo. "_**Esto es para todos: Nadie gana a menos que su equipo gane. Una persona que gana a expensas de su grupo pierde. Aquellos que dejan atrás a su gente son considerados perdedores y su honor y victoria son machados con la deshonra."**_

.

.

.

Marcus dejo eso en claro. Si ganaban, lo harían juntos, si perdían; perderían juntos. Sin poder hacer nada en contra. Los niños se quedaron callados y con gestos muy desanimados. Ahora perderían la comida y aparte de ello harían trabajos forzados. Si con lo que llevaban haciendo era agotador. Esto era aún peor.

Los niños fueron apartados del grupo que siguió a Marcus hacia el próximo circuito de entrenamiento. Kari estaba sola ya que Tai había sido enviado al pozo. Sea lo que sea eso sonaba intimidante. Así que solo 5 niños fueron encaminados por Asuka hacia una senda abrupta con árboles alrededor y un sol agobiante en sus cabezas.

El tramo terminen un claro de al menos unos 40 metros cuadrados. Donde había un tronco cortado sirviendo este como pedestal. Al otro lado del claro había un conjunto de troncos cortados dispuestos en pilas para ser cortados en trozos más pequeños. No eran troncos muy grandes pero ciertamente seguían siendo troncos.

.

.

.

"_**Muy bien holgazanes."**_ Les llamo Asuka. _**"Este será su trabajo. Cortaran estos troncos hasta que de ellos queden mondadientes. Y una vez hecho esto los llevaran a ese depósito."**_ Dijo señalando un sendero despejado donde se divisaba una zona señalada con banderas naranjas y un túnel en la pared de la colina.

.

.

.

Los niños vieron esto demasiado para ellos, es decir ninguno de ellos había cortado madera nunca y menos a la antigua escuela. Asuka les dejo las herramientas a la mano, una sierra de cinta y unas hachas de mano. Con herramientas en la mano fueron azotados por la mujer e iniciados en su trabajo.

Si cortar madera con un hacha era extenuante. Hacerlo teniendo unos 6 años y a golpe de bastón era realmente imposible. Estaba claro que para Kari y sus compañeros, esa tarde iba a ser muy pero muy larga.

.

.

.

_**1206 hrs Julio 27. 2552 calendario militar. Sistema Épsilon Eridani, Planeta Reach. Región de Visegrad. Epozt.**_

.

.

.

Las tropas del Covenat de habían dispersado. Al menos habían perdido el interés en retomar la estación del repetidor. Quizá porque la noticia de su estadía en el planeta no era ya un secreto.

Noble Team tuvo relativamente poca resistencia al abrirse paso hacia la zona de evacuación. Una plataforma ubicada en lo alto del complejo. Una granada de humo amarillo indicaba la zona libre para la triada de Falcóns que se aproximaban en la distancia.

Los Spartans se encontraban en estado de aparente calma pero esto era solo una ilusión, sus sentidos realzados y los sensores de movimientos en sus HUD estaban alertas ante cualquier posible indicio de presencia hostil.

La civil de nombre Sara se encontraba sentada a lado de unas cajas de acero y Misty intentaba leer los datos del cristal de memoria que Kari había asegurado. Su encriptación era muy elaborada aun para ella, esto era un reto a considerar. Gary estaba de pie frente al medio muero que servía de parapeto mientras era acompañado de Brock el cual estaba sangrando de una pierna. El Zelop contra el que se había enfrentado hace rato le hundido su cuchilla de energía unos centímetros en su muslo izquierdo, pero el Spartan II con su poder y experiencia en batalla hizo lo debido para librarse del agarre del alienígena y despacharlo por el pozo de cemento que había cerca de ahí.

Kari se había quitado el casco, a nuestros ojos era una dicha poder apreciar ese rostro una vez más ya que no había mostrado ningún gesto tras ese HUD. Ni siquiera cuando se encontró con sus…con los civiles, ni cuando el cabo Hida murió por culpa de ese Elite. Solo una vez se había retirado la tonalidad dorada que impedía ver su rostro. Esa armadura era una obra maestra, cabía destacar.

Miro su reflejo en el HUD de su casco, admiro las nuevas heridas que se marcaban en su pálida piel. Un golpe serio en su frente había provocado un ligero sangrado. Un labio cortado por el mismo golpe o seguramente otro. Miraba pérdida su rostro, sobre todo sus ojos castaño carmín. Estaba segura que en algún momento esos ojos fueron castaños de tono normal. Pero entendía que parte del proceso de aumentación consistían en ese tipo de efectos secundarios.

De cualquier forma ella se encontraba ahora reflexionando en su encuentro con el Covenat. No había duda de que eran enemigos de respeto. Sobre todo los Elites. Ya se aseguraría de leer más sobre estos guerreros nobles del Covenat. Así como de las otras especies. Estaba hasta cierto punto alterada, no asustada pero si en guardia.

Y era porque nunca había sido superada en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. A cuanto adversario humano que tuvo enfrente, lo despachaba como si fuera menos que basura. Los disparos que llego a recibir le provocaron dolor pero no murió de ninguno de ellos, aun cuando alguno le dio en la sien. El sangrado solo duraba un momento y luego continuaba luchando. La adrenalina fluyendo en su cuerpo y las aumentaciones resultaron sumamente efectivas. Su cuerpo era tan resistente que podía tolerar fuego de munición pequeña sin el uso de ninguna coraza.

Las cicatrices en su cuerpo eran vestigios de las batallas contra las fuerzas rebeldes o grupos criminales que enfrento en su juventud. Hasta donde llego; nunca tuvo temor de ser derribada por sus enemigos. En esta ocasión las cosas fueron distintas. Los Elites que enfrento, esos guerreros santos del Covenat eran verdaderos contendientes. La fuerza de estos y su arrojo en batalla demostraban su determinación como verdaderos soldados.

Kari levanto su mano mirándolo frente a sí. Su evaluación y la de sus nuevos adversarios la tenían realmente pensativa. Seria acaso capaz de seguir enfrentando a estos guerreros alienígenos. La posibilidad de morir en combate tomaba un significado más relevante si recordaba la perdida de Cody a manos de uno de esos "¿Cómo nombrarlos? Kari no lo sabía muy bien, si eran elites al menos así les llamaban formalmente a la especie. Pero un apodo o un nombre de pila podría ser más cómodo.

Al principio nombrarlos como cobaltos, saltarines blanquecí o cobrizos era algo aceptable. Quizás un rápido escudriño en la base de datos del UNSC podría darle algo de información. Y si algo había determinado de estos Covenats es que su forma de interactuar y dirigir o de luchar. Le recordaba a Kari a ciertos guerreros de culturas antiguas que Karine les había relatado en sus extensas clases de historia en los años de novicia. Si ella y sus hermanos eran Spartans, estos Elites parecían más...a samuráis. De seguro. Los elite tendrían una doctrina de lucha similar al bushido.

Genial….podría decirlo. Pero no lo dijo. Esos comentarios eran más propios de su hermano. Pero la idea de enfrentarse a samuráis del espacio le recordó algo los temas de ciencia ficción que su hermano Tai tenía tan arraigados en sus pasatiempos.

.

.

.

"_**Teniente. Es hora de irnos."**_ Paul le despertó de su sueño o divagación. La Spartan le miro de nueva cuenta. Tuvo que evaluar dos veces lo que miraba, puesto que el Spartan se había quitado su casco. Siendo esta la primera vez que veía su rostro descubierto.

.

.

.

Paul era un hombre de tez morena apiñonada, ojos negro azabache y el cabello de un ligero tono morado con tendencia clara griseo. Su rostro fiero era trazado por una cicatriz de trazo perpendicular que iba a desde su pómulo hasta su ceja derecha. Una digna marca de guerrero.

Kari le miro ciertamente sorprendida de conocerlo al fin en persona. La Spartan estaba algo sorprendida. Su respuesta fue una señal de ojos de parte del interpelado. Al parecer Paul le indico que alguien más le estaba llamando.

.

.

.

"_**Seis vámonos. Tenemos trabajo que hacer."**_ Gary le llamo de nueva cuenta. Los Falcón estaban aterrizando y con ello creando un tremendo ventisco. Misty y Brock estaban abordando el primera Falcón. Gary se ubicaba en la entrada del segundo transporte. Tracey estaba manteniendo la posición y Paul se le adelanto a Kari ya con su habitual casco EVA con su original diseño de calavera sonriéndole a su colega.

La Spartan estuvo por un momento mirando a Paul subir al Falcón con Misty y Brock, una vez visto esto tomo su casco y llevándoselo a la cabeza se dirigió a abordar la nave hermana donde Gary le esperaba.

"_**Muévete teniente, no tenemos todo el día."**_ El líder Noble llamo la atención de la joven guerrera.

"_**No señor, entiendo eso."**_ Kari asintió con su rostro protegido bajo su casco Marck V-B abordo la nave siendo la señal de partida de Noble de ahí.

"_**Qué bueno que lo tengas en cuenta Kari. Las cosas van a ponerse tensas."**_ Gary le informo de inmediato. Al parecer había tenido ya un informe de la situación del mando y lo que ello representaba.

.

.

.

Una vez los Falcón se elevaron fuera de la instalación Gary le dio a Noble la mala nueva.

.

.

.

"_**Y bien comandante. ¿Cuál es la situación del mando?"**_ Brock fue quien pregunto primero.

"_**Nada confortable noble. Tal parece que el Covenat fue un paso más allá de nosotros. De acuerdo con el mando, en cuanto Harrison declaro el plan de invierno, una armada Covenat apareció dispersa en puntos clave dentro de todo el sistema." **_Gary exclamo con cierto aire de pesar.

"_**Eso es imposible. Para llegar hasta aquí…tuvieron que arrasar al menos con una veintena de sistemas planetarios antes de llegar hasta acá" **_Tracey reacciono con sorpresa, puesto que su explicación era lógica.

"_**Es cierto. Además cómo es posible que no hayan sido detectados al entrar al sistema." **_Misty tomo la palabra.

"_**La sabionda tiene razón."**_ Opino Paul. _**"Se supone que hay una red de vigilancia constante en el borde externo. ¿Cómo pudieron llegar hasta Reach?"**_ noble IV se preguntó.

"_**Al parecer haciendo lujo de sus saltos interno." **_Gary comento sobre las habilidades de la flota Covenat para brincar dentro de un sistema.

"_**¿Que tan grande es la fuerza Covenat señor?" **_Kari se molestó en preguntar de ello. Era cierto que nunca había visto una flota Covenat pero con los sucesos actuales le despertó la curiosidad saber cuál sería el número definitivo de enemigos que tendría que enfrentar. Eso solo en este planeta.

"_**No están seguros aun seis, pero de acuerdo con expectativas…" **_Gary lo pensó un momento. _**"200 veces más grande que la flota que ataco sigma octanos IV"**_ Líder noble exclamo serio este dato. El silencio reino en la frecuencia COM del equipo de Spartans.

.

.

.

Al parecer los Spartans mantuvieron reflexivos. O tenían miedo. Ellos no tenían miedo nunca. Solo que quizás esto era demasiado, aun para ellos. Es decir, ellos eran imparables en combate. El problema es que su batalla estaba en tierra firme. Y no podían llevar la lucha al espacio.

La única forma de que tanto noble como cualquier otro Spartan pudiera asesinar a los Covenat en órbita, seria primero; que esperasen a que estos acabasen con la flota del UNSC y de la red de defensa en orbital para poder descargar sus tropas en Reach. O segunda. Que los Spartans salieran a luchar afuera en el espacio, a bordo de las naves del UNSC. Pero esto último representaba inconvenientes que no eran muy prácticos.

.

.

.

"_**En estos momentos una facción de la armada Covenat se encuentra camino a Reach. Las naves y defensas del borde interior del sistema deben de estar alistándose a luchar contra ellos en este momento."**_ Gary informo a su unidad _**"Puede que no demore mucho para que seamos requeridos a la batalla."**_

.

.

.

Todo el equipo noble contuvo su perfil de control total, reflejado en su estabilidad en situaciones como estas. Sin embargo, esto fue cortado por un llamado de la IA Dott que después de mucho tiempo de no tener un dialogo con noble I finalmente rompió el silencio.

.

.

.

"_**Equipo Noble. Transmisión entrante del coronel Harrison"**_

"_**Ingrésala ya Dott."**_

"_**Sierra-254. Equipo Noble responda."**_

"_**Aquí Gary. ¿Cuál es la situación señor?"**_

"_**Tienen nuevas órdenes, Noble. Aparentemente el enemigo ha hecho su movimiento. Es necesario que se dirijan cuanto antes a la base de Sword. Su apoyo es de vital urgencia. **_

_**Entendido señor, cambiaremos curso de inmediato. **_

_**Cuanto antes mejor Noble. Se les darán más instrucciones una vez allá.**_

_**De acuerdo señor estaremos en contacto. Cambio corto."**_ Termino su enlace y el canal COM murió para todo el equipo. _**"piloto. Dirigase a las cordenas previstas."**_

A la orden señor. El piloto obedecido. Ambas naves emprendieron su maniobra a estribor y salieron hacia el sur suroeste.

"_**Parece que tendremos trabajo de nuevo Noble." **_

.

.

.

Kari no dijo nada nadie mas dijo nada. Sus heridas y laceraciones tendrían que esperar. Era hora de ir a la guerra. Para Noble Six, la lucha y su reflexión sobre ella tomarían aún más giros inesperados. Pero ella contaba con sus colegas y consigo misma para poder hacer frente al enemigo. Uno que sobrepasaba por mucho sus capacidades.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

.

.

.

_**Oficina de Inteligencia Naval**_

_**ONI**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ingresado…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Informática/tecnología/transporte y comunicaciones**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Salto deslice-espacial. Deslip-space El termino está mal escrito porque claramente en español hace referencia a salta inter-espacial. Según el dato técnico; permite a un medio de transporte; una nave, poder saltear las enormes distancias interestelares en un periodo de tiempo considerablemente más corto.**_

_**Las naves Covenat poseen una tecnología de salto cuántico espacial más desarrollado que la de los humanos, lo que permiten dar saltos más precisos, fijos y en formación. Siendo también su ventaja; poder saltar aun dentro de un sistema planetario.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Saliendo de anexo informática/transporte y comunicaciones**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Saliendo de ONI**_

_**Oficina de Inteligencia Naval.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**/**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Notas del autor. La fecha del capítulo 9 esta errada. La fecha correcta es Octubre 1 del 2527. Kari tiene entonces una edad de 5 años. Tai tiene 8 años, Gary tiene 10 años, Tracey 10 años, Yellow 7 años, Misty y Pau años. Brock y sus hermanos Spartan II tiene alrededor de 17 años. Más o menos. A estas alturas ya pasaron por la aumentación y han sido equipados con sus armaduras Mark IV. Todos ellos incluyendo al legendario 117, pero de él no hablare sino hasta después, cuando sea oportuna su aparición.

Bueno amigos este es el capítulo 9. Dejare aquí el día de entrenamiento de Kari y sus colegas Spartan. Ahora como lo han leído todos los Spartan de Noble Team han sido requeridos en lavase Sword para repeler a las nuevas fuerzas Covenat invasoras.

Agarren fuerte sus rifles amigos que la batalla está por comenzar. Ah y sujétense los cascos que el próximo capítulo que espero poder publicar en años nuevo. Este lleno de explosiones, ráfagas mortales más y más Covenat y nuevos guerreros Elites sin olvidar la oportunidad de conocer nuevos efectivos aliens como los peligrosos Hunters. Y claro, no pueden faltar más de nuestros digi-elegidos y entrenadores. Claro, recuerden que aquí no son más que soldados y militares. Puede que algunos sean civiles quien sabe ah y puede que veamos a mas Spartans. Eso no lo sé aun.

Bien. Entonces con esto terminó este capítulo sintiéndome contento y fuerte a pesar de haberme ensangrentado en una dura batalla. Nada me alaga ni más que una victoria ganada con sangre y la desesperanza en puertas pero justo para ser remplazada por la gloria de la victoria. Jajaja estoy tan contento que estoy riendo. Lo digo en serio.

Bien queridos amigos. Les deseo una feliz navidad aunque sea algo tarde y un próspero y feliz año nuevo. Los veré en este 2013. Jajaja. ^^ Saben tenía razón no se acabó el mundo. Jajajaj que bien me siento.

Sato Vampire fuera.


	10. La Base Sword

**Buenas noches queridos lectores. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO. XD espero que este año que comienza este lleno de alegría felicidad y buena suerte para todos ustedes. Digo este mensaje por k honestamente eh perdido sentido de estas emociones. A pesar de poseer una relación sentimental estoy viéndome algo consternado. No es que ello sea la causa sino que hay cosas nuevas que este año que se fue me dejo ben agraciado. No sé que decir solo que me siento muy emotivo y sentimental pero no se bien que decirles. Supongo que un simple saludo podría ser lo mas cómodo pero a ven como soy. **

**Bien como lo eh prometido anteriormente. Aquí les dejo esta decima entrega del fic donde ahora veremos la siguiente misión del equipo Noble. Esto significa la verdadera batalla de Reach. En estos momentos cuando noble instale su posición en Sword y baje de sus naves…la batalla en el espacio estará en su primer clímax. De un modo similar a las batallas navales de la antigüedad, en orbita la batalla será despiadada y vuelta un tremendo caos.**

**Traten de imaginar…una lluvia de misiles, pernos de plasma de un tono azul neón iridiscente dejando estelas de plasma en bruma gaseosa, rondas pesadas de metal fundido incandescente como lava cruzando de un punto a otro, ases de luz de tono purpura blanquecí, destellos dejados por las balas cruzado a velocidad subsónica. Todo esto pintado en el oscuro lienzo del vacío del espacio impregnado por brillos y titileos de estrellas lejanas, entre la **

**La pregunta es…Tendrá la humanidad la fuerza para resistir el poderoso ariete que viene contra el. La rudeza y bestialidad del enemigo se desata en esta encarnizada batalla del Armagedón.**

.

.

.

/

_**1126 hrs Julio 28 2552 Sistema Épsilon Eridani. Planeta Reach. **_

Apenas ayer se había decretado el "plan de invierno" y fue entonces cuando un ejército de avanzada Covenat había irrumpido en el sistema usando saltos desli-space para interceptar posiciones estratégicas en todo el sistema Épsilon Eridani.

La reacción en los mundos y lunas colonizados fue de inmediata alerta. Reach y en si todo el sistema, eran un punto estratégico en las colonias internas. Pues era una inmensa base de operaciones militares, transportistas y mercantiles, siendo prioritarias as primeras mencionadas. Al menos un centenar de naves de guerra, las cuales pertenecían a la flota de defensa del mismo nombre que el sistema. Estas naves patrullaban y estaban apostados en el sistema Eridani para su protección y defensa. Así también había cuando menos un millar de estaciones y muelles espaciales, estaciones de monitoreo y vigilancia en todo el sistema.

Aparte de ello, el sistema era hogar de al menos 6 planetas habitados, siendo e mayormente poblado, Reach. Todo ello era algo muy difícil de imaginar. Y mas difícil era imaginar a una batalla de escala solar siendo librada entre estos mundo y sobre ellos. Pero ciertamente era lo que estaba sucediendo.

.

.

Las prioridades del plan de invierno consistieron en primer instancia evacuar a los civiles no combatientes. Por lo que convoyes de naves de transporte y comerciales fueron las primeras en acudir en auxilio de la gente inocente.

Esta tarea no sería nada fácil, Había al menos unos mil 300 millones de personas en todo el sistema Épsilon Eridani. Evacuar a un numero de personas tal, era imposible. Esto no tenia ninguna similitud posible a que equiparar. Para empezar aquellas naves que lograsen llegar a tierra firme tendrían que lidiar con ubicar a los supervivientes, luego evadir las fuerzas aéreas en el planeta y una vez superada la orbita, lidiar con la batalla en el espacio. Todo esto sin comprometer la nave y asegurar un salto seguro. Era todo un reto.

.

.

.

En Reach…luego de retirarse de Visegrad. Noble Team había sido solicitado para dirigirse a Base Sword. Sin embargo, la situación se había desatado en lio y caos por todo el planeta. Pronto sus servicios se movieron en lo que parecía ser una ruta de acciones a seguir antes de llegar a la base e Sword. Desmantelar un laboratorio de geología planetaria, escoltar un transporte que llevaba material nuclear a un sector industrial para ensamblar minas nucleares, evacuar una ciudad costera y asegurar los cargueros de un dique seco. Fueron tares inferiores y que no requirieron de gran parte de su capacidad operacional.

Noble podía decir que esto era ridículo, ellos eran Spartans. Súper soldados, lo mejor que se poda tener en el UNSC. Entonces por que el mando desperdiciaba su tiempo en operaciones defensivas o civiles. Era algo confuso hasta para Gary. Aunque Brock estaba mas familiarizado, en parte porque sus hermanos también eran usado de vez en cuando para actividades de este tipo. De hecho su ultimo operativo en sigma Octanus que algo similar.

.

.

Esa madrugada de camino a Sword, Noble tomo un descanso rápido mientras los pilotos se turnaban y descansaban por lo menos unas 2 horas. Para todo el equipo fue momento adecuado para comer una ración de alimento y poder cerrar los ojos un rato.

Brock quien estaba sentado en un basalto volcánico se sintió cómodo estando frente ala fogata, un calor que solo se podía sentir de esta forma. Misty estaba aún intentando deducir el encriptado del cubo de información. Paul afilaba su cuchillo mientras miraba de vez en cuando el cielo perlado de estrellas y la distante batalla acontecer como pequeños brillos en el estrellado cielo de Reach. Parecían fuegos artificiales en la lejanía. Es irónico sonrió detrás de su HUD.

Gary estaba sentado al lado de Misty y la daba un mordisco al paquete de carne seca que había en un paquete de comida. Estaba escuchando el crujir de la leña mientras se quemaba. Se veía algo cansado per aun así pasivo respecto a su panorama. Tracy estaba recargado de un tronco un par de metros más alto, su posición era adecuada para defender a distancia su pequeño campamento. Y con su casco retirado recostaba su cabeza contra el árbol, quizá admirando el espectáculo.

Kari por su parte estaba sentada frente a Brock en torno a la fogata. Ella igual estaba terminando su cena. Una barra de fruta y granola cerraba su hambre al menos por ese día. Su casco fuera de su cabeza dejaba su rostro ser iluminado por el brillo del fuego, y sus ojos eran espejos que reflejaban las llamas danzar. La joven Spartan estaba atenta al relato de Brock sobre su acción en sigma Octanus.

.

.

.

"_**Así fue como el jefe nos envió a mi equipo y a mí al área residencial de TeD-Azur…lamentablemente no logramos hallara sobrevivientes. Pero el equipo de May tuvo mas suerte al encontrarlos en la zona de muelles al otro lado de la ciudad."**_

"_**Es una pena. No…no se como lo soportaste Brock"**_ Kari se sintió algo agitada por la narración donde el Spartan II le dijo de la tragedia que sufrió esa gente.

"_**De hecho Seis. Esto te hace esforzare mas. Esa gente era inocente y no merecía morir así, nosotros logramos vengarlos y evitar que el Covenat destruyera mas centro urbanos."**_ El fortachón le respondió sereno. "Además el jefe fue quien después nos envió a apoyar al equipo de Mas con los civiles que estaban escondidos en los muelles."

"_**Ese jefe…es el mismo héroe del que todos hablan." **_

"_**Te refieres al jefe maestro."**_ Así es…él se destaco desde joven al hacerse líder de nuestra unidad. _**"digamos que es como Gary…pero…no tan parlanchín y rebelde."**_ Se rio el serie II.

"_**Te estoy oyendo Brock."**_ Le dijo un Gary que tenia poca gracia ante este comentario.

"_**Tómalo por el lado amable." **_

"_**Háblame más del jefe. ¿Por favor Brock?"**_ La Spartan comento a sentir algo de interés en aquel que había llegado a grado de leyenda. Y no era tanto que a Kari e interesase por admirar. Mas bien era por comparar…después de todo que no era ella una de los Hermanos Lobo.

"_**El no habla mucho Kari. Además como amigo supo sé que no tiene interés en andar persiguiendo a niñas como tu. Jajá."**_ Brock se rio mientras se sobaba la barba con una de sus manos. Ciertamente algo de su imaginación le hizo mucha gracia.

.

.

.

Para Kari esta reacción hizo que un ligero tono sonrojado le tomare por sorpresa. Por un momento la idea de un Spartan II distinto de Brock coqueteándole le resulto muy incomodo. Ya había pasado un ligero desliz don Brock y Gary en la mañana anterior. Y ahora como que no le gustaba ser atractiva para un serie II. No estaba segura si todo ellos eran como Brock o si ella tuvo suerte que el primer serie II que conociese fuera un sentimental como Brock.

.

.

.

"_**Deja de hablar de eso. Dijo la Spartan mientras se mostraba muy apenada. Mejor dice como fue lo que paso en Sigma Octanus" **_A lo siguiente el Spartan –II palpo la cabeza de la chica y continuo con sus relato.

.

.

.

En sigma Octanus IV. El Covenat había enviado solo dos docenas de naves de guerra las cuales fueron repelidas por la flota del UNSC, no sin haber sufrido al menos una tremenda golpiza.

En esa situación las fuerzas invasoras se centraron exclusivamente en una zona del planeta Sigma Octanus IV. Y solo habían tomado una ciudad. Te-Dazur. Misma que había sido destruida por un artefacto nuclear, borrando la infección extraterrestre del planeta. Aun así se contaron cerca de 10 mil bajas entre personal en las naves y las fuerza de choque en tierra. Sin olvidar a 300mil almas de civiles muertos en la ciudad.

Fue una victoria en cierto punto. Y de aquello apenas habían acontecido un par de meses a lo mucho. Pero cualquier empuje de moral que se hubiese conseguido en aquella batalla, ahora resultaba ser abrumado por la tremenda invasión que se había desatado al sistema Épsilon Eridani, sobre todo a Reach. Si el planeta caía…si el sistema entero era perdido. La extinción seria una garantía casi asegurada. Inapropiado. La batalla y la guerra debían de decidirse aquí, en Reach en este mundo y ahora.

.

.

.

Ese amanecer, el Covenat había avanzado hacia Reach. La flota del UNSC respondió con fuerza y audacia repeliendo las primeras dos oleadas del enemigo. Eso fue gracias también a las plataformas de defensa orbital, o armas "MAC"

Por ahora, las proporciones de aquella batalla no eran la primera prioridad para noble Six. La Spartan su equipo, se encontraban de vuelta en sus Falcón, en ruta hacia Sword. Danzando en el cielo del amanecer y siendo la salida del sol Épsilon Eridani…su fondo de esplendor….el brillo de la este ella matinal hace mermar la débil silueta de ambas naves que viajan por los aires hacia la batalla.

.

El horizonte de Reach era la nueva panorámica que ante nuestro ojos se admiraba, los preciados tonos azules del cielo y océano, que muestran un abanico de encendido y opacos azules. Las montañas y elevaciones rocosas que se vislumbran en el horizonte así como la tajante continuidad del mar por enormes y colosales mazas de roca metamórfica e ígnea, son testigos de a aparente in-naturalidad que en ese mundo lejano el agua y la vida logran crear.

Un enorme y majestuoso paisaje rocoso mismo de un sitio similar al de un océano ártico donde el frio dominase de una forma talque recordaría la patria de los legendarios vikingos y el mismo Mitgard, mas sin embargo la nieve y las rocas no son exactamente lo que llama nuestra atención. Son las dos aeronaves similares a helicópteros, los cuales surcan el cielo, y bordeando la colosal masa de piedra siguen firmes hacia su destino

Ni siquiera el gigante anillado, ni le enorme nebulosa azulina y menos las majestuosas gracias de la geografía eran lo que noble team venia a buscar. Ellos tenían una misión un deber que cumplir

La naves hermanas seguían su marcha en una coordinada sincronización que parecía un reflejo. Los ocupantes, un equipo de Spartans fieros y acorazados, contemplan el paisaje por última vez antes de sumirse en la batalla.

.

El mayor de aquellos guerreros, Brock. El Spartan II miraba cauteloso el mar interminable a sus pies desde su asiento, la nave no poseía puertas por lo que la vista era majestuosa y el aire frio de la mañana implacable, pero su armadura el casco sellado le impedían disfrutar de aquella congeladora brisca matinal.

A su lado, Misty. La otra hembra del grupo preparaba unos datos en su PDI mientras introducía el cristal de información en un compartimiento en su armadura de tono celeste. Ese característico color la hacía resaltar en la unidad de Spartans aun a pesar de que no era la única mujer del grupo. Eso y el brazo biónico que remplazaba el suyo propio.

.

.

.

_**Base Sword Plataforma de Hielo de Babd Catha. Epozt.**_

.

.

.

Ese era su destino. Kari quien estaba con ellos dos admiraba también el paisaje y de vez en cuando un escudriño a sus colegas de armas. Ahora que admiraba bien a Brock por ejemplo, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de ser un gigante y un fiero soldado, podía contar con el con la misma confianza que podría haber tenido con su hermano, aunque ciertas cosas por mera costumbre seguía atribuyendo a Tai. Seria muy difícil que encontrase a alguien que podría igualar a su hermano, aun cuando aquel posible candidato fuera un serie II

Dirigió su atención a Misty. La Spartan de su equipo, era una mujer directa, prepotente e irritable, no sabia por que había adquirido esa actitud hacia sus colegas, pero de hecho sentía cierto rencor de parte de ella. No recordaba bien cuando había conocido a Misty en los entrenamientos si es que la llego a conocer, la verdad algo de ella le era familiar pero no sabio que. Tampoco entendía bien porque la Spartan le trataba en tono ofensivo casi siempre que estaban juntas. La maniobra defensiva que Kari presto al protegerla de ese Elite saltarín fue quizá una forma de hacerle entender que podía contar con ella y confiar con su apoyo. Kari esperaba que si bien ella no se volviera se amiga, al menos facilitase el deber en combate.

Misty era una experta en hackeo y espionaje informático, también era una especialista electrónica, podía trabajar con circuitos, desbloquear pertas, obtener mapas claves y bueno todo lo que se pudiera hacer con computadoras. También era una Spartan distintiva aun entre otras hembras de su tipo: El implante biónico era uno de esos distintivos. Kari se preguntaba en que situación habría perdido el brazo. Ella sabia que no era a única de su tipo que había perdido alguna extremidad, pero ese detalle le era molestamente familiar.

.

.

.

"_**kilo 3.5 y kilo 3.4"**_ La voz del piloto de uno de los Falcón llamo por el anal COM. _**"La ETA actual et demasiado caliente."**_ Ese termino hacia referencia a que la zona de aterrizaje era muy insegura y posiblemente con un recibimiento de plasma Covenat.

"_**Recibido. Dott. Espera recibir y responde."**_ Gary ordeno a la IA que acompañaba a Noble Team, las señales de radio locales harían de mucha ayuda en la comunicación.

"_**Si comandante."**_ La voz electrónica de la IA fémina respondió a su orden. _**"Coordenadas recibidas corrección inmediata de rumbo iniciada."**_ Dott corrió unas rutinas mientras entraba a la red del mando a fin de enlazar con el personal y la gente de ETA _**"La Base Sword de la Oficina de Inteligencia Naval, esta sitiada por una nave de tipo corbeta del Covenat. Debido a la importancia de estas instalaciones. El uso de munición MAC ah sido cancelado"**_

.

.

.

Dott hacia referencia a la negativa del mando de utilizar los cañones de alguna plataforma de defensa orbital para destruir La corbeta por posibles daños colaterales. Sin embargo era difícil hacer frente a una nave de este tipo sin apoyo de la flota. Aparentemente esta corbeta había venido acompañada de escolta misma que debo de haber distraído a cualquier nave del UNSC que estuviera en las cercanías.

.

.

.

Lamentablemente mis esfuerzos por obtener datos del enemigo han sido inútiles" La IA admitía su incapacidad de operación bajo asedio enemigo. _**"Sin embargo las fuerzas defensivas de la base son insuficientes. La ONI ah solicitado la intervención del Equipo noble para ayudar a asegurar la base Sword."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cuando los Falcón finalmente rodearon el macizo metamórfico, se dieron de frente con la vista de la susodicha base Sword así como de la ya mencionada corbeta Covenat. La base de Sword era enorme, pero las instalaciones principales correspondían al edificio principal de inteligencia naval, Un complejo de unos 300 metros de altura, rodeado de un patio de servicio con sitios para el descenso de vehículos aéreos. Un camino que llevaba a la salida y una puerta de seguridad blindada.

Sin embargo este complejo era opacado por la nave enemiga. La cual poseía una singular estructura y una morfología que prácticamente era fácil de distinguir por no poseer ningún rastro de influencias tecnológicas humanas. Estas naves que arquitectónicamente parecían ser más redondas, alargadas, y de contrastes en su consistencia superficial parecían tener un aspecto más propio de tiburones o ballenas mecánicos. Provistos de enfermizas luces blancas purpurea. Recubiertos por escudos o corazas plateadas lizas. Dicha nave media al menos un par de kilómetros de largo y en ambos lados de su vientre, baterías de plasma descargaba n su fuerza contra la base y sus alrededores. De modo similar que naves de descenso Spirit y Phanton salían de sus hangares, para llevar tropas a la superficie.

.

.

.

"_**Muy bien chicos"**_ Dijo Gary. _**"Por ahora seguimos teniendo esta nave. Centrémonos en la infantería hostil. Démosle una mano a los soldados."**_

Gary indico la nueva directiva. Los Falcón ingresaron en el patio de la base, su ETA estaba realmente incendiada, los soldados que se veían desde arriba parecían estar sobrepasados en numero y poder de fuego. Kari conto al menos 3 elites, dos cobrizos y un blanquecí. Ellos serian los de mayor prioridad.

.

.

"_**Misty, Kari fuera de aquí."**_ Ordeno a sus dos colegas, ella serian las primeras en aterrizar. _**"Paul, Brock, Ustedes después, prepárense."**_

"_**En marcha teniente"**_ Noble II le di una seña a Kari amas portaron sus armas. Seis sujeto su DMR y en un breve acercamiento de la nave a tierra en una zona aun reguardada, ambas Spartans saltaron.

.

.

.

Su aterrizaje fue sápido y certero, al igual que su tiros. Kari apunto su rifle, no había mucho que resaltar. Era un círculo blanco pintado en medio del patio de forma irregular, se veían contendedores de meta, algunos pertrechos de hormigón y acero varios toneles de acero inoxidable y contendedores de combustible o lubricantes.

Misty fue segunda en bajar, apunto con su pistola y luego un vez visto el panorama bajaron sus armas. Este lado del patio aun estaba bajo control de los soldados del RPD y estos montaban una resistencia inútil en el punto intermedio done los patios de separan por un pequeño puente que hace de túnel en el medio mas estrecho de ese corredor. Amas pudieron admirar como los soldados aun superados intentaban repeler a sus enemigos. Otros más estaban postrados cerca de los combatientes, derramando sus sangre con sus vidas escapándoseles de las manos

Kari miro. A la derecha. Una especie de rampa de concreto y cerámico, llevaban al nivel de arriba en donde los muros hacían una especie de fortines pegados a las murallas del complejo. Claramente vio como estas formaciones eran parte de la fortaleza defensiva que podía prestar aquellas construcción. Toda la base se pensó para repeler enemigo como estos Covenats pero sin fuerzas suficientes no serviría de nada más que para el mismo Covenat.

Una esfera azul neón salió lanzada desde lo alto de ese muro hacia unos pertrechos donde soldados se refugiaron de la explosión. Era una granada de plasma. Kari miro a algunos de los soldados luego siguiendo a Misty corrieron hacia donde estos hombres estaban.

.

.

.

Misty, Kari. Rechacen el ataque. Investiguen a lo que nos enfrentamos". Apenas la dos Spartans recibieron esta orden comenzaron a hacer lo que mejor sabían hacer. Despachar muerte a granel. Misty tomo su rifle de asalto MA5B mientras Kari su DMR. Emprendiendo al avance a posición donde los soldados mantenían su defensa; un conjunto de barricadas de concreto y acero así como obstáculos de hormigón y toneles de acero.

Algunos contenedores y uno que otro montacargas abandonado. Estos objetos estaban dispersos en una zona de unos 10 a 15 metros en torno a donde los puentes de ascenso a las murallas formaban un túnel por el cual se podía ir y venir, claro si en este momento no hubiese una turba de Grunts y Jackal en medio disparando con aguijoneros y pistolas de plasma. Así también desde el lado derecho una de las rampas ofrecía un ascenso libre y por donde dos soldados del RPD ascendían cubiertos bajo el fuego liado.

Misty comenzó con los Grunts de la izquierda y Kari decidió reforzar a los soldados de la derecha. Su puntería precisa acabo con 6 Grunts casi en hilera con menos de un metro de separación entre cada muerto.

.

.

.

"_**Los Spartan luchan bien…"**_ Uno de los soldados dio su buen visto ante las dos damas de acero que enfriaban a sus enemigos.

.

.

.

Apenas Kari termino, sus Grunts cuando una ráfaga de plasma le cayó desde arriba, eran tiros de rifles de plasma. Eso significaba…y entonces los soldados…

En cuanto la teniente miro hacia su tres del reloj, un elite cobrizo había aparecido desde lo alto de las murallas y cargado contra los soldados. Kari de inmediato salió a su apoyo brincando 3 metros entre los obstáculos y acelerando.

Los dos soldados, armados con rifles de asalto MA5B rociaron de balas al alienígena que iba sobre ellos, pero este haciendo ventaja de sus escudos de energía, los cuales destellaron fuertemente se hicieron visibles cuando el alienígena salto para evadir mas disparos de los soldados. Aterrizo cerca de ambos hombres con una agilidad endiablada y mandando una fuerte patada al primer soldado que tuvo al alcance.

Apenas un grito ahogado fue el último soplido del hombre mientras sangre boto de su boca. La envestida de la patada y la fuerza que llevo, arranco la vida del soldado en un solo golpe, enviando al difunto unos metros hacia la pared de la muralla.

Casi incrédulo el otro hombre avanzo hacia el Elite, para descargar un porrazo de su rifle, pero el mismo alíen en un acto de reflejos hábiles levanto su brazo en un veloz golpe ascendente, golpeando al otro hombre y tumbándolo al piso.

El joven cabo perdió su casco en el acto y tratando de recuperarse miro aterrado al alíen mucho mas alto que el o su colega caído. En reflejo, se arrastró hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar despavoridamente al santo guerrero Covenat, pero antes de poder este dispararle con su arma de plasma o de haber aplastado su cuerpo con su titánica fuerza, los disparos de un rifle de batalla DMR rompieron sus escudos ya sobrecargados.

El alíen quedo sin escudos pero aún era peligroso. Encarando a su nuevo adversario, el Elite miro a un humano acorazado de tamaño considerablemente más grande que los insectos que estaba aplastando. Un Spartan, como los llamaban sus propios compañeros humanos, pero para los nobles Covenats estos guerreros eran llamados Demonios; Terribles humanos criados para la guerra que cubrían sus cuerpos con armaduras especiales similares a las de sus misma capacidad.

El elite encrespo sus fauces, signo de estar enardecido pero también soberbio. Este demonio era una hembra. Una debilucha hereje, similar a las otras hembras de esta bárbara y arcana especie. Seguramente éste Elite se había divertido asesinando a mujeres soldado en otras batallas, por lo que pensó que esta hembra no iba a ser la excepción, aunque fuese una "demonia".

Rugiendo el elite se arrancó hacia la Spartan, Kari había mirado todo el acto de asesinato del elite y bastante enardecida se aseguraría de liquidar al bastardo cara de boa. Así que en su carrera de segundos hacia el enemigos ambos siguieron disparándose y mermando en el caso de Kari sus escudos y el Elite su armadura corporal.

Antes de llegar a la envestida final, la Spartan hábilmente se lanzo a s misa hacia abajo del rango de ataque del elite. Este guerrero casi ce en el truco si no es por el destello metálico de la armadura pasando por bajo sus garras. Apenas el elite reacciono se dio la vuelta para encarar a su enemiga. Fue cuando la vio bárrese hasta llegar al cabo herido que estaba recargado contra u parapeto de cara interna al patio siguiente. Apenas la Spartan estuvo a su llegada prenso su agarre del chaleco de combate del cabo y abollando la lamina por la fuerza del arrase y la parada, Kari agarro bien al joven soldado y se lanzo con la misma velocidad hacia la derecha, perdiéndose de la vista del elite.

Noble Six termino barriéndose contra el portal de una entrada metálica en donde se perdía de la vista del alíen que pudo haberle asesinado. Ahí dejo al cabo que estaba sin aliento por la aguda y brutal maniobra de salvación. Lo dejo recargado de la pared. Y ahora que estaban juntos, era muy destacada la diferencia de tamaño entre ambos. A pesar de que el cabo era de una estatura promedio y tener cierta edad. Se vio pequeño ante la teniente que tenían un tamaño claramente mayor.

.

.

.

"_**Quédate aquí. No te muevas."**_ Le dijo al cabo, este apenas le alcanzo a asentir cuando la Spartan salió lanzándole una granada de fragmentación al Elite, el cual se alejó de la explosión pero la metralla logro herirle por no tener sus escudos recuperados. Cuando esto sucedió Kari salió de entre el humo de explosión para envestir al Alienígena.

En respuesta e Elite agarro el arma de Kari y le dio una vuelta con la cual la teniente se vio obligada a soltarlo. Un rodillazo en el vientre del Elite lo dejo sin aliento y se encorvo. Kari le acomodo un codazo en su espalda pero no fue suficiente, el Alíen la agarro de las piernas y la tiro al suelo. Kari libero una pierna y dio una patada en el muslo del Elite, sus fuertes extremidades tolerara el golpe y no fue mas que una leve perdida del equilibrio.

Apoyado de nuevo con fuerte agarre en la pierna de la Spartan, este guerrero sato desenfundo su cuchilla retráctil, la hoja de plasma brillo a lo largo de la guía de metal superconductor, y reluciente reflejo la sonrisa maniaca del Elite cuando preparo su estocada. De no ser porque Kari detuvo tuvo la gran idea de patear con su pierna libre en la zona baja del alíen no hubiera podido darse libre y el elite termino con un fuerte dolor e su entrepierna.

Enfadado por lo anterior el guerrero alíen lanzo un rugido. Pero no termia su amenaza de muerte. Una ráfaga de tono celeste y Misty apareció a espaldas del elite subiéndose a la espalda de Elite usando las singulares anatomías de las piernas de este como escalones, y sujetando fuertemente la cabeza del alíen, Noble II dio un giro violento y el cuello del Elite se oyó tronar claramente.

El cuerpo sin vida del Elite cayó al piso curiosamente con su hocico sobre el pecho de Kari. Ella con repudio tomo al asqueroso alíen y lo empuño fuera de su cuerpo.

.

.

.

"_**No pensé que fueras así de fácil. Una chica no debe de entregarse así nomas en la primera cita." **_Misty no pudo evitar darse una broma seca en forma de insulto hacia la Spartan en apuros. Aparentemente se encontraba molesta por tener que hacer el trabajo de su colega fémina.

"_**Estas celosa…descuida, el mestizaje de especies no es un asunto que me interese."**_ Le respondió Kari que se levanto molesta. _**"¿Cómo sabias que hacer?"**_ Le pregunto.

"_**¿Hacer que?"**_ Ella pregunto. Su respuesta no tuvo tiempo.

"_**Señora! Los Covenat siguen presionando."**_ Otros dos cabos llegaron hacia donde estaban justo para seguir la contienda que se desataba sin control.

.

.

.

Kari y Misty tomaron sus armas y volvieron al combate. Kari les dijo a los cabos que ayudasen al colega herido mientras ellas cargaban contra el enemigo, y usando la posición en alto y los parapetos como cubierta, ambas guerreras acabaron con las mayoría de los Grunts y Jackals que estaban haciendo estragos, por su parte, los demás soldados tomaban la posición de murallas del otro lado del complejo y mantenían fuego para acabar con los enemigos.

Por curioso que se viera esto, parecía que los Spartans eran un duro empuje a la moral de los soldados, y una confianza que hacia que luchasen con mas fuerza. La prueba estaba que estos soldados estaban a la defensiva antes de que las dos noble llegasen, ahora que ellas luchaban de un lado, ellos podrían tomar la ofensiva y asegurar el otro lado del patio que era de vital importancia, pues era la entrada a la torre de la ONI.

Con la mayoría del contingente Covenat despachado, tres elites estaban manteniendo la posición más allá dentro del patio que también se encontraba lleno de obstáculos y trincheras. Estos elites tenían el apoyo de un par de Jackals de penacho que poseían armaduras similares a las de los primeros y además una velocidad y agilidad similar a la de los Elites. En pocas palabras otro buen partido para Misty y Kari.

Con esa línea limite establecida. Misty pudo tomar control de los soldado quienes se agruparon en el patio tomado recientemente. Ella seria la que dirigiría a los efectivos mientras Kari seria una subordinada más.

.

.

.

"_**Informe soldados. ¿Quien esta a cargo?"**_ Pregunto con fuerte hablar a los uniformados.

"_**Me temo que usted señora."**_ Uno de los cabos se acero a ella. Se veía algo cansado pero de mirada fuerte. Sus ojos negros y un mechón de pelo negro azabache se escabullía entre la comisura de su casco.

"_**Señoras…nos han salvado."**_ Otro de los cabos este sin su casco y siendo ayudado por otro soldado se acercó a las dos mujeres. Era nadie mas ni menos que el mismo hombre que Kari rescato del Elite. El hombre podía moverse normalmente, quizá su encuentro con la muerte fue un simple desliz.

"_**De pie soldado. Se han salvado ustedes solos."**_ Kari fue la que le respondió. Ni ella ni Misty se habían retirado la opacidad de sus HUD así que ninguno de los presentes sabían como tomar sus palabras.

"_**Ustedes tres."**_ Misty señalo a los tres primeros hombres que entablaron comunicación con ella. _**"Presentes."**_

"_**Cabo segundo. Tk Takahishi"**_ Saludo a ambas guerreras de armadura.

"_**Señora. Cabo primero Ken Ichijouji"**_ Fue quien hablo primero con Misty.

"_**Mi nombre es Davis Motomiya. Cabo segundo."**_ El tercero revelo su nombre

"_**Bien."**_ Misty musito. _**"¡Soldados!Aseguren la entrada al edificio de la ONI. Nadie entra aquí si no somos nosotras."**_ Le dijo al resto de la tropa. _**"Ustedes tres síganos."**_ Ambas Spartans avanzaron a la batalla de nuevo. Con estos tres cabos armados y listos para apoyar.

.

.

.

Esta ocasión los elites fueron mas violentos que el primer enfrentado que asesino Misty. Uno de ellos para empezar era un maldito saltarín blanquecí armado con un percutor de plasma. El mismo artilugio que Kari comprobó anteriormente en Visegrad.

Los otros dos malditos, eran unos azul cobalto y apoyaban con rifles de plasma en ambas manos. Sus armas compactas pero poderosas y letales a corta distancia duplicaban su potencia al portar dos. Sin olvidar que podían servir de porras para combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los Jackals mantenían pistolas de plasma, compactas y menos potentes, pero si se les cargaba disparaban un poderoso perno que drenaba escudos de energía. Como ambas Spartans en especial Kari lo habían comprobado. Además que si lograba fijar un blanco, el perno podía perseguirle después de ser dispersado.

A todo este paquete de problemas, ambas Spartans saludaron con un par de granadas de fragmentación que siguió de disparos de precisión de sus DMR y Súper-Magnum respectivamente. Además de contar con el apoyo de fuego de los soldados de Sword.

En una maniobra de distracción Misty llamo la atención del primer Elite cobalto que tuvo al alcance, este cabron salto hacia la Spartan evadiendo sus ataque. Pero luego de ellos cayo en la trampa y se vio superado por los disparos de Davis, Tk y Ken. Kari mato a uno de los Jackals pero el segundo no cayo en parte por la ayuda que el tiro de percutor le tomo.

Los escudos de Kari cayeron un cuarto. Mas contando que ella fue aventada dos metros hacia atrás. Se levanto de un salto y luego evadió otro perno de plasma. Por lo visto el blanquecí tendría que ser despachado primero.

.

.

.

"_**Parece que tienes otro amiguito."**_ Misty llego en apoyo y roció de fuego de rifle de asalto. Otro de los Jackals apareció con sus pistola sobrecargada. Quizá con esperanzas de vengar a su colega muerto y debilitar a una de las demonios. Sin embargo y para su suerte de ellas. Una granada acabo con su acto de arrojo, lanzándolo hacia el aire para caer muerto sobre uno de los muretes de concreto que formaba parte de la entrada a la base.

"_**¡Comandante! ¡Teniente!"**_ Tk grito indicándoles a ambas Spartans que ellos también podían despachar a los malvados monstruos alienígenas.

.

.

.

Con la ayuda de los tres soldados de Sword, Kari y Misty lograron evadir al Blanquecí para poder contratacar.

.

.

.

"_**¡Soldados! ¡Ataque a los elites minor!"**_ Grito a los tres hombres en batalla. _**"Kari tu yo vamos por el operativo."**_ Hizo referencia al maldito blanquecí. Kari comprendió de inmediato y salto hacia la cacería.

.

.

.

Noble VI salió a toda velocidad mientras evadía las descargas de plasma del Elite que la perseguía con saña. Una serie de tiros de súper-magnum le tomaron por sorpresa pero supo evadir el nuevo ataque para contratacar. Dirigiendo sus disparos a la nueva Spartan de armadura celeste.

Kari que había aprovechado para tirar una granada a un elite cobalto y poder ayudar a los soldados, regreso de inmediato a dispararle al Blanquecí con su DMR. Haciendo resaltar una vez mas los escudos del alienígena. Este repitió su contrataque hacia la teniente. Pero entonces comprendió que se trataba de una distracción así que respondió tomando una granada de plasma.

La Spartan Noble se escudó contra un murete de concreto justo a tiempo para evadir la granada que se adhirió a uno de los pertrechos detrás de ella. Acto seguido Kari salto para evadir la explosión pero solo consiguió un tiro directo de ese impulsor de plasma.

Parciamente noqueada y un estruendoso que sonaba muy hondo en su cabeza, Kari quedo tirada contra el obstáculo. Sus escudos caídos en la mitad. Intento con frustración reponerse. Pero en su auxilio Misty apareció una vez más.

Así es. La Spartan le disparo con su magnum. Cuando el elite se volteo, atacando con su arma como un mazo descargando un golpe de abajo hacia arriba. Sin embargo la Spartan celeste evadió el golpe y envistió al Elite, destellando sus escudos y teniendo el vientre de la bestia a su alcance. Le disparo a quemarropa con su pistola. Los escudos resplandecieron un vez más.

Como medida de ataque defensivo el Elite no podía golpearla con su arma pues la mujer había sujetado su brazo derecho e impedía que lo usase. Esto no le tomo mucha resistencia. Pateo a la Spartan en su abdomen. Su escudo destello y colapso. Misty golpeo de nuevo el vientre del Alíen y con ello se zafo del encuentro letal.

Casi de inmediato un fuerte golpe hizo colapsar los escudos del Elite mientras este se iba hacia el frente. Kari le había dado un porrazo con su DMR. El elite contrataco con una patada y Kari sujeto su pierna no sin que el amortiguamiento del golpe mermase sus ya caídos escudos.

Teniendo sujeta la pierna del elite, Kari la apreso a si misma y aprovecho para sacar su cuchillo y clavarlo en el muslo del alíen donde la armadura no cubriese esa zona. En respuesta el alíen rugió y aprovecho para emular su arma hacia la cara de la teniente. Kari solo tuvo medio segundo para apartarse de la boca del arma no sin que la honda de choque la aturdiese suficiente para soltar la pierna del Elite.

Una segunda descarga estuvo por matar a Kari de no ser porque Misty apareció para sujetar con fuerza el arma y desviar el arma. Posteriormente hizo una llave que lesiono el brazo del Operativo, soltando el arma en el proceso. De haber sido un humano, esa llave hubiera quebrado los huesos de su brazo, pero era obvio que este cabron era mas duro de roer.

Antes que hiciera su jugada. Misty le alcanzo a dar un codazo justo a la cara. Pero el maldito tenía un casco cerrado, así que apenas pudo causar una fractura en el HUD de la bestia. Esta solo reacciono para ver a la otra Spartan darle un puñetazo a la cara nuevamente. Misty le encajo una patada a la pierna lesionada y el alíen cayo llevándose a ambas Spartans al suelo.

Con Misty golpeando y Kari golpeando El elite aprovecho ara desplegar sus cuchillas, así podría matarlas de un solo golpe de estocada. Pero sus planes fueron frustrados cuando Misty empujo su pistola y le disparo una vez más y otra y otra. Kari sujeto con su mano izquierda la garganta del Elite mientras lo golpeaba puñetazo a puñetazo mientras Misty le disparo hasta vaciar las últimas 4 balas en la cabeza del alíen.

Finalmente el Maldito blanquecí dejo de moverse. Kari se acostó sobre el Elite muerto y descanso uno minutos. Misty también lo hizo pero fue su quejido lo que forzó a Kari a levantarse, dio un suspiro y luego miro a su alrededor.

Misty maldijo mientras se incorporaba de un modo similar a Kari.

.

.

.

"_**Agh…ese maldito infeliz…"**_ Aparentemente estaba herida. Y esto se comprobó cuando tomo el brazo derecho del elite para retirar la cuchilla retráctil, misma que se había incrustado en su vientre perforando el costado izquierdo.

"_**Misty. Tu herida…"**_ Kari iba a decirle sobre el tratamiento medico.

"_**Estoy bien solo necesito bio-farmc"**_ Misty hizo referencia a la bioespuma para sellado de heridas.

"_**De acuerdo."**_ Kari se puso de rodillas pesadamente. _**"Sabes…creo que si nos divertimos con uno de estos chicos. ¿No crees?"**_

"_**¿De que estas hablando?"**_ Le pregunto ciertamente confusa.

.

.

.

Cuando Kari se termino por levantar sin decirle nada más que la vista de su trasero mientras caminaba a tomar su arma. Fue entonces cuando Misty se dio cuenta.

.

.

.

"_**Eres una maldita pervertida. ¿A todo le vez cara de sexo?" **_

"_**Me la debías por habérmelo insinuado primero."**_ Fue lo que le dijo cuando tomo su DMR. _**"Vamos."**_ Le dijo que siguieran hacia la salida de la base.

"_**Perra…"**_ Misty musito.

"_**Apaga tu COM cuando vayas a murmurar insultos."**_ Se escucho la voz de Kari en el COM de Misty. Ella maldijo pero también entendió que no debía de ser tan ingenua ante una situación así.

.

.

.

Cabía destacar que los soldados que presenciaron el duelo entre las dos Spartans y el Elite y como terminaron ambas tiradas sobre este ultimo bueno digamos que una vez mas las cosas se veían en un doble sentido.

.

.

Tk, Davis, y un lesionado Ken estaban apostados unos metros mas abajo después de tomar la curva en el camino de la entrada de la base hasta donde había sido la ultima contienda. La base de Sword tenía estos dos patios conectados por ese punto intermedio y luego en el segundo patio se encontraba la entrada al edificio que consistía en un amplio hangar, mismo que había sido tomado por los soldados que envió Misty. Esa posición seria su retirada cuando terminasen de hacer su trabajo.

Ahora una senda que hacia una pequeña curva daba al hangar de entrada a la base. Ese hangar era donde estaba apostado uno de los malditos cobaltos que mantenía distancia de los tres soldados que ahora estaban postrados tras una fila de obstáculos de cemento, mismo que eran parte de los pertrechos y trincheras formados por todo el patio de la base.

.

.

.

"_**Informe soldado."**_ Kari le pregunto a Tk quien estaba pegado al pertrecho.

"_**Señora. Logramos neutralizar a uno de esos cabrones…"**_ Le explico el soldado de cabello rubio. Por un momento y ahora que podía tomarse su tiempo. Kari le dio cierto parecido al Sargento Ishida. Aunque más joven pero ciertamente era muy parecido.

"_**Eso explica porque hay uno de ello derribado allá atrás."**_ Dedujo fácilmente. "Por cierto. Necesito una lata de bioespuma. La comandante esta herida. _**" Solicito biofam."**_

"_**Veo que han hecho su tarea señores."**_ Misty hizo acto de presencia. Llevaba su rifle de batalla MA5B, desechada su magnum al haberse quedado sin munición.

"_**Señora. Necesita atención medica de inmediato."**_ Davis le sugirió mientras dejaba un momento a Ken que se sostenía el vendaje. Davis no era muy diestro con esto pero quería ayudar aun así.

"_**El necesita mas el apoyo que yo soldado."**_ A pesar de haber sido apuñalada en el costado, la biosepuma seria un buen remedio a diferencia de Ken. Punto a favor de ser un Spartan.

"_**Tomes esto teniente."**_ Tk le lanzo la lata de bioespuma misma que atrapo y procedió a romper el sello. _**"Bien teniente. ¿Que tenemos?"**_

"_**Un Elite acorralado."**_ Le dijo simplemente. _**"Estoy pensando en despacharlo. Pero admito que necesito de tu ayuda."**_ Ella le confeso humildemente su apoyo. Ante esto Misty se quedo callada pensando quizá; era acaso esto una tregua. Tal vez Kari se excedió. Quizá ella también lo hizo. Si importar que fuese…creo que era mejor hacer las paces.

"_**De acuerdo teniente. Vamos por ese cara de lagarto." **_Ella le ofreció la mano a Kari y ella le correspondió. Más allá de cualquier desacuerdo, siempre debían de confiar una en la otra. Así como en sus otros colegas Spartans. Todos eran hermanos de la batalla.

.

.

.

El Elite cayó finalmente en el suelo. Mas acribillado que un muñeco que prueba balística. Kari, Misty y los tres soldados de Sword se abrieron paso en el hangar una vez recapturado. La base había sido asegurada. Los hombres apostados en el hangar de entrada al edificio ONI mantendrían fuera cualquier otra amenaza al menos en lo que ambas Spartans aseguraban la entrada.

Misty volvió a contactar a control de Sword e informo el avance. A su vez control le dio las nuevas instrucciones de asegurar las inmediaciones de la base comenzando por el atrio de recepción, cruzando las puertas.

Misty se encamino al panel de acceso. Mientras Kari registro el sitio. Había unas maletas con equipo militar, armas, munición y afortunadamente para ella y Misty, dos unidades de equipo para armaduras; habilidades de armadura. Eso serviría muy bien una vez que Kari reviso el tipo de habilidad que poseía.

La puerta del atrio se abrió y Mientras lo hacia, ambas Spartans se habían colocado los equipos en sus receptáculos ubicados en sus espaldas, debajo del paquete de energía.

.

.

.

"_**Seis. Hay indicadores de blanco."**_ Misty enlazo con control _**"Tenemos localizadores de blanco aéreo**_ _**¿Hay apoyo cercano?**_" Pregunto esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

"_**Limitado, pero les daremos prioridad Noble."**_ Fue su respuesta.

"_**Bien. De acuerdo Teniente. Toma ese indicador. Nos va a ser falta."**_

.

.

.

Con Tk y sus colegas apostados en el atrio. Kari y Misty salieron para auxiliar a las fuerzas que defendían la entrada. La veintena de soldados, hombres y mujeres se vieron muy agradecidos de contar con la ayuda de dos Spartans.

.

.

.

"_**Spartans. Estamos salvados."**_

"_**Nos va a ir bien. Ya lo verán."**_

"_**Ok chicos vamos a apoyar a nuestros oficiales en jefe. Vamos."**_

.

.

.

La ayuda Spartan fue muy bien recibida en parte porque los pocos Warthong que quedaban fueron destruidos por un par de blindados Covenat. Nada más ni menos que unos tanques alienígenas que comúnmente se llamaban Wraints. Termino que hace relevancia a fantasma. En parte porque cuando esa cosa te disparaba…bueno…digamos que no quedaba mas que tu fantasma. Porque de hecho desintegraba todo en un radio de acción definido. Eso haciendo referencia a una persona. A un vehículo podía dejar al menos unas cuantas piezas reconocibles.

Para Kari esta fue la primera voz que vio dichos vehículos monstruosos. Parecían algo similar a una caparazón que levitada con una especia de cresta o antena o penacho el cual relucía y era de donde se disparaban esas enormes bolas de plasma en un tiro parabólico como un mortero, pero en vez de proyectiles, eran esferas de plasma de tono azul iridiscente. Casi purpura.

Cuando Kari y Misty vieron lo que hizo con los warthong y sus soldados. Kari tomo su localizador, pero decidió esperar un momento. Misty avanzo llevando a los soldados a cubrirse con uno de los enormes basaltos que había en el sitio. Las enormes murallas de la Base Sword creaban un corredor a donde los blindados no tendrían otra opción más que seguir hacia la entrada. Kari corrió hacia una posición donde podría disparar con seguridad. Por des fortunio un par de elites y unos Grunts y Jackals aparecieron para hostigar un poco.

Misty tomo a sus hombres y los llevo a encarar a los blindados mientras repelían a los soldados Covenat a fin de brindar a Kari tiempo y libertad para disparar. Así que sin dudar o pensarlo, Nuestra Spartan tomo la iniciativa y apareciendo sobre uno de los basaltos apunto el señalador.

El instrumento no era mas que un pequeño señalador que fijaba un laser de color verde esmeralda, parcia mas un control remoto que un arma, pero fue hasta que un circulo rojo se marco sobre los dos Wraints, que el laser se volvió de tono rojizo.

Antes de que los morteros de plasma abriesen fuego y borrasen a los soldados y a la Spartan frente suyo. Una serie de misiles de alta velocidad cayeron potentes y mortales sobre las cabezas de los Wrait y sus operadores. La respuesta venia de parte de bombardero de ataque rápido.

Los proyectiles hicieron un potente daño destruyendo a ambos acorazados del Covenat que después de recibir apenas unos cuantos tiros, su levitación ceso y cayeron en el suelo como viles rocas para luego convertirse en penachos de metal retorcido con fuego de plasma y centellas.

.

.

.

"_**¡Bien hecho teniente! ¡Acabaste con dos de un solo tiro!"**_ Misty miro hacia donde Kari se hallaba. La Spartan Six se había sentado sobre el basalto mientras respiraba hondo. Misty le dio un saludo con su brazo biónico con la misma normalidad que si estuviese sana. Contando que tenia aun una herida profunda.

"_**Fue solo suerte. No lo abría logrado sin su ayuda."**_ Eso fue un buen elogio para los soldados que tras ver como los soldados Covenat al estar tan cerca de sus blincados recibieron el mismo golpe que sus tanques. Y ahora gritaban de alegría y jubilo.

.

.

.

Su victoria en sword aseguro un buen inicio. Pero aun así estaban muy lejos de acabar. Todavía quedaba una corbeta asediando la base y sus inmediaciones, sin olvidar que debían restablecer el control y las comunicaciones del sitio.

Un Pelican de transporte apareció sobrevolando la zona. En cuanto la nave ubico a los aliado en la zona prosiguió a descender para descargar sus nuevos refuerzos, así como también a dejar un apoyo táctico. Nada más que un warthong equipado con una ametralladora de cadena, mismo que venia enganchado en la parte de atrás de la nave.

.

.

.

"_**Sierra-243 y Sierra-312 Aquí control de Sword. La base esta despejada pero necesitamos redoblar los esfuerzos para mantener la base segura."**_ Los operativos de control Sword recomendaron que ya asegurado el patio y el atrio de la base lo ideal sea que ambas Spartans partieran a puntos clave en las cercanías de la base.

"_**Recibido control. Esperamos instrucciones."**_ Misty se reunió con Kari y los demás soldados que regresaban al atrio. Y se preparaban para montar una nueva defensa. El Pelican dejo sus refuerzos así como el warthong y emprendió su salida de nueva cuenta.

"_**Bien Noble. La antigua base de Faraday tiene antenas propias que deberían reforzar la intensidad de nuestra señal para contactar al mando. La base de Grewdly tiene una batería antiaérea que debería despejar la zona de naves de descenso enemigas."**_ Control termino de enlistar sus peticiones para esperar la respuesta de noble.

"_**Entendido control procederemos a cumplir lo previsto. Cambio y fuera."**_ Misty mato el canal COM y se dirigió al warthong que era inspeccionado por Kari.

"_**El antiaéreo esta al oeste, las antenas están al este. Seis tu guías…yo tomare la torreta." **_

"_**Seguro. ¿Pero estarás bien?"**_ Le pregunto la Spartan con claro preocupar.

"_**Claro que si Teniente. Crees que te dejaría todo el crédito."**_ Le dijo la Spartan celeste antes de subir a la torreta de atrás.

"_**¡Esperen!"**_ alguien lo llamo desde el atrio. Ambas Spartans vieron a Tk correr hacia donde ellas estaban.

"_**¿Cabo Tk que esta haciendo?"**_ Misty le pregunto.

"_**Es mas eficiente si van tres soldados…"**_ El cabo les recomendó claramente invitándose el mismo a la fiesta.

"_**Cabo…esto puede ser muy arriesgado, no podremos cuidarle si resulta herido."**_ Kari le recomendó amablemente pero a la vez firme y neutro que no iban a ser niñeras.

"_**Con su respeto señora. Pero no llegue hasta aquí por nada."**_ Puedo ser el apoyo o el artillero. Fue su respuesta sin sobre-expectación.

.

.

.

Misty y Kari se miraron entre si. Debían de recordar que el cabo aun siendo un hombre y un militar era pequeño en comparación a ellas. Además su armadura corporal no era tan resistente ni tenia escudos de energía. Si resultaba herido seria un gran problema sobre todo en medio de la batalla.

.

.

.

"_**¿Que opina usted comandante?" **_Le pregunto Kari.

"_**Deja que se al artillero…"**_ Misty respondió neutralmente.

"_**¡Si!"**_ Tk se mostro emotivo y de unos cuantos saltos se subió a la torreta tras el warthong.

"_**Si lo hieren simplemente caerá del warthong y yo tomare su lugar. Fácil y sencillo."**_ Fue el sarcástico comentario de Misty. Tk se sintió algo nervioso después de eso.

"_**He he. De acuerdo."**_ Dijo Kari aun detrás de su HUD. _**"Vayamos por el antiaéreo entonces."**_

.

.

.

Con Tk poniendo cara de angustia cómica, Kari acelero el "hog" como también se le decía en dirección oeste. Había una corbeta que destruir y una ase que salvar. Eso solo como entremés.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oficina de Inteligencia Naval**

**.**

**.**

**ONI**

**.**

**.**

**Introduzca ID…**

**.**

**.**

**Sierra-312…**

**.**

**.**

**Concedido…**

**.**

**.**

**Acceso a…Archivos Covenat…tecnologías/transportes**

**.**

**.**

**Enlazando grabación HUD…imagen presente.**

**.**

**.**

**Corbeta Covenat: Son naves de apoyo de uso común en el Covenat. Son mas grandes que una fragata de tipo MAKO usadas por el UNSC, pero son naves endebles comparadas con otras naves como la fragatas o cruceros. Generalmente suelen ser naves de inserción de tropas poseyendo también un contingente de naves aéreas Covenat para su respaldo como los son las naves Banshee y los cazas Seraphs. Así pues poseen 6 cañones de plasma en sus laterales para enfrentamientos contra otras naves, así como 8 cañones de plasma de menor calibre en su zona ventral para bombardeos. Posee bahías de carga para tropas en Spirit y Phanton así como un hangar para sus banshees y sus seraphs así como 10 tubos de capsulas de inserción individual de tropas en tierra.**

**Wraint: Vehículo de asalto tanque de asalto tipo-26 es un vehículo pesado terrestre Covenat y su principal tanque de batalla.**

**Su principal ofensivo es u mortero de plasma que se encuentra en su parte trasera. No obstante el tanque debe de girar completamente a la posición adecuada para poder disparar, su arma tiene un sentido de giro vertical más no horizontal lo que lo hace vulnerable a ataques en su retaguardia, aparte de ser un vehículo lento y torpe sin embargo el mortero es poderoso y preciso.**

**Ingresando a Covenat Tecnología / Armamento.**

**Pistola de plasma: La pistola de plasma D-T25 es un arma de energía dirigía cread a por el Covenat generalmente designada como arma estándar de las fuerzas inferiores del pacto, como lo son los Jackals o los Grunts. Aunque ocasionalmente los elites pueden llevar una como arma de apoyo.**

**Tienen la habilidad de disparar rondas de tipo manual (disparos cada vez que el usuario lo haga como una pistola estándar) así como concentrar energía en una descarga mas potente. Estas descargas graduales pueden desactivar equipos electrónicos y desactivar escudos de energía**

**De apariencia similar a una tenaza causa una fuente de energía a base de plasma que obtiene de gas de hidrogeno fluorizado. El arma posee tres botones, uno para activarla, otro que es el gatillo formal del arma y uno mas para ventilar el arma una vez sobrecargada**

**Las quemaduras que producen son de tercer grado. Además, el impacto del arma puede evaporar los fluidos del objetivo causando con ello mayores daños al organismo o sistema vital. Dos disparos de energía sobrecargada son suficientes para matar a una persona con poca o ninguna protección. Además las rondas sobrecargadas pueden detener vehículos y parar sistemas electrónicos así como sobrecargar escudos de energía.**

**Rifle de plasma: el rifle de plasma o rifle de energía dirigida es una arma automática de uso principal por el Covenat. Propenso a sobrecalentarse bajo constante uso, es de eficaz uso contra enemigos de escudos.**

**Utiliza gas ionizado supe calentado (plasma) con una eficiencia de 360 a 540 tiros por minuto. A diferencia de una pistola de plasma, este rifle dispara de forma automática. Y semiautomática gracias a colimadores de plasma duales, uno encima de otro formando algo parecido a una M horizontal.**

**Las heridas que esta arma produce son devastadoras; causan quemaduras d grado que es cuando la carne es incinerada dejando solo el tejido óseo. La herida cauteriza inmediatamente después del impacto. La muerte no se produce por desangramiento sino por traumatismos y shock o colapsos nervioso al recibir quemaduras de este grado de intensidad.**

**Percutor de plasma.**

**Conocido también como rifle de energía dirigida tipo 50. O rifle de conmoción, es un arma empleada por infantería Covenat.**

**Dispara explosivos sobrecalentados de plasma que al impactar producen una explosión y un impulso que golpea y lanza objetos y oponente por doquier. Podría ser considerado una contraparte del lanzagranadas M319. Sus municiones son un cinto de células de energía que son disparadas liberando los paquetes de energía en forma de esferas de tiro parabólico similares a los tiros de un Wrait. Este sistema es distinto al sistema de baterías que utilizan otras armas de uso estándar de las fuerzas Covenat.**

**Su ventaja frente a infantería es muy útil ya que aparte de aturdirlo puede reducir su maniobrabilidad y claro, dañarlos con las explosiones que reciben. E un humano sin protección la muerte se genera por la diferencia de presión que hay ocasionada por la explosión. Básicamente la munición es una granada explosiva. También es útil contra vehículos ligeros siendo capaz incluso de derribarlos y expulsar a sus pasajeros**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saliendo de Archivos Covenat…**

**.**

**.**

**Ingresando a Archivos UNSC…**

**.**

**.**

**Ingresando a UNSC Tecnología / Armamento**

**Cañón MAC: Abreviación de cañón de aceleración magnética en ingles. Son armas de avanzada que incluso hoy día son tema de revuelo en el campo de armas avanzadas. Consta de un sistema de electroimanes que crean campos magnéticos a través de un riel. Estos campos son cada vez más poderosos a medida que se recorren. Por lo que un objeto que sea impulsado por estos campos magnéticos será capaz de acelerar cada vez más rápido a fin de que cuando haya sido disparado podrá adquirir velocidades supersónicas.**

**En física básica. Sabemos por la simple 2da ley de gravedad de Newton que mientras un objeto vaya mas rápido mayor será su fuerza adquirida y entre mayor masa tenga el objeto impulsado mayor será su energía de liberación. En síntesis, un proyectil acero del tamaño de un autobús, revestido de tungsteno reforzado, con un peso de unas 3200 libras, impulsado a un decimo de la velocidad de la luz. Bueno….tendrá la fuerza suficiente para ocasionar el mismo daño que una arma nuclear de 30 megatones. Solo usando le energía cinética.**

**Ahora bien las plataformas de defensa orbital que protegen los planetas importantes para el UNSC tiene rieles del largo de una fragata. Disparan proyectiles de titanio y tungsteno combinados en un proyectil perforador de 3200 toneladas que son impulsados a un decimo de la velocidad de la luz. Estas rondas pesadas acabarían con cualquier crucero Covenat por más fuerte que tenga sus escudos. Además de recargarse considerablemente rápido.**

**Pero esta ventaja tiene el inconveniente que el enemigo esta dispuesto a perder las naves necesarias si con ello logra destruir las 20 plataformas que defienden Reach.**

**.**

**.**

**Fijador de objetivos:**

**El localizador de blanco o de objetivos H-165 FOM Es un dispositivo compacto que consta de un apuntador laser que puede llevarse en una mano. Emite un laser de tono verde que es dirigido por aliados para solicitar un bombardeo aéreo en una zona señalada, este ataque consta de misiles Salvo los cuales acaban con una guarnición de enemigos sin importar que fuertes sean.**

**A menudo usado mas contra blindados que contra infantería el resultado es satisfactorio en los dos casos, pero tiene la desventaja de que una vez usado por primera ocasión, el localizador se bloquea y solo sirve para golpear. Una vez que se ah recargado se poseerá otra oportunidad de utilizarlo.**

**Este tipo de equipos ah tenido relevancia desde los conflictos del siglo XXI cuando la guerra se tecnifico y la infantería requería mas a menudo el uso del apoyo aéreo. Sin embargo para evitar sufrir daños colaterales o fuego amigo, se crearon equipos como estos los cuales permiten definir más precisamente una zona de ataque que incluso podría ser a unos metros del solicitante.**

**.**

**.**

**Sistema de arma personal MA5B: es mejor conocido como el rifle de asalto MA5B, es el rifle básico de las fuerzas de infantería del UNSC, alimentado por gas y enfriado por aire comprimido. Puede disparar ráfagas de forma automática y semiautomática, siendo eficaz en combate cercano y a media distancia.**

**El arma resulta ser más eficaz contra enemigos sin escudos, pero deficiente a la hora de encarar a Elites. Posee cargadores de 32 rondas de munición perforante. Ideal para atravesar armaduras pero deficiente contra escudos energéticos. En ocasiones las rondas de un solo cargador terminan por sobrecargar los escudos pero dejando al enemigo aun capaz de responder al ataque.**

**Lo ideal es combinar esta arma apoyada por otra, siendo la elección de acuerdo a la táctica del combatiente. **

**.**

**.**

**Rifle Táctico Designado M392: Conocido como DMR es un rife de batalla, refrigerado con aire comprimido y accionado con gas, dispara municiones de calibre mayor 7.62x51mm. Es un arma de combate semi-automático, disparando rondas pesadas siendo una mortal arma a corta distancia.**

**Es un arma de ataque eficaz contra todo tipo de enemigos, capaz de acabar con Grunts o Jackals de un solo disparo así como sobrecargar los escudos de un Elite. Generalmente este tipo de armas pueden ser combinadas con un rifle de asalto y el DMR. Logrando un combo qu permite eliminar a un Elite con más facilidad. Rociarle con el MA5B sobrecargar escudos y rematar usando el DMR. Si el combatiente no es un Spartan es preferible atacar en grupo, siendo uno el portador del MA5B así como el DMR por parte del compañero.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saliendo de archivos UNSC**

**.**

**.**

**Saliendo de Base de Datos.**

**.**

**.**

**Reitre su ID.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**

_Bueno queridos lectores con esto abrimos este años nuevo 2013. Sé que la mayoría de los que sigan este fic dirán, que esperaban mas el epilogo de El máximo sacrificio. Sin embargo como este capitulo es el que llevaba mas avance y aparte el que tenían mas través para poder editarse y hacerse decidí darle prioridades. Además de que para mis suerte…o debería decir mala suerte. Tengo otros compromiso con otra autora de fics sobre una one shot claramente de tema bélico._

_Bueno que podemos decir. Hemos visto lo que ah pasado ahora que el Covenat ah invadido Reach y el sistema Épsilon Eridani. Kari y sus colegas tiene mucho que hacer y cada vez esta campaña se pondrá mas intensa. Eso espero. En la siguiente continuación daremos seguimiento a la tarea que Misty y Kari debe afrontar, eso además de evitar que maten a Tk. El no será un estorbo pero la verdad es que con lo difícil que es enfrentarse al Covenat bueno, no siempre sobreviven todos. _

_Bueno queridos lectores con esto me despido no sin empezar este año por hacer un cambio en las conclusiones de los capítulos. Sera que mi buen hermano silvery shine esta haciendo que reflexione…pero en cuanto a este capitulo quisiera preguntarles si les gusta le tendencia de doble sentido que estoy tomando. Puede que algunos de ustedes no les agrade del todo eso. _

_Si no les agrada ese aspecto del fic solo díganlo. Eso si, no me pidan que omita frases fuertes o acciones algo duras de digerir. Recuerden que es una historia bélica y también algo adulta. _

_._

_._

_Bueno amigos míos, colegas y conexos…les deseo un feliz año 2013. Recuerden que estamos entrando en la era del sexto sol, una era de renovación para la humanidad. Disfrútenlo y háganlo posible. _

_Sato Vampire cambio y fuera_


End file.
